Step Right Up
by FoxxyJ
Summary: Quiet Bella Swan ends up the newest member of The Volturi Bros Circus. Friendships unfold as she discovers herself. Edward Cullen has never had to keep his hands to himself, until now. Will the charming trapeze artist control his desires? EXB OOC AH
1. The Circus Comes To Town

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

Story Summary: Quiet Bella Swan ends up the newest member of The Volturi Bros Circus. Friendships unfold as she begins to discover herself. Edward Cullen has never had to keep his hands to himself, until now. Will the charming trapeze artist be able to control his need? OOC, AH, NC-17 Eventual Lemon ExB

**Hi, I got the idea for this story while looking at pics of The Pretty on the set of Water For Elephants. I was thinking Rob plus a circus equals HOT! So, if you are with me on that idea, please have a read. But, if you're after a lemon per chapter, then this isn't the story for you. I'll get there, but I want to play with them first.**

**A massive thank you goes to Kas90 and KelseyJane from PTB for helping fix all my mistakes. I really appreciate your time and effort.**

**And, thank you to Browns, my beta on Twilighted.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter 1 - The Circus Comes to Town**

Bella was leaning as far as she could down the stairs, listening to her father's phone conversation. She could tell from his tone that it was not good news, and she feared it had something to do with her.

Bella had been living with Charlie since her junior year. Her mother, Renee, was a costume designer and lived on the road travelling with various shows. This ranged from theatrical productions, over the top rock tours, magic shows, and even Disney on Ice once. Bella was all too familiar with this lifestyle, having followed her mother across the country endlessly while growing up. She was also aware that she had no desire to go back to it, after enjoying the stability of life in a small town.

"BELLA," Charlie yelled from the kitchen. "Your mother wants to speak with you."

The shock from Charlie's unexpected bellow nearly made Bella slip off her hidden perch on the stairs. Eyeing her father carefully, she made her way into the kitchen as calmly as she could. He was avoiding her gaze, and in that instant she knew she was doomed.

"Bella, darling, your father and I have decided that it's time you get a job," Renee announced.

"I'm trying, Mom. It's just that there isn't a lot available in Forks right now."

"No, Bella. That excuse is long past its expiry date, young lady. You are coming to work for me, and I don't want to hear another thing about it. I will give you two days to pack your bags, and then I'll see you in Denver."

"No WAY! I'm not leaving Dad's. You can't make me, and I certainly don't want to join whatever crazy ass show you're following around this time," Bella stated desperately, trying to hold her ground against her mother. But she could see the defeated slump in Charlie's shoulders, as he stared out the kitchen window. She knew she had lost this battle, but was determined to go down fighting.

"Bella, your father will be taking you to the airport in two days, whether you are packed or not. So I suggest you make it easier on yourself and bring some of your belongings, because whether you like it or not, you are now assistant costume designer on The Volturi Bros. Circus Extraordinaire."

"A CIRCUS?"

Bella slammed the phone down, trying not to focus on the moisture in her eyes. She hated confrontation, and at the first sign of tears she knew Charlie would completely shut down.

With her eyes clenched shut she said, "Dad, I'm _staying_ here with you. I'm _not_ joining a _freak_ show! I promise I'll get a job tomorrow. Okay? Mom can't make me leave if I'm paying my way here with you."

"Bells, you've been saying you'll find a job every other week for years now, honey," Charlie told the window frame, still not able to look his daughter in the eye.

"But, Dad, I mean it this time. Tomorrow, I'll find one. Please?"

"Baby girl, you know I love having you here with me. But your mother is right. You can't keep hiding out in your room all day long, cooking and cleaning for me. You're a young woman who needs to be out experiencing the world."

"But..."

"No, Isabella. You are going. I've given you plenty of time. I always thought you should have gone off to college, but you convinced me you could get a job and be happy instead. You're going to be twenty-one this year, and you're a live-in house keeper for the local Police Chief. Seriously, honey, it's got to stop. Go start packing."

Bella flew up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door before she collapsed on her bed. She dragged air into her lungs trying to prevent the panic from taking over. She was really leaving; going on the road with Renee once more. What had her life become?

Bella watched her father haul her suitcases down the stairs. She was sitting in the front seat of the cruiser, clutching her dented metal Care Bears lunch tin that Charlie has given her for her ninth birthday. The sky blue handle had faded away to an almost nothing color, the latch was held closed with a hairpin, and the picture of Cheer Bear and Tenderheart Bear was scratched and chipped. This small case had crisscrossed America with Bella the last time she lived with Renee and held her most cherished possessions.

Silent tears slid down Bella's cheeks as Charlie drove to the airport. He was heartbroken at shipping her off, but he couldn't stand by and watch her life slip away any longer either.

"Bells, it's gonna be okay. Once you get there, you'll meet new people and have a great time." He encouraged.

"Dad, how many friends did I make growing up on the road with Renee?"

Charlie kept driving.

"Hmm, how many?" Bella insisted, the tears slowing as her anger began to rise.

Charlie swallowed.

"Do not sit there and tell me how wonderful moving from town to town every few weeks is going to be for me. I know the drill all too well. I'll have a million acquaintances, but not one single friend."

"Now, that's not true at all, Bells. You'll have Jake." Charlie brightened.

"What?"

"Jacob Black is the animal handler for The Volturi Bros. I guess you never gave your mother the chance to get to that detail on the phone," he added, grinning.

**. . . .**

Renee was as excited as a kid in a candy store, as she showed Bella around. The circus was set up in a large football field. In the middle, the main tent dwarfed the smaller sideshow tents. All of them were red and white candy stripes with a navy blue trim - the all-American dream. On the southern end, large trucks with 'The Volturi Bros Circus Extraordinaire' painted along the sides, were parked strategically to block access to the living quarters of the animals and performers. To the north, were the food stalls, children's rides, the house of mirrors, main gate, and even a bar. While behind the main tent was the preparation area - one large tent for costumes, two trailers for hair and make-up, restrooms, and a caged arena for the animals waiting to perform. Bella was utterly speechless as she followed Renee through the winding maze of RV's, tents and trailers. People were everywhere running back and forth, yelling instructions to each other preparing for the show. All the while, animals were being groomed and dressed.

"Watch your step, baby girl. Working with animals is such a hazard," Renee said pinching her nose. "The horses have been through."

Bella interpreted her mother's words a moment too late and swore under her breath. _Welcome to the circus!_

Renee pulled aside the heavy canvas flap on an antique, faded purple circus tent. It was leaning at an alarming rate to the right and had small Nepalese pray flags waving in the breeze from the four corner posts. Inside was surprisingly spacious. Bella guessed about one-hundred square feet. It was partitioned off with colored silk hanging from the ceiling to give the impression of rooms, even though you could see through the silk screens. Fairy lights were strung along the edges of the tent, giving off a soft glow. The left half of the space was Renee's office. Costume mannequins, sewing machines, mirrors and racks of costumes dominated the space around the massive workbench. Rolls of bright colored fabrics, half completed outfits, and sewing supplies covered every available surface and most of the carpeted floor. To the right, was a modest living area and behind it, two bedrooms. Renee disappeared though the silk, calling to Bella.

"So here's your room." She beamed, placing a plastic bag of toiletries on Bella's tiny bed. _"Room,"_ now that's a lose interpretation of the word, Bella thought, looking around.

"Is that a camp bed, Mom?" Bella asked, trying to mask the horror of her new surroundings.

"Look, kid, this accommodation might not be as modern as some of the others, but it's cheap and gives us more space than those silly RV's with all their gadgets and mod cons."

Bella didn't even _want_ to know where the bathroom was located.

"The show starts at seven pm each weeknight, and on weekends there is an earlier one at eleven am, as well. So I'll let you get settled here while I start dressing the first act. I've organized for you to spend the night with Jake. He'll explain the show. If you're hungry he can find you something, since the canteen has already closed." Renee could tell that Bella was a heartbeat away from passing out. She knew her daughter would take a long time to settle in, and by then, they'd be packing up and heading for the next town to start the cycle all over again.

Bella sunk into the middle of the camp bed. With her Care Bear tin in her lap, she covered her face with her hands. The tears were on their way. If only she'd gotten a job last week back in Forks. _Would working in the diner have been that bad?_

Before she had a chance to let her emotions go, big strong arms were pulling her to her feet and surrounding her in warmth. _Jacob._

"Bells, it's so good to freaking see you." He breathed into her neck.

She clung to him, not breathing, not moving a single muscle. She didn't need to explain because this was Jake, and he knew. He slowly withdrew and pulled her face up to look into her sad brown eyes.

"It's really not that bad, trust me. You'll get used to it and everyone's like a family around here. Plus, you and I get to hang out every day." He grinned.

Just like always, Jake was infectious. Bella couldn't stay sad, angry or depressed when he was nearby.

He dragged her by the hand, back through the winding maze of the living quarters. The sun had set, making it even harder for her to remember her way in the dingy lighting. The backstage area was even more chaotic now - various animals waiting impatiently, performers stretching while being primped and preened by Renee and another girl with long black hair. Jake pulled Bella into the huge glowing tent and pushed her up into a rather empty seating stand. Bella figured these seats would not offer the best view for paying customers, but it allowed her a view of the performance rings and part of backstage.

The atmosphere was amazing. Two large performance rings occupied the middle of the tent. The larger centre ring was covered in a rich blue carpet. Set next to it was the second ring, enclosed in iron bars. High seating stands surrounded these and were packed with adults of all ages, groups of giggling teenagers and kids with bright balloons tied to their wrists. A brass band was playing just below where she was seated. Jake sat down close to her and began pointing out who was who in the circus zoo.

The lights dimmed, the audience hushed, and a tall dark haired man appeared out of nowhere in the center of the main ring, under a huge spotlight. He was wearing a red velvet suit and tails with gold trim and a matching top hat. He held a shiny black cane in the air before he began his welcome.

"That's Aro - Ringmaster," whispered Jake. "He's one of the Volturi brothers."

Bella was transfixed as the great show began. A leggy, strawberry blond wearing a candy pink corset, fishnet stockings and silver heels walked into the ring. She waited until all eyes were on her before whistling. Instantly, four white Pomeranians, wearing matching pink tutus trotted in and circled their Mistress.

"That's Tanya and her bitches," muttered Jake. "Stay out of her way if you can. And under no circumstances touch those mutts. Like her, they look cute, but have a nasty bite."

The dogs jumped through hoops, danced and performed their way into the audience's hearts. Tanya glowed with pride as she took her final bow and sauntered towards the exit as Aro sang her praise. Jake left, stating he had to check on Seth and would be back by intermission.

All of a sudden, four huge black Friesian horses galloped into the ring and began circling. On each of their backs was a girl clad in a sea green sequined leotard, a large feathered headdress, and tiny green ballet slippers laced up their calves. There was no saddle, or even bridle, that Bella could see. However, a green leather harness circled the horse's neck and chest and then continued down under its tail. The horses were magnificent; with very long flowing manes and tails - also wearing matching feathered headdresses. Bella could tell that they were born to perform and were encouraged by the cheers and shouts. In unison, the girls began a serious of gymnastic moves, while the horses kept their pace cantering around the ring. A man appeared to the side dressed in a dark suit and sea green vest. He was holding a long horsewhip that went unused, as the horses would change direction or stop on his voice commands alone. The girls twisted and turned, hanging off the horses at frightening angles, but completely one with their steeds. Bella loved it. She was beginning to relax as the crowd roared their approval.

Aro came back into focus, motivating the crowd for Act Three - the tigers. Bella could hear Jake outside calling commands, when the tent went dark again. The band added to the atmosphere with a drum roll, before six sleek cats ran into the caged ring on the far side of the tent under the spot light. Their trainer entered through a small door. He was extremely well built - muscle bound almost, wearing tight leather pants and boots that came to his knees with a dozen silver buckles. His tiger skin vest was opened to his navel, revealing his hairy chest, and chunky, gold medallion. Bella thought it looked like a tiger's head snarling, but hoped it was only the distance that was affecting her eyesight. From a costume assistant's point of view she wondered if his pants and vest should be one size larger. Aro had referred to him as James in his intro, and Bella silently prayed to the wardrobe gods that her mother would be handling him.

He brandished his whip, forcing the tigers to retreat to their platforms. They reluctantly obeyed his every command, snarling and flashing their claws in his direction at every chance. Bella had to wonder about the trainer/cat relationship. Each tiger performed perfectly - jumping through flaming rings, rolling over, even dancing on their hind legs - but something was off. His creepy smile as he walked about the ring, arms held open wide, asking the audience for more, made her shiver.

Before she knew it, the tigers had vanished, and Jake was climbing the stands loaded with corn dogs, cotton candy and cola.

"So what do ya think? Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Actually, it's a lot better than I was expecting. I'm kinda surprised Renee hasn't mentioned it before."

"Jeez, don't go overboard on the praise there, Bells. Our animal acts give Cirque Da Sol-whatever-it's-called a run for their money." He beamed. _His animals_. He was so proud, watching them all perform perfectly. They deserved the cheers and applause more than the human performers, Jake thought.

At the end of intermission, a young kid appeared at Jake's side. "Bella, you remember Seth Clearwater from the Res?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, wow, you've grown," Bella noted as she stretched around Jake to shake his hand.

"Nice. You can call me 'Snoop Sethie C', home girl," Seth announced without a hint of a smile. Bella was about to laugh when she saw Jake's face.

"Seth, how many times do I have to tell you how ridiculous that sounds? You are not a freaking rapper!" Jake shook his head frowning.

"Can I call you, 'Sweet Baby BS'?" he asked, looking excited.

"SETH!" Jake roared. "What the fuck? BS?"

"Bella Swan, dude - BS. Get it?"

"You are not calling her that! End of conversation."

"So what's Jake's rap artist name, Seth?" Bella asked, genuinely enjoying herself for the first time in ages.

"Funny, you should ask. My personal favorite is 'Jazzy B Boy Black a.k.a Wolverine'," he said, trying to contain his laughter. Bella snorted cola out of her nose, clutching her chest trying not to make a bigger mess.

"Do NOT encourage him, Bella, or use that name, particularly if you want me to answer."

Again, Aro was calling the audience to attention as he introduced the second half of the show. It was time to lighten the mood a little as clowns entered from every angle. Bella had always loved clowns as a kid - brightly colored oversized trousers and shoes; silly hats that were too small and sprouted flowers, with happy face paint that made them far from scary. Renee had done a marvelous job with their costumes. The fabrics were loud and covered in conflicting patterns of polka dots, stripes and checks. The two head clowns were driving around in a tiny yellow car, spraying the audience with water cannons and making lewd gestures at the other clowns who scrambled to get out of their way. Jake identified them as Mike and Eric, brothers from California, who apparently knew how to party hard.

The audience loved every second of it. Bella couldn't help but laugh at their crazy, predictable antics. As she was wiping a tear from her eye, she spotted three young men, wearing matching red and silver tracksuits, in the dim backstage area. They were all stretching; helping each other. Bella wondered who they were as they didn't exactly look alike, but something about the way they interacted suggested intimacy. The bronze haired one left the circle and strode over to engulf a middle-aged woman with caramel hair in his arms.

Raucous laughter, followed by gasps, bought her attention back to the ring. Eric was hanging upside down from a ladder, with his enormous trousers completely covering his head and shoulders. It looked like a giant pair of pants, with feet and arms had come to life and appeared to be on fire. She then noticed the dark skinned Fire Eater in the middle of the chaos. His dreadlocks were woven with beads that shimmered as he put his head back to let lose a giant burst of flames from his mouth. Mike, meanwhile, was now riding a unicycle - blindfolded, and was set on a collision course with the pair.

The act finished, and the clowns left the ring dragging their various props with them. Aro was forced to threaten to use his cane on Mike's behind in order to persuade him to leave the stage. It appeared that Aro was not only a charmer, but a comedian as well.

"Carlisle and Esme are up next. You're gonna love 'em. They're my favorite act, and really nice folks to boot," Jake whispered.

A devastatingly handsome blonde man, wearing a tuxedo, entered the spotlight with the woman Bella had seen earlier on his arm. She was wearing a beautiful evening gown that shimmered as they took a bow. Bella soon learned that Carlisle was the circus Magician, and the lovely Esme, his assistant, waiting to be sawed in two. Together the pair wowed the audience with their faultless illusions. Doves flew out of apparently empty boxes, objects disappeared before her very eyes, and Esme's legs managed to be wheeled around, quite separate from her waving torso that stayed in the middle of the stage!

The crowd was on their feet, cheering and wolf whistling in appreciation of the pair. Carlisle graciously gave Esme the stage, indicating that it was all her. They seemed like a lovely couple to Bella, and she hoped she could watch them perform every night.

"This is the act for me," announced Seth. "If you thought that was good, just wait Sweet Bab..." he trailed off, and Bella noticed Jake giving him the evil eye. She was so surprised at how good of a time she was having. Bella usually preferred her own company. She rarely went out, and usually felt uncomfortable surrounded by so many people. That was one of the reasons that Forks was perfect for her, as it was a tiny ghost town on the outskirts of civilization.

The grand finale was announced by Aro as 'The Amazing Cullen Brothers'. Bella had failed to notice the large net strung above the main ring, signaling a trapeze act. The crowd bellowed as five elegant figures appeared. They were the three men that Bella had spotted earlier, plus two beautiful women, all holding their joined hands in the air as they greeted the crowd. Bella couldn't help but notice the similarity in the boys, as they gave the audience their jaw dropping smiles. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as they dropped the floor length black capes from their necks, unveiling five toned, and taut bodies dressed only with red and silver leotards. The girls, Aro continued to introduce as Alice and Rose, stepped forward, wearing revealing costumes covered in a stunning sequined design. The costumes barely covered the girls in the essential places. Bella then remembered the trick of using skin-colored fabric to make costumes look more daring and alluring.

After taking a bow, the girls began to climb a thin metal ladder that had dropped from above. Next, the largest of the three was introduced as Emmett. He had short dark hair and massive broad shoulders. Bella wondered how someone of his size could possibly fly through the air. His leotard was the smallest, almost like bike pants, and left his chest completely bare. The muscles in his huge arm rippled as he gave the crowd a salute before jogging to a second ladder at the opposite end.

Bella hardly paid attention as the wavy haired blond was introduced. He was handsome, sure, but it was the bronze god waiting behind him that had her eye. Finally, Aro welcomed Edward to the spotlight. Clearly the troupes' star as the audience noise increased a decibel or two when he took a low bow. His costume, the same as the blond guys, covered his legs completely. Again, using the skin-colored fabric, Renee had given the impression of flames leaping up one side of his chest and back. Bella realized the girls sequined design was also fire licking up their torsos. The same fire seemed to be burning in Bella's stomach, as she watched the hypnotic motion of his Lycra clad hips glide up the ladder. What on earth was wrong with her? She gulped more cola, trying to make the unfamiliar sensation abate, but was unable to shift her eyes from his body.

The audience hushed as the flyers got into position. Emmett turned out to be the catcher and was already hanging upside down swinging, waiting for the others to start the show. Alice grabbed the fly bar, yelling, "Listo". Emmett responded immediately with, "ready", followed quickly by a timed, "HEP". With that, Alice swung towards him, immediately pulling her legs up between her arms, hooking her knees over the bar and letting go. She was now swinging upside down and was ready for Emmett to catch her on his next pass. She looked like a miniature doll hanging from his huge arms. The crowd cheered loudly as she prepared for her return.

The performance went on with more complex combinations of the flyers vaulting through the air to be caught by Emmett. Rose turned out to be strong enough to be able to dangle little Alice from the bar in a double act. Bella spent a good portion of the time with her hands covering her mouth in disbelief, as they somersaulted and twisted through the air, narrowly making it to the bar each time. The difficulty of each trick was increasing, and Bella noticed she had started to bite her nails.

Edward took position on the board, holding the flyer bar while the blond guy, Jasper, climbed onto his back. Bella could hardly believe it when he leapt into the air giving his brother a piggyback. Edward swept towards Emmett pulling his legs up while his brother let go of his neck, dropping backwards still holding on with his legs before transferring to the safety of Emmett's waiting arms. Edward swung back towards the board, increasing his speed as he maneuvered to release over the top of the fly bar. As he neared the catcher he flew over the bar, flying over the top of Jasper as he spun and reached out to catch the bar. They had swapped places. Jasper swung back again, and Edward let go of Emmett's hands and joined Jasper. The two men, now hanging together from the fly, then returned to the girls waiting. It all happened in the blink of an eye and the crowd went wild.

Edward now stepped up on the riser board above the others. On Emmett's command, he jumped off, kicking his legs out in front of him to get maximum height. The drum roll added to the atmosphere, as he let go to execute three and half perfect somersaults towards Emmett, who caught him by his feet. Bella was now on her feet, along with half the audience, as all five performers gracefully twisted and dropped into the net. The two girls hugged the guys before they all held hands, bowing repeatedly to the frenzied applause. Aro appeared, encouraging the crowd and taking his final bow as he closed the show.

"Seth and I have to go put the last of the animals to bed before we hit the bar. We'll meet you there, okay?" Jake asked.

"Not a chance in hell am I going into the bar alone! I'm going to bed." Bella knew with the amount of adrenalin pumping through her veins sleep was unlikely, but she never felt comfortable in bars. "Besides I'm not dressed for it."

Jake eyed her jeans and the enormous charcoal hoodie that finished mid-thigh.

"Your usual attire will be fine, Bells. Granted you'll probably be the most covered chick there, but nobody cares. No dress code and no ID checks."

The two boys were not taking no for an answer, so Bella agreed to go, if they could all stay together. After watching them tether the camels for the night, lock the tiger enclosure, close the children's petting zoo, and water the horses, Bella followed them to the bar. It was a tent like her mother's, hidden amongst the sideshow, although she noticed it looked a lot newer than the one she was expected to live in. Jake explained that by this time of night most of the performers would have gone. He wanted her to come earlier next time to meet everyone, but Bella knew hell would freeze over before that happened.

A large bar ran down the middle of the tent, surrounded by mismatched chairs and tables. It was practically deserted apart from a few couples scattered around the place. The boys ordered beers and a coke for Bella, before dropping onto bar stools to toast her arrival. She sat between the two boys, listening as they planned their work for tomorrow. A soft moan caught her attention as she looked over Jake's shoulder. There, leaning up against one of the sturdy tent poles, was a rather amorous couple. The girl was crushed against the guy's body as he kissed her. Bella couldn't see his face, as it was hidden amongst her hair as he worked down her neck. She moaned again, and Bella watched his long, slender fingers graze up her thigh, pulling her dress up with them as he pulled her ass against him. She felt like she was watching a horror movie. She knew she shouldn't look, but part of her had to know what was going to happen next.

A velvety voice crooned, "Ooh, baby." Bella eyes left his fingers, as she tried to get a better look at him. It couldn't be! She'd recognize that hair anywhere now. It was her bronze haired trapeze god. She gasped in shock, and Jake followed her stare.

"Ah, you'll get used to seeing that and more. Magic is a regular fixture here, the only thing that changes is the chick that's hanging off him," he said with a hint of jealously.

Blinking rapidly, but still starring Bella asked, "Magic?"

"Yeah, Edward. He's the reason that Seth has taken it upon himself to think of a "cool" nickname. He just wishes he could pull the chicks that easily too. I keep telling him that Snoop Sethie C crap is only gonna make 'em run." Jake laughed.

The moaning, groaning and grinding continued over Jake's shoulder. Neither of the boys seemed phased by it, but Bella had to get out of there. The fire in her belly was starting to re-ignite, and there was now a strange ache in her chest that accompanied it.

"I'm gonna go find Mom, I mean, Renee. I'll catch you tomorrow. Thanks for everything, Jake." Before the boys could utter their goodbyes, she was gone.

Finally, alone in her bunk, Bella let her mind wander over the day. Was it really just this morning that Charlie drove her to the airport? So much had happened, and her entire world had changed. She thought about the circus that she was now a part of as she tried to drift off to sleep. But sleep was not coming. Every time she closed her eyes, images of two bodies, molded together in passion, flickered in her mind. Bella couldn't ever imagine her body wrapped around someone like that, or that much of her flesh exposed in public, either. The thought actually frightened her. The sounds of that girl and the sight of his fingers pressing into her skin were caught on replay. She shifted uneasily, burying her head under her pillow. Why did she even care? But the questions lingered...Magic? Magic what?

**A/N: The trick performed by Jasper and Edward is called a Piggyback followed by a Passing Leap. If you type into YouTube "Piggy Back Catch" or "Passing Leap", you can see how it's done.**

**Listo – term the flyers use to indicate they are ready.**

**HEP – term used by the catcher to start the trick when the timing is right.**

**This is the trick I was thinking of when Esme's legs move around the stage, but imagine they aren't dressed as tacky nursing staff.**

watch?v=Lsmdnr8a30c

**Thank you so much for reading. And welcome if you were sent by the lovely ladies at Rob Attack!**


	2. A Sight To Be Seen

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**A/N: The gang over at Project Team Beta is amazing. Thank you to mcc101180 and Jasperbells for fixing all my commas. I promise to try harder next chapter. Thank you!**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Two - A Sight to Be Seen**

Bella sat in the warm sunshine early the next morning, clutching her fresh coffee and praying the caffeine would kick in quickly. Saying she'd had a rough night was putting it mildly. Between her vivid imagination playing images of roaming fingers and muscled arms, and the noises of the circus, she'd gotten next to no sleep. That ridiculous bed had left her stiff and sore, and the circus at night was not what she'd expected. The animals murmured and chatted to each other constantly. Plus, being in a tent, meant that stragglers rolling back to bed in the wee hours were anything but quiet. She jumped in fright several times when footsteps passed by on the other side of her flimsy canvas wall. Bella realized that she hated camping. She'd never been, but decided she hated it nonetheless.

Bella had missed many "normal" childhood experiences. Sometimes this upset her, but most days, she just accepted it. At the age of six, her parents had divorced. Her mother was too much woman for Charlie, and certainly too much woman for Forks. She was a passionate free spirit, who had packed up Bella and left to join a theatre company. Renee had been a seamstress before marrying and found that making costumes was perfect for her. The theatre company produced elaborate versions of all the big show: Cats, Les Miserables, Beauty and the Beast. Renee soon honed her skills and became well known for her wonderful designs. Eventually making the costumes was not enough, and she started touring with each production as the wardrobe manager. Bella, of course, followed.

Home schooling was the only option since they traveled throughout much of the year. Renee couldn't stand to leave Bella behind, so her days started early with lessons. While overseeing mathematics or history, Renee made alterations and repairs. She took advantage of her young daughter's fascination with all things sparkly and pretty, by letting her help with the delicate sequin and beadwork. Soon, Bella could match her mother's skills and became a useful assistant. Empty theaters were no place for young girls, so when Bella wasn't hidden away reading, or doing schoolwork, she had work to do for her mom.

"Bella, could you at least put on something a little nicer?" Renee asked, as she eyed her daughter's extra large sweater and faded jeans.

"What's wrong with this?"

"You're about to meet your new boss. First impressions linger, Bella," Renee stated, rummaging through her daughter's suitcase, but quickly gave up. Bella could hardly agree with her mother more. There was one first impression that she was currently trying to forget.

Shortly after, Bella found herself outside the biggest, shiniest RV she'd ever seen. It was jet black with large, glossy paintings of animals and clowns along the side. She felt like an imposter wearing the black sequined tank. Thankfully, Renee had allowed her to keep her jeans, but Bella couldn't help but pull at the bottom of the top - willing it to cover more.

Aro emerged from the RV in a crisp suit, still holding his cane from last night.

"Well, this must be Isabella," he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. His eyes took in every detail.

"Yes, Aro, isn't she beautiful." Renee gushed. Bella's eyes widened. What on earth was her mother playing at? Renee never said crap like that.

"Yes, yes. 'Tis a shame that she will be behind the scenes rather than on the stage each night."

_What the hell_? Aro still held Bella's hand and was deep in contemplation. He could sense how timid and nervous she was feeling.

"Never mind, there is plenty of time to entice this young beauty from her shell," he continued. "Welcome, Isabella. I hope _The Volturi Bros_ becomes your new home. We're family here and always welcome a new member with open arms."

The rest of her day was spent in Renee's office learning the ropes. Her mother had another part-time assistant who only helped with dressing the performers before each show. Bella would be on costume collection and repair for now. The thought of having to speak with all those new people had sent a shiver down her spine, so she was relieved to learn that her job would leave her to herself. Just how Bella liked it. She had never been comfortable talking to people as she spent her childhood hiding behind costumes, and never interacting with kids her own age. Starting school for her two final years had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. But the chance to stay in one place for more than a few weeks had outweighed her discomfort in the halls of Forks High.

"Chow's up!" Jake yelled through the tent.

Bella was on the floor surrounded by reams of fabrics as she stitched the split seam in Eric's trousers. Clowns were hard work when it came to costumes because they had a knack for destroying them overnight.

"Come on, Bells. You've got to get to the canteen on time or else you'll miss out. Move it, would yah," he bellowed.

She had to run a little to keep up with Jake's furious pace as he headed for dinner. It was only late afternoon, but everyone ate early in showbiz. The canteen was a silver trailer parked near the backstage area. It was clean with long white bench tables running the length of the narrow space. Near the entrance was a drinks fridge and counter where people were lined up. Seth was behind the counter dishing large spoonfuls of pasta onto a plate, while he chatted happily. Jake and Seth bumped fists when it was his turn, and Seth began loading a plate with everything that was on offer.

"Seth helps Leah when the rush is on. It helps her get away faster to work with Renee," Jake explained, seeing the confused look on his friend's face. "We all multitask around this place, you know."

"Leah Clearwater?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, you remember her? She joined a few years back and became the cook. All those years on the Res feeding packs of hungry boys sure paid off." He grinned and rubbed his growling stomach. As soon as he finished speaking, a dark-haired girl came up behind him, carrying a tray of dirty plates. Jake spun around, took the tray and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Baby, you know Renee's daughter, Bella." His arm wound around her waist as he pulled her into him placing another kiss on her forehead.

"Wow, it's been a long time, but you look exactly the same. Must be five or six years since I saw you last," Leah said. She leaned around Jake and shook Bella's hand. "Welcome, and whatever you do, don't trust these two. They'll have you in trouble faster than you can wink."

"Bella needs a little trouble in her life," Jake told Leah, looking as innocent as he could.

"Yeah, right. Seriously, Bella, don't believe them. And if you need anything, let me know. I remember how starting out here felt."

They found seats and were soon joined by Seth, who shoveled mouthfuls of food at such a rate Bella couldn't concentrate on her own meal. She felt like all eyes were on her and tried to hide behind her hair. To a certain extent it was true, she was the newbie, but people came and went in the circus, so soon she'd be old news. The boys ate too quickly and excused themselves; the animals were all on first so they had work to do.

Opening her book, she began to read while she finished her meal. She was glad not to have to talk to anyone nearby, yet she could feel eyes drilling into her. Glancing to the left, she discovered the girls from the trapeze act sitting further down the bench. The tiny one was watching her and smiled when they made eye contact.

"Hi there, I'm Alice," she chirped.

"I'm Bella." She was torn. She didn't want to be rude, and she knew she needed to make friends, but these conversations were always so painful. Nonetheless, she would try. Alice, after all, would know the answers to the questions floating around in her head. "I'm the new costume assistant."

"Cool, this is Rose," she said, gesturing toward the blond. Rose nodded and went back to pushing her salad around her plate. "We're flying trapeze artists."

"Yeah, I saw the show last night. I don't know how you do it. I'd be scared shitless," she rambled nervously.

"Oh, we're in good hands."

Hands! No, the last thing she needed was a reminder of _those_ hands. What had gotten into her? She could feel the blush rise up her cheeks. Alice raised her eyebrows in question, but Bella was out of her seat before she could speak.

"Sorry, is that the time already? It was nice meeting you, see you." She flew down the length of the canteen to the exit at the opposite end. Dodging around the waiting horses outside the trailer, she made her way back to the safety of her bunk. As much as she hated her bunk, it was the only place she could go. Sinking into it, she thought to herself. What was it about those hands that she couldn't stop thinking about? One word came to mind - capable. She didn't really understand what they were capable of, but she was sure they were capable.

After intermission, Bella's job began. She nervously headed to the costume tent to begin collecting the dirty articles of clothing to send them for cleaning. The tent was huge, and like Renee's, had sheer silk walls dividing it into individual rooms. There were numerous mirrored dressing tables, costume racks, and a couch or two scattered around the area. It appeared that each act had their own section with large metal trunks spewing their belongings everywhere. The space was overflowing with what appeared to be junk, but on closer inspection were various circus apparatus.

Bella would have been able to identify each area without the costumes. Small diamante dog collars, coiled leather whips, decks of playing cards, and containers of powdered chalk. The clowns' area was, of course, the worst. Crazy props, inflatable balls and novelty musical instruments cluttered the floor. The horse girls were still getting changed when Bella entered. She left them alone and headed into the remaining areas, picking up the discarded costumes and straightening the disarray. Bella tried not to listen and looked away, so they could dress in private.

"So Lauren, guess what I heard today?" the fiery redhead asked, stepping out of her green costume. She seemed completely oblivious to her state of undress as she waited for the other girls full attention.

"Well, let's hear it," replied the sour looking blond.

"He dumped her - for good!" she squealed. "For real this time."

All of the girls started talking at once. Even though she wasn't listening, Bella was having trouble working out what they were saying and who _he_ was.

"I overheard Mike telling Eric that James kicked Laurent out of their RV yesterday afternoon because Tanya burst in crying. She apparently started throwing stuff around and was screaming something about 'that fucking bastard again' before Laurent was pushed out the door."

"That doesn't prove anything, Vicky!" the dark-haired girl said.

"Ange, Seth confirmed to Paul, who told Mike, who told Eric while I was listening, that he saw him last night hooking up with some random in the bar. He said he thought he was going to swallow her whole."

Bella froze. She had been with Seth last night when a certain someone had indeed tried to swallow a young lady in the bar. Could they be talking about Edward? For the second time today, she was torn between avoiding new people and getting information. She inched closer.

"Yeah, but he hooks up with randoms, or Lauren for that matter, every other night and that never means that he and Tanya are through," Ange countered. The girls were all changed and started making their way out.

"Trust me, he's done with Tanya." Vicky sighed and walked out.

Bella sorted the costumes, making a note of the ones that needed to be repaired, before she packed them up for laundering. She had some time to kill before returning to collect the outfits from the second half and wondered if she could sneak in and watch more of the show. From the music playing, Carlisle and Esme were on. Stepping out of the tent, she froze. There, warming up in front of her, were "The Cullen Brothers."

Bella slipped back behind the canvas doorway and peered out. Rose was using Emmett as some sort of ballet bar. She stood in front of him with one leg stretched up and resting on his shoulder. _To be that supple_, Bella mused. Emmett's great hands slid up the length of her leg. When he got to her foot, he brought it to his lips and kissed her toes one by one, while smiling. Jasper was walking around on his hands with his legs straight in the air. Bella wasn't sure what that was warming up, but it was impressive. He stopped momentarily before flipping onto his feet and started to adjust the thick strapping around his wrists and hands. When he clapped his hands together a puff of powder filled the air. He began stretching his fingers back one by one.

Edward came out of the main tent with Alice on his back. He strode over to Jasper and started doing squats. Alice clung to him, whispering in his ear. Bella watched as he threw his head back and laughed loudly before placing her on the ground. Alice skipped around the boys, smiling, totally at ease in her own skin. Edward's back was to Bella, giving her a clear view of his broad, muscular shoulders. They were only half-covered by his costume, and she could see each muscle flex as he continued to warm up. Her heart was beginning to race. She watched as he spread his legs wide and bent at the hips. Next, he leaned to the left and wrapped his arms around his ankle, pulling his torso tight against his leg. This position allowed her to see his face as it rested near his foot looking back behind him. His eyes were closed as he breathed in and out feeling the stretch. Letting go, he repeated the position to the right. Bella watched the muscles in his butt as he swung right and was caught by surprise when she realized his eyes were now open. He had spotted her perving and a lazy smile appeared as he gazed at her. Pulling back out of sight, she tried to breathe, realizing that she was now trapped.

Seconds later, a body entered the tent making Bella jump. Luckily, or so she thought, it was only her mom.

"There you are. Come with me, I've got an idea for you to work on," she said, as she left the tent. Bella didn't want to leave yet because she knew he was still out there. Logic told her that if she stayed, Renee would be back and just make a scene. She figured she could probably use Renee's body to hide behind. As Bella left the safety of the tent, she was horrified to discover that Renee was walking toward the flyers. She called out to Alice and Rose before turning back to Bella.

"Over here, Bella, hurry. They've got to go on in a minute," her mother yelled.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Bella stared at her feet as she walked over to the waiting women. Once there, Renee explained her idea of giving the girls a red and silver sequined hairpiece to match their costumes. She held Alice's face in her hand, moving it left and right as she indicated to Bella the intricate design. Renee's beadwork was good, but nothing compared to Bella's. Fine detail was her forte, and her mother knew her daughter could do justice to the design in her head. Aro then appeared and called the troupe to ready as the magician took his final bow.

Bella waited on her bunk as long as possible before heading back to the collect the last of the costumes. She'd already found people getting undressed once tonight and was certain she did not want that to happen again; especially not with him. Ever so quietly, she poked her head into the tent. It appeared to be empty. Sighing with relief, she started on the clown costumes. They were all over the place and would take a while. Picking up suspenders, ties and hats, she cradled them in her arms. These wouldn't need to be sent for cleaning - just sorted. As she started on the larger wardrobe items, she heard it, a strange soft sound coming from deeper in the tent. Bella listened, trying to work out what on earth it was. It sounded not unlike kissing, but different. The kissing she had been witness to yesterday didn't sound like this. This was more of a sucking sound, as odd as she thought that description to be. Curious, she brushed aside the silk drapes of the next area.

Edward was leaning against one of the mirrored dressing tables. The glow from the bulbs around the mirror illuminated his perfect form. He was naked and kneeling at his groin was Tanya. She was holding his hips as she worked him deep. Bella could now understand the strange noise. She knew she needed to get out of there, but her feet wouldn't move. Her eyes roamed all over the scene from his chest to his abs and what she could see of his hips. His head was thrown back in ecstasy with his eyes closed. One hand gripped the edge of the table while his other hand reached out to tangle into Tanya's blond hair. He urged her faster without force. His mouth opened and his tongue snaked out licking his bottom lip slowly. His breathing was ragged now, as he moaned.

"Ah, fuck! I love your fucking mouth... fucking me."

Bella gasped, Edward's eyes flashed open and locked onto her. The green blaze burned into her and woke her from her coma. She turned on her heels and ran, forgetting she held an armful of enormous trousers. Her feet tangled instantly with their long legs and now, she was going down. She felt her head collide with something on the way. Ouch! That would bruise tomorrow, but she didn't have time to stop. Movement behind her indicated that Tanya was being pulled to her feet. She was complaining in a high-pitched voice, but again Bella couldn't focus on her words. She needed to flee, and she needed to do it now. She could sense him getting closer, as she struggled to free her legs.

"Are you okay?"

She made it to her feet and took off. Running through the maze, she didn't care what direction she was traveling in, as long as it put distance between them. She waited in the dark beneath one of the giant trucks for over an hour. There was no way he could still be in there by now. Little did she know that the pair had exited the tent less than minute after she had.

She forced herself to go back; she knew she had to finish her job for the night or the performers would have nothing clean to wear. She couldn't fuck this up on day one of her new job.

The tiny bunk creaked as Bella finally lay down. She was physically exhausted, but mentally wide awake. More images were now playing behind her eyelids, and Jake had been right. He said she'd see "that and more," and boy, had she seen more. His perfect ass stretching, his naked chest and abs tightening in pleasure, his green eyes and those bloody hands, this time grabbing hair, wanting more. Bella tossed and turned, trying to relax. The harder she tried, the more upset she became. Why was this stupid boy that she'd never even spoken to haunting her? Her anger at herself only increased as she thought about what she'd witnessed. Her mouth wouldn't have a clue about how to do that! For the first time since high school, she felt inexperienced and worthless. Bella thought of his face, head back, and moaning. Would she ever be able to have that effect on a guy? Why was she thinking about this? She'd never wanted to have that effect on a guy... until now.

**A/N:**

**And, thank you to Browns over at Twilighted for your help and advice. It's posted over there too.**

**Hope you enjoyed. If you want more Magic action, then hit review… please.**


	3. An Unexpected Friend

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**A/N: Thanks again to PTB, especially mcc101180 and JulieGirl18 for all your feedback and corrections. I really appreciate it. Thank you!**

**Thanks to my Twilighted validation beta Browns.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Three - An Unexpected Friend**

Trying to find someone is extremely difficult when you're walking around with your eyes locked on the ground. Bella needed to find Jake, but the purple bruise she had awoken with meant making eye contact wasn't happening today. The shiner from her fall would arouse too many questions that she wasn't interested in answering. In fact, she didn't want to think about what she had witnessed at all, except her brain was having trouble following that command. Renee probably could have told her where Jake would be at this time of the day, but her mother's "for heaven's sake, watch where you're going" speech was the last thing she felt like enduring. Reluctantly, she headed for the canteen.

As she entered the trailer, Seth was wiping down the tables and looked up.

"Sweet Baby... _Jesus_, what happened to your face?"

Trying to get her hair to cover her cheek, Bella shrugged. "It's nothing, you'll get used to seeing me with shit like this. Don't worry about it. Hey, do you know where Jake is?"

"It hardly looks like nothing, but, yeah, he's feeding the camels. They're always kept outside, past all the trucks." He was still trying to get a good look at her face, but Bella was outstanding when it came to avoiding eye contact.

After a short walk, she finally found the camels. Tethered together by a long rope attached to their nose rings were nine Bactrian camels sitting in a circle, mouths all chewing in time with one another. Bella had always thought they were funny looking creatures, but had never really seen one up close. She stopped a short distance away, wary of how to approach, and watched Jake fitting the last of them with a kind of saddle. They each wore bright red bridles and had a padded tasseled blanket placed between their two humps. The blankets made Bella think of Renee's Nepalese prayer flags for some reason.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella, hey, how'd last night go?" He continued to work on the camel. Always thorough, he was checking that each harness and buckle was not only done up securely, but also that the animal was comfortable.

"Yeah, it was interesting." _That was the understatement of the year._

"I came looking for you, but you were nowhere to be seen. I wanted to take you to the bar to meet everyone."

Bella didn't answer; her heart had started to race as she thought about hiding underneath the truck wishing she were invisible. What a night? What a sight? My God, Tanya on her knees...

"Earth to Bella... you there?"

"Huh?" she said, looking up.

"Holy crap, what happened to your face?" Forgetting about the saddle, he moved toward her. "Who did this? What the fu..."

"Jake, it's cool. No, hey, I did this. You remember how clumsy I am. I tripped." She allowed him to inspect her face and suspected from the noises he was making that it was, indeed, now worse. She had hit her cheek on the trunk, but the bruise had started to include her eye.

"Did you ice it?"

"No." Jake was now frowning at her intensely. He had always felt helpless when she hurt herself growing up. He acted like it was his responsibility to keep her safe when they hung out on the Res. Even after all these years, it appeared his protectiveness of her hadn't changed. "It's fine, I was busy working, and then, I sort of forgot about it later. Anyway, enough about my stupid eye. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just prepping the camels. Before the show starts kids ride 'em. Come over and say hello. They're really sweet." He walked back over and stood next to the last camel in the chain. He lovingly started to scratch it between the ears. Its coat was thick and fluffy, and the animal pushed into his hand wanting more attention.

"You're not afraid, are you?"

Bella wasn't really into animals, never having had any pets when she was younger. You can't keep a dog or cat when you're on the road. She didn't really know how to act around them and that thing was huge.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Get over here. Winston is a big baby and loves people. Seriously, he'd let me do this all day." He held his other hand out to her, trying to coax her over, smiling.

She inched closer until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him. Taking her hand, he placed it where he'd been scratching. Bella copied what Jake had been doing, and Winston let out a loud moan that rumbled through his entire body. Jake laughed.

"See, he likes you!"

"Really?" She wasn't convinced.

"Here, get on. You can lean forward and keep patting him." He helped Bella get up between the two wooly humps. She leaned forward, reaching out to touch Winston's head. Understanding, the camel leaned back so she could continue. Jake watched as a massive grin spread across her face. Winston moaned again, making Bella laugh.

"I think you're his new favorite." He leaned in and whispered, "Between you and me, he likes to be read to. It relaxes him." A slight blush was coloring Jake's cheeks, and Bella had to wonder how he'd discovered that fact about the animal. Jake had the biggest heart of anyone she knew, and it didn't really surprise her that he took excellent care of the circus menagerie.

From her comfy seat on her new best friend, Bella and Jake chatted - catching up on Forks gossip, what they had each been doing, and Bella learned that he had been in a relationship with Leah for over a year now. He continued working, now grooming the other camels, making sure they looked their best for this evening's visitors. If she was going to do this, then now was her chance, as he seemed distracted.

"So, last night, I heard the horse girls talking about Tanya," she said, focusing on Winston, but watching Jake from the corner of her eye.

"The who?"

"The horse girls."

"Oh my God, Bella, if you want to live, for heaven's sake don't let anyone hear you call them that." He was shaking his head, trying to fight a smile. "We refer to them as the Liberty act or Liberty ladies."

"Liberty..."

"The horses are trained to respond to voice commands since there is no bridle. Basically, the horses are 'at liberty' to respond or not."

"Oh right, well... the Liberty ladies were talking about Tanya last night. Something about her break-up." She could feel the heat rising and hoped her purple bruise would mask it. "So, I thought since you warned me about staying away from her, I just thought, like, I should know who her ex is, to stay away from him, too?" She prayed to the god of ignorant boys that Jake wouldn't know this was really a question about Edward.

"Break-up? Those two! On again, off again, who the fuck knows. I certainly wouldn't believe much that those ladies chat about. They're a bunch of gossips, and Lauren is always waiting to get her hooks in. So listen, I'm done here, but maybe we can hit the bar tonight?"

Bella was annoyed that he hadn't mentioned who "he" was. Obviously, the god of ignorant boys was working overtime. "Yeah, whatever."

"Stay here and keep him company," he said, pointing to Winston. The big camel had closed his dark brown eyes and was almost smiling, or as close as a camel could, as Bella continued to scratch his head. She had to admit he looked pretty content and noticed that he really was a beautiful beast. His eyes had darker markings around them which gave the appearance of eyeliner, and his lashes would make any girl jealous.

Watching her friend head back to the fray, Bella needed answers. Why was she bordering on obsessed over someone she didn't even know existed less than forty-eight hours ago? What was wrong with her?

"So, Winston, um, yeah, well, there's this guy," she started and as he opened his gorgeous eyes to look at her, she continued. "You might know him, his name's Edward, and I need to know if he's single... well, I guess from what I've seen I _know_ he isn't single, but yeah. Oh fuck, I'm so confused!" She continued to get everything off her chest with her silent friend. He didn't shed any light on her problem, but somehow saying it out loud while someone was listening, made her feel better.

After spending the better part of her morning in a one-way conversation, she had decided on three things. First of all, Edward was dead sexy. Secondly, Edward made her internal organs do strange things. And thirdly, Edward was TROUBLE!

Points one and three were facts, but the second one she didn't really understand and it scared her.

. . .

Renee was running around the tent, tearing the place up, when Bella walked in the door.

"Where have you been? I'm so behind today." Her mother rushed by into the fitting area.

Following her behind the silk drape, Bella noticed Alice standing on a small platform in her underwear. _What is it with these freaks_? Bella wondered. In two days, she had seen too many people underdressed. Even though she had been working on costumes most of her short life, her mother had always been the one who dealt with fittings and dressings and general nudity. Bella was always tucked away in a corner with her head down sewing. Suddenly, everywhere she turned, people had their clothes off.

"Bella, would you do me a favor and measure Alice for a new dress. The pattern is on the cutting table. You know what I need." Her mother now had three garment bags over her shoulder and was heading to the exit.

"Mom, wait..." But, she was already gone.

"Hi Bella. Wow, what happened to your face?" Alice asked, looking genuinely concerned. How many more times would she have to endure that freaking question? Every time someone asked, she was reminded of why she had gotten it. _Stupid sexy boy!_

"Hi, it's nothing really. I can't walk a straight line without getting injured. It looks worse than it is." She said all this while facing the cutting table, but knew she would have to get into Alice's personal space all too soon. Bella fiddled here and there, stalling.

Alice had always been a very intuitive young lady, having a knack for knowing what was going on around her.

"I can put my dress back on if you want." She watched as Bella exhaled a breath. Without waiting for an answer, she jumped down, clothed herself and got back into position. Bella turned around and got to work carefully recording all the measurements, grateful that Alice hadn't made a fuss.

Alice sensed that Bella didn't want any attention or to talk about herself, so she started telling her random facts about the circus crew. Bella appreciated what she was doing and nodded or ah-ha'ed in the right places. Hanging with Alice was easy. Soon the girls were sitting on the carpeted floor still chatting. Well, Alice was chatting while Bella listened. Bella had learned that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were the sons of the lovely Carlisle and Esme. They had grown up in the circus and been in the spotlight since they were old enough to perform. She and Jasper had gotten together when she joined their act three years ago. It had been love at first sight, and she couldn't remember ever being this happy.

It had not gone unnoticed by Alice that every time she mentioned Edward's name, Bella's eyes darted about the room. She smiled to herself, amazed at his ability to mesmerize the opposite sex on sight. Warring with herself, she couldn't decide whether to warn her off him or not. Bella seemed so innocent, and maybe that would be enough to keep her away on her own. Maybe she wasn't all that interested. Alice loved Edward like a brother, but when it came to women, he was downright dirty. Besides, she didn't want to scare off her potential new friend with stories of his sexcapades. She went for another angle.

"So, did you say goodbye to a loved one when you joined up?" Alice asked, innocently.

"No," she answered, but answering was unnecessary thanks to the instant coloring of her cheeks.

"Come on, you can tell me." She pushed, unsure whether her blush meant yes or no.

"No, like _never_!" Crap, she'd said never, hadn't she? That was too much information out there about a nearly twenty-one year-old, Bella thought, embarrassed. Wringing her fingers, she couldn't look at Alice. Her single status had never been an issue before, but now, all of a sudden, she felt like a leper - alone and untouched.

In that one word, everything became crystal clear to Alice. Edward Cullen wasn't going to get anywhere near this girl. Not a chance, if she had anything to do with it. She reached out and stopped Bella's fidgeting hands.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. That's something to be proud of."

_Yeah, right._ Too much information had definitely been exchanged here. How had this happened? She was normally so tight-lipped. _Shit._

. . .

Alice headed back to their RV lost in thought. Bella was a nice girl, and she looked forward to getting to know her more. She was also convinced that she was interested in Edward. The black awning was extended out from the side of the RV. The side panel was open, revealing a flat screen TV and games station, surrounded by chairs, a small refrigerator, and a huge cushioned daybed. It was an extension of their living area and gave them some fresh air and extra space. Living and performing together daily sometimes got hard to take.

Edward was sunbathing in a deck chair with Lauren Mallory draped across his lap. It appeared innocent enough, except she knew that smirk on his beautiful face all too well. Long fingers lazily ran up and down Lauren's bare back, the bikini top barely covering what was necessary. Alice wished he would settle down, find one girl to share his life and ground him. It went without saying that his endless "encounters" left him empty. Pushing his Ray-Bans up into his hair, he spotted Alice.

"Hey, we're going to the pool. Want to come?"

"No, thank you." She'd witnessed him in the pool too many times and knew that Lauren's bikini top would not be on her for long. It was too early in the day for that sight, and Lauren disgusted her - the girl had no morals. Edward and Tanya had what she called a "light switch" relationship. On, off, on, off and that was what they were destined to be. It was never going to change, just like a light bulb can never stay on, and eventually, one of them would realize that they were never meant to be a couple. She wondered if Edward actually ever considered them to be "on," as he was always sleeping around, saying they were just friends. And, Lauren was always lurking - waiting for her moment to strike. Alice knew he had even less interest in Lauren than Tanya, but his weakness was keeping his hands to himself. That boy was a born hugger and deep down inside as sweet as pie. But he needed human touch more than anyone she had ever known.

When she first joined the troupe, she didn't know what to think of him. He would constantly make body contact: hold her hand, run his fingers along the lines of her costume, sit next to her with his knee touching hers, and hugs, endless hugs when given the go ahead. She found it awkward once she knew her feelings for Jasper, and was constantly pushing Edward away so as not to give mixed signals to the man she loved. But after she and Jasper became a pair, she relaxed. There was never anything sexual to it, it was just a need to have physical contact. Was it that need that had him with a different girl every other night? Was he just trying to make a connection, but it was all too often misinterpreted?

She watched from the steps of the RV as they walked away. Edward had his arm slung over Lauren's shoulders. Alice knew that if it was just Edward and her going to the pool today, he would have had his arm in exactly the same place - making contact, but nothing more - unfortunately Lauren didn't realize that.

. . .

Bella was desperate to catch the Flyers show tonight. She hadn't seen him all day, but after witnessing the tantrum Tanya put on in her dressing area tonight, she was sure things weren't peachy between them. She needed information. She wanted to see him again.

Renee had had one of those days. Nothing had gone according to plan; she was still behind and felt like she was just managing disasters rather than solving any problems. She hoped said disasters wouldn't show up again tomorrow, and that when today ended, things would go back to normal. She spotted Bella leaving the dressing rooms empty handed.

"Bella, I need you, baby," she yelled across the open space. Many heads turned to see who "Bella" was, as she slunk through the shadows toward her waiting mother.

"I need you to run these over to Aro's. He wants them right after the show," Renee instructed. "You'll need to lay them out on his bed. Make them look good." She was holding out another two garment bags.

"But Mom, I wanted to catch the end of the trapeze act tonight," she said, coming into the light.

"Bella, what the hell happened to your face?"

Not this again.

"It's nothing." Maybe she should get that tattooed on her forehead. "Can I just watch a bit of the show, and then I'll take them?"

"We are not paying customers, we are _workers_ - move it. He's the boss. And, I want to know what happened to your face later, young lady."

Trying to find the black RV in the dark was harder than she expected. The circus was still a total maze to her and nighttime didn't help. The living quarters were deserted during show time as people were either helping with the show, in the show, or trying to steal a few extra dollars out of the audience in the sideshow. Eventually finding the damn bus, she entered and was in awe of her surroundings. Aro did not go without. His RV was decked out with everything that opened and shut. It was beautiful, and Bella found herself hating her stupid bunk bed even more. She found her way to the back of the motor home to discover a huge queen-sized bed with a thick comforter and too many pillows. Oh, to sleep in that for a night. Getting to work, she laid out the new suits Renee had made for Aro. They were magnificent - dark rich velvet again, and sewn to perfection. Bella was impressed with her mother's workmanship.

By the time she finished, she knew the show was over as she could hear people bustling toward the parking lot. Kids were screaming - not wanting to leave - and tired parents were doing whatever it took to get them to the car. She'd missed her chance to see him. The idea of going to the bar with her face in the state it was held no appeal. She knew that there was one person who wouldn't have to ask what had happened. He was there, he knew, and she did not want that conversation taking in public. Returning to the backstage area, she saw two young girls waiting near the costume tent. She noticed them because they were bouncing up and down and letting out the occasional squeal. People around here are weird, she thought.

Then it became clear. Edward appeared like a beacon to a sailor lost at sea. He was wearing the tightest black jeans imaginable with an old U2 t-shirt. It was faded and torn, but tight in all the right places. No wonder he hadn't thrown it away. He looked edible. The girls gushed as he greeted them, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. Bella thought the girls looked incredibly similar. Surely they're not twins, she thought, sighing. Edward threw an arm around each of their shoulders and the threesome strode off into the night.

Bella felt sick. Her chat with Winston today had led her to believe that it was okay to like this boy. Thinking about him was occupying her mind. It was keeping the fact that she was the new girl alone in a strange place, away from Charlie, out of her head. She could feel the tears and the saltwater wasn't going to do her black eye any favors.

Walking back to her bunk in the dark, she realized she hadn't talked so much in one day in years. First Jake, then Winston, and finally with Alice. This was so unlike her, but it felt okay. Jake was just Jake, but she had never felt so comfortable with someone new as she had with Alice. _Alice._ She should not hang around Alice. That girl knew too much already, and she could read Bella like a book. Bella had definitely not intended on sharing the sad state of her love life, and she wondered if it was better to keep her distance. She could try to ignore the feelings that were floating to the surface. Besides, she'd survived this long without someone. If she were being completely honest with herself, would a guy like Edward ever be interested in a "Granny" like her? She decided her focus was going to be work. She would work hard and stay out of trouble, and if she needed a break, she'd go read to her new furry friend.

**A/N:**

**Next chapter she meets him officially… I promise. We also get a peak inside Edward's head at last.**


	4. I Want To Be An Ice Cream

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**A/N: I can't say enough good things about PTB. If you haven't used them, then I suggest you do because they are so helpful. A big thank you this chapter goes to Maired75 and mcc101180. **

**Thanks to my Twilighted validation beta Browns.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Four - I Want To Be An Ice Cream**

Bella stuck to her plan - she focused on work and kept to herself. Jake was constantly at her to meet everyone, but she had managed to get out of all his attempts at luring her back to the bar. Her three encounters with "Magic," and a total of four different women, were enough to prevent her from going back there. In her mind, Bella had managed to squash her obsession with Edward by thinking of him as "Magic." The thought of Edward made her heart beat faster and her breath shorten, but Magic...well, he was different. _He was trouble_. Bella figured that hell would freeze over before _he_ noticed her.

She had developed a routine after her first few days with The Volturi Bros. Mornings were spent with Renee, either making new costumes or repairing the damage from the previous show. Lunch, which was also served early, was followed by time in the sun reading to Winston. He was her brown-eyed savior. The strange ache in her chest seemed to subside when she was with him. Bella could be herself and confide her darkest secrets. Winston was her therapist, Bella decided. Loneliness or feelings of worthlessness vanished each time he moaned a greeting to her. He recognized her on sight now, and she would often bump into Jake grooming the large beasts when she visited. This gave them a chance to hang without a crowd - just the way Bella liked it.

After an early dinner, she was usually in the back of Renee's office sewing before heading to collect the costumes from the first half. If luck was on her side, then she often got to catch Esme's and Carlisle's performance before her final costume collection of the night. A safe time gap was now left before this final task, as she always waited in the shadows for a certain someone to leave the tent - he was rarely alone, and each night this cemented her resolve for the following day. Magic was trouble and could not be trusted.

Bella's camp bed had become her arch-nemesis. She couldn't sleep in the damn thing. It creaked and wobbled every time she tried to roll over. Each morning, she got up, stiff and sore, feeling more like an old lady riddled with arthritis. Renee, however, would be asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow. She couldn't understand Bella's complaints. Bella wondered if the bed wasn't her only problem. Each night while she worked, she would witness a new Magic trick. _Those girls were nothing but cheap tricks._ In the darkness, alone, her mind would start replaying the reams of footage she was collecting: his hair, those hands, his muscles under his clothes, the way his eyes sparkled when he discovered a new trick... _Fuck! _She feltguilty for watching his every move, but she couldn't help it. The attraction that she felt for him was too strong to control. But was there really any harm in just looking?

There was one problem with her new routine - Alice. That girl was part bloodhound and could track Bella anywhere. The only thing that kept Alice away was her fear of large hairy animals and for that, Bella was extremely grateful. Alice was great; Bella truly liked her and wanted to be close, but each time she tried, the ache would intensify.

Ten days after she arrived, the circus was packing up and heading for Salt Lake City. This was an experience for Bella. As a child, moving a theatrical show from a theatre was nothing in comparison to packing up a whole circus from a football stadium. The move and rebuild had taken three days and gave Bella new ways to distract herself because Magic had simply disappeared.

Renee didn't have a vehicle of her own, so all the costumes, their tent and belongings were loaded into one of the big rigs. The ladies had to hitch a ride, so Renee palmed her off onto Jake, Seth and Leah. She would have chosen to ride with them regardless because of her concern for Winston - she didn't like the idea of him being jostled in the back of a cold, dark truck. The animal movers traveled slower as they stopped for water and feed breaks - giving worried friends the chance to scratch ears and hug necks before moving again.

...

"Bella, it's been days! I wished you'd traveled with us," Alice said. She was standing with her tray of food, eyeing the empty seat opposite Bella. "May I? I've missed you."

Nothing made Bella relent like a good old-fashioned guilt trip. She knew Alice wasn't actually doing it on purpose and that made it even harder to say no.

"Sure. I've been meaning to talk to you about the hair pieces for you and Rose," she lied. "I've had heaps of time to work on them these past few days." This part at least was true.

"Oh, I can't wait. I know they are going to be perfect."

Letting her guard down, Bella settled into an easy conversation with Alice. Finding out what she'd been up to, yet painfully aware that the rest of the troupe were sitting together further down the table. Her Magic radar was in full operation, and it suddenly went from a slow bleep - bleep into a screaming alarm. Magic was standing behind Alice eating a soft serve ice cream, his gaze locked onto his next target.

Licking ice cream from his lips, his eyes never left Bella's as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alice's cheek. In one swift movement, he grabbed a chair, turned it around and straddled it - still holding Bella's gaze.

"We've never _officially_ met." He smirked. "But I've seen you around. I'm Edward Cullen." Those long fucking fingers were stretching for her across the table as he extended his hand. She was sure her eyes were wide with horror as he alluded to _that_ night. _Do not make contact._

Seeing her hesitation, he continued, "I don't bite...very often." At that, he took a huge chunk out of the crispy cone. The loud crunching sound of his teeth ripping into it almost startled Bella. Alice rolled her eyes, and then he let her have it - that smile, the one she'd seen the first night as he lured his audience under his spell. It was slightly crooked and utterly spellbinding.

Completely transfixed, her tiny hand reached out, and she watched as his engulfed it. What she wasn't expecting was how rough his hands were. They were calloused and harder than she'd been imaging at night in her bunk. The pink flush started to move up her neck, coloring her cheeks as her mind processed this new piece of information...

_Rough hands, oh, what would they feel like on... shit. Stop it! Magic equals trouble!_

Forcing her brain to behave, she looked at him. "Bella, Bella Swan."

Edward could see her stiffen in front of his very eyes as Bella focused on Alice again. _Excellent_ - he liked a challenge, he thought to himself. She was cute, pretty even, but pretending she wasn't interested, well, that suddenly made her drop-dead gorgeous. _Game on, Swan_.

Edward didn't speak for the rest of the meal. He just sat there devouring his ice cream, taking in every detail about this girl. Bella was using every ounce of brainpower to stay focused on Alice. She desperately wanted to look his way, but knew it wouldn't help her fight. Poor Alice was talking most of the time, and Bella prayed that her answers actually made sense. Ignoring his mouth on that cone was tougher than she would have guessed. Relief flooded through her when he finally popped the last of it in his mouth - not that she was noticing.

...

Mission: find Winston and discuss tactics. The fire that Bella thought she'd extinguished was burning in her stomach again. Racing toward the outskirts of the circus, she almost crashed into Jake and Seth.

"Hey, wanna have lunch with us?" Jake asked.

"Sorry, I just ate. Gotta fly," she said, as she shot past them. The boys looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders.

Grabbing her Care Bears tin from next to her bunk, Bella headed straight for Winston. Surely, he would help her figure out what to do. The great animal groaned when he saw her in the distance. He began getting down on his knees so she could hug him hello. Bella was amazed at how smart he was. In the short time they had known each other, a ritual had definitely formed - first a scratch, then her therapy, followed by a couple of chapters from her latest book.

"I met him! I officially met Edward today," she gushed. "He is so incredibly beautiful, Winny, you just can't imagine. And his hands... Those hands actually touched me..."

Winston sat up straight and bellowed long and low. When he was finished, he looked Bella in the eye and blinked several times.

"Oh, I know!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his fur. Winston was calling her on the promise she had made to him. Mumbling, she continued, "I know I swore I wouldn't touch him, and you were right. He has some powerful voodoo going on because my body is doing strange things again."

She continued talking until her heart rate settled, and the calm that radiated from Winston had her feeling her normal self again.

"Okay, I promise I'll stay away from him." Opening her tin, she pulled out a worn copy of Jane Eyre. "I thought we'd try something different today. I know you didn't think much of those vampire books..." at the mention of vampires, Winston bellowed again "...but I'd never let one of those blood suckers anywhere near you. I'd protect you," she said, leaning into his shoulder as she began to read.

...

The first show in a new city never runs smoothly. Bella was surprised at the tension that hung in the air. Everyone was on edge waiting to find out if the new audience and local newspaper critics would be impressed by the end of the night. Renee had her sorting the jumble of costumes before the show. They had gotten out of order in the move, so Bella helped her mother and Leah by finding the ones they needed in the chaos. Delivering each costume to the correct area of the tent, Bella finally found Eric's giant trousers. How could so much fabric be so hard to find, she mused. Through the silk drapes a deep voice murmured as she hung the pants up.

"Well, hello. I don't think we've been introduced."

It took Bella a moment to realize that the voice was indeed talking to her. She looked up as James entered the clown's space. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but had on the tacky gold medallion. It was a tiger's head, and Bella didn't know where to look. Her first thought was that he used way too much spray tan, but the thick black whip that was hanging over his shoulder distracted her. While he was slowly stalking toward her, Bella realized she was backing away.

"I'm James, and I don't know how I've missed you in the circus sea." His eyes were raking up and down her body, lingering where they shouldn't have, considering what she was wearing. No curves could be seen under her hoodie, and she knew he was imaging what lay beneath.

"Cat got your tongue." He chuckled. "Lucky for you, I'm good with cats." He made a clawing motion with his left hand in the air while his right played with the handle of the whip.

Bella felt nauseous. Luckily for her, Jake picked that moment to enter the tent, striding in and stopping between her and James.

"James, I need you to come with me. It looks like Lucy has injured her back paw. There's blood in the cage. I don't think she'll be able to perform tonight, but I can't get close enough to see what's wrong exactly." It was all business. Bella was saved.

Jake turned to leave with James behind him. "I'll catch yah later, Bella," her friend said as he left.

James stopped beside her for a moment, slowly shaking his head.

"Ah, how fitting. _Beautiful._" His eyes traveled up and down her once more. "I might try to _catch_ you later, too."

It was funny how his words made her feel the exact opposite of how Jake's had. Renee and Leah appeared with the flyer's costumes. Renee held the small leotards on hangers while Leah struggled with the large floor-length capes. Keeping the fabric off the ground was a challenge as she battled with the silk drapes inside the tent.

"Shit, I'm missing one," Renee announced, as she hung the costumes. "Bella, I've left Edward's costume in the trunk. Go get it for me."

Being sent on a mission involving Edward had her forgetting about James in an instant. Her mother's office space was an even bigger disaster area than usual. Trunks were opened everywhere with costumes spilling out onto the carpet. There also didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to the mess. Focusing on red and silver, she rummaged through trunk after trunk. Nothing. Starting at the first trunk again, she worked her way through the pile of clothes in a methodical manner. She started carefully placing costumes into different piles that she could sort out tomorrow. Digging to the bottom of the second trunk, she found it - Edwards's trapeze leotard. Holding it in her hands, Bella hesitated. This was Edward's - he wore it every second night against his skin. She slowly raised the fabric to her face and breathed in deeply.

"Bella," yelled Renee. "What the fuck are you doing? I need that costume yesterday."

Bella jumped, startled by Renee's close proximity. She quickly pulled her face from his costume and pretended to look for a hanger. The blush she could feel on her face went right up into her hairline she was sure. What was she thinking? The freaking costume was freshly laundered for goodness' sake. It was only going to smell like dry cleaning solution.

As Bella turned around to hand her mother the costume, she knew she was in trouble. Renee was standing with her hands firmly on her hips, frowning at her daughter.

"Bella, please tell me you are not interested...or _involved_ in any way...with Edward Cullen." Renee was mad.

"Who?"

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid, or do you make a habit of sniffing all the costumes before a performance? I didn't see you with your nose buried in Eric's trousers earlier."

Bella couldn't look her mother in the eye. She knew that Magic was trouble. It had been her new mantra for a week now, but she hated the way Renee was treating her like an idiot. Why do parents think that you can pick and choose the person that you are attracted to? It just happens. Bella knew logically that Edward was not the boy she should be thinking about at night, but that didn't change the fact that when his eyes met hers earlier today, her stomach was suddenly filled with a thousand tiny butterflies. She felt alive and free, and she didn't want that feeling to ever go away. She liked it and wanted to feel more. Her whole life she had played it safe, but for once she wanted to know what it felt like to live on the edge.

"This is a warning that I'm only going to give once, because I've got better things to worry about. You are NOT to have anything to do with Edward Cullen. You are not to talk to him or socialize with him - EVER! Are we clear, young lady?" Renee's anger had only seemed to rise as she delivered her ultimatum. Renee looked terrible, her skin an almost grey color, as she wiped too much sweat from her forehead.

"I said, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, because the last thing I need is you getting knocked up by that womanizer." She grabbed the costume and left Bella alone and on the verge of tears.

Bella was appalled. How could Renee even think that about her? She had always been a good kid. She'd never acted up or embarrassed her mother in all the years that she was dragged across the country. If anything, Bella thought of herself as boring and dull because she'd never rebelled. Hell, she'd never even kissed a boy, and she was pretty sure her mother knew that. Now, here was her own mother insinuating that she was going to throw herself at the first guy who showed interest in her and be silly enough to get pregnant.

The anger and indignation that was flowing through her suddenly turned to defeat. Bella curdled up in her little camp bed, arms hugging her chest and cried. She felt so alone and lost, and deep down, like every other human on the planet, she just wanted to be loved. She knew that it would never be from Edward, but was being attracted to him such a terrible crime?

...

The clowns had just started their performance, and backstage was in total chaos. Leah was running between Esme and Rosalie trying to help both of them get ready. Edward stood by his dressing table applying eyeliner. In the mirror, his eyes were watching every movement in the tent. He was alert and waiting.

"What are you up to?" Alice asked, as she grabbed the eyeliner he was using and started to sharpen it.

"Nothing," he said, as he smudged the line under his bottom eyelashes. She didn't believe it.

"You are so. Who are you waiting for?"

"Nobody, Alice. I don't know what you're talking about."

Leah came rushing into their dressing area, holding Edward's costume.

Gasping for breath, she said, "Here it is. Sorry for the delay. We're in a bit of a mess with the move."

"No problem," he replied, going to the opening in the drapes and looking around toward the exit. "So, is anyone else going to be helping you tonight, Leah?"

Alice spun around, clutching her costume to her chest not caring that she was topless in front of Edward. "Don't you dare!" she hissed at him, poking his chest with her finger.

"Alice, what the fuck?" He pushed her hand away and began rubbing where her finger had been.

"Stay away from her or so help me, you'll be sorry!"

Edward began to strip. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Listen to me; she's too nice for you. And, too sweet. Don't ruin something just because you've given every other girl around here a go. Leave her alone, or I'll tell Renee. I'm pretty sure she'll be more than happy to relieve you of your testicles." Alice was looking up at him smugly. She knew she didn't need to say Bella's name, and she knew how much Edward loved his balls. Like all men, he considered them sacred. They were far more important than a heart or kidney; they were the reason he got up in the morning.

"Whatever." Edward was now in his costume and wanted to get away from her knowing glare. Sometimes it drove him crazy how intuitive she was. She could mind her own damn business. He wasn't going to ruin her, he thought, as he began stretching in the darkness behind the main tent. He didn't hurt women - he loved them. How could she possible think he was going to ruin her? All he wanted to do was play with her - for a while. She looked like fun and her blush made him hard.

Rearranging himself in his costume, he tried not to think about her. He had to go on soon, and he could hardly appear with a raging hard-on showing through his Lycra pants. _Yeah, that would not be PG_. Aro wouldn't exactly be thrilled, yet it could have its advantages. The line of potentials for after the show would certainly be longer if they got an eyeful of his package. He thought over everything he knew about Bella. She'd caught him with Tanya the night after they broke up. Tanya had been waiting for Edward. She'd said they were made for each other, and got down on her knees to prove to him how right they were together. That was the second time he'd caught Bella watching him. Oddly enough, after he'd gone to help Bella, he didn't want anything to do with Tanya. Trying to get her to give up was a struggle, but he'd completely lost interest. Edward Cullen losing interest in a blowjob, now that was new, he smiled to himself.

Walking toward the others, he waited for Leah to help him with the cape. Alice wouldn't need to know. She could stay out of his business. He was determined to get to know Bella. The thought occurred to him that Bella Swan would be the first woman that he would actively have to pursue. He'd never had a girl say no, and her reaction to him in the canteen today told him she wanted to say no. In fact, his biggest problem was getting them to let go of him. Trying to think of a plan to get her attention, he realized he might have some work to do. Most of the women he met up with would throw themselves at him. He'd never had to plan a first kiss before, waiting for the right moment and all that; it always just happened. Kissing Bella was becoming a priority. He wondered if she would blush when he tried to kiss her, which had him re-arranging himself again. _Fuck_.

Tomorrow, he was going to track down Bella Swan and find out.

**A/N: So does anyone else like the idea of Edward wearing eyeliner? Huh? One of my fav scenes in the Twilight movie is the shot of Edward in a tux about to chomp on Bella's neck, and he looks up with blood dripping and sexy eyeliner. Jeez, gets me every time. What's your fav Edward movie moment?**

**GinaJas has started a thread over on Twilighted so pop in and say hi.**

**http:/www[dot]twilighted[dot]net/forum/viewtopic[dot]php?f=44&t=12360&sid=**


	5. Timing

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**A/N: A particularly big thank you goes to Browns for all her help and advice this week. You answer so many questions – thanks. **

**Mcc101180 and StoryPainter from PTB get a shout out as well for being incredible betas. Your advice is so valuable and I really appreciate the time you spend giving it to me. **

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Five – Timing**

Winston was gone! Bella picked up her pace as she made her way across the grass toward the camels. Winston was definitely gone. His space at the end of the circle was empty, but Bella could see the impression in the grass where he had obviously slept the previous night. Looking around, panic began to flood her system. Where could he be? Had he wandered off and gotten lost?

Ronald, the camel in front of Winston in the usual line-up, began to stand. The movement caught Bella's eye, and causing her to grin from ear to ear. There, on Ronald's rump, was a note in Jake's messy scrawl.

**Don't worry. At vet – he's fine. Meet us at trailer near entrance.**

Still smiling, Bella jogged through the tents and trucks. She was so lucky to have Jake. He just accepted her connection to her new companion and never questioned her about it. In all the years they had been friends, so much between them had never needed to be said. Jake understood her and she never truly appreciated that until now. Her circus life would be almost unbearable if she didn't have Jake around.

At the entrance, a short bald man was checking Winston's teeth. Winston seemed to realize his height made the task much more difficult for the short vet as he stood there tall and stubborn. Jake was next to the great animal's shoulder, soothing him. Seth was to the left with two of the magnificent Liberty horses waiting for their checkup; their coats gleamed in the sunshine after having been freshly bathed and groomed.

"Bells, you found my note," he greeted, as he turned Winston around. His check up was now finished. Bella smiled, wanting to hug both of her friends but holding back. "I'm beginning to wonder about you."

"Why?"

"Camel lover much?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Well, to have found us here, you had to be checking out a camel's bum." He winked. "Winny'll get jealous, you know."

Bella shook her head, laughing. "You're an idiot."

"Why don't you have a ride? I'll give you a leg up."

Excited to try it out, she moved to Winston's side and put her arms up to steady herself. Jake grabbed her foot and hoisted her up. Climbing between the two humps was a little harder than she expected without his saddle, and Jake's enthusiastic lift almost shot her over to the other side. Once settled, Jake led the pair through the heart of the circus, walking leisurely. Bella felt happy for once - truly happy and carefree.

"So, when are you going to come to the bar with me?"

"Never."

"Why? You've hardly met anyone."

"So?" Bella added, looking around. She liked the view from up here. It almost felt as though she wasn't simply walking through the circus but a spectator floating above the usual mayhem, untouched by it all.

"Don't you want to meet Esme and Carlisle?" Jake looked back over his shoulder as he spoke. "Or maybe you like waiting in the costume tent for Jaaaamesssss."

"That's gross! You're gross!" Bella immediately felt uneasy remembering those eyes raking up and down her body. The memory made her shiver in disgust.

"Yeah, sure, I'm onto you. You wait in his dressing room so you can get him alone, don't ya?"

"Jacob Black!" Bella yelled, "Don't even think…"

Bella was mid-sentence when Winston sidestepped. He slammed his bulk into Jake and knocked him over. Before Jake knew what had happened, he had face planted in the dirt. Rolling onto his back, he looked up to see two pairs of big brown eyes looking down at him – one set worried, one set smug. Bella's mouth was hanging open in shock as Winston let out a triumphant bellow.

"Messed with the wrong camel lover, Wolverine," she taunted. They both burst out laughing - Jake still on the ground clutching his stomach, and Bella throwing her head back. She was laughing so hard that she nearly slipped out sideways from between his humps. She squealed and grabbed at the wooly fur in front of her. This caused another fit of laughter from the pair as Jake tried to get to his feet.

Once upright, he tried to talk through his laughter. "Don't… call me... that."

"I'll call you whatever I want from up here."

"And, I'll remember later when you don't have 2000 pounds of camel on your side."

…

As Edward was leaving the canteen, he spotted her. Bella Swan was a hard girl to find. Several days had passed since he'd vowed to kiss her. Her long brown hair was gently blowing over her shoulders, giving him a clear view of her face. He was surprised to see her riding a camel bareback, totally at ease and happy. He realized he didn't know anything about this girl. Getting to know the women he spent his nights with usually didn't matter, but all of a sudden, he wanted to get inside Bella's head. He wanted to hear her thoughts and opinions and find out who she really was. Having seen her reading several times, he figured she was smart. He wondered if he would be enough for her.

Edward had never experienced self-confidence issues - ever! He was sure of himself, his talents, and his ability to attract the opposite sex. For the first time, he wondered if his usual charms were enough for a girl like Bella.

The way Bella was animatedly interacting with him let Edward to believe that Jake knew her well. Edward followed them with interest, watching from a distance. Bella suddenly began to yell and her whole body language changed. She'd gone from relaxed to tense in the blink of an eye. He wondered what were they talking about. What had Jacob said to upset her so quickly? Edward was about to approach when the great camel knocked his keeper off his feet. Fearing that the thing was out of control, he took a step toward Bella, but then the pair burst out laughing. He noticed the tension leaving her body as she joked with her friend sprawled out on the ground.

Edward had only seen her wide-eyed and embarrassed. He'd never seen her glow from laughing too much. Her mood was infectious, and he found himself smiling with her, wishing it were him that had made her laugh. _Jacob had a girlfriend, didn't he? Was he competition? Did she actually have a crush on Black?_

Realizing he was standing in the middle of nowhere smiling like a goon, he quickly bent down to fiddle with his shoelace. As he watched Jake leading Bella away, he concluded that he wasn't going to try to kiss her. Well, if it happened he wouldn't say no, but that was no longer his goal. For some reason, Bella was different. He was going to get to know her and ask her out on a proper date. For the first time in his life, he was going to treat a woman the way he'd seen his father treat his mother. He was going to be a perfect gentleman, and Bella Swan wouldn't know what hit her.

…

The following evening, Edward and his brothers were the first to be seated in the canteen at dinner. The boys were ravenous as Emmett had them rehearsing hard all day. New stunts took time and energy to perfect, and they had all been given a good workout. They needed to eat early so that their stomachs would have time to settle before the show. Jasper leaned back in his chair with his hands resting contentedly on his full belly. He was looking around for Alice when he noticed James.

Elbowing Edward, he asked, "What do you think James is up to?"

Edward followed his gaze and dropped his fork mid-bite. Bella was holding her dinner tray between herself and James, her food about to spill. He had backed her up against the drinks fridge just past the counter. A stack of spare chairs was blocking her escape, and the look on her face told Edward all he needed to know.

"Come on," he said to Jasper as he rose from his meal.

The tray was the only thing preventing James's body from being completely flush with Bella's. His hands were resting against the fridge door, caging her, and his mouth was near her neck as he whispered in her ear. Bella had her head turned away from his; her eyes were squeezed shut as she strained to get away from him. The scene in front of him made Edward furious. She was uncomfortable, and he would be damned if he was going to let that happen. The canteen was only just coming to life, and nobody else had noticed the scene James was making.

"…I know you want me…" he crooned, as his hand moved to force her to look at him. Edward catapulted himself across the end of the table and tackled James - his force pulling him off Bella but also knocking her to the ground. Her tray was upended, her evening meal landing in her lap as she fell in a heap against the fridge. Jasper was in the mix of bodies, trying to get Edward out of James's reach. The last thing they needed was a black eye before a performance, or worse, Edward punching James and risking a swollen hand. His hands were far too valuable for injury.

In a second, the three men were on their feet, and Emmett was there as backup for his brothers. They all hated James. Previously, they had always ignored each other's existence as politely as possible. Jasper held Edward's shoulder as his brother leaned closer to James.

"Keep your fucking hands off her," he warned. "I mean it, stay away from her."

"You her fucking father, Cullen?" he sneered. "Or are you trying to tap that, too? It's nice to know I'm not lining up for sloppy seconds for once…"

Edward launched himself at James. Em and Jasper were lightning fast and pulled him backwards before he could make impact. Cursing at his brothers to release him, Edward was pulling them both forward, the rage giving him newfound strength.

"Easy, man, just walk away. He isn't worth it," Jasper said. "Aro will have your nuts if you get messed up."

The truth behind Jasper's words slowly sunk in, and Edward eased his attack. He eyed James, pointing his finger at him. "If you so much as look at her again, I'll fuck you up so badly that neither of us will be able to perform for a week."

James laughed. Suddenly remembering Bella, Edward turned toward where she had been, wanting to help her. All that remained was her tray and a trail of pasta leading toward the exit. She'd run.

…

As the sounds of the new audience roared to life, Edward was forced to give up his search for Bella. He'd found Jake earlier in the day and told him what had happened. The animal handler was the perfect person to keep an eye on James. Edward was aware that his reaction this afternoon had probably turned Bella into James's most exciting conquest ever. He should have remained calm and seen to Bella rather than attacking James. He was also aware of the fact that James could pursue Bella for an hour each night while Edward was performing. That thought made him sick. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. He had to protect her, and if that meant enlisting the help of Jake, then so be it. Her safety was the only thing that mattered. The fact that he was so concerned about her totally confused him. He never normally noticed this stuff. Then again, he'd never thought about asking a girl out on a date before either, so he just accepted that she really was different, and that was why he was feeling like this.

"Leah, I need a favor." She looked up at Edward while helping him with his costume.

"Piss off, Magic. I've got work to do. Go ask one of your little 'worshippers.'"

"Come on, Leah, only you can do this for me," he pleaded. "Please."

Edward Cullen saying please had her attention. Edward Cullen never usually had to. "Okay, let's hear it."

"I need a snack for later."

"Fuck off, the canteen's closed. Besides, you and your brothers ate half a cow earlier. How can you possibly be hungry?"

"Come on, just a muffin or whatever you've got in the fridge."

"Go to the sideshow if you're hungry."

"That food is crap and you know it. Nobody makes muffins like you." He smiled, trying to flatter her into giving him what he needed.

Edward remained distracted throughout his warm up. He was constantly scanning the area looking for her. He needed to know she was okay and not too upset by what happened with James. He wanted to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about; he would keep her safe. Only when Esme was at his side and wrapping her arms around her youngest son, did he relax. His mother rubbed his back assuming one of his brothers had filled her in on what had taken place. For a moment, he thought his mother was looking at him differently for once. She didn't seem quite so sad. He tried to clear his mind, hoping that if he couldn't find Bella, then neither could James.

Aro started the introductions and Edward left his mom's calming embrace to join his siblings. Everything seemed blurry tonight. The lights were too bright, the audience was too loud – everything was off. Standing on the board above the audience, Edward was having trouble remembering what he was supposed to do next. Alice glared at him as he prepared to launch himself toward Em. Stunned by her vicious look, he hesitated, before realizing that it was Alice's trick Aro was introducing. Edward tried to play it off as a joke to the audience – too eager to have his turn, but his troupe knew something was wrong. Edward was going to have to help Em catch each of the girls shortly, and he needed to focus.

Later in the routine as the drum roll reached a crescendo, Edward was still on the riser bar. He had missed his cue from Emmett. In his panic, he leapt off the bar, but his swing was now out of time with his catcher's. Jasper swore under his breath, looking between Alice and Rosalie. Edward was putting all his weight into his swing, trying to make up the timing. He either had to attempt his trick or return to the bar and start over. He signaled to Emmett that he was going to release on the next pass. Emmett tried to stop him but it was too late. Edward had done this all his life. He knew his timing was off, but if he adjusted the trick, it should put him in the correct position for his brother to catch him. The only problem was that Emmett wouldn't be expecting this.

Edward pushed his feet high into the air and let got of the fly bar. Spreading his legs wide to form a V shape, he popped his head up and over the top of his feet, putting him right in Em's hands. Emmett growled at his brother dangling below him but released him in time to do a quick double pirouette before grabbing the bar to return. The crowd loved it and Aro was left fish mouthing as he had obviously introduced the wrong stunt.

Edward had barely made it out of the audience's line of sight when Emmett jumped him from behind.

"What the fuck was that?" He snarled, his face right up in his brother's. "You're fucking lucky I was paying attention. You don't just pull a shooting star when I'm waiting for a forward-over-pirouette, you prick!"

Edward had nothing to say.

"Well, what the fuck?" Em wanted an answer.

"Look, I'm sorry. My head wasn't in it tonight." He turned and disappeared into the dressing room. Rosalie went to her husband's side to calm him.

Nobody spoke while they all got changed. Edward felt bad about freaking his brother out. He would have been pissed if Em pulled something like that on him. Safety was always their number one priority. Falling was never the issue because of the net, but a bad fall was. Spines and necks were not the types of things you would want to snap on a bad landing. The others began to talk and Edward zoned out. He wanted to see Bella more than anything.

"Edward," Alice scolded, "are you even listening?"

"Sorry, what?"

"What is wrong with you? Em wants to know if we should add the shooting star to the act permanently. The audience seemed to like it."

"Yeah, whatever. It's easy enough."

Jasper stood up and walked over to his brother. "Was your 'improvisation' earlier about this afternoon?"

Edward turned away from his family. All eyes were on him, and he didn't want to talk about it. He was already freaked out enough himself.

"What happened this afternoon?" Alice asked. Rose began listening too.

Edward turned around. "I don't want to talk about it…" he looked at Jazz. "…but, yes."

The girl's voices mixed together as everyone started to speak at once. Em accused Edward of being an idiot. Rose and Alice demanded to know what was going on. Jasper played peacekeeper, shielding Edward from their questions. He briefed the girls quickly.

"Edward, I told you…"Alice began.

"It's not what you think. All right, I… _fuck_… look… I don't know exactly. It's just… I need to protect her, okay? That's all I know." His defeated posture silenced the group. The four of them eyed each other, asking silent questions. This was not the Edward they all knew.

"She's different. I need to look after her. James will hurt her, and I just have to keep her safe." He buried his face in his hands as he sat on the edge of their dressing table.

His siblings couldn't believe their ears. Edward was acting like a protective boyfriend for the first time in history. Even when Edward was supposedly dating Tanya, he didn't care what she did. Alice had witnessed Tanya hooking up with a guy in the bar in front of Edward. She thought Tanya was doing it to make Edward jealous, but it hadn't worked. He'd hooked up with someone else too and then the next night they were back together, with nothing ever said about it. The Edward Cullen they all knew never got possessive or protective. He just didn't care enough to feel that way.

"Edward, stop acting like her boyfriend because you're not. And, if you want to be, then newsflash, Romeo, you're gonna have to give up all your little pets," Alice announced, clearly annoyed.

"I do not have fucking pets."

Alice laughed. "That's exactly what you do have – _fucking_ pets."

"Fuck off." He hated to admit it, but he knew she was right.

"I bet you can't go two weeks without scoring, Dude," Emmett added.

"Yeah, well, watch me. I'm done with this bullshit," he muttered as he stormed out, leaving them all in disbelief. Was Edward Cullen really giving up women?

…

This day had been an absolute roller coaster ride. Bella's morning had been business as usual, repairing a few costumes before visiting Winny. Her afternoon was spent reading in the sun, but her happiness had set when the sun did. Her run-in with James had unsettled her. She felt violated by his touch. Thinking about it made her skin crawl, but she was thankful that nothing had really happened, thanks to her rescuers. Even though Edward and his brothers had saved her, she couldn't face him yet. Once she had been freed, she took off. The mix of emotions and adrenaline pumping through her was too much to handle. She wanted to be alone.

When Bella needed to disappear, she hid under one of the massive semi trailers. Nobody ever thought to look under them, and knowing she wouldn't be discovered made her feel safe. She curled up into a little ball, hugging her legs and decided to wait there until the show began. During the afternoon, she heard Edward searching for her, but she wasn't ready to face him. There were two reasons keeping her hidden under the truck. Firstly, her mother's words of warning were still ringing in her ears. She wasn't to even talk to him and Renee would know. She always did. Her mother had been blessed with most uncanny sixth sense that Bella had ever come across. The second reason was her stupid pride. She was embarrassed that she couldn't look after herself and that she'd needed to be rescued. Bella was convinced Edward thought she was pathetic.

She'd seen him leave the tent alone, and he didn't seem to be heading toward the bar. She was tempted to go after him but stopped when she realized she'd have to say something. What on earth would she say? _She was pathetic_.

Returning to her tent, she was glad the day had finally ended. Renee's quiet snores drifted through the silk. Plunking herself down on the middle of her squeaky bed, she saw a small paper package on her pillow. Opening it with caution, she discovered a blueberry muffin, a small bag of Gummi Bears and a hand written note.

_**Bella,**_

_**I was worried that you never got to eat. Hope you're okay. Come find me.**_

_**Edward.**_

Realizing she was hungry, she bit into the muffin. She was stunned at his kindness. Not even Renee took care of her like this. _Maybe he didn't think she was pathetic_. The gloom that had engulfed her faded away, but it was replaced by guilt for ignoring him. He'd just wanted to make sure she was all right. First, he'd saved her, and now, he'd fed her. Tomorrow, she was going to act like an adult and find him. His actions had drowned out the whispered words from James, and she drifted off to sleep, allowing her brain to think of Edward. This was Edward, she thought, not Magic, and maybe there was chance she could get to know him. Renee just wouldn't need to know.

**A/N:**

**To watch Edward's trick, type in 'shooting star/540 return' in to YouTube to see it. **

**To see the trick Em was expecting, type in 'Lizzy forward over, 540 piroutte'.**

**Doesn't James just make the perfect bad guy?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**GinaJas has started a thread over on Twilighted so pop in and say hi.**

**http:/www[dot]twilighted[dot]net/forum/viewtopic[dot]php?f=44&t=12360&sid=**

**Step Right Up was reviewed over at The Twilight Awards if you want to have a read.**

**http:/www[dot]thetwilightawards[dot]com/2010/10/weekly-fic-picks-step-right-up-by[dot]html**


	6. Costume Capers

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**My betas are the best in the world – mcc101180, scorp_112 and Browns. I'd be lost without you all.**

**A special hello goes out to Hockeychick, AJO4 and Endlesslove93. I love hearing your thoughts so much.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Six – Costume Capers**

Bella woke to the sound of a quiet moan. The memory of the last moan she'd heard had her shooting out of bed, her heart racing. Surely, there were no Magic tricks being performed in _her_ tent at this hour. Blinking, she cautiously looked around, realizing the sound was coming from Renee's quarters.

"Mom?"

"Aagghh, baby girl. I didn't mean to wake you." Renee was still lying in bed. As Bella got closer, she could see that her mother was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her face was colored a nasty shade of grey.

"Are you okay?"

"Just cramps. I'm fine."

Bella watched her mother as she struggled to her feet, holding her side and breathing through her mouth.

"It doesn't look like just cramps, Mom. You're sweating like a pig. Maybe you should see a doctor or something."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll take some Midol and be fine." She moved slowly as she began to dress. "I need your help before you disappear. Jessica's costume needs work, but I need to see it on to fit it perfectly. You're almost the same size."

After their morning coffee, Bella changed into Jessica's sea green costume. She muttered to herself about miniscule coverage and egomaniacs as she emerged into Renee's work area, trying to hide her painfully bare legs and body with her hands.

"Bella, cut it out! Stand up straight. It's only me, for God's sake."

Bella continued to fidget. As her hands hovered over her exposed collarbones and chest, she realized she almost filled the top nicely. Jessica was only slightly larger than her in the boob department. A cool breeze flowed into the tent, and Bella felt it brush against her naked thighs. Her hands darted to her behind but there was nothing she could do to make the material cover any more of her exposed flesh.

"Bella!" Renee was not in the mood for her self-conscious behavior. "Stop it. I really don't know why you hide yourself away under those hideous clothes. You need to advertise more or you'll be single forever. Now, turn around."

Bella turned away from her mother and was confronted by blazing green eyes. The women had failed to notice Edward's entry. He was standing quietly near the door staring at her, mouth slightly agape, eyes smoldering.

Bella's resolve to find Edward today and thank him vanished. She was on display, half-naked, and she prayed he hadn't heard her mother's remark about her love life. Flustered and embarrassed, she focused on her feet. She couldn't read the look on his face or understand why he wasn't speaking.

"Bella, look straight ahead," Renee chastised as she took a needle and thread to the back of the costume.

Bella wanted to die.

_Why was he here? And, why was he looking at her like that?_

"B-Bella," he stammered, licking his lips and swallowing hard. Bella watched his Adam's apple bobbing in his neck.

The way he said her name made her feel utterly naked. Nobody had ever looked at her the way he was – like a man dying of thirst would look at a glass of water. She didn't know what it meant. The only thing she knew was that the gazillion tiny butterflies had awoken in her stomach, and her chest felt tight again.

Renee paused, "Oh, Edward…"

"Um…ahhh…you're busy, so, um…"

"If it's about Alice's dress, tell her it's almost done. I'll send Bella when she can collect it. Should be after lunch."

His eyes never left Bella's form. "Right," he said, turning on his heels and disappearing.

…

The sun beat down on their semi-naked toned forms. Emmett and Rose were roasting on the day bed, their oiled bodies entwined. Jasper lay on his stomach on a towel with his naked ass slowly browning in the sun. He hated tan marks and didn't care who saw him avoiding them.

Edward was in his usual spot in his deck chair, wearing only his board shorts. Wearing a tiny pink bikini, Alice was at his feet, giving him a pedicure. She was obsessive about the troupe's feet. It was bad enough that they all suffered from rough calloused hands, but she would be damned if they were going to have bad feet as well.

Edward tried to focus on her massaging hands. He was furious with himself for his embarrassing Neanderthal display. He'd gawked at Bella's body shamelessly. Seeing her scantily clad earlier that morning had caught him off guard. Walking into the tent, his eyes had landed on her pert, barely covered ass. Her slim pale legs seemed to go on forever in contrast to the figure-hugging sea green.

It was the first time he'd really appraised her slender body. She was beautiful, but his preoccupation with her until that moment hadn't been about sex. Well, he knew that wasn't entirely true, as he'd thought about her beneath him several times, but he'd been so concerned for her lately that sex had taken a backseat for once. That was until he saw her wearing the tiny costume. She was hot, he realized, and he'd treated her just like James had - Like an object for his pleasure - and he knew she'd been uncomfortable under his gaze. Still, he hadn't looked away - just continued to stare. If it hadn't been for Renee's presence, he hated to think what he would have done to her. _Old habits die hard_. He began to wonder if he was, in fact, no better than James. He shook that thought from his mind because he knew that he had never forced himself upon any girl… ever.

"Bella," Jasper drawled, "care to join us?"

Edward opened his eyes to see her tiny form hovering behind Alice. At Jasper's invite, her cheeks flamed, and she stared at Edward's feet. It was a habit he was starting to hate. She was gorgeous and should be proud of herself, not hiding behind her mane from the world.

Quickly pulling his feet away from Alice and her myriad of products, he hoped Bella hadn't noticed. He didn't want to give the wrong impression. He was a man, not some pansy who enjoyed getting his feet done.

"Bella," Alice chimed, "take a seat. I'll give you a pedicure after I'm done with Edward."

_Little minx!_

"I'm just here to let you know that your dress is finished. Renee wants you to come by and try it on," she said, backing away from the group. Her resolve to find Edward today and talk to him had completely dissolved under his gaze in her tent earlier. She was so confused by the feelings it exposed. Part of her felt exhilaration, but part of her felt vulnerable. She was again at a loss for words as she stood near him.

Alice had seized Edward's right foot again as he tried to get away from her. After his humiliating behavior this morning, he figured it was only fitting that Bella witness his discomfort with what he classified as "feminine grooming." Sometimes it was easier not to argue with Alice, and if he had to admit it, he loved how soft his feet were afterward. Rather than embarrass himself further in front of Bella, he saw this moment as a chance to redeem himself. He wasn't a predator like James, even though he'd acted like one.

Bella's eyes briefly met his and she smiled when Alice's death grip on his ankle relaxed.

"Gummi Bear?" He held the pack of sun-warmed goodness out to her.

_Please don't run away. Please, let me make this up to you._

Seeing the candy reminded her of his care package. She couldn't help but be drawn toward him, grateful for his actions the previous night.

Fearing she was about to flee again, Edward let loose his best smile. He knew its effect and was desperate enough to use it on Bella. He had no idea how to woo her like a gentleman, so he relied on his old tactics for the time being.

She melted.

"So, you like Gummi Bears?"

"LIKE?" Rose yelled, making Bella jump. "He's part Gummi; he's eaten so many of those stupid animals. Seriously, he's going to turn into one, one of these days."

"Not to mention becoming diabetic," Em added.

"Fuck off, it's not a crime to have a sweet tooth," Edward grumbled, still holding the package toward her. He wanted less distance between them, but he also wanted her to be the one to venture closer.

"Sweet tooth?" Rose snorted. "You're an addict."

"Aro should advertise that we now have an elephant," Em joked, "because that's what it feels like to catch you these days."

"Bullshit." Edward sat up straight and patted his taut stomach. "I'm in peak physical condition, I'll have you know. There is not an ounce of fat on me."

Bella's brown eyes widened as his fingers followed the visible gridlines of his perfect abs. Mesmerized, she stepped within his reach. Raising her hand to take a bear, she couldn't control her nerves. Her little hand shook as it entered the candy packet. She was shaking so badly that she dropped her handful of little bears on the grass by accident.

Flustered, she dropped to the ground to collect the colored blobs. Edward leaned over to give her a hand, but he secretly just wanted to be closer.

"Hey, don't eat those. Have these." He smiled at her. Folding the packet over, he took her by the wrist and placed it in her hand.

"I've got more. Don't worry." He winked.

She couldn't breathe. He was gloriously beautiful in the sunshine, and from this distance she was having trouble ignoring his naked sculptured chest. She had noticed the light sprinkle of chest hair and the thought of touching it increased the wing speed of the butterflies floating around inside her. He was so sweet that she couldn't believe just moments ago, she'd been so nervous that it bordered on fear.

…

Winston was dozing in the sun when Bella collapsed in the straw next to him. She'd never seen him sleeping before and was torn between needing her therapy and simply watching the great beast. His face was so sweet in slumber. His rubbery top lip vibrated as he exhaled a deep breath, making Bella giggle. She wondered if camels snored. His long dark eyelashes fluttered opened at the sound of her laughter.

The sleepy camel moved his great head and placed it in her lap. He was like a baby waking from a nap, his eyes heavy, torn between fighting the desire to open them and continue sleeping at the same time. She gently stroked between his ears and down his long neck. He moaned softly as she allowed him to slowly wake, yawning and stretching like any human.

"Winny, so much has happened. I don't know where to begin. Gummi Bear?" She offered her open hand to him with several bears in the middle. His lips gently plucked each candy from her, the velvet tickling her palm.

"I'm a nervous wreck, and I can't control myself when I'm near him. It's so humiliating. You'd be embarrassed if you saw me." She moved around and settled her back against his shoulder while she continued to tell him of the events that had taken place between Edward and her. As usual, Winston listened and moaned or bellowed where needed. Together they worked through her fears until she felt she had yet another "Edward plan."

"Okay, quick summary." She squared her shoulders and looked into his brown eyes. "So what if I'm inexperienced? Right? If that's a problem, then he can go back to Tanya. I am not going to be ashamed of myself anymore. I know I'm stupid for even thinking about him, but I'm sick to death of just existing. I want to have some fun. Since I'm almost twenty-one, my mom can stick it if she doesn't like him. I don't care. She doesn't have to like him. If he really likes me, then my inexperience won't matter, and if he doesn't like me like that, then it won't matter either way," she chanted, hoping to make the statements true by saying them aloud.

"High five," she said in triumph, and Winston bumped his nose against her raised palm.

"Bella, come quick. It's Renee," Jake yelled across the field, startling her out of her reverie.

Rushing into her tent, Bella was stunned at the hive of activity. Upon entry she was assaulted by the harsh smell of vomit that invaded her nose. Then, she noticed Carlisle, Alice and Esme crowded around a body on the carpet.

"Oh my God, Mom," Bella cried.

Carlisle stood up and gestured for her to come to her mother.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I think your mother is suffering from appendicitis. Aro is calling an ambulance. We've got to get Renee to hospital immediately." His clear blue eyes were gentle and gave Bella assurance even though she'd never met him before.

"Hospital?"

"She's going to be all right as long as we get her there immediately. I'm confident it's appendicitis and with simply surgery, she will be fine."

Bella held her mother's hand as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Renee ignored Carlisle's instructions to rest quietly and was giving Bella a list of duties she would need to complete in her absence. Bella could hardly focus on anything her mother was saying.

"I'm coming with you, Mom."

"No, you are to stay here and prepare for the show," Renee insisted.

"I don't care about the show. I'm coming with you."

"Shhh, now. Listen to me. You have work to do…" She winced in pain.

"You're not going alone." Bella's voice had risen with worry.

"Bella, I'll accompany your mother to the hospital. She won't be alone, and I'll be able to give my diagnosis to the attending physician," Carlisle spoke softly.

As the ambulance disappeared out of sight, Bella was left in shock. Esme and Alice helped her clean up while she listened to Carlisle's history. Esme was an open and loving soul. She made Bella feel at ease with her warm smile and tender touch, like she'd known her forever. She shared her life, distracting Bella with her tale. Carlisle had trained as a doctor in his youth before he met Esme. The pair had met over four broken ribs in an emergency room, sharing stale instant coffee. Carlisle had been in awe of the beautiful woman he had attended to that evening, and they'd never left each other's side from that day forward. He decided to leave the medical world and join Esme's life of entertainment. It was a hard choice, but he wanted to live his life everyday in every moment, rather than live his life when his schedule allowed, even though the monetary loss was enormous. The end result was a deliriously happy couple who loved their jobs and used Carlisle's medical knowledge to care for the circus crew.

…

The nerves in Bella's stomach did nothing to help her prepare. Tonight, she would be Renee – dressing all the acts with Leah at her side. The thought of speaking to so many people was almost making her dizzy. She had to admit that with only one exception, everyone she had met so far was lovely. But, the thought of assisting James with his costume made her feel sick.

"Leah, can you help James?" Bella was paler than normal.

"No way! Renee usually handles that asshole."

"Please. I can't face him alone."

"Okay, we'll do it together. That way, if he touches you, I'll punch him and vice versa. Deal?"

"Deal." The idea of the two of them being in his dressing area with him potentially naked did nothing to calm Bella down. She decided to skip dinner altogether as thinking of food made her feel worse.

Bella wondered if her night would ever end. Assisting Tanya had been easier than she expected. The leggy blond treated her like she was invisible. She accepted her help but didn't say a single word to the only other human present. Instead, she focused on fussing over and chatting to her four legged "babies." Next, were the Liberty Ladies. Luckily, Leah was with her since there were so many people to organize. Jessica and Vicky were desperate for any new gossip and drilled Bella endlessly for information. Bella, however, learned a thing or two about circus relationships from their chatter, once they grew tired of her monosyllabic answers.

Bella and Leah braced themselves for James's filthy behavior. Upon entering his quarters, the girls discovered him lying across his velvet couch wearing only an orange g-string. All was on display, and he looked like the cat that ate the canary. Bella's face instantly turned an odd shade of purple. Seeing her reaction to his horrid pose actually gave Leah enough resolve to brandish one of his whips at him.

"Get off your smug ass and cover it up before I crack this thing where you'll wish I hadn't," she cried, raising the thick leather whip and cracking it near his couch. James sneered, his hands flying to cover his crown jewels protectively.

Bella nearly lost her balance from the shock of Leah's actions, throwing the costume in his vague direction. She blocked the string of profanities he let lose on Leah and tried to look anywhere but at his fake tanned ass. The orange of his butt cheeks almost matched the sliver of bright tacky underwear.

Once dressed, Leah threw the whip at his feet and marched out of his area. As Bella went to follow, she felt his cold fingers tighten around her wrist. Pulling her against him, he bent to whisper in her ear.

"Beautiful Swan, I've been waiting for you to come play with me." His aftershave was so overpowering that it was almost toxic. Bella tried to put distance between them as he spoke again, this time to her breasts. "Now that you've seen what I'm packing, Little Swan, you'll leave that bitch behind tomorrow night. You'll come hard when…"

Before he could finish his disgusting idea, a tall body smelling of cinnamon and chalk dust stepped between them. _Edward_. His broad shoulders completely obscured James from her view even though he still held her wrist.

"Were you not paying attention? I wasn't kidding when I promised to fuck you up if you touched her again." Edward seemed to increase in size as he threatened him. "Aro's had a pretty crappy day, and I don't want to add to that, but if you don't let go of her, I will."

Her arm was released. Not wanting to push his luck, Edward backed away from the tiger handler, keeping one eye on his whip as he stepped backward, his movements forcing Bella through the silk drapes to where the clowns were getting ready.

Edward stood so close to Bella that their bodies were practically touching, yet not quite. His close proximity was doing nothing to settle her rapidly beating heart, but she wasn't scared. She could tell he was still in protection mode, shielding her from the madness of the clowns until she calmed down.

"Hey, I've got something that will make you feel better," he spoke softly, his voice soothing. Reaching into the hip pocket of his jeans, Edward produces a crumpled packet of Gummi hippos. "Hippo?" he teased.

Bella found his obsession with all things Gummi adorable. How could she possibly feel shy and inadequate facing a man armed with colored sugar hippos? His distraction worked, and she smiled up at him, taking a green hippo and popping it in her mouth.

"Thank you… again."

"You okay?"

Bella nodded, still chewing, and Edward eased away from her letting her get back to work. Mike and Eric, although harmless, were competing for "the new girl's" attention. Despite their silly antics, Bella just wasn't in the mood. Firstly, worrying about Renee, and then dealing with James, she really just wanted to be invisible again.

After the chaos of the clowns, Esme and Carlisle were a dream. Bella was eager to speak with the handsome magician about Renee's condition. She'd been too busy all afternoon to find him.

"Bella, how are you holding up?

"Okay, how's Mom?"

"She's going to be fine. It was just as I thought, and they are operating on her as we speak," he said, glancing at his gold watch. Seeing the worry in her eyes, he continued, "She'll need to stay in for a couple of days, but that is to be expected. She'll be back telling you what to do in no time. I promise you."

When Bella finally made her way to help the flyers, she was surprised to find them all dressed. The troupe had organized their own costumes and were doing their make-up when she walked through the silk partition.

Alice's reflection spoke to her. "Hey, we wanted to give you a break considering the day you've had."

Bella's eyes focused on the muscles moving in Edward's back as he applied his stage make-up. His green pupils found hers in the mirror, and he winked, causing her to blush. Smiling, she thought of the silly hippos. This eased the now familiar ache in her chest that she associated with him. Thinking of him as one giant ball of Gummi goodness, she could feel the heat leave her face. She could do this.

Suddenly, a massive form blocked her view and two giant arms wrapped around her, crushing her against a hard, bare torso. "Thought you'd need a hug after today," Em bellowed in her ear. The exuberance of his bear hug had pulled her off her feet. Bella's little body froze against his chest. Considering they'd never been formally introduced, this was a little too much. Setting her back down on the ground, he patted her head.

"If you need anything, you know where we are, kiddo."

If anyone else dared treat her this way, she would have labeled it condescending, but coming from Emmett, she knew his heart was in the right place. Em was a giant teddy bear, and the sort of person who adopted people willingly. She relaxed and smiled to herself, liking the feeling of family and belonging that the circus was starting to give her. Now, she knew that someone else was looking out for her too.

"What are you looking at me like for, bro? You touch Rosie all the time!" Emmett had thrown his hands up in surrender. Two deadly green eyes seething with accusation were aimed at Emmett. The muscles in Edward's jaw were tight as he glared at his older brother, looking ready to pounce.

"Sorry," he forced out, turning back to the mirror. Carefully rolling each shoulder, Bella could tell he was forcing himself to relax. Edward was in protection mode again, and it made her body tingle in places it hadn't before. Surely, this meant he cared for her, she thought. The feeling was unfamiliar; nobody had ever taken so much interest in her well being. Renee was always a good mom, but she was also a single working mom, who needed to pay the bills and keep her boss happy. Renee simply never had the time to be caring and gentle. She was too busy barking orders and telling Bella what to do.

Bella liked this feeling and decided that the next day she would thank him for looking out for her by feeding his favorite addiction.

As much as she wanted to watch him perform again, Bella was exhausted. She had finished Renee's work for the evening, but hers was just beginning. Leah had agreed to collect the costumes from the second half, so Bella headed to her tent to start sorting the laundry. Standing in the silence of Renee's workspace, Bella allowed herself to think about her mom. The evening had been so chaotic, but she'd survived. It hadn't been that bad. And, interacting with all the performers wasn't nearly as painful as she'd expected it to be. Lost in her thoughts of her mom, she was surprised when Edward spoke quietly behind her. She really needed to pay more attention to her surroundings and the time. Was the show over already?

"Bella."

"Hi. Hey, why are you still wearing your costume?" she asked, turning to face him.

The look on Edward's face was pure innocence as his slender index finger pointed to the gash in the sequined flames on his chest. A three-inch tear in his costume, revealing his tight pink nipple, had her attention. She blushed as the thought of licking his flesh flashed through her mind. Bella had never ever felt or thought these things before. All she knew was that since meeting Edward a sexual energy had been released inside of her, and that knowledge both thrilled and petrified her.

Trying to be professional, she stepped into his body space to examine the damage.

"What on earth did you do?" She tentatively fingered the lose flap of fabric hanging below the gash, her seamstress skills immediately calculating repair time.

"It's embarrassing." He smiled at her sheepishly. "Am I in trouble?" Embarrassing didn't even cover it, he thought, _desperate_ came closer. Bella didn't need to know that he had taken a knife to his costume to give him an excuse to see her alone. He knew Renee didn't exactly have a high opinion of him. She had witnessed his "old ways" on more than one occasion, so he wanted to make the most of her absence.

"No, but I might make you pay in Gummis." Stunned at her own bravery, she relaxed, liking the way interacting with Edward was making her feel. She just needed to trust herself, and her feelings, and enjoy this moment alone with him.

"Bears, hippos, penguins or snakes?" His eyes were a brilliant green as he looked down at her, trying to hide his grin.

"Hmmm…I'll let you know after I repair it. You'll probably be able to see the repair line up close, I'm afraid."

Edward felt a tiny pang of remorse watching her frown, but it was brief as the smell of her fruity shampoo caught his nose. The desire to touch her and taste her plump lips was pulsing through him. In the past, he would have just given in to his body's desire, but now, he was lost. What should he do?

Bella's gasp caused him to refocus. Her brown eyes were wider than he'd ever seen them before, and then the red flames spread up her neck and face making her glow like his costume. She glanced down again, and then spun around in such a hurry that she banged into the cutting table directly behind her. Edward wasn't sure what was happening, but he could tell she was distressed. Looking down at himself in confusion, he realized what she had seen. He was sporting a semi, and the Lyrca never lied. Edward being semi-hard was like most people breathing, it was normal, which was why he didn't notice it happening.

_Nice one, Cullen._

"C-can I have… the costume?" Bella could hardly breathe. Her throat was dry, and her body was trembling. _Sex with Edward. What would I do? I'm a pathetic excuse for a woman. He'll discover you're useless and never want anything to do with you again. Why was he aroused? I didn't even do anything. I wouldn't have a hope in hell of satisfying him! _Her brain was flooded with confused thoughts.

Tears were starting to fill her eyes as she panicked. She realized for the first time just how much she liked Edward's attention, but he was so far out of her league it was laughable. His kindness had given her hope and the thought of losing that made her ache in the worst possible way.

Edward slung his costume over her shoulder, remaining silent. It was still warm from his body and smelled of cinnamon, chalk and perspiration, but in a good way. It was him.

"Do you have something I can put on?" In his rush to see her, he had forgotten that he would need clothes.

_Now he's naked. _

_Turn around and face him. You've seen him naked before, but this time he's happy to see you._

_He's NAKED!_

_Turn around._

_No, he's NAKED and excited!_

The part of her that had agreed with Winston to just face him, wanted her to turn around. But, she couldn't do it. The fear of herself and what she might discover was too strong. Bella was trapped between the naked sex god and the cutting table. Springing like a lion, she leaped over the table in one swift move. Grabbing the nearest item of clothing she could find, she threw it at Edward, mumbling something about work to do and left.

…

"Alice, I've fucked up. Help. I know you don't approve of this, and after what I just did, I doubt she's going to come anywhere near me again, but I really like her, _like her_."

Alice opened her eyes to find Edward kneeling next to her bed, his face only inches from her own.

"Just stay away from her. You know this is going to end badly."

"I can't. Please, little sis." Edward knew the effect his nickname would have on Alice. She loved the idea of being part of the Cullen family so much that she would melt every time. He only used it when it was necessary and tonight was one such occasion. Who knew keeping your clothes _on_ could be so darn tricky? "Help me?"

"Why, what'd you do – jump out of the bushes completely naked in front of her?" she joked, her eyes smiling as she sat up.

"Um, well not the jumping out of the bushes part."

Alice's happy eyes zeroed in on Edward, making him nervous. "What? Tell me you weren't seriously _naked_ in front of her, Edward?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Why? Actually, no, I don't even want to know why because I'm sure if I know, I'll fricking hurt you, but… how'd she react?"

"Bit like Superman, actually. You know, able to leap tall furniture in a single bound to get away from me."

Alice shook her head. "You've probably scarred her for life, you idiot!"

"I know that, now."

"Edward, she's not like the girls you usually go for. You know what I'm saying?"

Edward looked at Alice for a clue. He wasn't sure what he was missing. Sure, he knew Bella wasn't throwing herself at him, and in all honesty, he hadn't expected her to react to his nudity quite like she had, but he had no idea what he was missing.

"Edward, she's a virgin."

"Fuck! Are you serious?"

Alice was barely able to contain her fury now. Edward immediately knew his error by her quiet tone of voice. When Alice was truly mad she never yelled, she hissed.

"If you think that's a negative…"

"Hey, hey, no Alice. I don't care about that. Really, I don't. I'm just saying that she's probably never going to speak to me again. Please. Tell me how to make this better. I don't know how to take things slow. I just want to treat her right."

"Edward, what are you wearing?"

"Shut up," he said, pushing the strap of his overalls back up onto his bare shoulder, "it was all Bella had."

Alice looked him up and down, laughing. She told him that the enormous purple overalls that had been cut-off at the knees, and that were completely covered with lime green appliquéd stars, really bought out the green in his eyes. Since he needed her help, he bit his tongue, but he knew she was going to milk this for all it was worth. He was just thankful that his brothers weren't there to witness it too.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has read my little story. It makes me so happy. A BIG thank you goes out to all the reviewers. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts more than you probably realize. It helps me so much.**

**Pop in and say hi on the Twilighted Forum or on Twitter. I'm FoxxyJ73 over there.**

**Hands up who wants more of naked Magic?**


	7. Little Ray of Sunshin

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**I want to give my fabulous betas a big hug. They were so supportive when I was nervous – mcc101180, scorp_112 and Browns. *****Hugs all round*******

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Seven - Little Ray of Sunshine**

"God, Winny, I'm such a chicken shit! Seriously, I'm like the most spineless creature to ever walk the earth." She buried her face in the thick fur on Winston's neck. Hiding from the world had always been Bella's coping mechanism, but here at the circus, it was harder to achieve.

"I don't know what's happening. My body wants him so badly, but when given the perfect opportunity, my mind takes over and I act like a super freak," she moaned.

Bella continued to fill Winny in on the details of her latest Edward encounters. At one point she was certain the great beast was laughing at her – his rib cage was vibrating and a strange high-pitched keening sound was coming out of him.

"This is not funny," she wailed, slapping his rump. "I have to make it up to him somehow and act like an adult instead of a retard."

From their conversation, she came to the conclusion that most of her confusion regarding Edward was due to his two very distinct personas. Bella had thought of him as either Edward or Magic for a while, but she had learned that there was more to him than that. The persona she had thought of as Edward had become "Protective Gummi Edward." He was so much easier to handle and talk to, and she was desperate to get to know him. His alter ego "Sexed-up Magic," on the other hand, still petrified her. Both made her body tingle and the fire ignite in her stomach, but the latter caused her to panic, thus giving the clowns a run for their money in the ridiculous antics stakes.

When she left Winston, after she had surely talked his ear off, she was armed with another set of tactics. She needed to thank Edward for his help with James, but she needed to bring out the Gummi bear in him first. Gummi Edward she could face, and once she had gotten to know him, then she would tackle Magic.

…

Edward placed the offending overalls on Bella's camp bed. On Alice's instructions, he'd hoped to find her here so he could attempt to apologize for his behavior the night before. He knew he was overanalyzing everything with Bella, but he wanted to do this right for once and he just kept getting it wrong. He was so worried that she'd think he was a psycho. He had thought to give her some space, but Alice had insisted that he needed to face her straight away.

Desperate to learn more about this girl, he looked at her meager, tidy belongings. Sitting on her bedside table was the tattered Care Bears tin. He'd seen her carrying it around most days and it piqued his curiosity. In the interest of research, he flicked open the latch. His brain was telling him that going through her things was exactly what a psycho would do; however, he needed information to make up for his recent nudity.

The tiny tin was full of odds and ends. He fingered through old childhood photos - including one of Jacob Black and a very young Bella – tattered birthday cards, scraps of paper with dress designs sketched on them, a small wooden wolf that looked hand carved, lengths of glossy satin ribbons, money from foreign countries, an empty Gummi bear packet and finally, her current book. The book was what caught his eye, as sticking out of it, was the piece of Edward's leotard that he'd torn the previous night. Relief flooded his body as he realized she'd made a keepsake out of his costume. If she truly thought he was psychotic, surely she wouldn't want a reminder of him. Armed with renewed confidence, he strode out of her tent determined to take her for ice cream or something sweet as an apology. His day was suddenly looking up.

Edward had no clue where Bella would be at this time of day, but he was sure that he knew someone who would. He entered the horse stalls with a spring in his step.

"Black, how's it going?" Edward asked, trying to remain casual.

"Magic, what are you doing in my neck of the woods? Lost the bar?" Jake smiled.

Edward laughed. The two of them had gotten rotten drunk on many occasions before Jake had started dating Leah. They got along well together and always did better with the ladies at the bar when they worked as a team.

"No, it's a bit early, even for me." He paused, knowing he had to ask but wishing he didn't. "Seen Bella in your travels?"

Jake ceased grooming the large black mare. His eyes narrowed on Edward.

"Bella?"

The question hung in the air between them. Edward didn't need or want to explain himself, and he wasn't all that surprised that Jake wouldn't want him hanging around his innocent friend.

"Yeah, Bella. You two are friends, right? I thought you might know where she hangs out in the morning."

The look on Jake's face didn't give Edward any idea of what the animal handler was thinking, but he knew he was weighing up the situation. At last, Jake smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

"And?"

"These days she's been spending her free time with Winston. They're like two peas in a pod."

"Who the fuck's Winston?" Edward tried to calm his voice but knew his tone had clearly shown Jake his hand.

"You don't know him?"

"No."

"Yeah, I suppose you probably wouldn't. He doesn't drink, so you'd never catch him near the bar."

"Performer?"

"No, sideshow." Jake was amused by the shade of green that Edward was now turning. If his instincts were correct, he'd noticed Bella and was trying to get to know her better. Jake wasn't sure how he felt about that, as Edward only got to know girls better in the biblical sense. He needed to check in with Bella first to see if she was interested, so in the meantime, he'd have a little fun.

He continued, "Bella never shuts up about him. I think it was love at first sight."

The hardest part about watching Edward's face was not laughing. The guy looked like he'd been kicked in the balls – repeatedly.

"Oh, really… um… what has she said?"

Edward could hardly breathe. The first time since he could remember, he'd met a girl he wanted to date, and he'd missed his opportunity. This never happened to him. He always got the girl, which was partly why James had stepped up his game in regard to Bella. Edward knew that the tiger handler wanted to get the girl first for once.

Jake started to imitate Bella's voice, "She said, 'He's got the dreamiest brown eyes, Jake. I could get lost in them, and he listens. He really listens to me, but not only that, he gets me. I just can't explain it.' Yeah, it was along those lines, and she also mentioned something about his manners. I think he must treat her right – proper like."

The Edward that had entered the horse stalls had been full of energy. But, the version that was standing before Jake looked completely deflated. Jake only felt slightly guilty, because he hadn't technically lied. Winston _was_ never at the bar, he did work in the sideshow, he had enormous brown eyes and Bella did connect with him.

"Oh, I see. Um, right."

"If I see them together, do you want me to tell her you're looking for her?"

"No. No, it's okay."

For a brief moment, Jake did feel sorry as he watched Edward's retreating form. He'd never seen the cocky star look so forlorn before. It just wasn't like him, and he wondered if he genuinely liked Bella. Then, he thought of Edward in the bar each night, whoring himself, and he didn't want her mixed up with him like that.

…

The second night without Renee ran like clockwork. Bella and Leah made a great team and being in charge gave Bella a confidence boost she hadn't expected. Interacting with the performers was actually rather pleasant. There was a casual air about them that she preferred compared to working with opera singers and theatrical actors. The circus stars, in general, didn't make her feel like a nobody. James still tried to rattle her cage, but at least he kept his hands to himself.

Esme enveloped Bella in a motherly hug as soon as she saw her. While Carlisle gave Bella an update from his hospital visit that morning, Esme stood rubbing small circles on Bella's back. It was comforting for Bella who was not used to these kinds of physical gestures.

"So, Renee will be ready for visitors tomorrow," Carlisle announced.

"Really?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, she was allergic to the anesthesia, otherwise I would have taken you to see her today. If you'd like, I can drive you."

"Thank you, Dr Cul…"

"No, Bella, I gave up that title a long time ago. Call me Carlisle." He smiled at her in such a loving manner that it surprised Bella. "Well, I'd better get a move on," he said as Esme helped him into his dinner jacket.

Suddenly, the butterflies were released. She'd be seeing _him_ again, and she prayed it would be Edward instead of Magic. Heat flooded her cheeks as she thought of him naked behind her the previous evening. Then the blood drained from her face as she remembered her reaction. Why hadn't she faced him and acted like a real woman? Tanya wouldn't have jumped over furniture to escape – she'd have jumped _him_, Bella was sure. Thinking about her leap of escape made Bella realize that her fear had given her wings. Never in a million years would she have guessed she could have cleared the cutting table in one swift motion. She was grateful to the coordination god that she hadn't tripped for once - that would have added insult to injury.

The frustration she felt at her own behavior made her teeth grind together as she wondered if he'd stay away from her now. She contemplated how Magic handled rejection and feared that he'd already moved on since her actions had clearly told him she wasn't interested. Bella decided, as she walked into the trapeze artist's dressing area, that the only way to find out was to face him.

"Hey Bella," Alice said. "How's it going?"

Bella's eyes found her target. Edward was ready, sitting on a small stool with the makeup mirror behind him, illuminating his form. His head was down, shoulders slightly hunched, as he inspected his fingernails closely.

"Good, but busy. Leah and I have sort of found our groove already," she replied, not looking at Alice. Edward continued his inspection of his long slender fingers.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked the group.

"Nah, we're good," Em replied, bumping his shoulder into hers as he walked past. It was hardly a tap, but his size gave it more momentum and she stumbled. Edward still hadn't looked at her. Her stomach felt like all the butterflies had simultaneously died - their bodies creating a lead weight inside of her. Her fears were confirmed. She had offended him. Her childish reaction had made him see her for what she really was, Bella thought - a stupid, inexperienced girl that a sex god like him would not waste his time on.

"Edward, your repair will be finished by tomorrow," she said nervously.

His eyes flicked up to hers for the briefest of moments.

"Thanks," he told his hands quietly. "I'm sorry again for the trouble."

Bella wanted to scream. Panic that their brief friendship, or whatever it was, was over stuck in her throat. Her only hope was her peace offering. She wanted to run back to her tent and retrieve the triple chocolate brownies she'd baked in Leah's kitchen and thrust them at him, screeching how sorry she was. But, she didn't. Instead she stood motionless as he walked past her, head still down, telling the others he was going to warm up.

Alice's hand rubbed down her arm. "Are you all right?"

All Bella could do was nod, her voice as lost as she felt. Following the troupe out, she headed to her tent; the note she had written earlier needed more work. There was a fine line between sounding keen and coming off desperate, and she prayed that her re-written message had found the right balance between the two. She felt nervous as she made her way back into the trapeze artist's area to leave her gift for Edward. At that moment, she wasn't sure if this was the best way to say thank you.

Moments later, she climbed the empty bleachers and plunked down next to her favorite friend. A dose of Jake was exactly what she needed at that moment.

"Hey, Bells." His eyes lit up as he smiled at her.

Seth leaned across and held his fist out in greeting. She eyed it, frowning.

"Seth, I have no idea about homeboy hand moves," she stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Jake roared with laughter, slapping Seth's hand away. "Smooth Snoopy, real smooth."

"Oh, dawg, it's not Snoo…"

"Dog!" Jake continued to bellow. "Yeah, Snoopy is a dog."

"DAWG," he pronounced, carefully. "Not dog, jeez. You know, oh, just forget it, old man. You are such a grandpa." Seth rolled his eyes, making Bella smile despite her dark mood.

"So, I guess you've met everyone now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's been good. Everyone's nicer than I expected."

"Told you. Now, you might actually join us for a drink occasionally."

"Sure, Jake. Just not tonight though."

Jake saw this as an opportunity to suss out her feelings for Edward - if she had any. He knew she'd have noticed him, as all women did, but he wanted to find out if she was interested.

The crowd roared as Emmett made the catch, dangling Edward below him as they swung back and forth. Within a second, he'd executed a perfect back flip and was standing on the board saluting the audience. He was absolutely glorious, she thought, watching him smiling down at his fans. The wide smile that was spread across his face made her breath hitch. He was just so perfect. The spotlights shining on his unruly hair almost gave it golden highlights as he ran his fingers through it, pushing it out of his eyes.

As she surveyed every aspect of him, the fire ignited again. This was the first time since she'd started at the circus that she could watch him without getting caught or feeling self-conscious. Watching him gave her the impression that he was comfortable in his own skin - that he knew his own worth, and more importantly, what he wanted. It was so opposite to how she felt about herself. Self-doubt and worthlessness plagued her. She was a shadow that nobody would notice in comparison to the bright shining star swinging high above her.

"So, has Magic invited you out for a drink yet?" Jake asked.

"What? No."

"Give him time," Seth piped in. "He will."

"Maybe I'm not his type." She fished for clues.

"WOMEN are his type, Sweet Baby," Seth continued, almost in awe. "Trust me."

Jake watched Bella as she stared at the empty seats in front of them. He couldn't tell how she felt, but he knew there was definitely something going on given the frown that creased her brow. He watched as her gaze wandered upward, still unable to read what she was thinking.

"How old are they all?" she asked.

"Em's twenty-nine, Jazz is twenty-seven and Magic turned twenty-five in June. Not sure about Rose. I think she has hit her thirties and that's why it's a secret. Little Alice is Magic's age."

Bella just nodded her head in contemplation as the stars took their final bow.

The three of them headed out into the dark night as Aro closed the show. Bella promised to go drinking soon as she disappeared behind the costume tent. Sneaking around the back, she approached quietly and rested her ear against the canvas wall.

A loud moan startled her. She stepped back from the canvas slightly, realizing Edward was right on the other side.

"Oh, my fucking God," he proclaimed. "Hmmm… fuck." His next words were muffled, but they sounded like something about dying, heaven and sin.

Edward's outburst had caught the attention of his family, and she heard them approach the wall where he was standing. She felt nervous eavesdropping this close to them with only the thin canvas wall hiding her.

"Whatcha got?" Em asked

"A box of fucking heaven," Edward mumbled, obviously chewing.

"Hand 'em over."

"Fuck off – these are too good to share."

"Bro," said Jasper, "I'm starved. Give us one."

"Get your own."

Bella then heard bodies moving. A commotion had broken out with grunts and groans to match, as Bella imagined the two boys wrestling Edward for a taste. Alice and Rose were laughing, and Bella heard what sounded like teeth snapping in the air.

"Dude," Em shrieked. "You nearly bit me."

"Exactly," growled Edward. "Your hand goes in that box and I'll bite it off."

Before she realized what she'd done, she'd thrown her head back and laughed. Edward had loved her peace offering and it warmed her all over. Listening again, she heard four new moans of delight, as the others had obviously been victorious. She was trying to decipher their mumbled words of appreciation when two large hands slid around her waist. Gasping, she turned right into his partly bare chest as he pulled her into him.

"Thank you," he whispered, before his warm lips made contact with hers.

Edward had leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips without thinking. It was an automatic thank you he would have given anyone who bothered to bring him fresh brownies, but Bella wasn't just anyone. Her delicate hand moved to touch where his lips had just been, looking at him wide-eyed.

The darkness made it difficult to judge her reaction, but she was still in his arms so he took that as a good sign. The first kiss had been an accident but the second one was not.

Softly running his fingers down her jaw, he leaned in and kissed her again. Still with a closed mouth, he let his lips linger longer this time, keeping the connection. It felt so right for once. He pulled back ever so slightly before kissing her again, and again. Her lips curved into a smile beneath his, as he started to pepper her mouth, face and even nose with light kisses.

"Where did you get them? They're delicious," he said, inches from her face. His hands still held her hips, and he hoped she wouldn't notice as his fingers brushed the bare skin at the top of her jeans under her hoodie.

"I made them."

"You're fucking kidding me? Bella, I've never tasted anything like them," he exclaimed, beaming down at her. Edward knew that she was probably flushing pink with his praise, and he wished he could see it better.

"You really like them?"

"Like them? I fucking want to die from eating too many." The excitement he felt suddenly faded a little as he remembered his earlier decision. He was going to leave Bella alone since she'd found a guy that was decent and worthy of her time. He wasn't going to pursue her, but that was before she'd baked for him. And, before he'd kissed her.

"So, do you bake for Winston too?"

"Of course not. You're the only one. He'd love it if I did though."

Edward took this as a positive sign. If she wasn't cooking for him, then Edward obviously still had a chance. But, Jake had made Winston sound like the perfect gentleman - something Edward definitely needed practice at being. How could she not fall for a guy like that?

"But, you like him?"

"It would be impossible not to. He's so sweet. I just love talking to him. I can tell him anything."

"Can you… well… can you talk to me like you do with him?" Edward felt very unsure of himself again. It was such a foreign feeling, especially in front of a woman. He usually felt overconfident and it made him wonder again just what was so different about Bella. In fact, he was sure that asking her if she could "talk" to him was another first. He'd never cared about just talking to girls before, and it made him feel like he was turning into one. However, if this Winston guy could do it, and it made her happy, then he would too.

Bella screwed up her nose. "Well, not really." She thought she saw a brief moment of disappointment flicker in Edward's eyes. She realized that if she was going to get to know the real Edward, then she would have to discuss those things with him. "But, I'd like to. You know, get to know you better."

His dazzling smile told her she'd said the right thing. He tugged her out of the darkness back toward the tent entrance.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Kitchen. Those bastards will have eaten all my brownies by now and you're going to make me more," he joked. "Tonight!"

She laughed, clinging to his side. "I can't. I've got work to do. And, you've got to get out of that costume so I can launder it."

The words were out of her mouth before she realized their implication. Last night flooded back to her. Edward stopped. His eyes became serious as he looked down into hers. Still holding her left hand, he brushed the hair away from her face.

"Bella, about last night," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Forgive me?"

"It's all right. I'm sorry too. Let's forget about it."

His hand lingered near her face, cupping her chin as his thumb traced the edge of her bottom lip. Her chest tightened, and she hoped he would kiss her again. The feeling of his fingers on her body made her tingle even more than she had imagined. He smelled like chalk and chocolate, and she wanted to lose herself in his warmth.

Trying to lighten the mood before he did something he really would regret, because his kiss wouldn't be chaste and gentle, he added, "So, no cooking tonight then?"

"No." She smiled. "But, I promise soon."

"Edward!" Leah yelled as they came into view. "I've got better things to do than wait for your sorry ass. Get that costume off now!" Her eyes caught their connected hands, and she raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"Today, Sunshine. Fucking move it."

Bella broke the connection. "I'll see you," she said, moving away.

"Thanks again, I'm gonna go savor the crumbs." He winked, before Leah shoved him into the tent and out of sight.

…

The following day couldn't have been brighter. Early in the morning, Bella floated through the grounds. She hardly felt her feet touch the grass as she made her way to meet Carlisle at the entrance to the showgrounds. Walking past a delivery truck, she spotted Seth and Jake. Jake was heaving half an animal carcass onto his shoulder as Seth paid the man standing behind the truck. Peering into the open door of the vehicle, Bella saw rows of carcasses hanging in the cool space. She stepped closer.

"Morning," she sang, flashing him a wide grin.

"Wow," said Jake. "Look at you. What's with the smile?"

"What smile? I smile."

"Yeah, but I've never seen one that was from ear to ear before."

"Since when is happiness a crime?"

"Man, I wish I could stay and find out what's behind it, but the kids will already be smelling this." He pointed to the meat on his shoulder. "It's not recommended to keep hungry tigers waiting, if you know what I mean."

She nodded at him, still beaming.

"B, Come find me later and tell me what's turned you into a little ray of sunshine."

**A/N: Well, what do you all think? I was a bit nervous about the kiss so let me know your thoughts please.**

**Come and say G'day on the Twilighted Forum.**

**.?f=44&t=12360 **

**Or pop in and say hello on Twitter. FoxxyJ73**


	8. Let Me Show You

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**So much has happened this week that I'm blown away. TwiFic Promotions reviewed Magic and Co. Please have a look. **

**http:/twi-ficpromotions[dot]blogspot[dot]com/?zx=47b80d852a01d807**

**Thank you mrowemoon & kellyprovence – you ROCK!**

**Then I got nominated for Best New Author over at the Avant Garde Awards.**

**http:/twilightfb-awards[dot]blogspot[dot]com/p/nominees[dot]html?zx=1437a89feafb8273**

**Hugs to angmclure. You amaze me with your kindness.**

**Last but not least, to the Best Betas Ever – mcc101180, scorp_112 and Browns. My chapters would not be the same without your words of wisdom.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Eight – Let Me Show You**

"So, do you know where every hospital is across America?" she asked.

Carlisle's eyes left the road briefly as he laughed at her assumption. "I guess you could say that, yes. You have to remember, Bella, that there is a certain occupational hazard that comes along with working for a circus. Injuries and accidents happen regularly, so with my background, it pays to know where's the closest hospital."

Bella listened eagerly to all that the charming magician had to offer. She could see the family resemblance that reminded her of Edward. Any knowledge about Edward that she gained from his dad would be a bonus.

"It's been pretty quiet on the medical front lately – thank goodness. But, there was a time when the boys were growing up that I felt like I was back practicing medicine instead of magic," he said, smiling to himself as he clearly remembered an amusing incident from the past.

"Really? Were they trouble?" She didn't care about "them" but figured it would be too obvious to ask about "him."

"Oh my word, those boys were a handful. Esme was convinced they all wouldn't make it to adulthood." Carlisle continued to navigate the streets of Salt Lake City like a local while he told her his tale.

"The boys were all clowns as kids. They only played small roles in the show. Edward was desperate for more as he longed to be a star and was constantly at Aro's door with ideas. He never gave up. Anyhow, one afternoon I got summoned to the trapeze to find all three of them sporting broken bones."

"What? Oh my God, that's terrible."

"Indeed. Em had a broken leg, Jazz had three broken ribs and a sprained ankle, and poor Edward suffered two broken arms."

Bella gasped, turning in her seat to face Carlisle. Talking about Edward made her forget her shyness, so she bombarded him with questions of how, when and why.

Carlisle laughed. "Edward had heard that the trapeze troupe was going to retire, so he convinced his brothers to start practicing. None of them had any experience, mind you. I thought their injuries would be the end of that idea, but during that one afternoon, they all caught the bug. Once they were mended, we began proper professional training and 'The Cullen Brothers' was born."

"So, where did they grow up?"

"With us, on the road. Esme and I homeschooled them."

"So was I," she added. "I was dragged across America too."

"Dragged? That doesn't sound like much fun."

"It wasn't. A sibling or two might have helped. Plus, theater life isn't anywhere near as entertaining as circus life. Children hanging around backstage is frowned upon."

"So, when did you leave Renee?"

"I moved in with my dad to finish my last two years of high school."

"Was it all you thought you'd been missing?"

Bella was almost shocked at how he knew exactly what questions to ask. It wasn't like he was prying in a judgmental way, more that he was testing to see if she'd thought of all this herself.

"No." She couldn't help but smile at his clear blue eyes because it was obvious from his playful expression that she didn't need to answer that one.

"And, then what?"

"I stayed in Forks and pretended I was happy until Mom insisted I join up."

Carlisle appreciated her honesty. "Don't worry, Bella. I see good things for you ahead. You'll find your way in the world soon enough."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've seen the recent changes in my youngest son."

Bella's face was instantly fire engine red. She knew her reaction just confirmed whatever Carlisle was fishing for. The conversation that had, for once, flowed easily from her, now immediately ran dry.

Carlisle continued, "Recently, his… how shall I say this? His 'partying' has been toned down. I get the feeling he's found something he was looking for." He winked at her. "So, you'll find what you're looking for too, no doubt. Just trust yourself."

Their conversation came to a close as Carlisle pulled into the parking lot. Bella's mind was abuzz with this unexpected information. She just wasn't self-confident enough to believe the change in Edward had anything to do with her. She questioned what Carlisle had suggested as she followed him blindly into the hospital. She did have to admit that she had seen a lot more of Edward lately than Magic. He wasn't pulling tricks in front of her, but that didn't mean he wasn't pulling them in private.

"Bella, baby," Renee gushed, "how's my beautiful girl?"

"Fine." Renee was never normally this sappy. Bella wondered what drugs were causing her mother's good mood. "The question is, how are you?"

"Oh fine, thanks to Carlisle here." She sighed, reaching for his hand. Carlisle patted her hand while they briefly covered her progress over the last twenty-four hours.

Renee was still looking at Carlisle when she asked, "So, tell me honestly, how's she doing?"

"Renee, you should have more faith," he replied. "Bella's done an outstanding job. And, I think she's been having a good time as well."

Remembering how good a time she was having when Edward was peppering her face with delicate kisses, Bella's blush blossomed.

Regardless of how many drugs were pumping through her veins, Renee never missed a thing. Suddenly alert, her eyes took in every aspect of Bella's body language. She moved to sit up a bit more.

"Bella having a good time? Now, that doesn't sound quite right." She pinned Bella with her "mother knows" glare.

Knowing that if Renee got one whiff of Edward in this mix, she'd probably ship her back off to Forks, Bella tried to convince her that doing her mother's job actually made her happy. She realized her argument was flimsy because who'd be happier with twice as much work to do? Bella spent the next couple of hours dodging the arrows that Renee kept randomly firing in the hope her daughter would slip up and reveal what had her hot and bothered. Bella knew that it was vital that Renee remain in the dark about Edward. She really wanted a shot at this - whatever "this" was - and since she'd never rebelled against her mother before, she figured she was entitled to do so.

…

Back at the showground, Bella's face hurt slightly from smiling so much. Even Renee's "Spanish Inquisition" wasn't able to dampen her spirits. She reveled in the new emotions she had been feeling since the night before. No longer was she a complete virgin, she thought. Finally, she'd kissed a guy - and not just any guy in some stupid, drunken game of spin the bottle - but a guy who made her whole body respond to his very presence. A guy she was desperate to kiss again, but she knew she didn't have the courage to make that happen.

Her smile faltered. That kiss had meant something, right? It wasn't just a thank you peck, or was it? Was she blowing this entirely out of proportion? From what she'd seen, kissing was nothing to Edward. Her heart sank and a lead weight took up residence. But, he'd held her hand and Carlisle had indicated more.

Straightening her shoulders, she allowed the smile to return. If her hours with Winston had taught her anything, it was to believe in herself more. She had felt a connection to Edward behind the tent, so she was going to believe in that until it was confirmed otherwise. Deep down, she knew this wouldn't last, but she was in for the ride no matter how short it turned out to be.

The more Bella beamed, the more Leah seemed to frown. It was almost as if her bad moods were directly caused by others' happiness. She never questioned Bella on the events of the previous night, but Bella knew Leah would be keeping an eye on her. She prayed she wouldn't mention her suspicions to Renee when they were back working together.

When Bella entered the trapeze dressing area, she saw Edward carefully securing the strapping around his wrists and hands. She knew she'd never get used to the sight of him in his red and silver trapeze costume that hugged his defined muscles. Her heart fluttered in her chest when he met her gaze with a wink.

She blushed.

His eyes blazed.

"So, are you guys ready?" he asked the troupe.

Barely waiting for their responses, he grabbed Bella by the hand.

"Great, I'll be stretching," he said, leading her out into the night.

Once outside in the shadows of the backstage area, Edward stood holding both her hands.

"Today's been the longest day I can remember," he said.

His calloused hands were distracting her, and she was unable to respond. His long fingers completely encased hers and she felt as if her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

He continued, "I couldn't wait to see you again."

The darkness made it difficult to tell, but he was sure her eyes were sparkling with happiness, or maybe it was relief. He wondered if her cheeks were flushing slightly and that thought sent blood rushing south. Not wanting to scare her again, he tried to think of something else. He had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't like all the other girls he knew.

"Me too," she whispered.

"Bella, I want to kiss you again." Her reaction wasn't what he'd hoped for and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. She took a step back and began looking over both her shoulders nervously. "You didn't mind, did you?"

"What?" she asked, still focusing on the other staff working behind her.

"Me kissing you?"

"Oh, no! Not at all, just, well…"

Edward grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I'm not going to do it here," he assured her and she visibly relaxed. "I want you to meet me later."

"Ah-uh."

"Come to my dressing room after Leah leaves."

"All right." Her shyness was weakening his resolve to control his favorite body part. She was too sweet for her own good.

"Come on, help me stretch before I embarrass both of us." With that, he grabbed her, pulling her onto his back. She clung to him, giggling as he began doing squats to warm up his muscled thighs.

"One Bella, two Bellas, three Bellas, four!" he counted, bending his knees. "Five Bellas, six Bellas, seven Bellas, more!"

Bella focused solely on the man beneath her. It surprised her how easy it was just being with him. This was the most body contact she had ever had with anyone other than Jake. His piggyback felt good in more ways than she expected. Being flush against Edward's warm half naked back was causing yet another new reaction in her body. She had gotten used to the chest ache and fire that burned up her middle, but this sensation was awakening parts of her further south. She wanted to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to extinguish it, but couldn't as they were clinging to her man.

Edward placed her on the ground in front of him.

"Okay, usually Jazz does this with me, but you'll do fine."

He instructed her to squat down like he previously had been doing with her back straight. Next, he placed his ankle on her shoulder, his leg straight. Bella instantly squeezed her eyes shut because the view this position gave her only increased the southern tingling even more.

Laughing, Edward pleaded, "Please open your eyes, Sweet thing, and look up at me. Now, slowly stand up. Slowly, though, as this will stretch out my leg from my calf to my glute."

Trusting him, she did as he instructed. Soon she was standing tall with Edwards's foot near her ear, and his leg completely stretched out down the length of her body. He was more flexible than she'd imagined. This position was so intimate it was torture, yet she needed more contact. Taking a deep breath, she dared herself to have some courage and follow her body's need instead of her head's worry. Still looking him in the eye, she raised her hands to his ankle and slowly began dragging her fingers down his calf, feeling the taut muscles beneath her fingertips. The look in his eyes intensified as she made it to his thigh.

In an instant, Edward had removed his leg and pulled her against him.

"What are you doing, young lady?" he whispered in her ear. "Behave yourself, or there'll be trouble."

She could hardly breathe as he pulled away from her and began repeating the stretch on the other side. Right now, trouble sounded like exactly what her body wanted and the twinkle in his eyes made her wonder if Magic had just resurfaced. The image of his naked body flashed through her mind, but this time she was in the picture too, her body pressed against his.

Unsure of these new desires and very embarrassed at her inner boldness, she pulled away.

"I… um… I've got to go. Sorry. I'll see you later," she mumbled, retreating into the circus maze.

Bella's entire body was on fire. She hurried to her cubbyhole under the big truck and lay on the cool grass in the dark, trying to calm her breathing. As she thought about all that had just happened, she let the excitement take over. Edward wanted to kiss her again, and in a little over an hour, he would be doing just that.

Later, back in her tent, Bella was thankful Renee was still in hospital, so she didn't need to worry about how late she made it to bed. Leah deposited the last of the costumes on Renee's workbench, wishing Bella goodnight. Wanting to play it safe, she waited fifteen minutes before sneaking through the shadows to the dressing room tent.

When she entered, she noticed that most of the lights had been turned off in each area. A soft glow was radiating from the flyers' space. The nerves she was feeling escalated as she passed through the plum silk drapes. Edward was leaning against the makeup mirror in the exact position he had been in when she'd found him with Tanya, except tonight he was wearing clothes. He had on his tight black jeans and the smallest gray T-shirt in existence. It was so small in fact, that Bella wondered if he had mistakenly taken one of Alice's - not that she minded because she could make out the form of his chest beneath the soft thin fabric.

Raising his right hand, he motioned with his index finger for her to come to him. Once within reach, his hands found her hips as their lips met. His lips were soft and warm, and slightly sweet. Edward kissed her gently several times before she felt his tongue against her bottom lip.

Bella pulled back quickly, and Edward watched as her pink lips disappeared completely inside her mouth because she had sucked them around her teeth.

Laughing, he reached for her again, which made her blush. She pulled back even further, looking at the ground between their feet.

"Edward…"

"Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not. You don't understand."

Trying to coax her back to him, he continued, "No, I do. And, it's fine."

Finally, looking at him she blurted out.

"I'm a virgin."

"I know."

"Alice?"

"Don't be mad. And, don't worry about it. I don't care. Besides, I'll teach you everything you need to know. Now, come back over here and let me show you." He grinned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Edward placed a few more gentle kisses on her lips, but this time when she felt his tongue, she opened her mouth to him. The warmth that flooded through her body when his tongue met hers was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Instantly, she wanted more and opened further to his advances. He moaned and pulled her body closer as his mouth fully enveloped hers. He dominated the kiss, but she loved it. Relaxing more, she placed her hands around his shoulders to feel more of him. At the same time, his hands grabbed her ass and pressed her into him.

He was hard.

Shocked by his body, she tried to move away, but he gripped her too tightly. Freeing her mouth, he began to work his way down her neck. This was another incredible sensation that Bella wasn't expecting.

"Where do you think you're going? Come back, I want to feel you," he murmured against her flushed skin. His tongue and lips worked their way behind her ear as his teeth gently grazed the delicate skin.

"Oh, God," she moaned loudly.

That one sound made Edward's cock ache for her. He gripped her ass even tighter as he rubbed himself urgently between her legs, still working her neck with his hungry mouth. She whimpered in his ear and suddenly, he remembered himself. _Fuck_! This was Bella's first real kiss, and here he was grinding against her like a horn-dog. Easing his grip on her, he looked into her eyes.

"Was I too loud?" she asked ashamed.

"Not at all. I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I did plan on going slow, but… you do things to me."

Biting her bottom lip with her teeth, she looked between his eyes and his groin repeatedly. He grinned, shaking his head at her.

"Yes, that's what you do to me. See?"

"I never thought I'd be able to do _that_," she whispered, her eyes going wide as she fully surveyed the size of the bulge in his jeans.

"Does _it_ scare you?"

"A little," she admitted. She figured if she couldn't be honest with him now, then this whole thing was a waste of time. As hard as she found talking about his anatomy like this was, she did want to learn. She was desperate to please him and it thrilled her to think she'd made him hard already.

"Well, I'll try to keep _it_ away from you… for a little while. But, I gotta warn you, _it_ likes you, Bella," he said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Edward wrapped her up in his arms, tucking his head into her neck and hair. She felt so perfect against him, and he swore to himself to do everything in his power to make this girl happy. He felt like she saw _him_, rather than the cocky trapeze star the other girls were after. Deep inside, he felt a calmness that he had never known until that moment.

"You tasted like sugar."

"Want one?" he said, gesturing with a nod of his head to the open bag of Gummi penguins next to him. Bella should have known that wherever Edward was, Gummi goodness wasn't far away.

"Have you eaten all the red ones?" she said, inspecting the remains of the packet strewn on the makeup table.

"Shut up, they're my favorite."

He pulled her against his side and they left the tent. They walked in easy silence back past the trucks to Bella's door. At this time of night the circus was deserted.

"I don't want to say goodnight, but I must," he said. "Since we're packing up tomorrow, I don't have to perform. Can I see you?"

"Renee's coming home tomorrow." Bella felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to mention her mother's threat, but she also knew there would be no way to see Edward again for a while. "She's going to need looking after, and I'll have to pack up everything on my own this time."

"That's okay. With the move to San Diego, we've got four nights free. You know where I am, so come find me." Edward desperately wanted to know exactly when he'd have her in his arms again, but channeling his father's gentlemanly ways, he would let her come to him. He saw the mention of her mother had her stressed, and he hoped she didn't know of Renee's dislike of him.

Edward planned to give her a sweet kiss goodnight, but the moment his lips met hers, he wanted to pull her into the tent and claim her for his own. Gripping her ass again, he did manage to keep his promise and not grind _it _into her, but only just. Instead, he pushed his thigh between hers as he pulled her warmth against him. His tongue and lips were relentless, but this time Bella kissed him back. It wasn't his tongue leading the dance alone, and this was nearly his undoing. She wanted him. He had to focus so hard on taking things slowly. His old habits would have had her undressed enough to be deep inside her by now. With that sobering thought in mind, he untangled himself from her, kissed her lightly on the forehead and disappeared into the night.

Edward needed to put distance between himself and the angel alone in her tent. Striding through the grounds, he didn't know what to do with himself. Only moments before, the image of taking Bella on her little bed and burying himself deep had flooded his mind. If it were any other woman, he wouldn't have stopped himself. Suddenly, he was disgusted by his own behavior. Bella's mother was in hospital, for crying out loud. She deserved better, especially for her first time. He realized he was "that guy," the one you never ever wanted your sister or female friends to ever go near. He was nothing but a dirty bastard, he thought.

With that in mind he started to look at his past differently. He'd never thought he'd hurt anyone because he'd always been up front with all the women he had seduced. They all knew it was just a bit of fun, that he wasn't boyfriend material, and that there was rarely a repeat performance. A circus poster advertising him would read "The Great Edward Cullen – ONE night only!" He cringed. Maybe he hadn't hurt them per se, well, except Tanya, but he definitely hadn't treated them with the respect they deserved. If a guy like him went anywhere near Bella, he'd tear him apart, limb from limb. Circling around in the dark, he headed back to his RV with a cloud of remorse hanging over him.

…

At 10am the following morning, Carlisle assisted Renee into her tent and into her bed. Poor Bella was awake, but dead on her feet. Last night after Edward left, she couldn't sleep a wink. The movie footage her brain currently played included her in a starring role, and it did nothing to quiet the sensations in her body.

"Renee, you can't possibly sleep in that thing," Carlisle stated, pointing at her camp bed.

"Oh, stop your fussing. It's fine. I sleep perfectly every night."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and looked between his patient and her daughter. Bella mouthed the words "good luck" to him.

"Renee, you can't physically exert yourself for one to two weeks, and you must get plenty of rest."

"I will get plenty of rest, and Bella will organize everything, since she _loves_ doing my job so much," she added, sarcastically.

Knowing he'd met his match, he concluded, "All right, but I'll send over Alice or Esme to give you both a hand. You've got a lot more to pack than we do."

True to his word, both Alice and Esme arrived later to help. Esme's main task was keeping Renee horizontal and relaying the countless instructions she felt compelled to give her daughter. Alice was extremely useful. She followed Esme/Renee's instructions and packed everything exactly where it belonged. Bella was so grateful because it would have taken her most of the night to do this alone.

Renee's presence had wiped the smile off her daughter's glowing face, but it hadn't dimmed her enthusiasm. She had actually accepted a brief hug from both Alice and Esme without freaking out when they arrived to help. The girls purposefully kept as much distance as possible between themselves and Renee. If they came into sight, more commands were issued.

Leaning over a large metal trunk, Alice whispered, "So, you seem happy?"

Knowing that her blush was creeping up her cheeks, Bella covered her head and a good portion of her torso with the yellow and green polka dotted suit jacket she was folding.

"I'm admitting nothing," she mumbled from beneath the fabric.

"Oh, come on. Tell me," Alice encouraged, trying to remove the loud jacket from her head.

"No, you read me like a book. It isn't fair."

"Bella, I'm on your side. If you ever need to talk about… stuff, you know I'm here."

Bella emerged from under the jacket. She knew Alice was being genuine and the idea of having a female friend to discuss "stuff" with made her feel better.

"Okay, so I know you're embarrassed, but just answer me this. Are you happy?"

"God, Alice, of course. I'm thrilled. He's so sweet," she whispered back.

Alice barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Edward could be sweet; she'd just never seen him act that way around women he wasn't related to.

"Yeah, well, he eats enough sugar that he should be."

Alice wanted to warn Bella and protect her, but she had to admit that Edward had not been up to his usual tricks lately. Each night since he'd sworn off whoring, he'd come back to the RV with the others. The boys all played the Xbox before going to bed. Fighting against her instinct, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, particularly since Bella looked insanely overjoyed.

"Can you tell him I won't be able to see him today?"

"Sure."

"Renee's going to need round the clock monitoring to keep her in that bed," she explained.

By lights out, the entire tent was bare except for the two bunks and a change of clothes for the morning. Bella was exhausted. Renee was turning out to be the worst patient in history. The only time Bella had left her unsupervised was to fetch them both dinner. When she returned, she found her mother climbing on a table, unhooking the fairy lights. She simply couldn't be trusted and Bella doubted if she'd get to see Edward at all over the next three nights.

Renee and Bella traveled together with Jake to San Diego. The trip was a lot longer than the last move. It took two days due to the animals, which meant Renee had nothing to do but recover, and annoy her only child.

Day four of the move found them pulling into San Diego in the wee hours. The main trucks had arrived earlier, so their tent was already up. Poor Bella faced the daunting task of unpacking. She contemplated restraining her mother in some way until the image of Renee hobbling around with a camp bed strapped to her back turned her off the idea.

Sighing, she began unpacking, resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be seeing Edward any time soon.

**A/N: So it's my birthday this week. I asked the b'day fairy for LOTS of reviews. Please show Magic some love and help my b'day wish come true *hint…hint* My goal is to crack 100. Please… pretty please with Gummi bears on top.**

**Go check out Scorp_112 and Browns on Avant Garde Awards. They have both been nominated too.**


	9. Under The Spotlight

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**The Avant Garde Awards voting is open. Please go vote.**

**What am I thankful for? My beautiful Betas – mcc101180, scorp_112 and Browns. I'm so thankful for all their help.**

**I'm also thankful for all the lovely reviewers who helped make my b'day wish come true. Thank you so much for the love. A big thank you to reesessweetie for taking the time to review every chapter. You made my day.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Nine - Under The Spotlight**

The trip from Salt Lake City had been the longest Edward could ever remember. Being trapped in the RV surrounded by couples made him want to poke his eyes out with a spoon. He felt alone as his thoughts of being unworthy of Bella's attention plagued him. He wondered how long it would take for her to see him for what he was. How long would it be before she decided to leave him?

He questioned whether she even considered them together in her mind. After one little make-out session, Edward knew that he wanted Bella to be his. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted every male around to know she belonged to him. Even though this was the first time he'd ever wanted to claim a woman publicly, that wasn't what was bothering him. The idea that he wasn't right for Bella kept circling through his thoughts. She was so sweet and he was anything but.

Setting up their entertainment area was the last thing he felt like doing, but it was better than being trapped on the bus with his brothers. Em and Jasper were constructing the daybed. Halfway through, Emmett stepped in dog poo and proceeded to chase the others around their scattered furniture, brandishing his filthy shoe in the air. Edward was not in the mood.

"For fuck's sake, Em, will you act your age?" he growled.

"Magic's got blue balls. Magic's got blue balls," his brother sang at the top of his lungs.

"You can fucking do this without me then," Edward yelled and strode off into the chaos of the circus coming to life.

A little while later, Alice found him in the main ring assisting the workers as they rigged the trapeze.

"Come on, you need to talk," she said, daring him to argue with her "no bullshit" stare.

They took up residence outside in the sun away from any potential eavesdroppers.

"So spill."

"There's nothing to spill."

"Bullshit." She waited a moment before continuing. "It's about Bella, isn't it?"

A small frown creased his forehead, but he remained silent.

"Look, I know it's about her. What I don't get is why you're moping around like your dog died, and she is walking on cloud nine."

"She's happy?"

"Yes, and I know it's because of you because she said you were sweet."

"Sweet? That's bullshit. I'm a fucking bastard who doesn't deserve her."

"Well, well, well, Magic does have a conscience after all."

Edward covered his face with his hands while his elbows rested on his knees.

"Alice, you have no idea."

"So, fill me in."

"Ah, fuck. I don't even know where to begin. Shit. You know what I'm like."

"No, I know what you _were_ like, but since you swore off whoring, I think you're finally you again."

Edward looked completely taken aback.

"You can see a difference?"

"Of course, I can. I've watched you fooling around for years and have never understood why. It always seemed to leave you so empty."

"I can't really even explain why. I mean, it's so hard, almost impossible, to have a real relationship when you're on the road this much of the year. I just wanted some fun, and then I guess I got out of hand. The only time I ever feel guilty is in front of Mom. The way she looks at me each night; she's so sad. She's probably wondering who I am because she didn't raise me to be like this."

"Edward, the man inside of you is worthy of Bella, but only your actions, or should I say, your lack of certain activities will show her, Esme and everyone else that you've changed."

"It's so hard, Ally. I feel like all I know is the bastard I have become. I have no idea how to treat her." Alice had never seen her brother look so hopeless and lost.

Alice sighed. Even though she'd already decided to give Edward a chance with Bella earlier, it wasn't until now that she actually believed they'd make it as a couple. Edward was being completely open and honest with her, and Alice admired that in a man.

"Listen, I'll help you because whether you believe it or not, you've already won her. But, if you so much as look at another woman, or even think anything inappropriate, or do anything that hurts her, I'll tear off your nuts and make you eat them."

"Alice…"

"No, I'm serious. I really like Bella. So, consider this your second chance."

He nodded.

"Good. Now cheer up because the smile that forms on Bella's lips when she thinks about you is Goddamn blinding, it's so bright."

The pair walked back to the RV with Edward's arm slung over her shoulder. Every so often he'd plant a kiss on her head or squeeze her shoulder. Edward felt like he could breathe for the first time in three days.

When they arrived, they noticed the others had finished setting up their outdoor entertainment area. Everything was in place and ready for use. The awning was down, and the daybed and chairs were spread around on the grass. Edward noticed that even his favorite deckchair, Hawaiian umbrella and drinks fridge were set up perfectly on the roof of the RV.

…

At 3pm, Edward found himself watching the entrance to the main ring like a hawk. Aro had called a meeting with all circus staff and performers. One by one, everyone slowly filed into the main tent, gossiping about what their ringleader's announcement would be about. Bella entered, holding Renee's elbow. Edward felt a little silly for saving her a seat next to him. He'd forgotten about Renee; she was going to make this difficult.

To avoid Renee having to climb the stands, they sat in the front row. Through the crowd, Edward had a perfect view of Bella's face. Once Renee was settled, Bella surreptitiously looked around the sea of faces. Her eyes found a green pair and she instantly lit up. She used her hair as a screen to prevent her mother from seeing her face. Edward's heart sang. He wanted to pull her into an embrace and never let go so badly, it almost hurt. Winking at her, he watched her fight her shyness. That girl was going to be the death of him and she had absolutely no idea of the effect she had on his body.

Lost in Bella's eyes, Edward didn't notice Aro take center stage. Sharply dressed as always, he called everyone to attention. Edward listened intently, but his eyes never left Bella's face.

Aro announced that in order to compete with other circus acts "The Volturi Bros." needed a make over. He wanted each act to come up with new ideas to make the show "bigger, brighter, and better." With a one-week deadline to plan out their ideas, he would listen to the new proposals and announce the changes at the next meeting.

A murmur of worry crept through the crowd. People began to speculate that their jobs may not be safe if the goal of "bigger, brighter, and better" could not be met. Living conditions were good at the moment, so nobody embraced the idea of cutbacks if ticket sales didn't increase.

Two annoyed blue eyes darted from Edward to the space that he'd been focused on for the entire meeting. Tanya was trying to figure out whom he was watching. In the area she thought he was staring at sat four potentials – Lauren, Vicky, the Chinese girl who could stuff herself into a glass box in the sideshow, and the chick that worked the ticket booth. Tanya's face twisted into a nasty scowl as she calculated the likelihood of him hooking up with any of them. Surely, if it were Lauren or Vicky, neither of them would be sitting together pleasantly. She figured the loser of the two would be trying to scratch the other's eyes out. She didn't know anything about the Chinese girl except that she was indecently flexible – a perfect candidate really. As her eyes lingered on the ticket seller, weighing up her features, the girl stood up to leave revealing that new costume girl. For a brief moment Tanya considered Renee's daughter, but taking in her hideous outfit, she dismissed the idea as ridiculous. Armed with this information, she left the tent on a mission: find out who had Edward's eye and take her down.

…

After five days of bed rest, Renee was finally given the go-ahead by Carlisle to ease back into work. She was allowed up to sew and repair the costumes, but it would be at least another week before she was back prepping for the show.

As soon as Bella was released from her sentence, she shot from the tent and headed straight for her furry pal. Bella hadn't even been able to see Winston since her mother's return, and she wanted to share her progress on the Edward front.

Bella could see the great beast tethered in the sun as she walked across the grounds. He was chewing large mouthfuls of hay lazily.

"Winny!" she yelled excitedly as she drew closer.

Without blinking an eye, the large camel struggled to his feet. When Bella came around to give her usual greeting scratch, it was impossible for her to reach his ears, and he abruptly turned and showed her his rear. Bella darted around him to try again.

"I'm here, silly. Sit down so I can say hello."

As she walked around to his front again, he turned, shoving his rump at her. If she didn't know better, she'd say she was being given the cold shoulder by a camel.

"Winny, I'm sorry I haven't visited you, but will you let me explain?"

He answered her loud and clear – with his bum. Bella discovered that camel fart is a highly toxic substance, especially when emitted at head height.

In between gasps of clean air, she said, "That's so gross! Did you seriously just fart in my face?"

Winston answered with a repeat performance. Fanning the offensive smell from her face, Bella took a few steps back. She tried to explain her absence from a safe distance, but he refused to listen and continued his olfactory assault. Fearing she was now causing distress to the other camels, she gave up in defeat.

As her visit with Winston had been cut short, Bella now had time on her hands. The last thing she wanted to do was go anywhere near Renee for fear of being issued more commands. She had planned on finding Edward after lunch as the troupe usually practiced in the morning. Then it hit her – she could watch him practice.

The excitement she felt was immediate. Trying to refrain from skipping, she walked quickly to the main ring. Slipping in a side flap, Bella was surprised by the scene in front of her. The five of them were up on the trapeze. Rose and Jasper had safety harnesses attached around their waists. Several general staff were on the ground holding the ends of the practice wires attached to them. If either of them fell, their descent would be controlled.

The flyers were all dressed in a mix of gym gear and Edward was wearing only a pair of bike pants. The fire inside Bella soon became an inferno as she gazed at the muscles moving across his bare chest. Em and Edward were calling instructions to Rose and Jazz, as they practiced what Bella assumed was a new stunt. Several other people she had seen working the sideshow were seated below, watching the rehearsal. She quietly joined them, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

Edward was deep in concentration as he slowly mimed a move to Jazz while they stood high on the fly board. The pair of them seemed to be discussing how to execute the move best. Rose was sitting on Em's lap on the swing bar. Edward called everybody to ready. Rose wrapped her legs and arms around her muscular husband as he dropped backward off the catcher's swing to hang upside down. Rose clung to him tightly. Jasper then grabbed the fly bar and on Em's signal, leapt into the air. He performed a perfect double forward somersault but missed the catch. Em had managed to only grab one of his wrists. Letting him go, the safety crew lowered him gently into the large net. The brothers continued to call out to each other what they thought was wrong with the stunt. It was agreed that Jazz was being too cautious because of Rose clinging to Emmett's chest.

Edward was in the middle of telling Jasper to go again when he fell silent. He'd spotted Bella in the stands. Without a word, he stepped off the board into thin air, keeping his arms and legs in, and landed on his back in the large net. Bouncing once onto his feet, he grabbed the edge of the net and flipped over the side to the ground.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Em called, still swinging upside down.

"I'm done for today."

"No, fucking way. Get back here," yelled Rose who was also still upside down.

"Where were you last week when I was at rehearsals, Rose?"

She glared down at him and Jasper struggled to contain his laughter.

Edward continued, "Well, this week _I've_ got my period, okay?"

As Edward strode out of the backstage exit, Em yelled, "So, that's why you've been such a bitch all week."

Bella left her seat and followed him out discreetly. Momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight, she felt his strapped hand embrace hers. He led her down a narrow passageway between the back of the main tent and a semi-trailer. Climbing two metal steps, he pushed open a small door and pulled her inside.

"Where are we?"

"This trailer stores the trapeze gear and spare stands," he said, turning on the light.

In the large illuminated space, Bella could see lots of bits and pieces, including some spare chairs, coils of heavy gauge wire, several fly bars hanging down, and a few black road cases. Edward clicked the lock on the door and shoved one of the chairs under the handle. He turned and stalked toward her like a hungry tiger. The look on his face nearly made her heart stop. As he moved forward, she stepped back. He began unwinding the strapping from his hands, but his eyes never left hers.

"I want to feel you… properly," he said, dropping the first strapping to the floor.

In that instant, Bella realized she was face to face with Magic. Sweet Edward was locked outside with the others. Her heart fluttered again as she let her eyes travel over his almost naked form. The thin Lycra bike pants told her exactly what he was feeling. She'd backed herself up against the road cases with no escape and wasn't sure of what to do next.

Without a word, his hands encircled her waist and lifted her onto the black case. He parted her knees and pulled her flush against him – against _it_ – as his mouth captured hers hungrily. His tongue pushed into her mouth as his hands kneaded the flesh on her ass, all the time pulling her closer.

The sensations pulsing through her were too much. He seemed to be everywhere at once: her mouth, her neck, and between her thighs. She whimpered and moaned against his hard body as he worked her over, but instead of fleeing in fear, she let her body just feel. In all honesty, she didn't know what else to do.

"Fuck, I've missed you," he murmured against the skin on her neck. His lips were making her lightheaded from pleasure, and she was aware of his hard length pressing firmly against her most sensitive area. Edward began to rub his cock against her hard. Even through the denim of her jeans, she could feel every inch of him. It surprised her how hard and long he was, and the feeling he was evoking between her legs was like nothing she had ever felt before. The tingling was heightened with every thrust against her. She could hardly breathe. She didn't know it would feel like this, and she certainly didn't expect to enjoy it so much.

"God, you feel… and taste… and smell… so good," Edward said between kisses. He reached for her legs and pulled them around his hips. Catching on, Bella locked her ankles together. Now completely open to him, Edward pushed his member harder against her clit. The sensation was even better at this angle, and she threw her head back trying to suck air into her lungs, trying to focus on what was happening to her body. Edward saw this as an invitation and devoured every inch of her neck as he continued his frantic thrusts against her. This didn't help her breathing. He was relentless. Her body felt so out of control, but she loved it. She loved how he could make her feel.

Bella had thought that his grinding couldn't get any better, but then Edward seemed to take everything up a notch. His hands were persistent, pulling on her hips, increasing the friction between them as he found his rhythm. Her body began to ache in a way she'd never experienced as the pressure of his rock hard cock make her wet. She was soaked and this new sensation made her want him even more. She didn't want to stop - she wanted him closer. In her bravest move yet, her hands found his hips. His skin was so hot under her fingers, and as her hands felt his abs and obliques tighten, she gripped his body and pulled him harder against her if that was even possible.

"Ah, fuck… Bella… ah… can't stop." Every muscle in his body was taut. His lips left her as his head rolled back. His eyes were squeezed shut, shadowed by a heavy frown as he continued to thrust against her. She thought he almost looked in pain. She realized it was her turn now as her lips found the exposed skin on his neck. She kissed, sucked and nipped at the flesh beneath her mouth just like he did to her, working her way up his throat to his ear. The whiskers under her lips felt rough, but this only made her remember the feel of his fingers and she sucked harder.

"No!" he grunted out still grinding against her. "Fuuuck!"

His head slumped forward onto her shoulder as his body visibly melted against her. She felt the hardness between her legs lessen. Bella's hands slid up his bare chest to his shoulders. She pushed gently because she wanted to look at him. Edward clung to her, not moving an inch.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he spoke into her hair. "I don't fucking believe this."

"What? Are you okay?" Bella was holding him now, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. She started to worry.

"Am I okay?" His voice rose. "Are you kidding me? I'm a fucking animal. What's important is if you're okay?" He slowly raised his head and looked at her, moving away. The look on his face nearly broke her heart. She didn't like the distance he'd put between them either. She felt like she'd lost a part of herself.

"Edward, I'm fine. I've got no idea what I'm doing, but, well, you seemed to know what you were doing so I just went with it." She didn't know if she had done the right thing or not.

He stood shaking his head as he spoke. "No, no, no. I'm going to hell for this. I haven't seen you in four days and instead of asking you how you are, or how's Renee, I pull you into a truck and grind my…" she winced "…my… my _it_ against you like a fucking dog."

He'd turned away from her now and was pacing up and down.

"Not only did I break my promise to you, but I didn't even wait for _you_. I've turned into a thirty second wonder, haven't I? Could I be anymore selfish?"

"Selfish?" Bella was now completely confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"God, no! You haven't done anything wrong. Your lips were my undoing. I'm the jerk that just came in my shorts without any consideration for you. I'm amazed you haven't run from here laughing at me."

Finally understanding, Bella was trying not to smile. "Edward, that was, well… that was the sexiest thing that has ever happened to me." She knew she was blushing, but for the first time she didn't care.

He moved to her, smoothing the hair away from her face as he cupped both her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Bella, that wasn't sexy; it was desperate." She looked disappointed. "No, baby, you were sexy. Incredible. I swear those lips... Nobody around here would believe that you could do that to me so fast. I was the desperate one. I'm supposed to be acting like a gentleman with you and I'm failing miserably. You deserve so much better than me."

"No, I don't deserve you at all."

"You're wrong." His lips touched hers with the tenderest kiss she had ever felt. Suddenly, all Edward's remorse was channeled into affection for her. His fingers gently stroked the side of her face as his lips caressed her sweetly. She was floating again, and even though his caresses were gentle and sweet, they still ignited the fire between her legs.

"Let me help you," he whispered. "Make up for my rude behavior. My father always taught me 'Ladies first.'"

Bella gasped. "Huh? NO, I'm good. Really, I'm fine. It's okay." She was panicking now. What did he mean by that? She grabbed both his hands before those long capable fingers ventured anywhere close to her tingle zone. Bella had spent many a night thinking about his fingers doing magic on her, but she wasn't ready for that – not yet at least.

The look on her face told him he'd scared her. This was all too much, too soon. She'd handled his "performance" remarkably well but putting her under the spotlight was more than she was ready for.

…

Later that afternoon in the canteen, Seth called out to Bella, wanting her to join them. He and Jake sat next to each other a few chairs up from the flyers. Bella was painfully aware of Edward's presence as she thought about their afternoon. After her encounter with Magic, Edward had returned. They sat in the back of the semi for a couple of hours, just talking. Edward had played with her fingers or massaged her feet, keeping in constant physical contact with her the entire time. He'd been a perfect gentleman and she'd loved every minute of getting to know him. It was the first time that she'd ever wanted to talk to someone other than Jake, and the conversation flowed easily. The fire inside had settled, but now she felt like she had a warm glow emanating from her middle. The embers of that fire were warming her heart and soul but never dying out completely.

Bella was unsure of how she felt about her encounter with Magic. She was confused because she thought she should have been shocked by what had happened. The truth was, she wasn't shocked at all. She was definitely surprised by how his body had reacted to hers, and this had made her even more curious. Bella wanted to understand exactly what made Edward climax. She thought getting a guy to do that would be complicated, but it had been easy. Bella's only wish was she had seen more. She wanted to know what _it_ looked like when he came, but thinking that way made her feel like a naughty school girl doing something she shouldn't. She was torn between guilt and wanting, and this was what had her feeling confused.

"Sweet Baby B, come join us," Seth said.

"Oh, I was getting take-out to eat with Mom."

"Come on, eat with us for ten minutes and then you can go back to Renee." She found saying no to Seth incredibly hard.

Pulling out a chair, she joined the boys but didn't open her food container.

"Hey Bells," Jake greeted her around mouthfuls of food. "You look a little sad. Don't tell me something has wiped that crazy smile off your face at last."

"It's Winny."

"What about him?" he asked, looking concerned.

"He's not talking to me."

The boys looked at each other, smiling.

"Is it serious?" he asked, now _trying_ to look concerned.

"Very. I don't know what to do."

Seth asked, "Should I be calling you Smelly Baby B from now on?"

Bella's mouth dropped open. "How did you know?"

The boys began laughing so loudly at the look on Bella's face that most of the canteen patrons were staring at them. Bella's cheeks were beginning to flush pink. Jake and Seth then started making squeaky fart noises at each other, which only added to their guffaws. Bella rolled her eyes; she had a feeling she was never going to live this down.

"It's not funny. But, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one he's farted on," she mumbled.

The boys were still trying not to laugh as they came to an agreement. Jake would tell her how to apologize, and she would make them a batch of her amazing chocolate brownies. How they had even heard about those she wasn't sure, but she agreed because it was a small price to pay for clean air.

"Root Beer," Jake whispered across the table.

"What?"

"Buy him a bottle, not a can, of Root Beer. Take it with you tomorrow, but don't pop the top until you're near him. He won't be able to resist. But, you will have to risk getting within firing range at first."

"And, I just hand it to him?"

"Yep, he'll chug it back in seconds. Just don't tell anyone because he's not supposed to have it, okay?"

As Bella got up to leave, Seth couldn't resist.

"See ya, Smelly," he called playfully.

"Whatever, Snoopy," she replied, walking away.

"Oh, not you too! I'm never gonna be a chick magnet at this rate." She heard him complain to Jake about girls thinking he was cute instead of "hawt."

Passing the flyers, Alice waved to her and Edward winked. Her day couldn't get much better.

…

Not being able to work to her full capacity was driving Renee insane. She had too much time on her hands and hated every minute of it. People always told her she was a workaholic, and she always accepted that as a compliment. Leah was helping her arrang the wardrobe as she still wasn't supposed to bend over.

"Leah, how has Bella coped while I've been away?"

"She's done great, Renee," Leah said, folding the costume she was holding. "It even surprised me how well she handled talking to everyone each night."

"She's too happy," Renee stated like it was a crime.

"What? Are you serious?"

"I know my daughter and something is up."

Leah had a fairly good idea of what was up. She'd seen Edward holding Bella's hand after one of the shows and figured she had become his next conquest.

"Maybe she's just settled in."

"No, there's more to it. Her whole body is almost vibrating with excitement, and she can't look me in the eye."

Leah didn't want to get involved. Bella was an adult and in her opinion was long overdue for some fun. Edward might not be husband material but he was definitely fun.

Renee sat quietly for a moment, looking off into space. Leah could almost hear the cogs turning in her brain as she tried to work out what was making Bella so happy.

Finally she asked, "What's Edward Cullen been up to?"

"Ha, Edward? Who the hell knows?" Leah figured that was vague enough, but Renee's control of her daughter was really starting to annoy her. "Renee, Bella's an adult."

"Being an adult doesn't mean you know what's best," Renee answered curtly.

"Come on. Let her make her own mistakes."

"The kind of mistake I'm worried about is one I don't want her making. She's too much like her father."

This remark had Leah seeing red. Charlie Swan was a very decent man who took excellent care of his tiny community, including the Res.

"Renee, Charlie is a good man and anyone would agree with me," she said, trying to hide her anger.

"Of course, he's a good man, but he's a hopeless romantic and I don't want Bella following in his footsteps. She is like a carbon copy of that man. Charlie fell in love hard, it didn't work out, and he never got over it. He's wasted his life away alone ever since. He never got over me. I was his one true love and I don't want that for her. When she falls in love, I want it to be with someone who deserves her."

"But, she can't pick who she falls for. It just happens. I say she should get out there and experience the world. Let her discover herself."

"She can do all the self-discovery she wants, just so long as it's not with Edward Cullen."

…

The Liberty Act was still getting changed when Bella arrived to start her collection duties. Heading in to start on the clowns, she listened to them chatting. She figured eavesdropping on the circus eavesdroppers was some kind of karma.

"What the hell is taking you bitches so long?" a snarky voice called.

Bella peered through the silk drapes to see Tanya dressed to the nines, glaring at them all.

"Keep you skirt on," replied Lauren. "He won't even be there yet, he's still performing."

"Who?" asked Angela.

"God, Ange, just because you have a boyfriend, would it kill you to pay a bit more attention?" snapped Tanya.

"Tanya's setting a Magic trap tonight in the bar," explained Vicky.

Bella froze.

The redhead continued, "Tell me you've noticed that Magic hasn't been in the bar lately?" Ange nodded. "Well, Tanya's narrowed his options down to two candidates. Both of them we've arranged to be in the bar tonight. So, we'll just sit back and watch the fly hit the trap," she finished, looking triumphant.

"And, when I know who she is, I'm going to crush her," added Tanya.

Bella dropped all the clothing she was holding. Tanya wanted Edward back? In all her worrying about getting involved with Edward, she'd never given Tanya a second thought. Her initial concerns focused on her mother, whether Edward had even noticed her, and her inexperience. Never once had she thought about an angry jealous ex trying to take her down.

Bella had momentarily tuned out their conversation, but the next thing she heard had her undivided attention.

"… must be an absolute firecracker in the sack to keep his attention," Lauren added, laughing. "Because if she's not, he'll stray before the condom hits the trash."

"Yeah, especially since his last appearance was a double act – remember the twins?"

The girls all laughed, agreeing about the prowess of the mystery woman. Bella covered her mouth, fearing she was actually going to be sick. Hearing these girls confirm her biggest fear was like a nightmare you couldn't wake up from. She must be completely insane to think she could ever satisfy a guy like Edward. This afternoon in the truck had been dumb luck and she knew he would get bored of those types of experiences. For heaven's sake, when he offered to help her, she'd refused.

A noise in the tent woke Bella from her coma. She didn't know how long she'd been standing, surrounded by costumes, replaying the conversation she'd heard after the girls all left. She had to get a move on if she was to meet Edward soon.

"Well, it's my Beautiful Swan," James crooned as he swaggered toward her.

Not tonight, she thought to herself. Then it occurred to her that Edward was still performing. If James tried any of his usual antics, she wouldn't have anyone to save her this time.

Bella squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at him. She was not in the mood for his sick shit. Bella figured if her mother could keep James in his place, then so could she. Renee's hard-ass blood flowed through her veins too. She just preferred to channel her father's passive side than her mother's aggression.

"James, stop right there. If you take another step closer, I'll scream bloody murder, so back off."

Sensing she meant it, he took a step back.

"Such hostility toward your new partner, Little Swan."

"You are not my partner!"

"Oh, but I will be once Aro announces my proposal officially."

"What proposal?"

"For you to join my act as the hungry Tigress," he stated in a smug manner.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Hush now. You'll be perfect dressed in your kitten costume. Give me one little meow."

Bella was seeing tiny white flashing stars, she was so angry. Looking around she started grabbing anything that wasn't nailed down and hurled them at James. A boot, three books, several rubber chickens, and a small metal tricycle later, he left, mumbling about feeding her to the tigers himself.

Bella wondered what planet that creep was from. How could he think she would want to perform at all, let alone with him? She put it out of her mind, trusting that Aro was sensible and would dismiss it as crazy. Gathering up the garments, she ran back to her quarters. She was so far behind now but desperate to get back to Edward. The costumes could wait.

Leah had barely disappeared into the shadows as Bella raced into his dressing room.

"Edward, Tanya's set a trap. You've got to go to the bar," she exclaimed, struggling to catch her breath.

"Slow down. What?" he asked, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

Bella tried to explain all she'd overheard and that she thought it would be best if he put in an appearance at the bar. His fingers gently caressed her back, arms, neck, and face – anywhere they could reach – instantly calming her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. Let Tanya play her silly games."

"But…"

"I don't want you worrying about her. I'm not."

She was about to disagree when he pulled her over to the velvet couch and took a seat.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior this afternoon…"

"Edward…"

"No, let me finish. I shouldn't have done that to you. Not yet at least." He grinned. "So, I wanted you to have this."

He placed an opened bag of Gummi Bears in her hands. Looking inside, Bella noticed all the mixed animals were red – his favorite. Then something silver caught her eye. Amongst the soft candy was a thin chain. Pulling it free of the packet, she discovered a perfect replica of a Gummi Bear hanging from it.

"It's perfect, and the sweetest…" she couldn't help but giggle "…present anyone has ever given me." She immediately clasped it around her neck.

"I've had it for a while but I want you to have it."

"You know when you're sweet and kind like this, I think of you as 'Gummi Edward.'"

"'Gummi Edward'?" His smile was so beautiful as he looked at her with feigned annoyance, she thought her heart would burst.

"Instead of Magic," she explained.

The instant the words left her lips, she saw his happiness fade. A frown formed across his brow as he entwined their fingers together.

"Bella, I want to be more for you than that. I want… I want…" His eyes were filled with such insecurity it made her nervous.

"I want to be your guy… your boyfriend, B."

That was the last thing she ever expected to hear come from Edward.

"I can't."

"Winston?"

"No." Bella wondered what the hell Winston had to do with this. "How did you hear about that anyway?"

"Jake."

"I can't believe he's telling people about Winny not talking to me."

"He's not talking to you?" Edward's look was murderous.

Slightly confused, Bella tried to explain, "It's nothing really. He's just missed me since Renee got out of hospital and he's sort of not talking to me because I've been ignoring him." She conveniently left out the gassing attempts.

"He's an asshole!"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's not an asshole." Even though she knew he had one that was in perfect working order. "It's not like that."

"Well, come with me to the bar then. Let's go public and put a stop to Tanya's games." The excitement coming from him at the prospect of announcing they were a couple officially was breaking her heart in two.

"Renee will murder me." Hesitating, she added, "It was the only rule she had."

Edward buried his face in his hands. "Yeah, I bet it was. I'm so sorry. My reputation is ruining this."

After a moment, she asked quietly, "How did you get your nickname?"

Taking her hand again, and finally looking at her, he said, "I don't want to think about what I used to be like, Bella. I'm trying to be a better man for you. So, can we not talk about that?"

"Can you just tell me one thing? Yes or no? Is it… um… are they 'magic' fingers?"

A smile began to crack his solemn features. "No, Bella, they're not magic fingers. Then again, maybe that's something you'll have to tell me down the track." His cheeky sexuality was never far from the surface.

"But, seriously, if you're not comfortable being my girl, I understand. I'm selfish enough that I'll take whatever you can give."

At that declaration, Bella's heart did break into two pieces. Even during the years she was at Forks High, she never felt this bad. Edward wanted to be hers, to stand up in front of everyone and be Bella's guy, and she was turning him down. It wasn't possible for them to be together in that way. She knew her mother would come between them and if she could just keep Edward a secret for a little longer, then she'd be able to be with him for a little longer too.

"Edward, I have never ever wanted a boyfriend until I saw you. The first night in the main ring you got under my skin. I wanted to be yours more than anything else. I mean… I am yours. There is nobody else for me."

Before she could say any more, his lips had silenced her. Pulling her into him, he kissed her with a fervent passion she had never experienced. It wasn't like the hungry kisses in the truck. There was an emotion stirring between them, connecting their souls almost. His tongue was forceful but gentle as she opened to him. His kiss told her that he understood about Renee. He understood how difficult she could make Bella's life even though she was a grown woman. Living and working as one big circus family had its drawbacks.

His lips slowly worked down her neck. This was Bella's favorite spot for his lips to caress. Each time she felt them on her, it sent tiny shivers down her spine. She moaned at the new feeling the emotional connection gave her. It was much more intimate than their afternoon exploration had been.

"Edward, I want you so much it hurts," she let out in a breathy whisper. His mouth claimed hers again and she could feel him smiling now.

"Bella, that makes me the happiest man alive. Thank you, Beautiful Girl." He brought both her hands to his lips and kissed them several times. "So, we won't go public but you are my girl."

"Yes, I am. But, I still think you need to be seen at the bar a bit more."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll hang out more to get Tanya off your scent, if you make it clear to Winston that you're not available?"

Bella left the tent perplexed but deliriously happy. She'd agreed to Edward's deal but was slightly concerned about her boyfriend's jealous tendencies toward a camel.


	10. Flying High

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**Sorry for the delay folks – it's that time of year.**

**I've decided I want to adopt my beautiful Betas – mcc101180 and scorp_112. Then I'll have 24/7 access to their brains.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Ten – Flying high**

Bella had purchased an extra bottle of root beer just to be safe. She had one ready in her hand as she walked cautiously toward the ring of tethered camels. The moment Winston sensed her presence, he got to his feet and angled his rear end, taking aim.

"Before you open fire, I have root beer," she called.

Bella was certain his ears twitched at the mention of the fizzy beverage.

"Look, Winny. It's for you," she said as she popped the cap.

Winston turned his head at the soft pffft sound. Sniffing the air, he bellowed before lowering himself to the ground. Slightly unsure and still holding her breath, Bella held the bottle out to him. His large rubbery lips engulfed half of the neck before he took it from her hand and raised it to the sky. Within seconds, the bottle was drained and he politely gave it back to her.

Tentatively, she reached out to give him a scratch. He immediately moved his head into her hand and closed his eyes.

"You silly beast," she said, moving closer to him. "My mom needed looking after. That's why I didn't visit you."

Winston let out three low bellows and blinked his brown eyes at her. Then he pressed his giant head into the crook of her neck. She wrapped both arms around his thick neck, cuddling him. All was forgiven.

"Winny, you didn't think I'd dumped you for Edward, did you?"

At this, he lowered his head to the ground and wouldn't look at her. Sitting down next to him, she continued. "You nut. As if I would abandon you. I love you. Honestly, you're as bad as Edward with your jealousy. There's enough of me for the both of you."

The camel moved his head and nudged the second bottle of root beer, looking up at her from under his lashes.

"If I give you the second one, you have to promise that if I miss a visit you won't gas me. Okay?"

…

Four days later, the entire circus was assembled in the main ring. Aro read out the list of act changes so crew and performers alike could start preparations. Renee scribbled furious notes regarding new costumes and add-ons for the revamped show.

"Finally, I'd like to announce that the lovely Isabella Swan will be joining the performer ranks," said Aro with a smile, his eyes searching for her in the sea of faces.

Bella thought she actually might faint. This couldn't be happening to her. Surely, he wasn't going to make her join James. The room began to spin.

"Miss Isabella, could you please stand up?" Aro asked.

The repeated hard impact of Renee's elbow with her rib cage was the only reason she got to her feet.

"Ah, there she is." Aro smiled at her. "Isabella was a popular addition to many acts," he continued.

She steadied herself on the chair in front of her and searched for Edward. When she found him, the look on his face made her sway. He looked so angry that it almost frightened her. Why was he mad at her? None of this was her idea. Maybe he thought she knew about the idea of her performing, and technically she had, but she hadn't taken it seriously. Not only was the idea completely crazy, but she had been too distracted by the start of their secret romance to give it another thought.

"I had applications for her to join the clowns, the tiger spectacular, and the illusionists. So, after much deliberation, I have decided Isabella will join the magic show." Aro started a round of applause, which was taken up by everyone except James and Edward.

James stood up abruptly, and the applause died off.

"So, who is going to be my Tigress?"

"You're not having one. I've gone with Black's idea to train Lucy to ride a pony. We'll discuss this later." Aro's body language put an end to the tiger trainer's rebuttal.

Renee was gushing in her ear, but Bella was still trying to process Aro's words. _Magic show? With Edward? What?_ She took a seat completely dumbfounded. Aro went on to request that she stay behind and dismissed the rest of the staff. As the crowd thinned, she noticed that Edward was nowhere to be seen. Then it registered in her foggy brain that Carlisle and Esme were shaking hands with Aro in the ring. She was joining _their_ magic act. The mention of the word magic had Bella immediately thinking of Edward.

"Come, come, Isabella," Aro called, gesturing for her to join them. "You're going to make a fabulous addition to the performance. I'm sure you're excited about Carlisle's proposal."

Bella looked at the handsome magician for the first time since the announcement. His eyes were intense, and if she didn't know better, they were pleading with her to play along. Esme looked nervous, biting her lip. Aro was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, of course. I'm so happy; I'm speechless."

Carlisle winked at her, and she began to relax. Even though she would still have to perform, it wasn't dressed as cat woman and working with James. She could almost feel the oxygen return to her brain as she began to breathe again.

Aro left after explaining that they had a month to rehearse. The first "new and improved" Volturi Bros. show would be in Seattle, and he encouraged the new threesome to start practicing immediately given the number of special costumes that needed to be made. Bella tried to look like she understood as she waved goodbye.

"Bella, let me first apologize for not consulting you," Carlisle began in earnest. "There just wasn't time after I heard James had put in a request for you." He had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"I don't understand."

"Forgive me for being presumptuous, but I didn't think you would want to be partnered with James. He doesn't have the nicest reputation around."

Carlisle proceeded to explain that he had heard about James' Tigress idea only yesterday. The thought of Bella being forced to perform with James had not sat well with Carlisle, and he decided the only way to prevent that from happening was to come up with a better idea. He and Esme had been discussing several new illusions but one of them required a third performer, so they made their case to Aro late last night.

"So, you see I didn't have a chance to consult with you, Bella. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm grateful that you saved me from James, but I honestly can't perform."

The couple smiled, looking relieved.

"Sweetheart, Carlisle truly is a magician. He'll teach you everything you need to know," added Esme encouragingly. "The thought of you in the hands of that animal was too much. I couldn't cope, and I doubt my son would have either."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. Did they really know about her and Edward? She stood looking from one to the other as they beamed back at her.

"It's all right, dear. He whispered to me the other night that he had found the girl of his dreams." Esme patted her arm reassuringly.

Bella's jaw opened wider.

"Don't worry, we understand. I'm just so thankful that a nice girl like you is giving him a chance to redeem himself," Esme added.

Standing on either side of her, Esme and Carlisle each linked an arm through one of Bella's and escorted her out of the main ring. They led her to an area of the circus she wasn't familiar with and into their own private rehearsal tent. Due to the secrecy of illusions, it was closed to all staff except those directly involved with their performance. Bella would now be added to the small few people in the know. As Carlisle began to unroll large charts of diagrams, Esme continued her quiet conversation.

"Bella, dear, I want you to know you can always come to me. I understand why Renee might not be keen on the idea, as Edward has never given her any reason to think he's a decent man, but I know my son. I know he's made poor decisions in the past, but I blame myself to a certain extent."

Bella listened as Esme went on to explain Edward's childhood. Edward had been an intensely shy toddler, and he was a complete Mama's boy. Instead of helping him deal with his shyness, Esme encouraged it because she knew they weren't having any more children, and she loved his need for her. Esme noticed how cuddly he was and that he would get agitated without physical contact. She indulged this and made sure that even when she was apart from him performing, his sitter would calm him by her touch – hold his hand, tickle his tummy, stroke his hair. The only time her little boy didn't have contact with a woman was when he slept.

As he got older, Carlisle tried to intervene, saying that at some point he would have to deal with being on his own, but Esme continued to spoil her youngest. In hindsight, Esme now agreed that she should have encouraged more separation. She had no idea that giving in to him as a boy would turn him into a man obsessed with females. If she had known, she never would have nurtured him like she had.

"I'm not happy about Renee being kept in the dark, but I'll support my son any way that I can because I know we raised him better than he behaves. He just needs someone special to love."

Esme's eyes begged Bella to understand her son's obsession. But her mention of love was absurd. Bella knew that Edward was never going to fall in love with her, and even though that made her sad, she would still take whatever he could give her. She knew that the feelings floating around inside of her had changed. At first it was pure attraction, but now after getting to know him better, she cared for him so deeply it almost hurt to think about it.

Carlisle interrupted them to begin Bella's magical initiation. After she was sworn to secrecy, he began to explain the art of illusion. For the following three hours, she listened and asked questions as they explained her role and the new tricks they would all soon be performing.

After studying the diagrams, Bella was totally confused. Carlisle suggested trying what he called a walkthrough. This involved simply walking the routine, each person taking their real place just like in a show, but not actually performing the illusions. Esme indicated to the multicolored taped lines on the carpet. It was an exact replica of their performance stage in the main ring.

Carlisle informed Bella that she would be blue as he began adding blue tape X's to their fake stage. As Carlisle measured out his next X placement, Edward strode into the tent. He was fuming.

"Edward, get out of here," his mother scolded.

"Mom, I grew up in here. You think I don't know all your secrets?"

Bella realized how tall Edward was when he stood with his hands on his hips, trying to intimidate his own mother.

"That's not the point. It's a closed rehearsal, so go." Esme waved her hand to emphasize her words, completely ignoring his behavior.

"I'm staying. You've had Bella for three hours and twenty-two minutes already. Besides one of you had better start explaining what's going on," he demanded.

Bella took a few tentative steps toward him.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know."

As he looked down at her, his body visibly relaxed. Reaching out, he pulled her against his side and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them," he whispered, nodding his head in his parents' direction. Edward could feel the tension in her body. He reached down and pulled her arms around his waist, forcing her to hug him.

"Don't worry. They know." He looked at her so tenderly Bella momentarily forgot everything. Lifting her chin up, he leaned down to place a delicate kiss on her lips. Their lips barely touched, but the intimacy of the act caused Bella to flush red. His parents were right there watching, she thought, embarrassed.

"Blushing like that will awaken _it_," he whispered against her ear.

"Will awaken what?"

"_It_," he repeated, raising one eyebrow while his eyes looked south.

Bella's comprehension was evident, as her eyes became the size of dinner plates and her cheeks turned a light purple.

"If you're going to stay, then at least behave yourself," his mother chastised.

Bella moved away when Carlisle stopped in front of them.

"Son, don't be upset with Bella. She didn't know."

"I'm not. I'm mad because if I thought for one minute that Bella wanted to perform, then I would have suggested she join us!"

Carlisle quickly recounted his story to calm Edward's temper. Bella watched the emotions play out on Edward's face – more anger at the mention of James, followed by concern, frustration and finally, defeat.

"But, Dad, she doesn't _want_ to perform."

"I know that, but once Aro gets an idea he likes – he makes it happen. Aro thinks Bella behind the scenes is a waste of talent so it was inevitable. At least with your mother and me, the spotlight will only be on her for a short time."

Bella felt relieved that she didn't have to tell Carlisle she had no desire to perform as Edward had already made that clear. She didn't want to appear to be complaining, considering he'd saved her from the tiger's lair.

"Edward, we really need to keep going over this, so if you're staying, make yourself invisible," Carlisle said, smiling at his own joke.

Carlisle placed Bella on the first X and started setting the scene, explaining exactly what would be happening. Edward lay down on the carpet along the imaginary front of the stage. He rested casually on one elbow and pulled out a candy apple. Seductively pulling off the wrapper, he began to devour the candied treat. Bella found the sounds of the candy shell cracking, the crisp apple crunching and his quiet moans of delight extremely distracting. She was trying so hard to concentrate on Carlisle's instructions but her eyes kept lingering on a set of slightly red-tinted lips.

Her body was reacting to each bite and she squeezed her thighs together. Her temperature was rising from the visual stimulus, and it caught her off guard. Edward's hands-on approach never failed to make her body respond, but simply watching him eat, she'd thought she was safe.

His tongue, now a glowing red, flicked out to capture a dribble of juice that had escaped his lips. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to feel that hot, red tongue on her body. She was very aware of the wet sensation these thoughts caused. _Holy hell, was this normal?_ she wondered. Did he know what he was doing to her?

Edward was fighting his desire to laugh with everything he had. Bella's reaction to his snack was better than he had predicted. She was completely hypnotized by his mouth and tongue. His devious side was dying to slide a finger between her legs to see if she was truly under his spell. He scolded himself for a second for thinking that way about her, but so far her physical reactions to him had amazed even someone with his experience. She had handled everything he'd done with her and been so sexy through it all. _A natural_, he thought, as a small smirk graced his lips between bites. His choice of loose fitting board shorts was a blessing today. He would never have hid his current predicament in his usual Lycra.

He continued his assault on the apple. He felt slightly guilty for torturing her this way in front of his parents. She was trying to focus on his father but his allure proved too great. Popping the last of the apple in this mouth, he purposefully slid his tongue up the length of the wooden stick, sucking the last of the red candy from it. No remnant of sugar or juice was left, but he continued to lick and suck, keeping Bella's wide-eyed attention on his mouth. He briefly allowed himself to entertain the idea of tasting her. Feeling her react to his mouth between her legs would be the closest thing to heaven. She needed to be taken on a proper date before he could attempt such a move, he decided.

"Dad, it must be time for a coffee break."

His parents both eyed him suspiciously, but his father decided to play along.

"Yes, I think a coffee is a good idea. Bella, would you care to join us?"

"I think I'll stay here," she said, unable to look Carlisle in the eye.

The moment they exited the tent, Bella flew over to Edward. Pouncing on him, she straddled his hips, pushing him flat against the floor. Her eagerness excited Edward, as it was the first time she had initiated anything, but he remained where he was, wanting to see how far she would take this.

"You're a tease," she whispered as her lips crushed together with his.

"Hmm, so sweet," she murmured as her hands slid up to his pecs to pin him underneath her.

Catching Edward off guard, she ground her hips against _it_. He sucked in a breath when she increased the friction between them. Her tongue was impatient as it dominated Edward's mouth. This was not what he had expected, but he wasn't going to stop her. His control had its limits as his hands cupped her ass, pulling her harder against him while she continued to grind.

"Edward," she whimpered, "I want…"

"Tell me what you want," he murmured against her persistent lips. In the time they had spent together, Edward had noticed how hard it was for Bella to voice her needs. She was particularly uncomfortable talking about his anatomy, and he found himself inventing ways to describe things. He was desperate for her to get over this aversion as the thought of her talking dirty to him assisted him in his evening "stress relief."

"I… I want your mouth."

"Where?" he growled, desperate for her to want what he did and to hear her verbalize her needs.

"Everywhere."

Edward rolled them over and hovered above her little body. This was the most intimate position he had tried with her, but she didn't object. Instead her arms locked around his neck as she pulled his chest closer.

Keeping eye contact with her, he asked, "Here?" grinding his hard cock against her pussy.

Bella's eyes rolled back in her head at the contact and suggestion.

"Yes," she said in a breathy moan. "God, yes."

"Have dinner with me?" he said against her neck, his tongue licking from her collarbone to her earlobe.

"What? Huh?" Bella's tone registered her utter confusion from his request. "Is that your codeword for, well… you know?" She blushed hard.

Edward had to bite the inside of his mouth so that he wouldn't laugh at her. She was so sweet and innocent that sometimes she managed to turn everything filthy. Grateful for the distraction, he pulled back and rolled onto his side. He knew if his parents found them like this, he would probably not live to tell the tale.

"No, baby, I'm not talking about eating you, although don't tempt me. I mean, like a real date away from here. Just you and me in a restaurant."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I want to take you out so we don't have to hide for once. Our next move is in four days. Can I take you out?"

"What about Renee?"

"I'll think of something. Will you join me for dinner?"

"Yes." She beamed up at him, her hair fanned out behind her, and he felt like the luckiest man alive when she agreed.

…

Two days later, Bella blew the steam from her coffee as she leaned against Winston's shoulder in the sun.

"I can hardly eat I'm so nervous. This date was a bad idea. Renee's not stupid and I'm a horrible liar. Plus, I have no idea what to do on a date."

She sat practicing tall tales to use on Renee, each one of them sounding even more pathetic than the previous one. Jake plunked down next to her, catching her by surprise.

"Did I hear correctly? You're going on a city lights tour?"

Bella rested her forehead against her knees, hiding her face.

"Not exactly," she mumbled.

"Bella…"

"Swear to me you won't tell Mom or yell at me," she demanded.

"I swear."

"I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen on Tuesday night."

Jake let a low whistle escape his lips as she shook his head at her. Winston had turned his head around to get a scratch from Jake while the pair talked.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, come on. Edward?"

"I like him. I like him more that I ever thought humanly possible, Jake."

Jake couldn't stand to look into her pleading eyes. He figured she would have noticed Edward, and he knew Edward had noticed her, but he'd hoped nothing would have come of it.

"Don't tell me that I could do better because who would you suggest I date around here?"

She had a point. As wicked as Edward could be with women, he actually was a good guy. Jake knew he was honest, hard working and despite his fame, he was very down to earth when you got past the bullshit. He just couldn't be trusted to keep his zipper closed.

"I'd prefer you didn't date at all, so I wouldn't have to get all 'Charlie' on you," he joked, bumping her arm with his.

Bella sighed in relief as she rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"I need a cover story for Renee."

"Hmm… city lights will never stick. Let me think about this because you suck at lying."

They sat in silence and watched a petite figure approach.

"I knew I'd find you here, Bella. Hi, Jake," Alice called over to them, keeping her distance.

"Sorry, can't hear you all the way over there. Come closer, Alice," Jake taunted. He knew of her fear of animals.

"I don't care if you can hear me or not because I'm here to get Bella." She screwed up her nose at Jake, making Bella laugh because Alice looked like a defiant five-year-old.

Hugging Winston goodbye, Bella joined Alice and the pair headed back to the main tent. Alice relayed Carlisle's latest idea to her friend. Carlisle had taken Bella joining his show very seriously and was coming up new ideas daily. Still on the outskirts of the circus maze, Bella interrupted her.

"Alice, I'm shitting myself."

"Oh, don't worry. Carlisle will take care of you."

"No, not that. I can't even think about performing right now – it makes me want to puke. I'm talking about the date."

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell you. Edward mentioned that to Rose and me. We're going to come up with a plan, so don't worry."

"What am I going to wear, Alice?"

Reaching up, Alice threw her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"I'm glad you bought that up. Do you trust me, Bella?"

…

Carlisle's latest harebrained idea, in Bella's opinion, was that she vanish from the stage only to re-appear above the audience on a trapeze. Alice took her to the main tent rather than the usual closed rehearsal space that belonged to Carlisle and Esme. All of the flyers were present and obviously discussing the illusion when Bella entered. She had thought the contents of her stomach had turned to lead at the idea of performing, but now it felt like burning lumps of coal at the prospect of getting on a trapeze. This was truly the definition of insanity.

Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were under the net, all looking up and pointing to various places. She froze. They weren't seriously going to have her up there where she could cause real damage, were they? Having watched the trapeze act and their rehearsals numerous times, she was certain that she didn't have the required coordination level.

The trapeze rehearsals were open for all to come and see but since the illusionists were present, all unrelated staff were asked to leave. Rosalie and Esme did the rounds of the main ring shooing any stragglers out. The minute the tent was secured, two warm arms wrapped around Bella's waist and Edward kissed her neck softly from behind.

This was the first time he had shown her physical affection in front of his siblings. Bella tried to pull free, embarrassed again by his open display. She was still getting used to the idea of being physical with a guy let alone with other people watching.

"What are you doing?" She pulled away from him alarmed.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Edward pulled her back against him even tighter than before.

"It's okay. They know. They don't care."

Rosalie walked past as Bella continued her struggle for freedom.

"He's right, you know. When you've seen Edward grind up against as many women as we have, you don't notice it after a while," Rosalie stated, looking bored.

Edward's excitement at being able to hold Bella in public, well, in front of his family at least, died. Releasing Bella, he took a few steps back and started to grab fistfuls of his hair. Bella knew he hated any mention of his previous behavior. His womanizing days were still too fresh. The issue of each of them not being good enough for the other had come up more than once. Bella believed she wasn't sexy enough to keep Edward's eye, while Edward believed his reputation and history meant he didn't deserve her attention.

Bella reached up and pried Edward's fingers from his hair and linked her little finger through his. She wanted to reassure him that it didn't matter. While the number of women he had been with was always in the back of her mind, it wasn't what upset her the most. It was how experienced he was in comparison to her that made her worry. Her first fear was that he would get tired of taking things slow and return to the bar for a quick fix. Secondly, she feared that once they were intimate, he would be disappointed and leave her, which she knew would break her heart.

Rosalie's snarky comment gave Bella the confidence boost she needed to be proud of Edward's affection. If he wanted to cuddle her in public, then it would not embarrass her any longer. Who cared what other people thought? If it made him happy, then she would do it because she secretly loved the way he wanted to touch her all the time.

Squeezing his fingers tighter made Edward look at her. She winked and blew him a kiss. Boldness came surprisingly easy, she discovered. Edward laughed. Her distraction had worked and Bella found herself wrapped in his arms once more. This time she relaxed into his embrace.

"Bella, honey, Carlisle has decided for the finale of your act that you'll appear above the crowd on a trapeze swing." Esme stated this like it was an everyday occurrence for a young girl to vanish into thin air and re-appear thirty feet in the air.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Edward pulled her tighter against his chest and spoke softly in her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Well, relax. I'd never put you in danger, Bella. Never. You're too precious to me."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. Edward thought of her as precious. This was too good to be true. She was suddenly overcome with the desire to wrap her legs around him and kiss him till the ache in her body subsided. She was slowly getting used to her physical reactions to him lately.

Before she could follow through with her desire, the rest of the troupe descended upon them. Em was so excited about catching her that Bella was able to relax a little. The plan was for Bella to first become acclimatized with being up on the trapeze before they would begin her real training. The troupe decided to start by teaching her some basic trapeze moves and then they would focus on the magic stunt.

After numerous demos and instructions, she found herself standing high above the net on the fly board with Edward's calming touch the only thing keeping her from fainting. Trying not to look down was always harder when people told you not to do it. Bella wasn't scared of heights exactly, but she was scared of breaking her neck. The safety harness was securely in place around her waist, and she tried to focus on Edward's soothing words of encouragement. He was so at ease up there that it was beginning to rub off on her.

"So, just do exactly what I told you."

"Edward, how on earth am I supposed to be able to fly on a trapeze after thirty minutes of training?"

"Did you know that you can enroll in a two hour trapeze school in some cities?"

"Well, two hours is better than thirty minutes."

"Baby, in two hours one guy has to teach ten people this exact trick. You've got five of the best…" he paused to smirk at her "…giving you one on one… personalized attention." He rubbed subtly against her from behind at the mention of one on one.

"Stop that. You're distracting me."

"Good, it will help you relax."

"_It_ does not make me relax!"

Laughing, he nuzzled against her neck.

"Just remember – swing out, flip over, lock knees, release hands, swing back. Before you know it, you'll be in Emmett's hands."

Bella took what felt like her last breath. Closing her eyes, she visualized executing the trick just as Alice had demonstrated for her already a dozen times. Em yelled his command and Bella left the safety of Edward's hands as he forced her to leap off the platform. She swung forward and immediately pulled her legs up to the lock her knees over the bar. It was easier than she had expected.

The next step was to let go and swing backward upside down from the bar toward Em's waiting hands. She couldn't do it. She froze while swinging in the air.

"Let go, Bella. Trust me," Edward called. "Just release you fingers and swing back. On my count."

She swung back toward Edward still clinging to the bar.

"Now," he yelled.

Bella knew she needed to trust both her heart and Edward more if their relationship was to develop. Her fear of the unknown for the past twenty-one years had gotten her nowhere. So far, Edward had not led her astray. With that in mind, she let go.

Before her vision could even register that she was swinging upside down, Em's hands clasped around her wrists and pulled her from the fly bar. She could hear loud whoops and whistles and looking up at Em, she was met with an infectious upside down grin.

"Gotcha." He beamed.

Letting her go, Bella's descent into the net was controlled by Carlisle and Jazz. She bounced clumsily in the huge net until Edward appeared gracefully beside her and pulled her to her feet.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you."

The adrenaline rush was like nothing she had ever experienced. She suddenly felt invincible, ready to take on the world.

Looking up at the trapeze slowing above her, she couldn't believe how scared she felt only seconds ago. She had flown on a trapeze and just like Edward said, there was nothing to worry about. She had trusted her heart and her man and had the time of her life.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she exclaimed, "Can I go again?"

**A/N: If you want to watch some video of a circus school and the trick Bella performed then watch this video. You can hear some real Aussie accents and see how easy it is for Bella to learn the trapeze. Go to You Tube and type in "STS on Sydney Weekender."**

**Reviews are like Christmas presents…**


	11. Dinner For Two

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**Thank you mcc101180 and scorp_112 for working on my chapter while I was away skiing. You girls are the best. I hope everyone had a great New Year and as promised here is their date. **

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Eleven – Dinner For Two**

The following day, Bella spent almost six hours locked away with Carlisle, Esme and occasionally, Edward, while they made the final decisions regarding their new act. Carlisle was thrilled at how Bella had taken to the trapeze, so with her new ability confirmed in his mind, he was able to finalize their routine at last. The rehearsals were going to take time, and he was worried that they wouldn't be ready for the Portland debut.

When Bella emerged from the closed rehearsal tent, she noticed Jake and Alice chatting in the shadows cast by one of the huge trucks. They looked totally engrossed in their conversation which made her curious.

"Hey, what are you two up to?"

"Oh, Bella, you're finished. We've been waiting to tell you about our plan," Alice said, looking even more excited than she usually did.

"What plan?"

"The 'keep Renee clueless' plan for tomorrow night," Jake said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"I was going to have a wardrobe emergency to keep Renee occupied, but Jake is a genius, Bella. He's came up with a much better cover that will also keep you safe from Tanya."

"Oh, shit. Tanya! I hadn't even thought of her finding out."

"Luckily, someone around here knows how to use their brain," Jake added, puffing his chest out as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay, Einstein, let's hear it," Bella said.

"Don't get cheeky with me, young lady, or I'll rat you out to the Nazgul."

"Are you talking about of _The Lord the Rings_, Jacob Black? As if you've actually read a book?"

"Yes, I am, but no, I saw the movie, silly."

"Who are the Nazgul?"

"They're the Ringwraiths." He chuckled, looking down at her, knowing that's not what she meant.

"I know who they are in the book, you idiot. Who around here reminds you of them?"

"Renee. Seth came up with it because he thinks that she instills the same level of terror in people when she's mad and on the warpath."

Bella shoved Jake in the shoulder as she admonished him. "That's not funny, and she has read the book, so if she hears you call her that, you'll be sorry." Despite her words, Jake did notice that Bella was trying not to laugh as she spoke.

Alice ignored the pair of them and continued to explain the date plan to Bella.

…

The next morning, Bella stuck to their plan. It was day one of their move from San Diego to San Francisco. During the day, she did most of the heavy packing, as her mother still hadn't been cleared by Carlisle to return to her normal duties. Renee was much better, but Bella noticed that she would occasionally wince in pain if she did too much. Bella had so much to organize that it didn't really allow her time to get nervous. Whenever she began to think about being out with Edward, her heart would start to race. She was worried she would tip Renee off with her behavior, so she put it out of her mind and continued to pack their trunks.

The day slipped by faster than Bella really wanted it to. Her fears were surfacing as the time drew closer for her to be alone with Edward. She had been alone with him, sneaking around for the past two and half weeks since their first kiss, but tonight, she felt it would be different. Being out in the real world, away from the circus, almost seemed like it made this real. It wasn't some fairytale dream she'd been having.

"Renee, Bella, how's it going?" Jake greeted them, striding across their empty tent.

"We're almost packed. Bella's done it in record time today."

"Excellent. Then you won't mind if I drag her out on the town with us tonight?" he asked, looking so innocent Bella wondered where he learned to lie so well.

"Who and where?" Renee didn't beat around the bush.

"A whole bunch of us - including Leah, Seth and me. I just thought it would be nice for Bella to get out for once. She hasn't left the circus in over a month except to visit you in the hospital. We're heading out for some of the finest Mexican food this side of the border."

Bella was trying to act natural. The only problem was she was attempting to work out how she would have reacted to this suggestion prior to dating Edward. If it really was a dinner outing with a bunch of the crew, she realized she probably would have said no.

"Ah, Jake, thanks, but I've got heaps still to do around here," she said.

"Bella, you're all but done. Come have a little fun for once."

"Yes, I think you should go with them," Renee added like it was now decided.

Bella went to argue like she normally would have, but Jake cut her off.

"And, you're not wearing those ridiculous clothes you skulk around in. Leah's wearing a dress and dusting off her dancing shoes."

Jake knew Renee all too well. She was itching to dress Bella up in more feminine attire and this would be her chance.

"Don't worry, Jacob. I'll have her looking like a lady by the time you collect her. How long have I got?"

Jake left Bella in Renee's capable hands. He knew she was going to be pissed with him for telling Renee to dress her up as it wasn't mentioned when Alice explained the plan. Giving Bella a makeover had always been part of Alice and Jake's plan, but they thought it was best to not mention this to Bella in advance.

…

At 6pm, Jake, Seth and Leah arrived to pick up Bella. Renee was beaming with pride at the transformation she had performed in such a short amount of time. Bella turned bright pink as they all admired her new look, praising Renee. They wouldn't have normally treated her this way, but the goal was to keep Renee happy and clueless.

Bella was standing in the doorway of their tent under the twinkling fairy lights, and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing tiny black Capri pants that fit her like a glove. They showed off her tiny waist and hugged the curves of her behind. The top was the same black sequined tank she had worn to meet Aro. The contrasting black fabric accentuated the pale skin of her bare arms and ankles. Again, the tank wasn't quite long enough in Bella's opinion, so when she moved, a sliver of flesh was exposed around her waist.

Renee had insisted she wear strappy heels, but she had compromised with the height, keeping them low. Renee knew Bella's strengths and walking in heels wasn't one of them. Her hair had been straightened, so it gleamed like silk when she flicked it over her shoulder nervously. Having everyone's eyes on her was doing nothing to calm her frayed nerves. Her only accessory was a slim silver chain that disappeared beneath her tank top. This was one of the advantages of working in wardrobe – the endless clothing and shoe options, in a variety of sizes, at your fingertips.

"Renee, I'm impressed," announced Jake. "Never thought I'd live to see the day that Bella Swan actually looked like a lady." He grinned, and Leah punched him.

"Leave her alone. You look great," Leah added.

Seth stepped in beside her, as planned, and presented Bella his arm.

"My Lady, your chariot awaits." He beamed.

The idea of Seth partnering off with Bella was designed to keep controlling mothers and observant gossipmongers way off target.

"You kids have a good time," Renee called as the two couples walked off into the night.

Bella was so thankful to be holding Seth's arm as they made their way through the tents to the circus entrance. Walking in heels, on grass and at night, was hazardous.

At the gates stood the three Cullen boys, Rose and Alice. Bella felt painfully shy as she approached because this would be the first time Edward had seen her dressed up. For the first time since high school, Bella wanted to be beautiful. She wanted to match the handsome man she was about to spend the evening with. She wanted him to be proud of her, and she truly appreciated Renee's talents for once.

Edward stood between Emmett and Jasper. He was like something from a magazine, Bella thought. Wearing simple black pants and a white button down with a thin black tie, he looked entirely edible. His eyes traveled up her body slowly as she came to a stop near Alice. He was taking in every inch of her, and it made her feel naked all over again. As her favorite smirk spread across his lips, Bella knew she would never be able to say no to this man. He owned her – completely.

Her heart raced, pounding in her chest under his gaze. She clung tight to Seth's arm in case her knees gave out from Edward's hungry stare.

"Bella," greeted Alice. "Wow, Renee truly is a genius. You look perfect," she said, running her fingers through Bella's long, shiny locks. "I wish I had hair this long when I see yours. You know that I wanted to help you get ready, but we all thought letting Renee do it would be the best way."

Bella's voice had vanished. She gave a coy little smile to her friend before her eyes returned to Edward's.

Suddenly, the muscles on Edward's face tightened. His eyes lost their sexy glow and turned hard. Before Bella had time to wonder why, the reason became clear – Tanya. She sauntered through the middle of their group. Bella watched her from behind. The tiny scrap of silver sequined fabric, that was apparently a dress, covered only her ass, leaving her back completely bare.

The sight of so much exposed flesh made Bella wonder why the hell Edward wanted to be with her. This moment was the first time he'd seen her ankles, and here was his ex leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination as she strutted her stuff.

Tanya stopped in front of Edward. In one swift move, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him in and kissed his mouth.

"Magic," she crooned seductively.

Bella's stomach flipped. Seth felt her body tense, so he gently placed his free hand over hers, squeezing her fingers that still clung to his elbow in a sign of reassurance. Bella was so glad he was there, keeping her upright.

"Tanya," Edward replied as he pulled her arms from his neck. He stepped back to put distance between them, but she followed, swallowing the space.

"We've missed you," she said, indicating to the group of waiting women behind them. Lauren and Vicky entered the circle almost on cue. The girls went to either side of him, and in unison kissed his cheeks, giggling their hellos.

Bella swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her throat. Tanya ran a blood red nail down Edward's chest.

"Want to come play with us, baby?" she asked.

The three women began pawing his body. Edward wanted to scream. He knew that only a matter of weeks ago, he'd encouraged this kind of behavior from them but so much had changed in that short time. He wasn't _that guy_ anymore. Three attractive women were offering themselves to him, and he was no longer interested. In fact, it made him feel disgusting.

Edward's promise to Bella to protect her and make more bar appearances came back to him. He needed to get rid of these women without making them suspicious. Summoning Magic and pushing aside his desire to tell them to fuck off, he smiled; turning it on was so easy.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, hands off the merchandise." He smirked, brushing their hands from his torso. He then continued to brush invisible dust from his shirt and arms.

"You've never complained about my hands on you before," Tanya retorted, clearly not happy that he had pushed her away.

"Come now, don't make a scene." He stared her in the eye, shaking his head. "You ladies will just have to accept that you missed your chance. I'm not available." He wanted to add "ever again" but refrained. "So, run along and play without me. I know you know how." His meaning wasn't lost on Tanya or the others.

She looked around the circle, taking silent note. "But, you're the odd man out. I can join you to even things up. You can't seriously be flying solo for the night?"

"No, I'm not." Looking at his watch, he continued, "Very shortly, I'll be accompanied by a beautiful angel for the evening. In fact, she's so beautiful I can't believe she said yes."

Bella was certain that the heat radiating from her cheeks would burn the carefully applied makeup Renee had painted on her earlier clean off. She looked to her right and tried to focus on Seth. He met her gaze with a smile and winked at her. This did nothing to ease her blush.

"So, I'm sorry to disappoint you, ladies, but my friends and I are on a tight schedule. We really must get going."

Tanya stood firm. "You're seriously saying no to a three-for-one deal?" she asked, indicating to Lauren, Vicky and herself.

"Yep," he said. Edward slid his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels, smirking at them with as much attitude as he could muster.

Humiliated that her sure-fire Magic plan had been rejected, Tanya turned without another word. How could he turn her down like that? It was obvious that he hadn't even been momentarily tempted. Who was the bitch he was meeting soon?

Tanya passed Bella and stopped. The two girls walking behind ran into her due to her sudden halt. Tanya stepped closer to Bella, eyeing her appearance.

"Since when has _she_ been allowed to join the group?"

Bella felt her Quileute family close in around her, but before any of them had the chance to speak, Edward's hand gripped Tanya's arm, forcing her to turn and look at him.

"Tanya, it's me you're pissed at, so leave Seth's friend out of this. Now, run along and play." His words were harsh, and Edward hoped that his condescending tone would force Tanya to focus back on him and leave Bella alone.

Tanya sneered at him and left. Rose, whom Em had been discreetly restraining during the encounter, could hold her tongue no longer.

"Oh, by the way, Tanya," Rose called. "Bars in San Diego have a dress code. So, you might want to go put one on. That handful of sequins will only get you a stretch of sidewalk to prowl. But, maybe that's your thing now?"

The tension in Edward's body was only visible by the way his fingers grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He stood watching Tanya and her crew while they disappeared out of the entrance. The minute they were out of sight, a cacophony of voices broke the silence. Everyone, except Bella and Edward, began to voice their opinions of the scene they had just witnessed.

Edward stood in the middle of the group looking at Bella with sad and apologetic eyes. He had wanted this evening to be special for the both of them, and this was how it had begun. Silently cursing his promiscuous days, he was grabbed around the shoulders by Em.

"Nicely played, bro. You told her," Em said, slapping Edward's chest. "Let's get this party started."

In the parking lot, the nine of them climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and the brothers' 4x4. Bella sat wedged between Seth and Leah in the back, while Jasper drove with Jake giving directions. Leah patted Bella's knee.

"Don't let that slut ruin your night. Forget about her. Edward did the perfect acting job. Okay? He's not interested in that shit anymore, and if I can see it, then you should be able to as well."

Bella nodded, still unable to speak.

"Yeah, listen to Leah, Sweetpea," added Seth encouragingly.

The girls both said in union, "Sweetpea?"

"It's my new shortened nickname for Sweet Baby B."

The girls looked at him blankly.

"If I shorten it to Sweet B, it sounds like Sweetpea. So, I think that's kinda cute, and Bella's cute. So, Sweetpea it is."

Leah reached behind Bella and whacked Seth on the back of the head.

"Grow up already," she said with a sigh.

This was exactly what Bella needed to ease the tension. She took a deep breath.

"I like it, Seth. You can call me Sweetpea anytime."

Seth grasped her hand and showed her his homeboy fist bumps. The pair practiced the moves, laughing until Jasper announced in his best tour guide voice, "First stop: San Diego Old Town. Please exit here for candlelit dinners for two with handsome trapeze artists." He winked at Bella in the rearview mirror.

The moment her feet hit the pavement, Edward clasped her hand, pulling her down a driveway behind a restaurant. He pushed her up against the brick wall, his hands on either side of her, caging her in. His worried look nearly broke her heart. Before speaking, however, he dropped his head so their foreheads touched.

"Bella, I'm so sorry…"

Bella's hands found his hips, and she pulled him flush against her. With only a slight change in the angle of her head, her lips silenced his unnecessary apology. She kissed him passionately, claiming him for her own, the way she'd wanted to earlier.

Leah was right. Everything Edward had said was to protect Bella because she wanted to keep their relationship a secret, and if she let Tanya ruin their night, then Tanya had won. Edward was here, in her arms, kissing her – not Tanya. His fingers found the gap between her tank and pants. Without hesitation, they slipped under her top and caressed the naked flesh of her back for the first time. This sensation caused Bella to moan in his mouth.

Bella was convinced his fingers were going to be her un-doing. For several minutes, the couple continued to kiss, lick, fondle and grope each other, their actions saying everything that needed to be understood between them.

Edward's finger continued to inch up her back.

"Fuck, B. Your skin… it's… the feel of you calms me like nothing else."

Bella felt completely engulfed by Edward. His mouth worked down her exposed neck while his hands traveled over her flesh, and his hard body was pressed against every inch of hers. The tingling between her legs was so intense. She wanted Edward entirely.

"Oh God," she moaned, tugging on the hair at the base of his neck.

Bella's cry of ecstasy broke the spell that had entranced Edward. Realizing he had her pressed up against a brick wall behind a restaurant, he reluctantly pulled away from her. She deserved better.

Bella was flushed pink and breathing hard. The absence of his body against hers left her feeling lost. She fidgeted and squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to ease her need.

Watching her wriggle made Edward smile. "You okay?"

"Um, sort of." She hesitated. "You do things to me." Bella still felt insecure about voicing these kinds of feelings to Edward.

Bella saying those words to Edward tested his self-control. It made his body want but not in the way he was used to. It made him want to worship her body with his own. It wasn't about instant gratification any longer. It was about experiencing the connection he had started to feel between them.

"Good, but it better be only me that does," he growled at her, eyes suddenly darker with even more lust. Edward knew his possessiveness of her was not only completely unjustified but a double standard. He'd been around the block so often it was dizzying, yet he wanted to be her only one.

What Edward didn't know was that his possessive words had turned Bella's insides to jelly. Bella had never thought about these reactions before, so she never expected her muscles to clench with want at hearing his desire to own her.

Edward ran his hands down her bare arms until he was holding both her hands. "God, I love the feel of your bare skin. Promise me you'll wear more clothes like this."

"You really like it?"

"No, I love it. I love having access to your skin. You look beautiful, by the way. I meant what I said to Tanya. You're my beautiful angel, and I can't believe you're here with me."

Bella's heart sighed in her chest. The way Edward could go from sex god to super sweet amazed her.

"Well, you look like you belong on the cover of _GQ_."

The sexual tension that had threatened to set them both alight earlier had dissipated leaving in its wake a contented warmth.

Taking her by the hand, Edward walked back to the street. His favorite Mexican restaurant was in San Diego's Old Town. Café Coyote was on the main road, and Edward hoped its bright, happy atmosphere would put Bella at ease. Even though she was more relaxed with him recently, Edward still remembered that she didn't feel comfortable socializing in general. For that reason, he requested a corner table on the outside patio overlooking the street. From there, they could see the world go by and watch the Tortilla Ladies cooking their fresh handmade tortillas.

Edward sat next to Bella rather than opposite her. This allowed him to keep in constant contact with her. He either held her hand – regularly kissing her knuckles – rested his hand on her knee, or reached out and gently tickled the skin on the back of her neck under her hair. Bella loved his continuous attention and realized that she too was becoming addicted to his touch.

"I was thinking we could just share a meal," Edward suggested. "It's because I don't want you to fill up."

Bella was confused by this statement and couldn't come up with a single reason in her mind as to why he wouldn't want her to eat her fill. Edward smiled at her and pointed across the street. Following his finger, it all became crystal clear.

Opposite the restaurant was a cream-colored square shop on the corner. Above the red awning, Bella read the words "Cold Stone" with two giant ice cream symbols on either side. She shook her head, laughing at him. He really was a sugar addict.

"Don't laugh until you've tried one," he said, smiling. "The place has the best ice cream you could ever imagine, _and_ they have Gummi bears."

"But, it's an ice cream shop."

"Yes, but you get to mix in your favorite candy to the ice cream. The Gummis go all chewy. It's incredible."

Bella couldn't help but laugh again at how seriously Edward was discussing dessert. He proceeded to describe the best flavor combinations that he had experimented with, and it sounded so good that Bella wanted to suggest skipping dinner altogether.

They shared the chile con queso and combo uno chicken enchilada plate while they listened to the Mariachi band drifting around the courtyard. Bella found she enjoyed the lively atmosphere of the restaurant and wondered if it was more to do with the fact that she had Edward by her side. Thinking about this made her realize she could probably do anything she desired if Edward was holding her hand, supporting her. This warmed her heart, but she momentarily worried that she was feeling too much for the handsome star. He could disappear out of her life as fast as he came into it. She pushed these thoughts from her mind because she couldn't control any of that, and right at this moment, he was here with her, treating her to a perfect evening.

After dinner, they ate their ice cream while they strolled down San Diego Avenue, hand in hand. Edward had cheesecake flavored ice cream with Gummi bears mixed in, while Bella had her hands full with a Mud Pie Mojo in a giant waffle cup. Bella was initially alarmed at the size of her cold treat, but Edward assured her that he would finish off whatever she couldn't eat. When it came to all things sweet and sugary, he was a bottomless pit.

They sat on a quiet bench not far from the Old Town market. It was in a secluded little spot that allowed for some privacy. True to his word, Edward ate the last of Bella's ice cream. As usual, watching him eat had an almost instantaneous effect on Bella's body. The coals that constantly burned slowly within her became a raging inferno, and the only way to ease the burn was to give in to her body's need.

The last of the ice cream had dripped onto Edward's hand as he placed the waffle in his mouth. He started to suck each of his fingers one at a time, cleaning the mess. Before he had finished, Bella had straddled his legs and claimed his last two sticky fingers. She acted before she thought too much about it. Edward's eyes widened at her boldness, and the moment his fingers were free of her lips, his mouth crushed against hers. Kissing her hard, his hands grabbed her hips and guided her body against his growing desire.

Bella suddenly made the connection between her finger sucking move and the bulge wedged between her legs. She hadn't meant to do that to Edward. She honestly hadn't meant to tease him. Bella had simply wanted to taste the ice cream on him because when she watched his mouth as he ate, it drove her crazy with desire. The thought of sucking another part of him shocked her, but at the same time, his reaction to that idea turned her on. She wanted to be able to make him moan the way Tanya had when she had been on her knees. Thinking of Tanya's abilities compared to her own was a bad idea.

Bella suddenly stiffened in Edward's arms. He began to panic that he had touched her inappropriately or something to make her uncomfortable. Letting go of her hips, he ran his hands up her back, trying to soothe her.

"You okay?"

"Um, well…"

"What is it, baby? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking about… well…"

Edward continued to rub her back. "You've got to learn to tell me what you're thinking and feeling, B."

"Well, it's just that tonight has been so perfect. I could never have imagined that my first date would be this incredible."

Her words made Edward proud of himself. He had wanted her to feel special, and she was telling him he'd succeeded. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, savoring the warm feeling in his chest.

"But…" He waited for her to continue.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you…but… I…" Bella sat back from him as she played with the bottom of his tie. She was embarrassed, and this piqued his curiosity.

"You don't need to thank me."

"But, I want to. It's just I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet."

"You're not ready for what?" He was trying to get her to look at him.

Even in the dim light from the street lamp, Edward could tell that Bella was a nasty shade of pink. Her blush started at her collarbones and covered her entire face. She also couldn't look him in the eye.

"I want to do you the kind of favor that Tanya did… but…"

Edward was totally confused. "B, what are you talking about?" he asked gently. Tanya hadn't done him any favors in the showground earlier.

"You know!" She was getting agitated. "Don't make me say it."

Edward sat and waited. After several minutes, he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What I saw her doing that night in the tent."

_Holy crap, she's thinking about a blowjob after the finger sucking!_

Edward was sure that his eyes were now the size of saucers. Bella was telling him that she wanted to go down on him. Never in a million years would he have guessed that was what she was thinking about. The knowledge made him excited because knowing she wanted to try those things was draining the last of his blood from his brain.

"Baby, are you talking about going down on me?" The timber of his voice was that of pure velvet as he spoke softly to her. The mention of the words "going" and "down" together in a sentence made Bella hide her face in her hands.

"B, if you can't say it, then you're not ready to do it."

_What are you saying, you dumb motherfucker? If she wants to try, help her with the zipper, you idiot!_

Magic was never far beneath the surface. Edward had tried so hard all evening to be the kind of guy he would be happy to see Bella with, that he was damned if he was going to ruin this now. Besides, too many people had helped get them here, and he knew Alice would be waiting for a report as soon as he got back.

She peeked out from between her fingers, her hands still covering most of her face. "It's just that I want to make you feel as good as I do."

Pulling her to him, Edward held her tight. She was an angel, and he really didn't deserve her.

"Baby, I don't have the words to tell you how happy I am to know you are thinking about those things. _It_ can tell you though." He joked as he gently ground his erection into her. "But, you don't need to perform sexual favors on me to say thank you."

"I just want you to feel what I'm feeling." He kissed her hands as she said this.

"Well, there is something you can do that will make me just as happy. It also involves your mouth."

This announcement had Bella's full attention.

"Like I said. If you can't say it, then you shouldn't be doing it. So, we're going to get you saying what you want." He smirked, knowing how embarrassed she got at the thought of talking dirty – let alone doing it.

Bella groaned, "I can't."

"Well, then you'll have to be content with hand holding and kisses forever more." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and feigned nonchalance toward her.

"All right."

"We'll start off easy with the three C's. Repeat after me. Clit, cock and come." That crooked smile graced his lips.

"How about… Bella's Little Bell, _it_ and happy times."

Edward's head fell back and he laughed aloud. That was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth.

"Let's try an experiment then." His hands were slowly creeping up her ribcage. "Tell me which one makes you hot and… wet." He was watching her closely, gauging her every reaction. "A: I want to rub _it_ up against your Bell until we find happy times." He let the words sink in. Bella was trying not to laugh.

Next, he bought his lips to her ear. He knew she would feel his breath on her skin and by not looking her in the eye, she would be more comfortable. "Or B: I want to rub my thick cock against your soft clit until we both come hard."

Bella moaned and he knew he had her. "Tell me. Say it, out loud. Make me feel what I just made you feel." he whispered desperately to her.

"Oh God, Edward. B. It's B." She paused momentarily. "It makes me so…" she swallowed "…wet." Not looking at him and whispering in his ear was the only way she had managed to utter the last word, but his gentle hip thrust as she said it made her more daring. "It makes me want your… cock… in my mouth."

Her words shocked and thrilled the pair of them equally, but they were Edward's undoing. He grabbed her ass and pulled her harder against his erection. She felt like fire and all he wanted was to burn in her heat. His lips assaulted the soft skin of her neck, and he sucked the exposed flesh as he rolled his hips up once more.

"Fuck, see what you to do me with just your voice, B. You undo me," he groaned, covering her mouth with his while one hand fisted in her shiny hair. He wanted to touch more of her.

"Baby, tell me where you want me to touch you. I need to touch you."

These words shot hot flames between her thighs. The desire gave her the confidence she needed.

"My chest, please."

Not having to ask twice, Edward's right hand slipped out from under her tank top. He bought it around and palmed her breast firmly. This wasn't a tentative touch. He wasn't easing her into this new sensation, he was diving straight in. He massaged her flesh, and her response brought a smile to his lips beneath her kiss. The instant his hand touched her breast and squeezed, Bella had moaned a quiet "fuck" against his mouth. It was the first time he'd heard her say that and his cock loved it.

His plan now was to get her to say it again.

**A/N: Well, I hope that was a good way to start 2011. Thanks for sticking with Magic and Bella.**


	12. Practice Makes Perfect

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**Who are the world's best betas? You should all know by now that it's mcc101180 and scorp_112. And, we can't forget the lovely Browns for validating me. My chapters are so much nicer after they work their magic! Hmmm… Magic. xxx**

Warning: Drinking hot tea while reading fanfic may be hazardous to your lungs and/or computer screen. AJ04 you make me laugh!

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Twelve – Practice Makes Perfect**

Edward and Bella sat close to each other in the taxi heading back to the circus. The darkness hid Edward's roaming hands. He'd spent the last hour trying to get Bella to say fuck again, but without actually asking her to say it. He didn't want her to know how much power she held over him with just that one word uttered from her sweet lips. He wondered if her new discovered dirty mouth would be his undoing. It surprised him just how much he liked hearing her speak to him that way. How something so innocent could be so sexy was beyond him.

Edward was also proud of his newfound self-restraint. He was getting better at pulling back before things got out of hand between them. The last thing he wanted was Bella to be uncomfortable because of something he had done. He smiled at her across the cab, as he realized just how important she was to him. His feelings had changed from simply needing to protect her, to wanting to be everything for her - to be what she needed and to be able to give her the world.

Edward's right hand slid along her shoulder, hugging her to him. He placed a soft kiss in her hair when Bella rested her head against his shoulder. The urge to touch her never left him, and even with her tiny form tucked against his body, he still wanted more.

His left hand moved across to caress her knee. His fingers ran along the creases of her pants that were formed by her bent leg. Bella looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed that he preferred to have both hands on her at all times, if possible. She smirked at him before closing her eyes and snuggling in closer.

Edward's long fingers slid down the inside of her knee. It was a subtle move, but it meant more. Bella tried to act nonchalant toward the new gesture. Painfully slowly, his hands inched up her inner thigh. Bella's breathing quickened to match her racing heart. Prior to their date, Edward's hands had only ever touched her above her clothing and never anywhere too intimate. He'd grabbed her ass a few times when they made out, but that was all. Earlier in the evening was the first time Bella had experienced his hands on so much of her bare flesh, and when he palmed her breast, she felt like she would spontaneously combust. She realized exactly how obsessed she was with his hands.

As his fingers moved higher, all Bella could think about was what it would feel like if she wasn't wearing pants - if they were alone together in a soft bed and the pressure against her inner thigh wasn't from his hand. Thoughts of actually having sex with him made her breath quicken and her cheeks flame. Higher and higher his fingers crept, but before they touched her center, she clamped her thighs together, trapping his hand. This was too much after the evening she'd had with him. She realized that as much progress as she had made, she still wasn't ready for sex yet.

"Care to explain what you're up to, Mister?" she whispered, painfully aware that they were not alone.

"I'm desperate to be inside you and make you come, beautiful." His breath was hot against her ear.

A small gasp of shock escaped her mouth as Bella put some space between them. His words and the intensity of his voice had caught her by surprise. Had Edward been reading her mind? Was he thinking about what sex would feel like with her as well? She had expected him to say something about the way she felt, not that he wanted to have sex with her. Yet, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him after such a perfect evening.

"But… um…" She panicked and lost her voice.

Edward could tell he had upset her, but he couldn't understand why. He had thought they were progressing nicely together physically, so it confused him why she wouldn't want him to help her come. It was the next logical step. It was all he had thought about since their afternoon in the truck. He had imagined the feel and taste of Bella so many times alone at night in his bed. The last time Edward had masturbated this much, he was still in his teens. His need for her was so great that his fantasies never lasted more than a few minutes.

Before Edward could pull Bella back beside him, the cab stopped outside the entrance gates, and Bella immediately exited. He began to panic that she hadn't waited for him, and he didn't want this awkwardness to hang between them. Fumbling with his wallet, he finally managed to throw money at the driver. The driver tried to give him back the extra cash, but Edward had other things on his mind as he rushed to get out.

Edward found himself alone on the sidewalk. Turning around on the spot, he saw that she was gone. Panic pierced his heart like a hot knife.

"Bella?" he called quietly into the dark night.

A moment after he spoke, Bella's head popped out from behind the entrance gates. She hadn't left him, but they were back in gossipmonger territory, so she waited in the shadows inside the gates. Her black outfit made her almost impossible to see.

"I'm here," she answered.

In two steps, he had her in his arms and crushed to his chest.

"Don't do that. God, I thought you'd run off."

After a minute, Edward noticed that Bella wasn't clinging to him the way he was to her. Her arms were around his neck, but it didn't feel intimate. She was still uncomfortable, and he intended to get to the bottom of that. He released her body but held her hands in his.

"B, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong. It's all me. I… well… I can't even imagine how hard…" She blushed "…I mean… how difficult this… you…"

Freeing her hands, she buried her face in them and mumbled through her fingers.

"God, you're right. If I can't say it, then I shouldn't be doing it or even thinking about doing it," she added.

Bella took a deep breath, stood tall and looked into Edward's concerned eyes.

"Edward, tonight was so perfect it felt like a dream. I had a wonderful time, but I'm not ready to _do it_."

"What? Do it?" Edward rolled his eyes, finally understanding the problem.

She continued. "Listen, I understand you must be…" she waved vaguely in the direction of his groin "…uncomfortable, but…"

Edward's long thin fingers covered her lips.

"Stop. Let me explain. I was not talking about sex." Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise. Her eyes were the only real visible feature as his fingers still covered the lower section of her face. He continued. "I know you're not ready for that, and I'm more than happy to wait until you are."

Edward took her hands again.

"But, you said…"

"Silly girl. I meant helping you along… with my fingers." He smiled his best heart-stopping grin. "Or maybe having a taste." Edward licked his lips at the mention of tasting her.

Bella felt a jolt of desire that shot up her middle.

"Oh." It was all she could manage as her brain processed his proposal.

"I'm sorry you felt uncomfortable, but you need to talk to me about this stuff. Forget I said anything but know that when you're ready, all you have to do is ask." He placed a soft kiss on the end of her nose, denying his need to kiss her hard.

The way Bella's virginal body was reacting to Edward, she wondered how he was coping without his tricks to ease his desire.

"But, what about… your needs?"

The way her mind operated was just so cute, and he wanted to laugh.

"What I need is for you to be happy."

This time it was Bella rolling her eyes. She stared at him, wanting a more concrete answer.

"Okay, how can I put this?" He paused, looking into the air, pretending to think. His long index finger was resting on his chin. "Let's just say, images of you, together with my right hand, have _it_ covered," he joked.

She focused on her feet, her shyness returning.

"Really? You think of me?"

"Oh my God, I'm the worst boyfriend if you have to ask whether you star in my fantasies or not. Jeez, B, you're ALL I think about."

Edward knew that if he could see her cheeks they would be the color of his favorite Gummi bears.

"Do you think about me when you're alone at night?" he whispered. He wanted to know if she touched herself too.

All Bella could manage at that moment was a slight nod of her head. Edward's trousers became too tight at her acknowledgement. He tried not to think about Bella touching herself in her little camp bed or else he wouldn't be able to let her go to bed alone. He didn't want to push his luck with Renee by keeping Bella out too late. Jasper had text him earlier when the others had returned. He knew he needed to bid her goodnight, but in all honesty, he didn't want their evening to end.

"So, how are you getting to San Francisco?"

"With Jake."

"Do you wanna ride with me?"

"You know I can't. What about Renee?"

Edward had already figured as much.

"If I can pull off getting Renee out of the way, will you travel with me to Portland?"

"Yes, but good luck with that." Bella wouldn't let the idea raise her hopes. She knew her mother too well, and Renee only did what Renee wanted. Edward had no chance of getting her out of the way on his own.

…

Bella was up at the crack of dawn. She had four batches of triple chocolate brownies to bake before Leah closed the kitchen. It was the best way she knew to show her friends how much she appreciated their help the night before. The way they had all come together to help her had cemented in Bella's mind that they really were her friends too.

The brownies were cooling when Leah entered the kitchen. The breakfast rush finally over, Leah wasted no time beginning her interrogation. She knew she only had until Jake and Seth finished loading the animals to get all the details she wanted out of Bella. None of them could speak of the date on the road, as Renee would be within hearing range.

Leah was relieved that Edward had behaved himself with Bella. She wanted Bella to go out and have some fun, but she had worried about the pace with which things might have happened. Leah was glad to see her so happy and dismissed Bella's idea of having to thank them for helping her out with her mom. Leah had known Renee for years and insisted that she would continue to do all she could to help the young couple spend time together.

Always the practical one, Leah couldn't help but give Bella some advice on "handling" a guy like Magic. She reinforced the idea that Bella should never ever feel bad about saying no, if she wasn't ready. She also assured Bella that his balls would definitely not turn blue.

Seth and Jake arrived as the girls finished wiping down the benches. The boys were like bottomless pits and scanned the tables for any last remaining sustenance they could consume.

Bella held a box tied with gold ribbon in each of her hands. She walked toward the boys, holding them out in offering.

"Seth, Jake. This is to thank you for last night and for the root beer tip."

Before Bella could blink, both boys had ripped open their gifts and began stuffing their mouths. She laughed at them as they both moaned and attempted to mumble their thanks. Jake pulled her between them, and the boys kissed her cheeks simultaneously. As Bella brushed brownie crumbs from her face, Leah procured the keys from Jake's front pocket.

"I should thank you too, Bella, because the boys won't argue about me taking first driving shift while they've got brownies to devour." She winked.

Sure enough, neither of the guys complained about the idea, and Bella made a mental note to distract them with baked goods every move to prevent the "I'm driving first. No, I am" argument that started each journey. She left the boys to deliver her last two boxes.

Bella ran past the last remaining trucks and RVs. It still amazed her how fast the showgrounds or football fields could be transformed into her home, and then be transformed back into an empty space when they had packed up again. She ran across the flattened dying grass, where the main tent had stood only hours before, toward the Cullens' shiny RV.

Bella flew up the steps of the RV to find Emmett behind the wheel, adjusting his seat.

"Just in time, we're about to pull out. What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

Bella held one of the wrapped boxes under Emmett's nose. His eyes grew wide with understanding as he inhaled deeply.

"God bless you, Swan."

At the mention of her name, Edward appeared, shocked to see her.

"Hey," he said, bending to kiss her chastely. "What are you doing here?" He was hoping she was going to say that she was traveling with them, but he knew that was a just a dream.

"I come bearing a thank you gift for your family," she answered, holding a single box of brownies in front of her.

"Oh."

Laughing at his forlorn expression, she produced the second box from behind her back. "And, a little something for you to keep me in your thoughts."

"You are my fucking angel," he said, grabbing her around the waist.

Rose, Alice and Jasper were sitting around the kitchen table, watching the pair of them. Alice sighed because Edward and Bella reminded her of young teenage romances from high school. She was so proud of Edward and hoped that they were indeed falling in love. She'd love to have Bella for a sister. Bella's softness would even out Rosalie's hard exterior.

Bella waved goodbye to them all before disappearing out the door. Edward followed, soaking up every second in her presence, knowing it would probably be two days before he saw her again.

Stopping Bella in front of the RV, he pulled her against him. His tongue entered her mouth as he kissed her hard. He wanted to give her something to think about while they were apart. Happy that he now had permission, he grabbed her breast over her top. He was pleased to see that she had met his request to wear more revealing clothes. The neatly fitted tee with her usual jeans was perfect on her.

Bella's response to his hand massaging her breast had been immediate. She pushed against his body as she grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Kiss my neck," she pleaded quietly.

_Fuck!_

Hearing her request where she wanted his lips made his cock twitch. Mirroring her move, Edward grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. His lips swallowed the newly exposed flesh on her neck.

HONK! HONK! HOOOONNNK!

The deafening tone of the RV's horn blasted them apart.

"Get a fucking room!" Em yelled, his tone laced with laughter.

Edward turned and scowled at his brother. He was cranky not only because Emmett has ceased their make-out session, but because Edward had forgotten himself again and was kissing Bella in public.

Wanting to die of embarrassment, Bella called her goodbye as she took off across the grounds.

…

Alice was just putting dinner on the table when Em joined his family. His driving shift over, he was ready for some fun.

"Little Bro, you're in a good mood," Em said, wiggling both his eyebrows and winking at Edward very obviously.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, does that mean the ole pipes got cleaned out last night with Bella? If you know what I mean." He nudged Jasper, who was sitting next to him, with his shoulder and winked.

"EMMETT!" admonished Rose and Alice in identical tones.

Edward's glare was deadly. "Don't you dare fucking talk about Bella like that."

Grabbing his plate and a box of brownies off the table, he stormed off toward the back of the bus. His siblings were sure half the state of California heard his bedroom door slam.

Edward remained locked inside his room brooding for the rest of the journey. Alice delivered his meals, never questioning his solitary confinement. Em's words had caught Edward off guard, but his reaction to them worried him. Edward had never been one to kiss and tell before, but his reputation as Magic had required a certain amount of big talking and chest puffing when it came to his latest conquest. Em was used to being able to joke with his brother about such matters, knowing it was all in good fun, and that he was never given any really intimate details. All Edward knew was that he felt sick just thinking of talking about Bella that way. He knew this was more than just his need to protect her, and Em's constant loud singing of "Love Is In The Air" had him wondering – but, it couldn't be.

…

The moment the Cullens had finished setting up their new home in San Francisco, Edward headed for the gym. He'd been cooped up in his room for too long and had energy to burn, not to mention his mind was still trying to process how he felt about Bella. His brothers had moved on from singing John Paul Young to doing impressive renditions of "I Want Your Love," "When a Man Loves a Woman" and "I Will Always Love You." Emmett singing Whitney Houston almost made Edward walk the rest of the way to San Francisco.

After running a few miles on the treadmill, Edward peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt before he lay down on the bench press. He hoped this would clear his head, as he would need to focus to lift the weight he had selected. Closing his eyes, he centered himself before hoisting the weights into the air. Lowering the bar carefully to rest on his chest, he prepared for his second lift, but suddenly, the bar felt heavy. Opening his eyes, Edward discovered Jazz and Em leaning on either side of his weight bar, pinning him to the bench press.

"What?" The buzz Edward had from running vanished.

"Such hostility, Jazz," Em commented. "Do you feel it?"

"I do," Jazz replied. "Not the vibe you would expect to feel from a man in love, is it?"

Edward struggled against the bar, trying to free himself. Even though he knew it was pointless, he tried nonetheless.

"Get off me."

Emmett leaned in closer. "You're not going anywhere until you admit that you're in love, man."

"Emmett!" he warned.

"Just say it and you'll be a free man," insisted Jasper.

Edward's face was starting to mimic a beetroot from the strain of trying to free himself.

"It's three easy little words, Bro. Repeat after me," Em continued. "I. Love. Her."

"EMMETT. JASPER. Get off your brother immediately!" yelled Carlisle from behind them.

The two men removed their knees from the weight bar, freeing Edward. He got up quickly. He was so pissed off with his brothers, but before he could grab hold of one of them, his father interrupted again.

"Edward! Leave them alone and come with me," he said in a tone that meant business. "As for you two, go make yourself useful in the main tent. There is work to be done."

Edward couldn't understand why he was in trouble. His brothers were the one that had started it. He felt like he was fifteen-years-old again, and they were still taunting him like they used to. Edward slung his wet shirt over his shoulder and followed his father through the tents and trucks. Once back at Carlisle and Esme's RV, his father gestured for him to go inside.

"Why the hell am I in trouble?" he asked, pacing the length of their lounge area.

"Sit down, and you're not in trouble. I just knew they wouldn't leave you alone."

"So? That's nothing new."

"I didn't want to have to explain how they got their black eyes and split lips to Aro."

"I wouldn't…"

"Edward, you look like you're ready to murder somebody. Now, calm down because whether you like it or not, we are having this conversation." Carlisle hated pulling the parent card on his sons, but when he saw potential trouble that would cause problems for the whole family with their employer, he felt he had no other choice.

Edward sat tentatively on the edge of the black leather sofa, not wanting to ruin his mother's furniture.

"Have you got a towel or something?" he asked, resigned to the fact that he could never bullshit his father so he might as well get comfortable.

Carlisle returned with a towel, and Edward draped it around his shoulders, wiping his sweaty face and hair. His wet dark locks almost stood up vertically in places.

"Look, you don't have to say anything but just hear me out," his father said calmly.

When Edward's body language showed he was prepared to listen, Carlisle began.

"Son, you're not the first Cullen to have played the field."

Carlisle's opening statement had Edward's full attention. This was not what Edward had expected his dad to say.

"Before I met your mother, I had ten years of college, medical school and my hospital residency to be foot loose and fancy free. And, just like you, I made good use of my freedom. I was never interested in a relationship because of the commitment I had made to becoming a doctor.

"I didn't need the added stress or responsibility of being tied to one woman during those hard years. I met lots of lovely ladies, and had lots of fun, but I never wanted more than an evening's companionship. I thought it was the time of my life. I thought I was happy, and that I had it all worked out."

Carlisle went to the bar fridge and retrieved two cold bottles of beer and opened a bag of pretzels.

"Then, one day, my whole world was tipped upside down. What I thought I knew and wanted vanished. That was the day I met your mother." He smiled, remembering that night in the ER.

"Edward, when you don't know you're missing something, it's hard to recognize it when you finally find it."

Edward remained silent but a deep frown creased his forehead. Carlisle hoped his son would work out what he was trying to tell him.

"Stop fighting yourself. Believe me, I understand. After meeting Esme, nobody else mattered. In fact, nothing else mattered. All those years of study and I didn't care. She became my entire world in a matter of two weeks, but it wasn't easy for me to admit how I felt about her to myself. My plan didn't involve falling love, and I fought it at first.

"After being so driven for so many years, I couldn't understand how I could want to throw it all away over a woman. But, when I watched the circus packing up and knew Esme was about to walk out of my life, I thought my chest was going to split in two. It made me face what I was feeling."

Edward's frown had lessened, but the intensity in his eyes told Carlisle he was on the right track with his advice.

"The difference here is that Bella's not going anywhere. You don't have to walk away from everything you know to be with her. However, I don't want to sit back and watch you fighting yourself and your siblings because these new feelings scare the shit out of you."

He grinned and Edward smiled back at his father, shaking his head slowly.

He continued. "Just feel."

"Dad, I _am_ feeling. I'm feeling so much that I don't know where to begin."

"If Bella returned to Forks tomorrow, what would you do?"

"I'd go after her."

"Without hesitating?"

"Absolutely."

"Why?"

"Because…because when I'm with her… I have a home and a purpose. I finally feel like me."

As Edward said those words, everything became clear. Bella was his home, something he'd never really had growing up in a traveling circus. She was his refuge, and she made him feel complete. He didn't need to be the handsome trapeze star; he could just be Edward and that was all she wanted. Edward had been fighting with himself because he didn't want to admit that it was love. He didn't know what love was, so how could he be feeling it, he had thought. A small part of him didn't think that he deserved to feel love after his Magic years. His brothers though had recognized it before Edward had. They weren't being mean; they were just trying to help him realize exactly how he felt.

Edward Cullen was in love for the very first time.

Father and son sat opposite each other in silence, both grinning as they finished their beers. Carlisle was so happy for his youngest it brought a tear to his eye.

…

The sun was just starting to set when Bella sat down next to Winston. Unpacking had taken her all day and even though she was exhausted, she was determined to spend some time with her furry pal.

After giving him a head scratch, Bella lay down in the hay next to him. She momentarily weighed up the risk of putting her head so close to Ronald's rear end in order for her to be able to look up at Winny.

Once comfy, she began to relay all that had occurred on her first ever date with her prince charming. Winston laid his great head across her stomach, as he listened to her tale. Bella absentmindedly played with his ears while she recounted every detail, almost re-living that night again in her mind. After she finished, the pair lay quietly together in the haunting twilight.

"Winny. I have a huge favor to ask you."

Winston lifted his head and stared down into her worried brown eyes. He blinked several times in a row and Bella knew that he wanted her to continue.

"Well, I've got to practice…" she raised her hand to cup her lips as she whispered, "…talking dirty."

If Winston had eyebrows, Bella was sure they would have made arches to rival McDonald's over his eyes at her statement.

"Since you're my secret keeper, I'm going to practice on you. If I can't say it to a camel, then I'm never going to able to say it to Edward."

Bella sat up facing Winston with her legs crossed. She needed to practice looking into a set of eyes when she did this, otherwise it would feel like she was talking to herself. She'd practiced alone in the shower this morning and it was too easy because it didn't seem real.

"I can do this, I can. I mean, one of them is just another word for a male chicken, right?"

She took a deep breath. "Come. I want to make you come. I want you to make me come. Come all over me." She could feel the heat rising in her face at the last sentence.

Winston's wide eyes started blinking rapidly.

"I didn't mean _you_, you great oaf! Settle down. Sheesh, I never expected to find someone who'd be _more_ embarrassed by this than me."

Winny's obvious embarrassment was the distraction Bella needed to continue. She moved on, saying the next word and then using it in a sentence or two that she would like to say to Edward one day. At last, she came to the "male chicken." For some reason this word stuck in her throat. Bella wasn't sure why she had such a difficult time saying it.

"Winny, this will all be over soon and you can relax. I've got one more."

Bella was concentrating so hard, trying to psych herself up that she failed to notice Winston looking over her shoulder.

"Cock. You've got a great big cock."

"Fucking hell, B," Jake howled from behind her.

Bella wanted to die.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you just stroke Winston's ego?"

Bella struggled to her feet and turned around to face Jake; her embarrassment was actually putting her off balance. She was so humiliated that she was certain her entire body glowed neon red. She might even be visible from the surface of the moon at this time of day.

"It's not what you think."

"Well, then, I can't wait to hear your explanation because it sounded to me like you were talking about camel cock." He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to hide his smile.

"Jacob Black, don't be ridiculous. I was talking about…"

"Yes…"

"Um… chickens!"

Jake doubled over, holding onto his knees as his laughter exploded out of him. His belly laugh continued for what felt like an eternity to Bella. Eventually, he ended up rolling around in the hay repeating the word "chickens" which only added to his guffaws.

"'You've got a great big chicken.' Was that right? I have a feeling that 'chickens' were the last thing you were talking about." He giggled, wiping the tears that had run down his cheeks.

"What-EVER!" Bella spat as she stormed past him. Her visit with Winny was clearly over.

Trying to get to his feet, Jake called out after her. "Hey, I'm checking the tigers in a minute. Why don't you come and you can talk about pussies next?" He collapsed again at his own joke.

Bella spun around and marched back to him. Standing over him still on the ground, she scowled.

"Jacob Black. You. Are. Hilarious," she spat in her most sarcastic tone. "You should join the clowns, you're so funny. No, wait. Maybe you should stick with the tigers because after I tell Leah, the tigers will be the closet you get to a pussy!"

She turned on her heels and stomped off again, but this time her embarrassed anger had turned into embarrassed triumph. She'd used a new word – Edward would be so proud.

"Oh, no, B, come on. Don't be like that. Please," he called, sounding slightly more hysterical the farther she got away.

…

Bella had hoped she would get a chance to explore some of San Francisco. She'd never been to the Bay City before and was eager to visit some of its famous sights. Unfortunately, her new routine never left her any spare time. It had been six weeks since she'd left her dad alone in Forks. She thought of him often and worried that he wasn't taking care of himself. However, during the last two weeks, since Aro announced she was joining the magicians, Bella had hardly given her dad a second thought. She was just too busy to think about anything else.

Her first task each day was to repair any costume damage. This was the same as her old daily routine except now, Bella had less time to sew and her day started earlier. Repair work was getting easier because the same culprits seemed to need regular work. As much as she enjoyed the clown's performance, she watched it through different eyes, seeing each joke as how much damage would be done to her mother's creations rather than how funny they were.

This was followed by a rushed lunch with Winston. Originally, Bella ate in the canteen with everybody, but since the "chicken" incident, she was too ashamed to show her face. Every time she had bumped into Jake there, she was subjected to more of his "hilarious" jokes. He would yell out to Seth, "Hey, did you know that Bella LOVES chicken" or "Leah, extra chicken for Bella" not to mention the constant clucking noises if she got within hearing range. So, to avoid further humiliation, she began eating her lunch with Winny. This prevented the beast from getting cranky with her because she no longer had the time to read to him. If she visited him at lunch, she would give him some of her sandwich, which worked as a payoff for her lack of reading time. Bella also liked the chance to just get away from the chaos of the circus. She was far more social these days than she'd ever been in her life, but she still loved some quiet time alone.

After lunch, she had four hours of rehearsal with Carlisle and Esme. Even though Bella's confidence had grown, the closer their performance debut came, the more nervous she felt. She was so thankful to Carlisle for rescuing her from James that she didn't want to let him down. Slowly, but surely, each day Bella was remembering more of her routine and getting the timing right.

On good days, Edward would lounge across the front of their fake stage and watch her. However, this was occurring less and less due to the trapeze act practicing their new death-defying stunts. Once a week, she would end her rehearsal early to go join the Cullens as she continued her basic trapeze training. Bella wasn't to perform any of these moves for an audience, but everyone involved thought it would boost her confidence and continue to desensitize her to the height of the trapeze bar that she would appear on at the end of their act.

Most weeknights, Edward would bring their dinner to his parents' rehearsal tent. The couple could eat together freely without being seen. Carlisle and Esme were always gracious enough to leave so that dessert usually consisted of Gummi bears and hot passionate kisses. This was Bella's favorite part of the day and got her through when her nerves threatened to take over. Not only did she get to make out with Edward, but she loved how relaxed she felt as she lay wrapped in his arms on the plush carpet. Esme had subtly started leaving cushions in the far corner of the tent so that it now resembled something like a Bedouin style boudoir.

Renee was back to full duties, having recovered nicely from her operation. Previously, Bella was free before the show but since the changes, she and her mother had so many new costumes to create that she was back in her tent sewing up a storm each night. Working alone while her mother and Leah dressed the performers, Bella could daydream about her sexy boyfriend. Since she didn't need to worry that she'd be caught with a goofy grin on her face, Bella would think about what Edward was doing at that moment or what he had done to her earlier in the day.

Edward was so proud of her new dirty mouth. He had added new body parts and several phrases to her repertoire. Sometimes, she still got embarrassed but more often than not Edward's reaction to her words was enough to get her to whisper more in her lover's ear.

The finale music and thunderous applause was her cue to start collecting the worn garments. While Bella straightened the dressing rooms and sorted the laundry, Edward would put in a quick appearance at the bar. He never went alone to prevent getting trapped there. Jazz, Em, Seth and Jake all took turns having a quick drink with him. He found it awkward pretending to flirt with the locals as Magic once did. He stayed as far away from Tanya and co. as possible but was aware they were analyzing his every move. Edward tried to time his departure from the bar with any single girl who happened to be leaving as well. This was an attempt to make him appear to still be pulling tricks – just not circus tricks. Once free, he would head back to his dressing room for a goodnight kiss from Bella. One goodnight kiss was never enough and usually turned into the pair grinding on the couch before each of them returned to their beds alone.

The night of the last show in San Francisco was no different. The crowd had absolutely loved the acts, giving a standing ovation as the performers took their final bows. This meant the bar would be bustling and Edward contemplated not going, to try and spend some extra time with Bella.

Em was supposed to be his wingman for the evening but cancelled because Rosalie wasn't feeling well. Knowing that Bella had extra work to do in preparation for packing, he decided to stick to the plan and meet her after his bar visit.

As predicted the bar was packed. Upon entering, Edward was met by a group of four young ladies. He wasn't sure if all of them were even old enough to be legally drinking, but nobody at the circus bar ever checked IDs. He knew one of them was over twenty-one because he remembered her from the last time they were here. Edward hated running into his past conquests, but it was bound to happen from time to time.

Trying to decide whether to avoid her or not, he scanned the crowd. His decision was made when his eyes found Tanya staring at him like he was her last meal. Tanya was wearing a shimmering purple halter neck midriff that only just covered her voluptuous breasts. Edward was briefly caught off guard by the sight of them because he didn't seem to remember her breasts being that big. He wasn't meaning to look but her top made it impossible not to notice them. She also wore the tiniest pair of black shorts in existence. Her long bare legs ended with purple patent stilettos. By the looks of her, she'd had a number of drinks already.

"Mandy," Edward greeted the young lady politely, turning on his crooked smile. "Long time no see."

Years ago, to avoid awkward and sometimes nasty situations, Edward had invented a word association system to remember names. In this particular case it was easy. "Handy Mandy who fucking stole half my candy." As it turned out, Edward wasn't the only person with a Gummi obsession, and the lovely Mandy had helped herself to his stash.

The petite blonde visibly swooned at Edward's attention. Her friends were clearly impressed that what she had obviously told them was true. Standing on her tiptoes, she moved to give Edward a kiss. Not wanting to embarrass her – as she had licked all of his body parts – Edward bent and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. He knew this move would also get Tanya off his back for the evening because for all she knew, Edward could have arranged to meet his blonde friend here for the night.

Edward calculated his earliest possible getaway. If he offered to buy a round of drinks for his little posse that would give him at least twenty minutes reprieve while he waited to get served at the bar. Then, time to drink one round, and he would be free after having played his part and chatted with the girls. The minimum amount of time here was all he could cope with, because he felt like he was cheating on Bella. He wasn't, but acting the way he used to made him feel like he was not being honest with her.

Waiting in the raucous crowd gathered at the bar, Edward felt a hand slip into his back pocket and squeeze his ass. There was no need to look to know who it was.

"Seems like you're avoiding me, Magic," Tanya said, her body close to his side. The crush of patrons didn't give Edward a lot of space to escape, and Tanya was all too aware of this.

"Not at all. I've just been busy elsewhere."

"How was your 'little angel' last week?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Perfect in every way, Tanya. She truly is my angel." Smiling down at her, he momentarily enjoyed taunting her this way. He did not belong to her, and his private life was none of her business. He had ended it with Tanya weeks ago and remembered being very clear that they were over for good.

Her eyes flashed ice blue at him as she looked around. "Who's the blonde?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's a friend." Summoning Magic, he continued. "I gave her an 'all-access pass' tour last time. She enjoyed it so much, she's bought along three friends for another one."

Edward knew making reference to a threesome after he'd rejected Tanya's offer was going to be like pouring gasoline on a fire. She was already pissed, but this would really set her off. Edward was annoyed that Bella felt intimidated enough by Tanya to insist he put in these fake appearances. He was hoping to piss Tanya off enough that she would give up and leave him alone. He would have liked to remain friends with her because they'd had some fun times together, but her attitude since he ended it last had become mean and vindictive.

"You think we're done, Magic, but let me tell you, we're not," she said before stumbling off into the crowd. The way she had said this sounded like a threat, and Edward wondered what she could possibly be plotting.

Carrying the tray of bright colored cocktails back to the girls, Edward decided he would talk to Bella about going public. This was ridiculous. Together, they would tackle Renee and find a solution, and then he could be with her whenever he wanted.

The girls all fell silent when he joined them. The starry eyed looks they were giving him combined with their coy smiles were making him feel uncomfortable. He had a feeling if he told them to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge, they would.

"So, are you still addicted to Gummi bears?"

"That depends whether you're still stealing them or not," he replied, raising an eyebrow at her. Her cheer squad giggled.

"It wasn't stealing. I was hungry."

"Eight packets?"

Mandy was clearly embarrassed and offered to repay him. Edward knew the "payment" she was offering was not in the form of candy, and again was disgusted that this once would have entertained him. He could tell that Mandy wasn't going to aid his exit because she was going to want to join him. Tired of the charade, he excused himself when he saw Aro, stating he had trapeze business to discuss with the ringleader.

Dumping his half-empty drink on a table, Edward clapped Aro on the back in passing as he left the bar in search of his angel.

As Edward rounded one of the large trucks, he spied Bella coming out of the dressing rooms, her arms laden with costumes. She could barely see over the gigantic mound of fabric and the twelve-year-old inside of him was awoken.

Edward ran quietly around the other side of the truck out of sight and hurried to overtake her. He darted behind the tent and past the spot they had shared their first kiss. The shadows hid his presence as he waited for her to pass. Hearing her puffs of exhaustion grow close, Edward sprang out of the darkness with his arms raised, roaring like a monster. Caught completely unaware, Bella threw the massive pile of costumes at him and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Worried she would wake half the showgrounds, Edward dodged the costumes and pulled her into his chest.

"Shhh, it's only me," he reassured.

Two small fists pummeled against his chest.

"You idiot! You scared me half to death."

Edward had managed to grab one wrist but was having difficulty catching the second pounding fist. It didn't help his attempts that he was desperately trying not to laugh because Bella was cute when flustered.

Shoving him away from her, she frantically began collecting the garments.

"These were clean, you clown. Help me before they're all ruined."

The costumes had only been on the ground for a minute but the wet grass had managed to soil a few of them. Edward helped Bella carry the tangled mess back to the dressing rooms. Once inside, he decided to apologize for this foolishness the only way he knew how – kissing every inch of exposed flesh her tank top allowed.

His lips on the back of her neck had her abandoning her attempt to stay upset with him. Bella could never resist kissing him, claiming she had years of missed high school make-out sessions to catch up on. Edward agreed that practice in these sorts of things was essential.

Wrapping her arms securely around his neck, Bella kissed him back. She pressed herself against him, earning a deep moan for her trouble.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before his lips found her neck again.

"Shut up and kiss me," she replied as she leaned back to give him more flesh to suck.

Edward's hands found the back of her thighs as he bent to pick her up. He wanted to feel her closer. It still amazed him how quickly an innocent kiss could become scorching hot with this girl. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his belt buckle rub against her.

"Couch," she moaned. "Too high."

"What?" he asked, barely taking his lips from her.

"Sit… couch… I want to feel you," she explained, bucking her hips against his waist.

When Edward realized what she wanted, he had to fight the urge to come in his jeans – a problem he found increasingly hard to control around her. Bella wanting him was like nothing else on earth.

"_Fuck_! You're gonna be the death of me, my Angel," he uttered as he stumbled toward the drapes.

"I don't _fucking_ believe it!" shrieked a voice behind them.

Opening her eyes, Bella looked over his shoulder and was met with the murderous gaze of Tanya Denali.

"_She's_ your fucking angel?" she screamed.

Edward placed Bella back on the ground. He turned to face Tanya's wrath, unconsciously shielding Bella with his body.

"You picked HER over ME," she spat out as though the words were poisoned.

"Tanya…" Edward was not about to stand for her disrespecting Bella. That was one thing he would not tolerate.

"How could you pick that fucking scared brown mouse over me?"

"I'm warning you, Tanya." Edward felt Bella's tiny fingers holding onto his forearm like she was trying to hold him back.

The look in Edward's eyes told Tanya he was serious.

"You," she seethed, pointing a finger at Edward, "are going to be sorry. And, you," she pointed at Bella, "are dead."

**A/N: If you have me on alert but have never hit that little R for review button – do it. It will make my freaking day to hear from you.**

**My next chapter may be a little late as I have signed up to write a one shot for the Fandom Fights the Floods. My city was devastated by floods, as you've probably seen, so I wanted to help out because my house is luckily on high ground and I really feel for those who have lost everything.**

**Come say G'day on Twitter if you feel like it. FoxxyJ73**


	13. Magic Fingers

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**Gummi bears for everyone for waiting so patiently. Sorry for the delay, my lovely readers. I'm back after finishing off my Fandoms Fights the Floods One Shot. If you are interested in a skiing moment between E and B, then go donate. It's for a good cause.**

**Words cannot describe how much I appreciate the wisdom of mcc101180 and scorp_112. Thank you.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Thirteen – Magic Fingers**

Blinking himself awake, Laurent opened the RV door to see Tanya waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" she slurred, obviously drunk.

"It's 3am, Tanya. I was asleep. Where's the fire anyway?" he asked sarcastically, looking around. She'd been pounding on his door like her life depended on it only minutes before so surely there was some kind of emergency happening in the grounds.

"Out of my way. I need to see James." Tanya tried to enter the RV, but the combination of her inebriation and stilettos made the task a challenge. Wanting to return to bed, Laurent grabbed her elbow and helped her inside.

Tanya stumbled and tripped the length of the RV in the dark, knocking over their belongings with little care. A herd of elephants would have made less noise, so it was no surprise when James stuck his head out his bedroom door, cursing.

James was about to give Tanya a piece of his mind, but her words silenced him.

"I know why costume girl won't play with you." She pushed past James and collapsed on his giant bed.

"No shit. It's because she's surrounded by fucking Cullens every minute of the day," he replied.

"No," said Tanya, enjoying having information that the tiger handler did not.

"Well?" he asked as he stretched out on the bed beside her. His nudity didn't appear to faze Tanya in the slightest.

"Drop the plural and you've got it."

At this hour, James was in no mood for mind games.

"Either spit it out or I'll give you something to fill that pretty mouth of yours."

"She's _fucking_ Cullen – singular, as in Magic."

Tanya lay back, smiling, as she watched the seething envy spread across his face.

…

Packing wasn't such a rushed task this time because the drive to Portland would take less than ten hours. Many performers and staff spent the day sightseeing in San Francisco before starting to pack. Most of the vehicles weren't scheduled to depart until after lunch the following day.

Renee had Bella sitting on one of the great metal trunks trying to hold it shut while her mother struggled to secure the lock when Esme entered.

Esme immediately sat on the other end of the trunk. Her added weight allowed Renee to snap the locks closed.

"Thank you, Esme. There's just not enough room now with all the extra costumes," Renee said, getting carefully to her feet.

"You ladies certainly have been busy, and I feel that I'm to blame," Esme responded.

"Nonsense. This is what Bella and I do. Plus all the new costumes have given Bella a chance to show off her design skills. Several of your dresses are her creation entirely." She smiled at her daughter.

Renee rarely gave out praise, so it was nice for Bella to witness her mother being supportive. It was true that Bella had been given four gowns to design and create for Esme. Three of them were completed and she was extremely proud of herself, but the last dress was taking longer to sew than she had anticipated. Bella was also determined not to let her mother know this, or to ask for help because she wanted Renee to start viewing her as a responsible adult.

"Well, Carlisle and I wanted to thank you for all your help, Renee," Esme insisted.

Bella had a feeling she knew where this was going and tried to act nonchalant.

"Not necessary."

"Regardless, we want to, and Carlisle hoped you would accompany us in our RV to Portland. We've planned a little side trip for the three of us, so we'll need to get going by nine tomorrow morning." Esme stood, looking hopeful.

"Esme, well… I don't know what to say," Renee stuttered, clearly caught off guard by the lovely gesture.

"All you need to say is that you'll be at our RV tomorrow at nine. Bring a dress for dinner and your best smile."

Bella was impressed by how Esme handled her mother with no fuss. She needed to take tips from her for future reference.

"Bella, will you be fine to travel without me?"

"Sure," she replied, trying to contain her excitement. "There isn't enough room in your comfy looking RV for me, is there, Esme?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. But, I promise you can ride with us on the next trip. Carlisle would love that." Esme winked at Bella, knowing this had her and Edward's alibi for their next trip together covered as well.

…

Bella watched her mother leave their tent the following morning. She had never seen Renee so excited. Carlisle seemed to be the only human being who could soften Renee's hard exterior shell, and ever since he'd "saved" her – in Renee's opinion – her mother had gone out of her way to accommodate the magicians. No costume was too difficult, no fabric too expensive – whatever they wanted, Renee made sure they got.

Renee stopped and called back to her daughter one last instruction to add to the dozen or so she'd given already.

"Don't you bother Jake and Leah now, you hear?"

"Mom! I'll be so good they won't even know I'm there." Bella smiled to herself and prayed Renee would never find out the truth.

Deciding she needed to confirm her story with Jake, Bella strode off in search of him.

…

Seth grabbed any excuse to get out of kitchen duties with both hands. That's why he was personally escorting Bella to the tiger enclosure.

"Seth, I know where the tent is," Bella insisted.

"Shut up. If I have to wash one more pan, my masculinity will be in question."

Bella eyed him. "Are you insinuating that washing dishes is women's work?" Bella couldn't help the fact that her voice rose an octave from shock.

His wide-eyed expression was all the answer Bella needed despite his adamant denial. A quick Leah-style smack to the back of his head had the young man turning around and heading back toward his waiting dishes, defeated.

Bella had never ventured inside the tiger enclosure before. Her fear of bumping into their fake tanned handler kept her well clear of the place. Having been assured James was elsewhere, she entered on her search for Jake.

Three large black iron cages stood side by side in the space. Each was joined by a small trap door and the last cage had a tunnel connected to it that disappeared out of the canvas wall. Bella figured this was how the tigers got to the performance ring in the main tent.

The six great cats were split into pairs in the cages. Her arrival was announced by several soft hisses as she entered their territory. Jake looked up from his task by an enormous butcher's block. The girls were obviously due to be fed since he was dividing up a carcass.

"Bells, hey!" he greeted her happily.

The six sets of intense beady eyes made Bella nervous.

"Is this okay?" she asked, indicating to herself being here as she glanced from Jake to the tigers and back again.

"Yeah, sure sure. Come on in. The girls just get a bit touchy before feeding, especially if you're a stranger." He turned from her and proceeded to call their names, cooing in turn to each in an effort to comfort the cats. Most of them settled down and focused back on their coming meal.

The tiger nearest to Jake looked like an oversized tabby to Bella. The tiger was pacing back and forth, rubbing her side against the bars. If Bella didn't know any better, she would have sworn the great cat was trying to lure Jake closer for a pat. She stopped her pacing and began rubbing the side of her head on the bars as a deep growl emanated from her.

Jake noticed the worried look on Bella's face.

"Don't worry, B; she just wants me to tickle her."

"Are you kidding me? She's growling, Jake."

"No, that rumble is like a purr. Tigers can't purr like domestic cats, but they do make this noise when they exhale and they're feeling content. Believe me, you'd know a true growl if you heard one."

"Content? Isn't she hungry?"

"Yeah, but Chrissy Jane is a sweetie. She's the friendliest of the group."

Bella wasn't convinced. After Jake had finished dividing up the meat in each cage and making sure each cat got their fair share, he beckoned for Bella to come closer. Bella's stomach lurched as she watched her friend stick his arm inside the cage and started roughly scratching the animal's head. The young tiger was enjoying the contact so much that she lay down against the bars, exposing her pale stomach to Jake.

"See? She wants her tummy tickled."

In order to "tickle" her, Jake leaned in; his entire arm up to his shoulder was now within chomping range inside the cage.

"Jake, get back," Bella pleaded.

"She loves it," he insisted, still rubbing her tummy vigorously.

"She's not the one I'm worried about." Bella had been watching the second cat in the cage. This tiger was snarling silently in Bella's direction the whole time Jake's arm was inside the cage. Her lips curled back and exposed enormous canine teeth.

"Ah, Lucy's all talk. She's a bit out of sorts at the moment." Jake wasn't concerned by the other tiger's fearsome display. "She's been doing extra work with James for the new show and it's wearing on her."

Bella's look of confusion made Jake continue. He explained that not only humans disliked working closely with James.

"He trains them with fear – fear of him, fear of being whipped. It's not right, but there's nothing I can do about it." Chrissy Jane had rolled onto her back entirely with all four paws in the air, completely trusting Jake in this submissive position. He continued to scratch her and Bella could see the love in his eyes for these beautiful creatures.

"Come over and meet CJ. She's just a big kitty."

Bella slowly walked over to stand behind Jake. Lucy was the only cat still spooked by her, but the tiger's lip-curling snarls were decreasing. Ever so slowly, Bella knelt down next to Jake but on the side farther away from those pearly white canines.

She was in awe of the cat's great paws and claws. Tired of her doubt, Jake thrust her arm through the bars and forced her to pat CJ's tummy. The fur was like thick velvet as Bella began cautiously stroking her. Having twice as much attention pleased Chrissy Jane, and she let out a happy rumble deep from within her chest. The sound and vibration caused Bella to lose her balance as she withdrew her arm at lightning speed. Her sudden movement set Lucy off on another hissing fit.

"So, Bells, the cat's out of the bag now, huh?"

"What?"

"You and Edward. You know. Tanya catching you."

"How did you hear about that?" Bella asked, clearly distressed.

"Bells, Tanya is a bitch. Her whole network will know by now."

"What about Mom?" Bella collapsed against the bars. She looked as though the bars were the only things holding her upright.

"You're probably still safe there. I mean, Renee's not called the Nazgul for nothing. Even Tanya's scared of her, but the chance of your mom overhearing something is higher now."

Not only did Bella have to worry about Tanya, now she had Renee's wrath to add to her fears. Prior to last night, Bella thought Renee would find out because Bella let something slip, and that she could handle. She never imagined that her mother would find out from gossip that half the circus knew about, and somehow that made it worse in her mind.

Jake felt bad for causing his friend distress, but he needed her to know.

"Also… they're up to something," he said, frowning in thought.

"Who?"

"Tanya and James."

"James?" Bella's voice rose, causing one of the other tigers to hiss too. "What's he got to do with this?" she said, looking over her shoulder at the other cat.

"I don't know, but they're plotting something, and I'm gonna find out what it is. Just stay away from him, okay?"

Jake was serious and this made Bella's stomach flip. It was a rare moment to see Jake worried, as his happy-go-lucky attitude always had him smiling.

…

When Bella returned to her almost empty tent, she found Edward lying on her camp bed with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know how you sleep in this thing," he said as she came to stand beside him.

"I hate that stupid bed. It takes me forever to fall asleep in it."

Edward smirked at her, and Bella saw Magic flash in his green eyes. "Well, tonight at least, the bed won't be what's keeping you up."

His reference to their sleeping arrangements for the evening made her whole body shiver. The couple hadn't talked about whether they would be sharing the same bed, but from his comment, Bella thought it was a safe bet. Again, she felt both exhilarated and scared shitless at the prospect.

The best indication of Bella's discomfort that Edward had found was always her silence. He could tell his reference to their sleeping together made her nervous. Even though he was dying to fall asleep with her, he didn't want her to feel pressured.

Standing up, he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Hey, the couch doubles as a bed. Don't worry. I promise you'll sleep like an angel."

Leaving the tent, they didn't have far to walk as Emmett had driven the RV over to collect them. All the large tents were just starting to be pulled down by the crew, so he had to navigate around the hive of activity.

Bella followed Edward, who carried her bag toward the bus. As Edward disappeared inside the vehicle, Bella cautiously looked around. She wanted to make sure nobody of consequence saw her board their bus.

Her heart skipped a beat. Standing together in the distance and watching her were Tanya and James. The couple made no secret of the fact that they were discussing Bella. Like a child caught with her hand in the candy jar, Bella froze on the spot.

Tanya stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. The look on her face made Bella's blood run cold. James puffed his chest out when he noticed Bella staring. He waved to her before blowing her several kisses that made her skin crawl. A low curse made Bella jump. Edward stopped in front of her and used his body to shield her from James.

"Come on, get on the bus," he said quietly, but Bella could hear the edge in his voice. "I swear I won't let anything happen to you. Ignore them."

"But last night…"

"B, the one thing I know about Tanya is that she's full of it. I've heard her threaten half the women around here and she's never ever done anything." Edward turned her body around and moved her toward the bus.

Alice pounced on Bella the second she stepped past Emmett, who was already in the driver's seat.

"Let me give you a tour. We all want you to make yourself at home," she gushed, overly excited by Bella's presence.

"Alice…" Edward complained.

"You can't keep her all to yourself, Edward. We want to play with Bella, too."

The look on Alice's face helped Bella forget about Tanya and James. The tiny girl stood in front of Edward with her hands in prayer, begging. Her eyes had transformed into that of a sad puppy's as she pouted up at him.

"Alice, you can hang with her anytime. I can't."

"Bullshit! Between her crazy work schedule and you, there's no time left," Alice countered.

Watching them arguing over her made Bella's heart swell with joy. She'd never felt more loved and included in all her life than since she'd joined The Volturi Brothers.

The way they bantered back and forth made it hard to believe that Alice and Edward weren't blood relatives. Soon Rose and Jazz joined in, and it was agreed that Bella would spend enough time with all of them to play a full game of Pictionary, since they would have equal teams for once, and they would eat all meals as a group. Outside of that, she was Edward's private play toy.

Pictionary began at their first rest stop a few hours into the trip. Emmett was so excited to have Bella play that the whole bus seemed to shake from his exuberance. The couples were mixed to make the game more challenging. Bella was partnered with Jasper, Alice with Em and Edward with Rosalie. Rose taunted her husband endlessly on his drawing skills, stating Alice would need to have psychic skills in order to guess any correctly.

Bella found her escape blocked on either side as she sat between Em and Jazz in the middle of the kitchen table's bench seat. She had a feeling this was on purpose when the game began and she discovered half the words on the games cards had been replaced by something filthy. The way Em watched her reactions told her he was the likely culprit.

Shortly after starting, Jazz and Bella took the lead as the group discovered her talent for sketching. Her hours spent drawing new designs paid off. Rose turned out to be the cheat monitor, keeping a close eye on Emmett and Jasper. Edward, however, she allowed to do whatever he liked until Bella caught him rigging a dice roll and exposed him to the others.

Edward's dirty talk tutoring turned out to be a blessing when it was Bella's turn to guess what Jasper was drawing. She had the distinct impression that rude activities or objects seemed to show up more often for her turn than the others. Her cheeks remained a constant shade of pink until the final "all play" round. All three girls were up to draw simultaneously, and the card selected read "doggie style."

As soon as the timer was started, Bella's pencil flew into action. In record time, Jazz yelled the correct answer, pulling Bella into a side hug. Em proceeded to point out that Bella's was the only drawing using two tiny human stick figures. Both Rose and Alice had tried to draw dogs unsuccessfully. Upon realizing what she'd drawn, her face turned from pink to crimson and the chorus of woohoos didn't help it ease.

"God, Alice, those things look like hyenas!" Em joked.

Edward stood up and leaned over the table, kissing Bella on the top of her head. "I knew there was a reason I liked you," he announced as he took her drawing, folded it carefully and slid it into the back pocket of his shorts.

With the game clearly won, Edward was dying to get Bella alone. Even though she'd been seated opposite him for the past hour, he missed touching her. He needed his Bella fix _now_.

Rose kindly offered to take Edward's driving shift since he had company. Rosalie was hard assed when it came to accepting new people, but once she classed them as family, she would do all she could for them. Bella had now been given that status so Rose would help the couple in any way possible.

Without a fuss, Edward took Bella's hand and quietly led her out of the chaos of Em and Jazz preparing for an Xbox challenge. Entering his room, Edward sat at his desk in the only chair, leaving Bella standing in the doorway.

"So, this is my room," he said quietly, letting her take in the space he'd made into his home.

Her eyes wandered around. His queen-sized bed, covered in the thickest russet colored duvet Bella had ever seen, dominated the space. She wondered if her new obsession with beds was because she no longer had a proper one. The right side of the room was lined with wood grained floor to ceiling cupboards of varying sizes. To her left, where Edward sat, was a built-in bench unit. The first section was set up like an office desk and had his laptop on it. This turned into more like a dressing table where his iPod docking station, several photo frames and various other personal belongings sat. Above the desk were more small cupboards that met the ceiling. A long mirror hung in the space between the cupboards and the bench, giving the impression of a larger space. And, finally a small flat screen TV hung next to Bella on the wall.

Edward spun around in the chair and placed his bare feet on the edge of his bed.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said, gesturing for her to lay down.

She smiled, overcome with sudden shyness.

"Go on," he encouraged.

Bella moved to the bed and crawled into the middle. Edward was glad his bent legs hid the reaction he was having to seeing Bella on her hands and knees on his bed. It made him think of her earlier Pictionary drawing, which didn't help the situation in his shorts.

Edward had purposefully left his bedroom door open. He wanted her to feel relaxed and safe here with him, despite his need to touch her bare skin.

Bella eventually spread out on the soft bed while Edward selected songs for her on his iPod. Edward's plan worked - the longer they chatted and joked together, the more relaxed Bella became until eventually she fell asleep. He silently moved and lay down next to her with his laptop balanced on his stomach. With one hand on his computer, he gently pulled Bella closer to him until she was snuggled into the crook of his other arm.

…

Bella woke to find she was cuddled up next to Edward. During her nap she had entwined one of her legs with his and thrown an arm across his chest, her hand resting on his shoulder. Upon seeing her awake, he closed his laptop and moved it to his bedside table.

"How did you sleep?"

"This bed is like heaven," she replied, slowly stretching.

"No, having you in it is fucking heaven."

The air between them had become electric at his words. They lay still, staring into each other's eyes. Edward wanted Bella to lead him because he didn't know how far she would want things to go now that they finally had a bed and some real privacy.

Edward lifted his hand and traced the side of Bella's face with the back of his fingers. He ran them down her temple, cheek and jaw. Just this small gesture had awoken his cock, but he didn't try to hide it this time. He marveled at the effect Bella had on his body. No other woman had ever driven him to these heights of longing or inspired the emotional connection he felt for her.

For once, he wished she were ready for more because at this very moment he wanted to make love to the woman in his arms. His heart fluttered in his chest when he realized this was the first time it wasn't about fucking.

"Baby…" He paused, knowing it was too soon to tell her how he felt. "You're my world now. I hope you know that." He gently kissed her forehead.

Bella's body was thrown into overdrive by his words. The tension between them a moment ago had set her insides alight, but his sentiment ignited all of her girlie parts at once. She wanted to be consumed by him. She needed a physical connection to him because the emotional one was starting to overwhelm her.

Grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt, Bella pulled him closer. She was ready for more.

"Edward… finger me."

Her words caught him off guard, and he blinked down at her. As her request registered fully, he hoped that maybe she was falling for him, too. In the blink of an eye, he had leapt off the bed, closed his door and was back in her arms.

Edward lay on his side as close to Bella's body as possible, resting up on one elbow. Her big brown eyes were filled with longing and apprehension. Edward knew what a bold move this was for her and vowed that he wouldn't make her regret it.

His fingers found the sliver of flesh at the top of her jeans. Instead of heading south like he knew she was expecting, he ghosted them under her shirt and up her rib cage. There was no need to rush after all, and he wanted to savor every second of this with her.

Looking into her eyes, he inclined his head toward her ever so slowly until their lips barely touched. Mirroring his fingers, he ghosted his lips softly across hers, down her jaw and back toward her ear.

"Are you sure, my angel?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly. His lips had caused her heart rate to speed up, and the barely-there touch of them was driving her crazy. "Please. I'm feeling so much I think I'm going to explode."

Edward's cock twitched. She needed him to help her, and he'd be the first man to ever make her feel this way. Edward knew he needed to be more controlled now than ever before. He couldn't risk scaring her, so his own need would have to wait. Having the chance to finally touch her was what he'd been waiting for, but he wanted to see her as well.

"I'll stop whenever you want, love. All you need to do is tell me."

Bella nodded once before his lips engulfed hers. Edward's plan to get her out of some of her clothes was to distract her with desire. He kissed her deeply for several minutes, teasing her with his tongue. He focused solely on her mouth, even his hand on her stomach had stilled. She had to want more before he would give it. Edward knew Bella loved his lips on her neck. The sensation drove her crazy. Several times he let his mouth move down to her chin but instead of going lower, he would claim her mouth once more.

On the last teasing pass of her jaw line, Bella let out a frustrated whimper and her hand reached up to grab a fistful of hair. As she pulled his mouth to where she wanted it, Edward grabbed her hips and pulled her onto her side. His hand found her thigh and hitched it over his hip. His hard cock was right where he wanted it. As his lips devoured her neck, he ground himself between her legs.

They both moaned at the contact, and the feel of her cemented in his head that her jeans had to go. Edward's lips and tongue covered every inch of Bella's sweet neck. When she dropped her head back to give him better access, her breasts pushed against his chest. He fought his desire to palm them. When he finally did touch them, he wanted them to be minus all clothing.

The moans and mews coming from his girl made him grind harder between her open legs. He wanted her so fucking much, but would wait. Tasting her sweet mouth once more, he grabbed her ass. His fingers dug in as he pulled her even closer to him. Bella responded by locking her leg around him. She rubbed against his member exactly where she needed and the feeling had Edward close to climaxing.

Determined that he wasn't going to come in his shorts again, he zeroed in on a new zone to distract himself – her collarbones. The high neckline of her t-shirt gave him little access. Slipping his fingers inside the neck, he pulled down her shirt and began to suck along her flesh. Bella moaned loudly.

"Oh, God."

His smiling lips continued their ministrations. He could sense that his teasing was getting the best of her. Bella began to squirm beneath him as her body wanted more.

"Aren't…" She sucked in air. "Aren't you going to touch me?"

"I need better access, beautiful. You need to lose some of these clothes."

Bella's movements halted for a moment. This was unchartered territory for her, but she needed him to ease the incessant ache between her thighs. Slowly releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, she asked.

"Top or jeans?"

"Both."

This request made Bella pull back slightly, her eyes wide in alarm. Quickly untangling himself from her, Edward crossed his room to open a cupboard. Pulling a long sleeved black button down shirt from a hanger, he moved back to the bed. Before she panicked, he needed to distract her.

"It's okay, you can wear this instead," he said, indicating to the button down. Knowing her eyes were fixed on him, he slowly peeled his t-shirt from his body. The sight of Edward standing at the end of the bed, bare-chested and rock hard in only his shorts, made Bella's heart skip a beat.

Crawling up the bed toward her, his eyes focused intently on hers. He kneeled in front of her and held out his shirt, then gave her a wicked grin.

"Please?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

There was no way on earth Bella could refuse the sex god between her legs. Sitting up slowly, she bit her lip as she looked into her lap. To put her at ease, Edward moved around her and lay down so that her back was to him, giving her some privacy.

"Put this on and do up as many buttons that make you feel comfortable," he whispered from behind her, running his fingers down her spine.

After a deep breath, Bella removed her t-shirt and bra and slipped into Edward's shirt. Her shaking hands wrestled with the buttons. The brief glimpse of her milky white back glowing in the low lighting would be etched in Edward's brain forever. She was perfect and she was his.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of Bella's zipper lowering. Edward closed his eyes, willing his body to control itself. As she struggled out of her denim, Edward allowed his hand to touch himself through his shorts. His cock was so rigid beneath his hand, and he wished that his fingers weren't the only part of him about to enter Bella's body. A low moan escaped him at this thought and made Bella look back over her shoulder at him. She was still trying to hide away from him, but the moment her eyes found his hand fisting up and down his length, the desire he had awoken earlier in her returned.

"I like watching you do that," she said.

Edward's eyes flashed open and his hand stilled. He hadn't meant to get caught doing that because today was all about Bella, not him. Smiling at her, he raised the hand that was around his cock and with his index finger, motioned for her to join him. When Bella lay back down, her head on his shoulder, Edward had to resist the urge to fist pump the air. She'd only done up the bottom three buttons. He was about to see, and hopefully, taste, flesh he had only fantasized about.

His black shirt swam on her tiny frame. The two halves of the unbuttoned shirt overlapped across her chest.

"Bella, you need to breathe."

Realizing she was indeed holding her breath as if she would drown in the sea of emotions and feelings that swirled around her, Bella took in a lung full of air.

"That's better because I won't be held responsible for my actions if you pass out half naked on my bed," he joked, tickling her ribcage.

The sudden movement made his shirt open, revealing her perfect right breast. Edward sucked in air at the unexpected sight of her. He let his eyes wander up to meet hers. He knew she was feeling exposed, but he wanted her to know how gorgeous she looked to him. While he kept eye contact with her, his hand slowly opened the other side of his shirt, laying bare her whole chest down to her bellybutton. With deliberate slowness, his eyes moved down her face, then neck. Before he had time to reach the promised land, Bella's hand flew up to cover herself. Grabbing her wrist, he pinned it to the bed, now leaning over her body. Edward knew he was pushing Bella's boundaries. He looked into her eyes and winked. He felt the tension leave her arm and let his eyes go back to their intended path.

The dark fabric of his shirt seemed to almost highlight the paleness of her skin. The only other contrast was that of her dusty pink nipples. After his eyes had traveled over her breasts several times, he leaned over with the tip of his tongue between his lips. He looked up at her, seeing the comprehension in her eyes before he slowly circled her nipples with his wet tongue. Bella's moan was like nothing he'd ever heard. She wanted him, and she fought to free her hand still pinned beside her.

"Lie still," he ordered. "You're mine to pleasure as I please."

His firm tone only made her body tingle even more. "Please," she begged.

In that instant, they became a tangle of limbs and body parts, frantically seeking contact. Edward's mouth worked over her breasts as he sucked, nipped and teased her while his hand caressed the top of her bare thigh. Bella couldn't help the fact that she kept forcing her chest against his lips every time she thought he was about to stop kissing her. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her there and could only imagine how good it would feel further down. Her whole body was on fire from his touch and she needed to come so much it almost hurt.

Since Edward's hands and mouth were preoccupied with her bare breasts, her clit was feeling neglected. Throwing her leg over his hip, she used her foot to pull his groin to where she needed to feel him. In doing so, her toe had caught the edge of his shorts and pulled them down a little exposing his muscled ass. Bella let her hand slide down a part of Edward she had never dared touch before as her fingers smoothed over his cheek. Grabbing it in her hand, she pulled him harder against her. This new sensation was almost too much. The thin cotton of her tiny briefs and the fabric of his shorts was all that was separating them. Bella could feel the ridge of the head of Edward's cock as she ground her pussy down his length and back up again.

"Ah, fuck," she exclaimed, her body on the edge.

Bella had finally uttered Edward's favorite word again. It had taken weeks but she'd said it again. Wanting her to scream his name next, he pushed her onto her back and slipped his fingers inside her damp underwear. His long fingers crossed over the soft mound of hair, and he loved that she wasn't bare like so many women were. They slid between her lips with ease from the moisture seeping out of her. It was all for him, and he moaned and sucked hard on her nipple as he found her swollen clit.

Bella had spread her legs wide for him in invitation and the tiny buck of her hips when he first touched her clit had not gone unnoticed. Even though he wanted to prolong this moment, Edward could tell that Bella's body was screaming for release, and he was desperate to give it to her. Dragging his lips from her body, he looked up at her face as his middle finger disappeared inside of her. Her eyes shot open, full of fiery lust. That sight was the single most beautiful thing he had even witnessed.

Edward's finger slid in and out of her easily from her excitement. Wanting more, he added a second finger and the resistance he encountered made him groan with need. The thought of being sheathed by her firm body had him thrusting his cock against her hip. No woman had ever felt so good beneath his fingers. Finding her clit with his thumb, he increased the speed of his finger pumps in and out of her tender flesh.

"Come for me, baby," he crooned in her ear.

"More," she rasped.

Edward couldn't have been more proud of the writhing girl beneath him than in that moment. She wanted more and she was asking him for it.

"Deeper?"

"God, yes," she moaned as her hips bucked against his hand.

Aware that this was the first time her body had been breached in this way, Edward had been going easy on her. He didn't want to hurt her and thought he was pushing her boundaries enough by adding a second finger. But now, at her request, he was going to finger her like he'd wanted to from the very beginning – hard and deep.

Edward pinned her right leg with his, locking her in place. His cock was hard against her and only inches from where he wanted it to be. Leaning over her more, he pushed his fingers in deeper and curled them. Bella threw her head back in ecstasy, chanting the word yes repeatedly. _Bingo_! Imagining his hand was his cock, Edward thrust into her on the same path but harder than he had been. Each time, he made sure her clit was not missed and soon her whole body began to shake. He watched her body tense, and she arched off the bed. At that moment, his lips found the skin beneath her ear, and he sucked hard pushing her over the edge. Edward felt Bella's muscle's contract around his hand as she cried out.

"Oh, Edward, fuck!"

He kept constant pressure on her still pulsing clit while she rode out the aftershocks of her first shared orgasm. Biting her bottom lip while a smile slowly spread across her face, Bella opened her eyes to see Edward beaming down at her. He was the most glorious sight she had ever beheld. His hair was even messier than usual, and Bella knew that was because of her. With his hand still inside her cotton briefs and lightly playing with her curls, he leaned over and ghosted kisses across her face, lips and nose just like he had when they had begun earlier.

"That is the most exquisite thing I have ever witnessed," he whispered.

"Really?"

"Really," he replied, nodding. "Thank you."

Bella could still feel Edward hard against her hip and while her shyness was nowhere to be seen, she decided to make her second request for the day.

"Edward," she asked while his lips were now ghosting kisses across her chest.

"Hmm…"

"I want to watch you come."

His movements ceased as his head shot up to look at her.

"You want to watch?"

"Yeah, I need to learn, so I want to watch you do what you did to me."

"Fuck, B." Edward had squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back. Bella could feel him breathing slowly. Opening his eyes, he said, "That's so fucking hot, and a first for me."

"A first?"

"Yeah, I've never masturbated in front of anybody before." The smirk that graced his lips should be illegal.

Bella frowned and lowered her eyes away from him. Edward could see she'd gone from keen to almost disappointed right before his eyes. He wondered why she wasn't excited to be sharing a sexual first with him.

"Hey, why the sad face?"

"It's nothing," she barely whispered.

"B?"

"It just proves what a crap girlfriend I am."

"What are you talking about?" This was not what he was expecting.

"Obviously, with all your other girls there was no need for _just watching_. They were _doing_," she said bitterly.

She rolled away from him onto her side. The frustration Edward was already feeling did nothing to calm him.

"Isabella Marie Swan, look at me," he commanded.

She slowly turned to face him. His dark expression shot an arrow of lust through her body again.

"Listen to me. Forget what I've done in the past because I have. All that matters to me is what we share together and I'm not gonna let you spoil a first for us that I happen to find incredibly… fucking… hot!"

"But, how can you not compare me with all the others?" Her eyes showed him how much she feared his answer.

Wrapping her back in his arms, he met her gaze. It was time for the truth.

"Because I'm in love with you."

**A/N: Well, there you go. I'm very keen to hear what you all thought of this. And, hands up who wants to see Edward get his turn?**


	14. Closer

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**All I want to say is how much I love mcc101180, scorp_112, browns and Magic.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Fourteen - Closer**

That was not how Edward had planned on telling Bella he loved her. He had wanted it to be a romantic moment, but he knew those words were the only ones to convince her how serious he was when it came to not thinking about his past. Part of the reason Edward knew it was love was because he never once found her inexperience to be a problem. He hadn't realized how sick and tired of his old lifestyle he really had become. Sure, he was a little sexually frustrated some days, but the moment she was in his arms, he didn't care how long it took for them to be intimate together. He was happy just to be with her any way she would allow.

That evening had been more than he'd ever expected from Bella. When she'd asked him to finger her, he thought his cock would surely explode in his pants. Then, when she'd asked if she could watch him come, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. She was his angel, after all, so it would only be fitting that he was in heaven with her.

Edward's attention was brought back to the here and now when he felt Bella's little hand curve around his neck and pull him to her again. She was barely covered by his black shirt as it had slipped off her shoulder, exposing even more flesh to him. She kissed him long and slow. Cradling her head in his hands like the precious gift that she was to him, Edward was surprised to feel moisture on his fingers. Looking at Bella, he saw several small tears sliding down her face toward her ears.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffled and smiled at him. "I never ever thought I would hear you say those words to me. I never thought it was possible."

"So, they're happy tears?" He smiled.

"Yes, very happy tears." Bella grabbed his hand and placed it over her left breast. "Can you feel it?" she asked.

"Your heartbeat?"

"No, the amount of love I have for you, too."

Edward's stomach flipped. The girl of his dreams had just admitted to loving him with all her heart. Right at that moment, he understood what it felt like to be invincible. He was ten feet tall and bulletproof.

The pair continued to kiss gently. The need from earlier had been replaced by a quiet contentment that only the knowledge you are loved brings. Even though Bella had been distracted by his declaration, she could still feel Edward's arousal against her hip, and she still longed to see what his cock looked like when he climaxed. Knowing that he loved her made her want to please him even more - if that were possible.

"So, do I still get to watch?"

And just like that, their electric need for each other physically filled the air.

"Just watch?" he whispered against her ear.

"Yes, please," she said as her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. "Teach me what to do because I've thought about this a lot."

As much as Edward wanted her hands wrapped around his member, the thought of her not touching him, and him "performing" for her eyes only made his pulse quicken. This was something new, and it excited him. He sat up and gently pushed her into the middle of the bed. He would follow her every command because this was her fantasy that he was about to fulfill. He kneeled, resting back on his heels next to her with his knees apart to give her a full view.

"Naked?"

"If you feel comfortable." Bella was surprised how she didn't feel embarrassed with him any longer. Sharing her climax with him earlier made her realize there was nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about with regard to sex. She knew she could voice any desire, and he would willing oblige, not because this was a passing fancy for him, but because he loved her and wanted to please her as much as she wanted to please him.

"B, I'm a guy. We would walk around naked everywhere if we could get away with it," he said, slipping his shorts over his hips and exposing his erection to her for the first time. His eyes never left her face as she took in the sight of him. Watching her expression, he liked what he saw. Her eyes widened as they wandered up and down his length. Edward left his hands on his knees giving her an unobstructed view. He marveled at how erotic simply watching her eyes roam over his cock could be. It was taking even ounce of restraint he had not to come right then. Bella subconsciously licked her lips, and the action made Edward's cock jump. She gasped in shock.

"_It_ moved," she stated, trying not to give in to the nervous giggle.

"What can I say? The sight of you half-naked in my bed, licking your kissable lips, _moves_ me." He winked at her, hoping his cheesy joke would relax her. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head in response. Edward in all his naked glory was the most gorgeous thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"Ready, beautiful?"

Nodding, her eyes left his, and she focused on his hand taking a firm hold. Edward explained as best he could between grunts and thrusts of his cock what he was doing and feeling. Bella had never really imagined that she would like a cock as much as she liked Edward's. She was enraptured by his performance. She loved seeing his long capable fingers pumping up and down his member, and the attention he paid the head amazed her. Bella had loved his hands since the moment they met, and seeing them like this had the tingling sensation beginning to grow again between her legs. Edward's hand gripped his erection far harder than Bella would have imagined and the speed that his hand was currently moving along his length was not what she had expected.

Totally enthralled by what he was doing and how the muscles of his stomach and abs tightened, Bella didn't realize that she was gently circling one of her nipples with the fingertips of her right hand. Edward, however, had noticed her wandering hand touching herself. Edward's hips started to jerk slightly, and he threw his head back with his eyes squeezed shut. It was the exact look of passion she had seen on him with Tanya that night.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

"How it's gonna feel…" he grunted.

She waited for more, trying to take in the sight of him all at once - his beautiful face, his pumping hand, his glorious cock, and his naked form straining with desire.

"How what's going to feel?"

"Ah, coming…" his head fell forward and his eyes met hers "…inside of you."

At his words, a small moan escaped Bella's lips. She reached out her left hand and held the side of his ass. She could feel his muscles contracting beneath her fingers.

"Fuck, B. I'm close." He rose up on his knees a little higher, his hips starting to jerk more erratically, signaling he was nearly there.

"Where?" It was all he managed to stammer out.

Bella had thought about this a lot in her little bed at night. She had seen a movie once and wanted to know what it felt like. Bella patted her breasts with one hand and briefly looked at Edward, nodding. She didn't want to miss any action, but she wanted him to know she was serious. The moment the idea of coming on her tits entered Edward's head, he exploded - literally. They both watched as he released over her. Never in his wildest dreams would Edward have expected this to be so erotic. As Bella lay beneath him, still eyeing his twitching cock and the mess across her chest and neck, it confirmed again that she was the one for him. He would do whatever it took to keep her forever.

Collapsing next to her, he snagged his t-shirt from the end of the bed to clean her up.

"Well?" he asked, still panting slightly.

She smiled at him. "Now I know how much I love you because only someone I love is ever allowed to do that shit to me again. I thought you were going to take my eye out for a minute there," she joked.

Laughing, Edward pulled her into his arms and began to tickle her for her saucy remark. He was glad she was relaxed enough to joke with him. "I have perfect aim, thank you very much."

Pulling back from him, Bella rested up on one elbow while her other hand caressed the side of his face. He was covered in a light sheen of perspiration and still breathing hard.

"That was amazing, Edward. Watching you come for me is a sight to behold. I want to watch you do that over and over. It does things to me," she said, rubbing her thighs together. "Thank you." Bella's lips touched Edward's and they groaned into each other's mouths. It was going to be a long night.

…

The Cullens' RV arrived at the showground right on schedule. It had been arranged that Carlisle would take the scenic route, which would allow Bella to get to her tent before Renee arrived. Nobody wanted Renee witnessing Bella arriving with the trapeze troupe. No amount of bullshit would have been able to hide the truth from her mother then.

The previous evening had been like a dream. Bella never imagined that she would want Edward physically as much as she did. Since he had walked into her life, she had discovered so much about herself. She almost felt like a different person. Bella realized she had spent so much of her life being afraid, and now that she was finally getting some experience, she didn't know what exactly she had been afraid of – well, apart from her controlling mother.

When Edward had told Bella how he felt about her, it had completely overwhelmed her. Never in a million years did she expect to hear him utter those three little words. Hearing them confirmed within her exactly what she was feeling. So many times she had thought what she was feeling must be love, but in her usual style, she would doubt herself and dismiss her emotions as just a crazy crush. Once she heard his declaration of love though, Bella knew in her heart that she loved him back. That what she had been feeling was real.

Bella had got next to no sleep that night even though Edward said he'd never slept better. He had fallen asleep naked, his body entwined with hers. His form was gloriously beautiful, and Bella found it too distracting being in his arms while he was completely nude. She spent a good portion of the night playing with his hair or tracing the contours of his muscled arms, chest and back. She was now the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself. She silently wondered if her soothing touches were the reason he'd slept like the dead.

When the pair re-surfaced for breakfast that morning, Bella had never seen Edward so lighthearted and jovial. He had kissed both Alice and Rosalie on the forehead as the girls cooked. They had both shot Bella questioning glances as they eyed their brother with equal parts amusement and apprehension – not trusting that he could be this happy so early in the day. His beautiful crooked grin could not be wiped from his face, and Bella hoped his good mood was connected to her admitting how she felt about him.

Bella was halfway through unpacking her third trunk when her mother appeared. Swallowing down her fear, Bella steeled herself for her best performance yet. So much had changed between her and Edward the night before that she was sure it was written across her face.

"Well, you've been busy," Renee commented, as she surveyed Bella's efforts.

"Yeah, Carlisle said he'd like to get in an extra rehearsal today if we get unpacked early."

"How was your trip?"

Luckily Bella was headfirst in a trunk when she answered, preventing her telltale blush from giving her away. "Fine. And yours?" Her voice echoed in the space and she prayed it hid the tiny quaver.

"Oh, the Cullens are the sweetest couple. We had a beautiful dinner at tiny organic restaurant near the border. Small family-run place that you would never know existed. Did you finish Esme's costume?"

"Ah, not quite."

_Holy Crap_!

Bella had completely forgotten that her mother had asked her to finish Esme's final gown on the drive to Portland. Bella would have had plenty of sewing time if she'd traveled with Jake and Leah. The moment she got on board the Cullens' RV, the dress had been the last thing on her mind.

"What do you mean 'not quite?'"

The tone of Renee's voice told Bella that the Spanish Inquisition was about to start unless she came up with some answers fast.

"Well, we played a few board games and then I retired early because I was exhausted. I never get any free time with my new schedule." Bella figured the use of the word "retired" was less likely to make her blush. If she mentioned the word "bed," she knew her mind would envision Edward naked and sprawled across it, and she would definitely flame red in front of her mother.

"Bella, you are not paid to have free time, young lady. You had better not embarrass me in front of Esme, or Aro, for that matter."

"Mom, I've got two weeks. The costume will be ready, just not to _your_ schedule," she said, eyeing her mother defiantly. "I'll get it done, so don't worry about your precious reputation." Without another word, Bella turned from her mother and dug into the trunk once more, effectively ending the conversation.

Renee had never witnessed Bella standing up to her before. This wasn't the meek girl she knew. Renee had noticed a change in Bella over the past few weeks, but this calm confidence was new.

The pair worked in silence, slowly bringing their tent to life until Bella decided it was time for lunch.

"Do you want me to bring you something from the canteen?" Bella asked briskly.

Renee once again looked at her daughter and wondered what had happened to bring this side of her to the surface.

"That would be great. Just a sandwich for me." Renee watched as Bella slid her feet into her sneakers and began to tie her laces. Looking around, Renee couldn't argue that her daughter wasn't pulling her own weight. Bella had unpacked more than her fair share and had done so perfectly.

"Listen, Bella, I know I can be hard sometimes, but Esme's costumes are important."

"Mom." Bella sighed in frustration. "Trust me. I _know_ how important those gowns are. I'm part of the act for crying out loud. I'll get it done!"

"I know you will, baby. You're… you're doing a good job, and I do trust you."

Bella felt sick. Here she was trying to convince her mother to trust her, while she was deceiving her at the same time. How did things always manage to get so complicated? Why couldn't her mother trust her judgment in every aspect of her life? Walking from the tent, she knew she couldn't keep up this charade much longer, and after admitting to Edward how she felt, she didn't want to hide any more. She wanted to hold her head up high and walk hand in hand with the man she loved.

…

Bella sat opposite Winston and began unwrapping her sandwich. She noticed the great beast eyeing Renee's next to her.

"Don't even think about touching that sandwich, Mister, or you'll have Renee to answer to."

Winston blinked twice before attempting to hypnotize Bella's sandwich instead. Bella smiled as she imagined her sandwich levitating in the air toward Winston's mouth as he used his camel mind tricks on her.

"So, I've got big news," she announced between bites. Knowing he was never going to listen while food was in sight, Bella tore up the other half of her egg salad sandwich and placed it in front of him.

As he lowered his head to eat, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "He loves me. He loves me. He loves me."

Before Bella could move away, two giant velvet lips smacked against Bella's ear. She fought the urge to wipe the area with her shirt but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her best friend tight. Winston was as pleased as she was or maybe he just liked the sandwich. Regardless, Bella sat and filled him in on some of the details of her journey, and suddenly, the answer to her biggest problem came to her.

"Oh my god, Winny. I know what to do about Mom," she said, getting to her feet.

Bella ran through the circus to the front gates and stopped at the payphone she had seen on their way in. She drummed her finger against the metal as she waited for the line to connect.

"Forks Police Department. Chief Swan."

"Dad, it's me."

"Bells, sweetheart, how are you?" he asked, and Bella could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good, Dad."

"You're okay, aren't you?" Always the police officer, she thought with affection.

"Yeah. Sorry I haven't called much."

Bella went on to explain all the changes with the upcoming new show including the fact that she was going to be performing in it. As surprised as Charlie had sounded at this news, he went on to encourage her, repeating how proud he was of her. Charlie wasn't a man of many words, but when he did speak, they were usually kind ones. After inviting him to watch her debut performance in Seattle, she bit the bullet.

"Dad, I need your help with Mom."

"Uh-huh." Her father was wary.

Bella didn't know how to say this.

"Dad, do you remember the time you told me about meeting Mom? How you felt?" she asked, uncertain if this was the right way to go about this.

Bella heard the breath leave her father's lungs. He obviously wasn't expecting her to talk about that. "Ah, yeah. Yeah, I remember."

"Well, Dad, I know what that feels like now, too." Bella closed her eyes and prayed her father would understand what she was trying to tell him.

"You've met a guy, Bella?"

"I haven't just met a guy, Dad. I've fallen in love, but he's currently a secret because Renee would skin him alive if she knew," Bella said quickly, squeezing her eyes shut and crossing her fingers.

The silence on the phone made Bella momentarily doubt her decision to tell her father. She'd never once spoken about boys with him, so she figured he was probably in shock.

She continued, "He's so sweet, Dad. He makes me laugh, and well… well… I love him so much." She hadn't planned on telling her father that, but she wanted him to know that Edward wasn't just a passing crush for her.

"Who's this guy and so help him if he isn't treating you right?"

Bella had to smile at her father getting protective of his baby girl.

"Of course he is, Dad. Do you think Jake would let me near anyone who didn't treat me right?"

"Jake likes him?" Charlie's tone couldn't mask his surprise at this piece of information because he knew how protective Jacob was of Bella.

"Yep, he helped me go on my first date, and Seth thinks he's so cool that he actually wants to be him. Even Leah thinks he's good for me."

"Leah Clearwater approves of this guy?" he asked, completely shocked. "Wow, he must be okay if he's gotten past her testing."

Bella laughed as she imagined her father smoothing his moustache repeatedly while he contemplated her news.

…

"Where the hell have you been?" Renee asked, looking pointedly at her watch.

"I ate with Winston and then invited Dad to the Seattle show."

"Oh." Renee was momentarily caught off guard. "Well, there won't be a Seattle show unless we agree on your costume." Her mother always got defensive at the mention of her ex-husband.

"Mom, I've already designed my costume."

"And, I've already told you no!"

_Not this again_, Bella thought. Renee had insisted that she would make Bella's costume because she wanted her daughter to "absolutely shine." "Shining" was the last thing on Bella's mind as she just wanted to stay upright and get her cues correct. The last thing she needed was some flashy costume putting her off.

"You have a choice of these two," her mother said, thrusting two new sketches at Bella. "Take them with you and show Esme. Tomorrow I start sewing, so if you don't pick one, then I will."

"Mom! I'm not wearing that," Bella exclaimed, shoving one drawing back at her mother. "I might as well be naked."

Bella eyed the second costume. "Actually, give me that back."

Renee tried not to smile. "It's not so bad after all, is it?"

"No, because in comparison to this one, I'll only be half-naked in that one."

…

The following day at rehearsals, Bella fingered the crumpled sketches. She was so mortified at the idea of appearing in public in either of them that she hadn't shown Carlisle or Esme. Time, however, was running out because her mother would pick one if she didn't.

"So, I've got to pick one of these costumes, and Renee wants your opinion," Bella said when they took a break.

"Oh Bella, they're gorgeous," gushed Esme, holding them out side by side.

Bella's silence alerted Esme. She had also picked up on the fact that when Bella went dead silent, it was because she was uncomfortable.

"You don't like them?" she asked, surprised. Esme had grown up in the circus so flimsy costumes were normal for her.

"She doesn't like what?" asked a velvet voice from behind the women.

Bella felt Edward's hands encircle her waist as he kissed her cheek, ear and then neck softly. Esme explained that these were her costume choices for the show.

Frowning over her shoulder, he asked, "Did you design these?"

"Are you kidding me?"

He smiled at the look of outrage on her face as she turned toward him. "I didn't think so. She's not wearing that," he said, pointing to Esme's preferred costume.

"I didn't ask you," his mother stated. "But, why not? It's so pretty. We could use the ribbon theme throughout the show," Esme countered.

The costume Edward was pointing at was also Bella's least favorite. It comforted her knowing that Edward knew her well enough to guess she'd rather die than wear that outfit. Renee had managed to turn a single piece of two-inch satin ribbon, which changed into every color of the rainbow along its length, into a costume. The startling red ribbon began at her right elbow, twisted around her arm and magically wound its way around Bella's body, crossing once over each nipple. The vibrant green wound around her waist several times before clustering in an electric purple knot barely covering her privates and the same on her backside before curling down one thigh to end at her knee in a deep indigo swirl.

Of course, the rest of her body would be covered in nude fabric, but Bella couldn't stomach the idea that under the circus spotlights, she really would appear to be barely covered by a Technicolor satin sash.

"Because I know Bella will feel exposed in that. Am I right?" he asked her.

Bella nodded her head in confirmation.

"Oh, sweetheart, but you'd look so pretty in it." Esme tried once more to get Bella to agree.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever makes Bella happy. The other one is just as lovely."

Edward stared at the second costume and had to resist the urge to re-arrange himself. The other one wasn't lovely, it was fucking hot, he thought to himself, and he would be the lucky bastard to help her out of it each night after the show.

…

The first week in Portland passed by in a blur. Bella had finally finished Esme's last costume so that dress rehearsals could begin in earnest. The three of them had spent every spare minute locked away in the rehearsal tent, practicing the new routine. As each day passed, the queasiness in Bella's stomach grew. Every time she thought about doing this in front of a paying audience, she felt faint.

Three days had gone by since Edward and Bella had escaped for any alone time. In fact, she hadn't even laid eyes on Edward over the last two days at all. Bella realized how much she missed his magic fingers. She had admitted to him after the night on the bus that his fingers were indeed magical. This knowledge not only boosted his ego but also encouraged him to touch her even more.

Edward set aside his dinner and collapsed into the pile of cushions in the corner of the tent. He was physically drained, and the only thing keeping him awake was knowing that Bella would be in his arms the moment his father set her free from rehearsals.

Fatigue had spread through the circus ranks due to endless last minute rehearsals for the upcoming new show. Changes of this magnitude usually waited until a break in the tour schedule. These on-the-go alterations had performers and crew equally exhausted from not only doing their usual act each night, but from the extra energy used up each day to perfect the new stunts.

The flyers were feeling it more than most as the stunts they were rehearsing two weeks ago had been axed entirely. Together the group had made the decision to start from scratch because some of the new stunts failed as often as they succeeded in executing them perfectly. Edward had always been their harshest critic and demanded perfection before any trick went before a live audience. However, this time he was not alone in the decision to abandon some of their stunts. Rose and Jasper felt particularly bad for the group because it was their tricks that had caused them to start again.

As a result, the troupe had been practicing every spare minute of the day, and for the past three nights, after the show as well. Wearing only a pair of long trapeze tights, Edward stretched out across the dozens of pillows with his eyes closed and his hands locked together across his taut, bare stomach.

"Ah, my bonitas, I think we should call it a night," Edward heard Carlisle say to his mother and girlfriend. He continued, "B, I'm so proud of you. You're doing an amazing job. Esme and I can't tell you enough how glad we are to have you perform with us."

Edward opened one eye in time to see his father embrace Bella. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but the fact that his whole family obviously loved her as much as he did made him swell with pride. He'd never been happier than he was at that moment. Carlisle placed a chaste kiss on Bella's forehead, and as soon as he'd set her free, Esme's arms engulfed Bella. Closing his eye again, Edward tuned out their parting words while he stole another minute's rest.

The nerves in Bella's stomach had reached new heights. In just six days, she would be taking the stage and crossing the great divide from crew member to performer. Still grateful for Carlisle rescuing her from the tigers' claws, Bella felt an enormous weight on her to not let the Cullens down. The only reason she managed to sleep at all lately was from sheer exhaustion. But, the sight of one bare-chested man, spread out before her on the plush carpet, made her nerves vanish and become replaced with a burn that almost consumed her. She had missed him and his roaming hands on her flesh.

Fighting a bout of shyness that still occasionally appeared, Bella crossed the space between them. She pushed past her need to put on more clothes because if she couldn't be alone with Edward wearing this, then she was never going to be able to walk onstage in her tiny costume. She needed practice getting used to wearing so little.

Bella stood over Edward with her hands on her hips and her feet on either side of his body. She was wearing the low strappy heels from their date, sheer black dance tights that ended just above her ankle, and tiny black shorts with a fitted red gym top that exposed three inches of her waist.

"You better not be sleeping, Mister."

Smiling, Edward's hands found her ankles. Slowly opening his eyes, his hands slid up the back of her calves as he looked up at her stunning form.

"God, you're beautiful."

With her hair in a ratty ponytail and slightly sweaty from the intense afternoon of training, Bella felt far from beautiful. However, when she saw the way his eyes roamed up her body, she never felt more sexy or free in her entire life. Edward's belief in her somehow magically liberated her. She couldn't explain it but his support made her feel like anything was possible.

Dropping to her knees, Bella straddled him and leaned in to kiss his perfect mouth. His hands gently cupped her ass while they slowly got reacquainted with each other's bodies.

"God, I've missed your hands on me so much," she said against his lips.

"What else have you missed?" he teased.

Trailing her tongue lightly across his bottom lip, she whispered, "These too."

"Hmmm…"

Next she moved over his chest and this time circled each nipple with the tip of her tongue. "And these…"

"Fuck!" Edward groaned. Bella was coming out of shell faster than Edward had even predicted since they spent the night together. The effects of telling her he loved her would have on his sex life had never entered his mind at the time, but he wasn't complaining about the results. Knowing how he felt about her had given Bella a quiet confidence in herself and this allowed her to do and say the things she was thinking. Edward had discovered that Bella would happily mimic any of the moves that he used on her.

Reaching around and grabbing his wrists, Bella sat up as she brought his hands to her lips. She was about to kiss them and add them to the things she missed about her boyfriend.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked, shocked.

Edward's hands were red raw. Every inch of skin that wasn't covered by his support strapping was blistered and bruised. He flinched when Bella spread his fingers flat across her palm and ran hers softly over them.

"Too much use," he stated dryly.

The worried look on Bella's face as she took in the damage upset him. He didn't want her to fret over him. He wanted her to concentrate on her work.

"Don't worry, I'll live." Edward had raised his hands and was gingerly bending his fingers while he surveyed the newly emerging blisters.

"Overuse, huh?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like we'll have to get you some lube. If this is what your hands look like, I can't imagine how _it_ looks." She giggled.

"Is that so, my little minx?" In a flash, Edward had flipped them over and was now resting between her legs on top of her. "I thought we had agreed not to call it 'it' anymore," he said next to her ear as his teeth grazed the flesh on her neck. "Try again or you won't get to play with _it_."

Edward had lifted his body off her slightly so that he wasn't touching her. Bella had grown accustomed to feeling him against her and immediately remedied the situation.

She twisted her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and looked into his eyes. "I want your cock against my clit…" she said with confidence, "…even if it is bruised from you touching it too much without me." Her eyes danced with a playfulness that Edward loved. In moments like this, he wanted to pinch himself because she had embraced her sexuality so quickly lately.

"Does my cock feel bruised to you?" he asked as he ground himself against her.

"It's _hard_ to tell." She moaned as he continued to add friction between them. "I might have to have a look… and kiss it better."

The idea of going down on Edward had been on Bella's mind since their date. She hated that Tanya had given Edward pleasure in a way that she had not. Bella knew it was completely illogical to be thinking this way. Tanya had done a heck of a lot more with Edward than simply suck him off, but since witnessing the blond on her knees, and the sheer look of pure ecstasy on Edward's face as a result of her lips, Bella had wanted to be the one to please him that way. She wanted to know what it felt like to have him hard in her mouth and hear him moan _her_ name out loud.

Bella was ready for more and this was the next intimate step for them to share together as a couple. She was nervous and scared she wouldn't be able to do it right, but she would constantly be taunted by the image of Tanya if she never tried.

"Baby, don't tease me. Please," he begged. Edward had stopped kissing her to catch his breath. His forehead rested against hers as he tried to calm his body. Thinking about oral sex right now would not help him control himself. Whenever he was separated from his girl for a period of time, his need for her increased exponentially, and that only made it harder to control his desire when they were reunited again.

"I'm not teasing. I'm ready," she said, looking into his burning eyes.

"Bella, you don't know what you're saying." Edward was desperate for her to be ready for more, but he didn't want to get his hopes up prematurely.

"You said all I had to do was tell you when I was ready." Her hands cupped both sides of his face as she stared up at him. "Edward, I want you to show me how to go down on you when we move to Seattle."

Worried that he was going to crush her tiny body under the weight of desire that coursed through him, Edward rolled them over so that Bella was back on top. He grabbed at her ass as he pulled her against him while his mouth worshipped hers once more. Edward's fingers inched under the edge of the tiny shorts Bella was wearing. He wanted to feel how wet she was to make sure she was serious about her request. Her dance tights foiled his plan but his fingers were still able to brush against her soft center from behind.

Bella threw her head back when she felt his fingers pressed against her heat.

"Oh, god," she moaned loudly. "I want you so much." Edward watched as she angled her hips to line up her clit along his erection. She pressed against him, moving ever so slowly up and down his length, her eyes eventually finding his.

"Fuck." Edward began to panic. His mind was consumed with the thought of taking her right here and now if she didn't stop her grinding against his cock. "B, we have to stop. You have to… fuck… I can't believe I'm saying this."

His hands moved to her hips as he tried to stop her movements. "Please, beautiful. You have to stop or I'm going to take you, and I'll hate myself if your first time is on the floor of a dirty circus tent." Edward had squeezed his eyes shut and the frown that creased his forehead made him look like he was in pain.

Edward pushed Bella off his body and got to his feet. He needed to calm down and put some space between his cock and the siren that was singing to it. Bella watched as he paced in a circle before her, rolling his shoulders one at a time. The movement of his chest and back muscles rippling as he tried to relax, and the sight of his cock pulling against his Lyrca leggings added to the ache she felt. He mesmerized her totally. The pair of them were suffering from too much frustration – frustration that they couldn't be together openly, frustration that they weren't getting to see each other enough of late, and frustration because their sexual cravings weren't being met.

Something had to give and it had to give soon. The timing of their need for intimacy couldn't have been worse. The new show was looming, which meant days off were non-existent when time alone was just what they needed. Bella sighed as she pulled on her track pants, covering the flesh that was tantalizing Edward. She patted the rug beside her and motioned for Edward to join her as she organized the food containers. Exhaling loudly, Edward sank down beside her, careful to keep some distance between them as he began shoveling dinner into his mouth. This girl really was going to the death of him.

**A/N: I keep forgetting to tell you all that if you review you get a teaser. My regular reviewers of course know this but for those of you haven't dropped by and left me some love, you'll get something in return if you do. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Something's Got To Give

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**My betas are the most awesome girls in the whole fandom. Even though they both have exams to study for they still managed to beta my chapter.**

**Also a big thank you to shelikesthesound for the brilliant review she did of Step Right Up over at TwiNetwork. Go check it out. **

**http:/twinetwork[dot]blogspot[dot]com/2011/03/what-are-we-reading-now-step-right-up[dot]html**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Fifteen – Something's Got To Give**

Bella was helping Esme untangle herself from one of her new dresses. She and the Cullens had been virtually inseparable for the past few days. Time was ticking away dangerously fast, and the final costume change in their act wasn't going as smoothly as it should have. Once freed from the dress, Esme stood with her face in her hands. Fatigue was taking its toll on everybody, even the gentle and usually steadfast Esme Cullen.

Carlisle faced them, placing a calming hand on each of the ladies' shoulders. "You both can do this. You're just tired, and that's why we're making mistakes," he said in his soothing manner.

Bella thought it was impossible for her to love Carlisle Cullen any more than she already did, but in that moment, when he used the pronoun "we," adding himself to the mistake in their performance when it was indeed only Esme and Bella who were messing up, she loved him even more. Bella had grown to love the Cullens dearly since her rehearsals had begun. Carlisle and Esme were the epitome of a perfect couple, and the support they had given Edward and Bella since they had started dating was something Bella would never forget.

"But, Carlisle, it has to be perfect…" Esme started to say.

"DC? DC, are you in here?" yelled a familiar voice from the entrance of their tent.

All three of them turned around to see Seth Clearwater enter the rehearsal space with one hand clamped tightly across his eyes, his other hand waving out in front of him like a blind man searching for obstacles.

"I'm not looking, I promise," he continued as he staggered off to the right toward the back of the tent. "But, there's been an accident, and we need your doctor skills like yesterday."

Carlisle sprang into action and ran for his medical bag that was stowed amongst their equipment.

"Seth, we're over here, love," said Esme. The sound of her voice had the young man turning toward them. Bella tried not to laugh at him. For some reason, with his eyes covered, Seth was walking like Frankenstein - not bending his knees as he stomped toward them, his left arm still waving wildly in front of his body.

Bella went to his side, unable to witness his monster walk any longer.

"Seth, it's me Bella," she said, taking his hand and bringing him to a standstill.

"Sweetpea? I wasn't sure if you'd be here, too." He smiled at her from beneath the hand that was still covering his eyes. It was his brilliant happy-go-lucky smile that always made Bella smile in return.

"What happened?" she asked as Carlisle came toward them with his medical kit.

"DC, you got any special stuff for burns 'cause Mike's been roasted real good by Laurent."

Bella and Esme both gasped at the news. As Carlisle approached them, he swore and turned back to his supply kit, adding items to his bag. Bella began guiding Seth back toward the entrance while Esme changed her clothes.

"What does DC stand for?" she asked.

"Daddy Cullen, of course," he answered as they stepped out into the sunlight.

It still amazed Bella how many nicknames Seth had for their circus clan. Some of them had stuck and were widely used by everyone, but most of them were just Seth's own private names, and they never failed to make Bella smile. He was such an ebullient spirit and his infectious demeanor was hard to ignore when he was around.

…

Carlisle dragged Mike into Leah's kitchen to attend to his burns. He needed access to clean running water and plenty of it. Bella, Seth and Esme were the only ones allowed to accompany him, as Carlisle didn't need a cast of thousands watching him work. Mike sat perfectly still while Carlisle gently cleaned his face and upper torso.

Bella and Esme stood together preparing a bowl of iced water for cold compresses to ease the pain. Poor Mike had lost the first three inches of his blond locks, his eyebrows, and most of his chest hair that wasn't covered by his open jacket in the roasting. The unfortunate hair loss make him look even more comical than usual. Seth stood explaining to Carlisle what had gone wrong in the main tent. Fire breathing was always a dangerous game in Carlisle's mind, and this incident only cemented that idea. Nobody was more grateful than Mike that his jacket had been made from thick woolen tweed - a fabric that didn't catch alight very easily.

"You're going to have to go to hospital, Mike," proclaimed Carlisle when he was finished. "I'll go arrange a ride. We don't need to bother the ambulance service this time."

Bella stood holding a large cold compress against Mike's forehead and eyes. He was bright pink from the scalding, but Carlisle was sure he wouldn't scar because the burns were only superficial.

"You're going to be fine, Mike. Carlisle takes his medical responsibilities very seriously, and if he says you'll be okay, then you will," Bella said quietly.

"Thanks. It stings like a bitch though."

Bella looked around helplessly. She couldn't think of anything else to say to him but wanted to distract him while they waited for Carlisle to return. An awkward silence ensued.

"Seen any good movies lately?" She cringed at how pathetic her attempt sounded to her own ears.

Mike couldn't see her with the ice pack covering his eyes, but he smiled at her effort.

"I haven't had time. I've been a bit out of the loop lately, but I didn't miss the gossip about you and Magic," he added matter-of-factly.

Bella didn't know how to respond. At this rate, her mother would find out before she had the protection of her father's presence. She didn't need this added stress before her debut.

"I've never been jealous of Magic…" Mike continued, "…until now."

If Bella thought she was at a loss for words before, then she was completely struck dumb now. She still had trouble coming to terms with Edward's attention, let alone other males, and Mike admitting that he liked her was just too much.

"Um…"

"Just remember if Magic doesn't treat you right, there's a line of guys who will," he added with a small smile. He winced with pain as he did so and the smile disappeared. Luckily Bella was saved from any more of this conversation by Carlisle's return.

"Right, Mike, I'm going to take you to the hospital. Let's go," he said, helping Mike to stand. "Oh, and Bella can you go back to our tent and help Esme tidy up?"

"Sure."

…

When Bella entered the magician's tent a few moments later, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a chorus of voices.

Bella jumped back in fright when all the Cullen clan minus Carlisle, and the Quileutes screamed at her as she entered the normally tranquil space. Jake ran forward and pulled her into a bear hug, swinging her around before placing her back on her feet.

"Jake, what…"

"Happy two month anniversary, B," he said, beaming down at her.

Bella looked around, slightly stunned. Her new family all stood surrounding a large chocolate cake, each of them smiling at her, and Alice held a handmade sign that read "Two Months Today!"

"Are you serious?"

"We just wanted you to see how much you've achieved in only eight weeks. Plus, everyone's so stressed around here. I thought a little celebrating was in order," Jake explained.

"I've hardly achieved much," Bella muttered.

"Come on, B. You accepted a full-time job – against your will – and totally rocked it. You're now about to become a star…" he said, winking at her "…and you've managed to snag the second-best looking guy around for your boyfriend."

"Hey, third-best looking," countered Seth.

Edward walked forward and grabbed Seth in a headlock.

"What did you say, Snoopy?"

"It's NOT SNOOPY," yelled Seth, clinging to Edward's arm that was still locked around his throat.

While Jazz and Em joined Edward in hassling Seth about the order of good-looking males at the circus, Bella cut the cake. She closed her eyes and made a wish as she cut the cake.

Noticing this, Esme said, "Bella, regardless of what happens in Seattle, I want you to be proud of yourself, honey."

Esme knew how much pressure Bella was under and how much she didn't want to let the magicians down.

"Whatever happens on opening night will happen. Just know that Carlisle and I couldn't be happier with your efforts," she continued.

An old hand at performing, Esme knew that opening nights, particularly for shows that had been put together on the fly, rarely ran smoothly. She was used to improvising but didn't want Bella to think she had failed if it didn't go as planned.

Bella had almost finished her cake when Aro strode into the tent. His immaculate, almost regal, appearance fascinated Bella. Having never put much time into her own appearance, she found it curious when others did, particularly a man. Aro's suit did stand out amongst the Lycra and gym gear.

"Well, well, well. Why wasn't I invited?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Seeing Bella blanch, Esme intervened. "Oh, Aro, we just decided to wish Bella luck, considering she's only been part of our family for two months."

"Yes, I knew she had potential from the moment I laid eyes on her." He spoke to Esme quietly for a few moments before taking Bella by the hand.

"Isabella, it pleases me greatly to see how perfectly you have settled into our circus family. I just wanted to wish you well for your debut. I know it's still a few days away, but I'll be busy once we arrive in Seattle."

Aro always made Bella slightly uncomfortable. He was a powerful man and could end her circus career without hesitation.

"Thank you, Aro. I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Impossible, my dear. Was Renee too busy to join your celebration?" he asked.

Bella was sure his eyes flicked in Edward's direction when he asked. Was it possible that even Aro had heard of their secret relationship? Bella's stomach turned over. Please no, she thought.

"She had last minute alterations to finish before we pack up," Bella lied. Well, technically, it might not have been a lie - her mother probably _was_ doing last minute alterations at the moment.

"Yes, your mother has quite the work ethic. Well, my dear, enjoy your debut, and I look forward to celebrating the success of the show with you all in Seattle."

As Aro left the tent, Edward came to Bella's side. He kept his hands to himself in case the ringleader returned.

"You okay?" he asked. Bella was paler than normal, and Edward worried about the pressure she was under.

"Do you think he knows?" she asked, cutting another large slice of cake.

"That man is impossible to read, but I wouldn't be surprised," Edward said, watching Bella closely.

"We're telling her in Seattle with my dad. I can't cope with the secret any longer."

"We can tell her right now. We don't need your dad."

"Yes, we do. He carries a gun, and we're gonna need all the protection we can get," she stated seriously.

"Bella…"

"No, you might have seen Renee erupt before, but you've never seen her erupt in connection to me."

Edward eyed the giant slice of cake Bella had just pushed onto a plate.

"Now, who's got a sweet tooth, huh?" he joked.

"Oh, no. It's not for me," Bella said, patting her full stomach. "It's for Winny."

Edward tried to keep his face neutral. He hadn't realized Bella was still meeting up with Winston. He'd figured she'd given him up since her schedule had been so busy, and they had taken their relationship to the next level.

"Really? He gets cake?" His voice was a little higher than he would have liked.

"He _loves_ cake," she whispered.

"Well…um… I want to meet him."

"Sure, let's go," she said happily. Bella wasn't quite sure why Edward's tone was so serious.

Edward called everyone to attention for Bella with one loud wolf whistle.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I… it's… thank you. I don't know what else to say," Bella said. Her new family could see the emotion their gesture had stirred in her moist eyes.

The couple turned to leave when Em yelled. "Hey, where are you going, lover boy?"

"We're going to see Winston," Bella replied over her shoulder.

"You might be, but he's not," said Emmett, pointing at his brother.

"Emmett…"

"No, bro. We've got practice, and you're the star so there's no time for another tea party for you."

The entire troupe had gathered around, and Edward knew that going off to meet Winston wouldn't be the right thing to do. His jealousy should never involve his family too, but it didn't mean he couldn't mark his territory.

Edward turned and pulled Bella's tiny body hard against his. His lips found the flesh of her neck while his hands gripped her ass. He pushed one thigh between her legs and ground her against him. She moaned quietly as her free hand fisted in his hair. Edward wasn't gentle as he kissed her fervently. He wanted to remind her who made her feel this way. His fingers had started to creep under the hem of her tiny shorts when the chorus of wolf whistles and clapping halted them. Bella was flushed pink from excitement rather than embarrassment, but the color on her cheeks deepened as she remembered where they were.

"Edward," she scolded, pulling back.

"I'll be thinking of you and what I want to do to this gorgeous body…" he said, letting his fingers slide under her shorts again. "…until I see you again."

Those fingers and his hardness pressed against her had clouded her thought process. Stepping back, she was surprised to see Winston's cake miraculously still on the paper plate. The look Edward gave her as he left the tent only sparked the embers of desire burning inside her. She'd never seen him look like that before and whatever the reason was, she decided she liked it.

…

Winston inhaled the cake before Bella even sat down.

"Did you even taste that?"

His lips tried to steal the paper plate smeared with chocolate icing but Bella wouldn't allow it. She settled next to him and closed her eyes. Usually Winston's calming presence was enough to ease her worries, but today the dull ache and nausea persisted. Tomorrow the move would begin and in four days, she would be taking to the stage for the very first time in front of a crowd of expectant, paying customers that included her father, and she was sure, half of the population of Forks and La Push.

Jasper's concept of imagining the audience naked didn't work so well when they were people you knew and never ever wanted to see in the buff. Alice's breathing technique was currently doing nothing as well. Bella tried it in conjunction with massaging Winston's ears. He loved this and Bella loved how soft they felt. Slowly, after several minutes, Bella no longer felt like she was going to re-visit her chocolate cake.

Bloody James was going to be the death of her whether he laid a finger on her or not, she thought. Anger was now the only emotion Bella could channel to focus. Each time she thought of that bastard, her anger at him submitting her name to Aro would allow her to forget her nerves and concentrate on the task at hand.

Winston's bellow bought her out of her fantasy of feeding James to his girls. Bella had been imagining Lucy's long canines around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Winny. I'm probably not going to see you before my show," she said, hugging his neck. Bella went on to explain that even though the move to Seattle wasn't so far, her time would be eaten up in last minute preparations.

In all the chaos of the last few days, Bella had forgotten that she and Edward were going to take another step together physically. Remembering now that the move was about to happen, the idea of going down on him only added to the list of things she could fail at in the next few days. Her chest began to tighten again. Sighing, she let go of her furry pal and kissed his nose.

"I promise I'll come and see you after the show. I'll try to bring my dad down to meet you."

…

True to her word, Esme came to collect Bella from her empty tent. All the costumes for the new magic act had been stored in a separate road case so the magicians could have access to it as soon as they arrived in Seattle. Bella looked around, double-checking that nothing had been left behind.

"Are you sure having Bella travel with you is no trouble, Esme?" Renee asked.

"Oh, we're happy to have Bella keep us company, Renee. She's such a delight, and it will give us the chance to go over any last minute details," Esme answered, smiling at Bella. "Now, remember that we won't see you until tomorrow 'cause Carlisle has decided we're going on a little camping trip."

"Now, I know he's only doing that so Bella can sleep in a 'real' bed. He really shouldn't have. She just goes on about beds endlessly these days," Renee said, scowling at her daughter.

"Well, I did promise Bella a night in a real bed, but that's not why we are doing this. Carlisle thinks we are all too stressed and wants to have a little fun before the show."

As the trip from Portland to Seattle was only a few hours, Bella and Edward would not get to spend much time together. Aro had still allowed three days for the move even though the circus could have done it in two. Since the new show was due to start, he decided all the acts could use the extra time. Most of the vehicles were driving straight to Seattle today and would start setting up this afternoon, but Carlisle had requested a free night from Aro and had decided to take his family camping. The added bonus to this was Bella and Edward would get to spend their second night alone together.

Bella couldn't look at Esme. Deceiving her mother again about her travel arrangements was the least of Bella's worries. In a matter of days, all would be revealed and her mother's anticipated reaction to her relationship sent a cold shiver down her spine. Bella took a crumpled packet of Gummi bears out of her Care Bears tin. She stuck two of them in her mouth. Food was not really an option at the moment as her combined fears caused a constant state of nausea. The only thing she could stomach was sugar, and Edward had been delighted when she raided his supply. Kissing Bella was his favorite pastime, but kissing Bella when she tasted of Gummi goodness was sublime.

Leah and Jake entered Bella's tent soon after. Jake stood close to Bella and purposefully bumped her with his elbow. He'd been keeping a close eye on her since James and Tanya had become new best friends. Bella seemed to be fading away before his very eyes, but there was nothing he could do about it. He understood all the reasons stressing her out, but he was helpless to prevent any of it. He hated feeling this way because it had always been his responsibility to take care of her. He was the big brother she never had.

"Shit, B, I don't know what I'm going to do without you this trip," he said, smiling. "Guess I'll just have to go back to annoying Seth. Got any good names I can call him to piss him off?"

His remark earned him a small smile from his friend, but she shrugged in response.

"I was thinking I would keep with the dog theme and call him Scooby Dawg Doo." Jake just wanted to make her laugh. If he couldn't take her worries away, then he at least wanted to cheer her up.

Bella rolled her eyes and muttered "boys" as she walked toward the door, leaving the three women behind talking.

"Hey, listen," Jake said, putting his arm around her shoulder once they were outside. "Try to relax. Just have fun with Edward. Tomorrow you'll be run off your feet, and then Friday is show time. You'll do great. Charlie will help you with your mom, and by this time on Saturday, it will all be sweet, and you'll be wondering why you were even nervous to begin with," he assured her.

"You make it sound so easy, Jake."

"Well, right now there is nothing you can do to change what's coming. So, you might as well quit worrying and just enjoy hanging out with your boyfriend. It's not something you get to do all that often now, is it?"

Jake actually had a point, Bella realized. There was nothing more she could do at this point in time, and worrying was only making her feel worse. Her fear of performing was too great to control, but her fears regarding Renee were another matter. Renee was going to go ballistic, and by having Charlie there as a witness, she'd hoped he could smooth things over a bit. But worrying about it for the next two days wouldn't change anything. She might as well put it out of her head and just enjoy Edward while she still had him. Never underestimating her mother, it may be the last time they would be together.

…

Carlisle and Esme hated lying to Renee. They did it because they loved their son, but it wasn't easy on the pair. To ease their guilt, Bella did start the trip with the magicians. Carlisle had chosen a beautiful campground outside Seattle, and it was decided that they would meet up with their children at the gates. It was a pleasant drive from Portland, and Esme and Bella sat together talking through the routine. Esme gave Bella advice on things she could expect to go wrong and how to handle the situations in front of a live audience. Tomorrow afternoon, the magicians would give a full dress rehearsal to a select few. Aro would not be in attendance as there were so many new acts to oversee. He trusted Carlisle explicitly and had decided that he would wait until their first live performance to witness their astonishing new show.

After a few hours chatting with Esme, Bella felt the tension in her body ease a little. She had finally listened to what Esme had been trying to tell her for a while now – sometimes during a performance things didn't go to plan and when that happened, it wasn't the end of the world.

Carlisle eased the RV to a stop on the side of the road behind the trapeze bus.

"Wow, the kids made good time. They're here already," he called to Esme and Bella.

Before Carlisle even had time to open the door, Edward was knocking to be let in. He boarded the bus in a whirlwind, only stopping once he had Bella in his arms. After kissing his mother hello and stealing two cookies from the jar, he led Bella from their bus saying it was his turn.

The RVs entered the campground and were directed to their twin site in a quiet corner of the park on the forest edge. Within half an hour, the empty space was transformed. Emmett really had a knack for setting up home in the blink of an eye. Edward ushered Bella into his RV before announcing to his family that they didn't want to be disturbed. Bella was glad she was inside the bus and didn't have to look any of them in the eye when he said this. How could Edward do that in front of his parents? she thought.

Once inside his bedroom, she was surprised at what he had planned. His large muscular frame curled around her as he pulled her back against his chest. They lay on his bed with his arms locked around her tightly.

"Now, sleep," he said quietly in her ear. "We both need it. Sleep."

That was the last thing Bella would have guessed Edward wanted to do, but she was relieved. She was exhausted and the soft feather quilt combined with the secure warm embrace of her man had Bella sound asleep within minutes.

…

Bella and Edward woke a few hours later to the sound of high-pitched squealing laughter. A second later, the whole bus seemed to lurch as a dull thud echoed before the squealing began again.

"What on earth?" Bella muttered, still half asleep.

"It's jut Em and Ally," said Edward, wrapping himself around Bella once more. The pair had become untangled while they slept and Edward didn't like the space between them.

"What are they doing?" Bella yawned when more strange faint noises could be heard.

"I'd bet they're playing charades. Alice thinks Emmett miming is hysterical, and her laughter only encourages him to be an even bigger clown."

Part of Bella wanted to go and witness Em's antics, but the other part wanted more sleep. She realized neither were options when she felt Edward's arousal press into her from behind. Her boyfriend was wide-awake.

Edward's lips found his favorite spot on her neck while his hands began to roam over her body. Soon they were under her shirt, cupping her breasts, a move she couldn't ignore and didn't want to. Visions of the last time they were alone in bed floated back to her, igniting the fire.

Bella arched back against Edward in response. His body wasn't the only one wide-awake now. Wanting more of him, Bella threw one leg over Edward's, hooking her foot behind his knee to pull him closer. This opened her up to him and his fingers abandoned her breasts in an instant to apply pressure between her legs.

Edward's hunger to taste Bella had grown into an obsession since she'd mentioned being ready a few days ago. Being about to show her immense pleasure consumed the bulk of his thoughts lately. Now that they had both caught up on some much needed sleep, he intended to taste her.

Sliding his fingers into her jeans, he wasted no time slipping between her folds. Edward was stunned at how wet she was, and this discovery was testing his patience.

"Fuck, B. You're dripping wet," he said as he slid one finger inside of her. "What are you thinking about?"

She moaned quietly and moved against his hand. "The last time we were here together."

"I can't wait. I need to taste you right this minute," he almost growled. Edward had Bella on her back and was between her legs in a heartbeat. Bella was shocked when he tore at her jeans aggressively, but the need in his eyes only fueled her desire to be touched. She let him unzip them, and he grabbed her jeans and underwear, pulling them down to just below her knees. She tried to sit up to help get them off, but he pushed her back down.

"Sorry, I can't wait," he said before diving between her spread legs. He placed an open-mouthed kiss against her most sensitive spot, sucking her into his mouth. Heat flooded her body at the sensation of his tongue spreading her apart. She raised her head to look down and was met with burning green eyes as his mouth consumed her. Nothing Bella had experienced with Edward could compare to him practically eating her alive.

Her jeans half off and under his torso had trapped her legs open wide against the bed, holding her in place against his oral assault. Her legs wanted to close in response to the tension building inside her, but she couldn't move. It was almost torturous but also the most erotic thing she had even seen or felt. Edward's face buried between her thighs was a sight she would never forget.

Edward hummed in delight at her tangy taste, and the vibration only added to the sensation caused by his tongue.

_His tongue. His tongue down there. God, his tongue._

He was currently fucking her with it. Bella never imagined he could do that to her, and she felt herself tighten as her orgasm approached.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pushing his face harder against her. Edward responded by sucking hard on her clit while his fingers took over the fucking.

Bella's hips bucked, and she grabbed at the bedcovers with her free hand. Edward slid the hand that wasn't pumping into her up under her thigh and took her hand in his. Their fingers entwined and he watched her closely, hoping his eyes told her how he felt about being given this honor. He loved her with all his heart as he watched her unravel and give herself to him in this intimate manner.

Having a woman come on his face was his second most favorite thing in the whole world. Bringing Bella to climax this way was up there on his list of most memorable experiences. Bella was on the brink of exploding, but Edward could tell she was fighting the sensation.

Briefly taking his lips from her clit, he implored her. "Let go. Come for me, angel."

Bella forced her eyes open, and she watched his lips consume her once more. He sucked her hard and began flicking her clit with his tongue while his fingers curled deep inside her. It was all too much and Bella gave in to her body.

"Oh, god," she cried out. Edward eased up but continued to lick her until she stilled. A dreamy smile graced her lips from the heady endorphin rush he had given her.

"Wow," she mumbled, still high on her orgasm. It was the most intense climax Bella had experienced.

Edward's hand had stopped, but his fingers remained inside of her, filling her up. He continued to gently lick her.

"Up here," she said, patting her chest, where she was still wearing her t-shirt.

Reluctantly, he left her pussy and crawled up her body slowly. Bella could see the evidence of her on his face, and she was surprised at how sexy she found that. Edward hovered above her, licking his lips.

"Do you want a taste?" he asked hopefully.

When she nodded, he very gently leaned down and touched his mouth to hers. Her tongue flicked out to taste herself on him and she moaned, pulling his head in for more. Bella hadn't expected that tasting herself on her boyfriend's lips would be so erotic, but knowing where his lips had been and what they had done to her, set the fire in her belly burning. She wanted to taste him now and didn't care if she did a good job or not. Her fears were totally forgotten by the passion that was bubbling up within her.

Bella struggled to push Edward onto his back, but her jeans around her legs weren't making moving easy. Edward fought against her attempts because he loved having her under him.

"Roll over," she requested. "It's your turn."

He stopped kissing her for a moment. "No, angel. Just you. I just wanted to do that to you. Just relax. You can go back to sleep if you want," he said, looking down at her. "I love you. I'm sorry I attacked you like that, but you drive me crazy."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you did attack me like that as it didn't give me a chance to think about what you were doing. No time to get embarrassed."

"No reason to be embarrassed."

"Well, I didn't know if you'd like me down there," she said quietly.

"I love you down there, and I hope you'll let me do that again later." He smirked.

"I will, but only after you let me have a turn. And by the way, I love you, too."

…

Bella and the Cullens watched the sun set behind the mountains before the men congregated around the grill. The girls sat together, sipping drinks while Alice braided Rosalie's, Esme's, and, eventually, Bella's hair. She loved playing with long locks so unlike her own and was amazing at braiding unusual patterns around the girls' heads. Bella didn't get to spend much girlie time just gossiping, so it was nice to sit and relax. They painted their toes and fingers next, again not something Bella was very good at doing and she learned a lot. She seemed to be embracing her inner girl more and more lately and had discovered it was fun when you had other girls to do it with.

Dinner was a simple affair of grilled meat and salad. Bella felt hungry for the first time in days and enjoyed eating in the cool outdoors around a fire. Later, a game evolved that consisted of the girls throwing Gummi animals in the air. Whichever guy caught it in his mouth was then rewarded with a kiss from his girlfriend or wife. Bella discovered the Cullen men, including Carlisle who managed to capture his fair share, were very competitive. He eventually complained as the game got rougher that if any of them were sporting visible bruises tomorrow Aro would have his nuts, so things soon settled down.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to retire for the night, soon followed by Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice, leaving Edward and Bella alone in front of the fire. Bella ended up straddling Edward's lap as they made-out like teenagers till the flames turned to glowing embers. He didn't want Bella to feel obliged about what she had offered to do to him earlier, so he was happy to sit and kiss her until dawn if need be. When she extricated herself from him and pulled him to his feet saying it was his turn, he was more than pleased and followed her willingly to his room.

Bella was sitting on the edge of his bed when Edward locked his door.

"Strip and go lean against your desk," she commanded, pulling off her shoes and socks.

Edward grinned and began peeling off his clothes. His eyes never left hers. "What have I created?" he said, shaking his head at her.

Bella smiled, a slight tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. "Well, it's your fault, mister."

"I happily take full responsibility. Why the desk? Don't you want me lying down?"

"No, standing up." Bella had an image in her mind that she wanted erased and this was how she was planning on doing it.

Edward complied and leaned his naked ass against the edge of his desk, but he had a feeling he was missing something.

"B?"

"Please?" She moved to kneel before him, still fully clothed, her hands resting on his knees. "Just let me do this. Tell me what to do."

Edward could never say no to Bella and seeing her down in front of him was irresistible. Edward reached out and cupped the back of Bella's head with one hand; leaning over, he kissed her passionately.

"Just do whatever feels comfortable," he said, standing back up.

Bella was eye level with his rock-hard cock. She swallowed nervously as she inspected him closely. She was really about to go down on him. Looking up and meeting Edward's stare, she leaned in closer and took hold of his cock with her hand. He was smooth beneath her fingers, and Bella realized this was the first time she'd touched his bare cock. She's grabbed it through his clothes a few times but never had she held it. Remembering what she had seen when Edward had masturbated for her, Bella wrapped her fingers around him and pumped him several times. It felt good.

Licking her lips, she moved closer and took as much of him as she could into her mouth in one go. Edward swore softly and this encouraged Bella. She used one hand to grip the base of his cock while she worked him up and down with her tongue, mouth and accidentally her teeth. Edward's hiss of "yes" when her teeth grazed his length was a surprise, so she repeated it. After a few minutes, Bella looked up to see his head thrown back and his fingers gripping the edge of the desk. This was exactly what she wanted, and she moaned at the sight of his naked body above her.

"God, B. That's perfect. If… you… keep this up," he moaned between breaths. "God, if you keep this up, I'm gonna come."

Bella continued to work Edward's erection with her mouth. She sucked him hard and paid attention to his head with the tip of her tongue. She _may_ have acquired some pointers earlier from Alice and Rose so that she had some idea of what she should do. As humiliating as that had been, she was glad for the knowledge.

Edward's fingers wound into her hair. He had to control himself because he didn't want to fuck her mouth by thrusting his hips forward. He counted backward from twenty to try and distract himself. Bella's mouth felt incredible wrapped around him, and the sight of her lips on his cock wasn't helping him stay in control. He couldn't believe how hot she looked.

"Baby, I'm nearly there," he said to her. He wanted to warn her if she didn't want to swallow. Edward's sexual frustration that had been building for the past few days, together with how turned on he was by Bella letting him go down on her earlier, had him wound tighter than a spring. Bella's opened her eyes and looked into his as she sucked harder on him.

"Fuck."

She pushed him deeper into her mouth, never letting up, and reached between his legs to cup his balls. Edward gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. A deep frown was creasing his forehead, a sign that he was close to coming. Bella ran her fingernails over his flesh from the base of his cock down around underneath him. Edward grunted at the unexpected gesture, and it pushed him over as he came in the back of her throat. She tasted him briefly before swallowing him down. He grabbed at her, pulling her to her feet, and hugged her against his slightly damp body.

"Ah, fuck. That was incredible," he panted against her ear. Edward pulled back so he could see her face. "You okay?" He wanted her to have enjoyed herself as much as he had.

She nodded and a slow smile spread to her lips. "I did it."

"I never doubted you," he said, happy that she was all right. "So, what do you think of the taste?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I taste better than you."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, you do, my sweet. Yes, you do, and I'm going to have another taste of you once I get you out of these damned clothes. Why am I the only one naked?" he said, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder as he stepped toward his bed.

Edward spent the next ten minutes removing her layers of clothing. Slow and steady, he worshipped her body with his mouth and tongue, kissing her all over, as each new part of her was laid bare. The couple lay facing each other in the dim light from his bedside table lamp just looking at each other. It was quiet and intimate, and the emotions that filled the room surprised even Edward. Nudity was nothing to him, but for some reason, lying with Bella in his arms completely naked was more about touching her soul than her body. This was the first time there had been nothing between them, and after the day they had shared, the power of this simple gesture was intense.

Bella had never felt so exposed in all her being, and at the same time, she'd never felt so alive. She loved the man next to her with all her heart and soul and that was the only reason she was able to let his eyes and mouth roam her exposed flesh and revel in the feelings it sparked. She was so overwhelmed by her emotions that she thought she might cry if she didn't find some release.

"Edward," she whispered, her hand reaching up to touch the day's whiskers on his jaw line. "I love you so much. I feel so much. I can't describe this."

"Hush, I know, my love. I know," he replied.

"Please don't ever leave me," she begged. Bella was surprised at her own words, but what she was feeling in this moment was so strong that she felt as though she would die if it ever ended. She felt so vulnerable and out of control.

"I won't. I'm yours." Edward's mouth claimed hers once more, and before long, he had lived up to his words from earlier and tasted every inch of her body for the second time that day.

…

Bella felt dizzy as she made her way between the tents. The circus was set up once more, but this time in a place she was familiar with. The tents and trailers seemed out of place with the Seattle skyline in the distance. The merging of her old life and her new just didn't seem right.

The costume tent was abuzz when she entered. The full dressed rehearsal was taking place in a matter of hours, and all the acts were rushing about in preparation. Carlisle and Esme had surprised her with her own mirrored dressing table, set up in their space. Bella hadn't really thought about where she would get ready for the show because in her mind the costume tent was were she worked helping others, not where she would get ready to perform. Seeing a space set aside for her made her realize she was about to join their ranks. She was a performer now whether she felt like one or not. All the privileges that came along with performing would soon be hers.

She stood, staring at the makeup and the petite bunch of flowers sitting on her table. Carlisle and Esme gave her space knowing she would feel overwhelmed by their gesture. Edward swept aside the royal blue silk drape that hung between the two areas. He winked at her and smiled. He liked that they were going to be neighbors.

At the entrance, Seth yelled out, calling the clowns to attention, saying they had three minutes until their curtain call. The massive rowdy group headed out soon after, leaving an eerie kind of silence in their wake. Esme began sorting her first costume change, and Bella could hear Jasper giving last minute instructions to Alice. This was everyone's final chance to tidy up their performances before tomorrow's big opening.

Edward held the drape open while he turned to listen to Jasper's words. Bella seated herself at her dressing table and began inspecting her new stage makeup when her world was torn in two and completely shattered.

Tanya strode into view and stopped close in front of Edward. Her eyes darted over to meet Bella's reflection in her lighted mirror for a brief second. Bella's skin turned to goose flesh at the look in Tanya's eyes.

"Oh, Magic. I've been looking for you everywhere. You weren't here yesterday when I got back from the hospital," she said in a sickly-sweet voice loud enough for all to hear.

At the mention of the word "hospital," she had everyone's attention. Bella noticed even Carlisle and Esme stopped their preparations to listen in.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, but now is as a good a time as any since your family is about to expand," she said, lifting her hand to caress the side of his face.

"Tanya, what are you talking about?" he asked, trying to move away from her but having nowhere to go.

"Oh, darling, I'm pregnant," she gushed. "We're going to be parents."

If Bella thought the tent was quiet after the clowns had left, then she was wrong. After Tanya's bombshell, the silence in the tent was deafening. Not one single person even dared to breathe, and Bella actually wondered if her lungs were capable of taking in air. The constricting suffocation she was feeling made her glad she was sitting down. Her head swam.

_Pregnant._

"What do you mean _we_?" Edward's voice was a soft ripple that broke the still waters of the tent; his voice sounded foreign in Bella's ears.

"I didn't want to say anything till I was sure, but I'm two months pregnant, Edward."

_Eight weeks. Two months._ The exact length of time Bella realized, as the fog in her brain lifted, for it to be Edward's child. Bella's head felt like it had transformed into a bowling ball. The strength it took her to turn toward Edward and look at him and Tanya was more than she thought she had in her at that moment. Tanya launched herself at Edward, throwing her arms around his neck as she prattled on about how delighted she was and tiny heartbeats and together again and words Bella couldn't understand. She needed to breathe. She needed someone to stop the wrenching pain that had torn up her side and through her chest where her heart used to beat a steady rhythm.

Edward pulled Tanya's arms off him. "This is bullshit. What are you talking about? This isn't real," he said. His tone was harsh, but the doubt was plain to hear. "We're not even together. Get off me."

Tanya looked mortally wounded at his words. "But, I thought you'd be happy for us," she exclaimed. "I thought you'd be a man and do the right thing by the child growing inside of me."

Tanya started to sway on her feet as she backed away from Edward.

"I thought this was going to be our new beginning," she sobbed dramatically before collapsing on the carpet at his feet.

Bodies rushed to Tanya's side in a flash. Carlisle somehow managed to get there before anybody else. Edward dropped to his knees to assist his father as Carlisle cradled her body and began brushing her cheek, calling her name. Edward watched in horror, swallowing back the bile in his throat. This couldn't be happening to him, not now that he had finally fallen in love. Not now that he had taken Bella's heart and soul and sworn he would protect them.

_Bella. My angel. My love._

He looked up, dreading the emotions and disappointment he would see swimming in her eyes, but all he found was an empty, turned-over stool in front of her dressing table. She was gone.

**A/N: Well, you knew something was brewing, but did any of you guess it was this?**


	16. Take A Bow

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**mcc101180 and Scorp_112, I love your work. You ROCK.**

**Readers, Please forgive my long authors notes today, but it's because WFE is finally here and that is what inspired this whole story to begin with. **

**WFE has officially opened up in the northern hemisphere – you lucky buggers. I can't wait to see that lovely book come alive on the big screen. I'm so excited because Reese and The Pretty will be opening WFE in Sydney next week. **

**Step Right Up was nominated for three Sunflower Awards. I have no idea who the wonderful person was that did that, but thank you! Winny is actually nominated for Best Other Character. I love it. It would be awesome if a camel could win a FFn award. Voting starts May 4th so head over and check it out.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Sixteen – Take A Bow**

Edward sat motionless on the carpet. Bella was gone. He'd lost her.

"Edward," snapped Carlisle. "Help me get Tanya onto the couch."

Edward shook his head and focused on the blonde sprawled out on the floor, moaning. He grabbed her legs, while Carlisle took her torso and together they placed her on the couch. The same couch that Edward and Bella made out on each night since he'd first kissed her.

Carlisle had gone into doctor mode immediately. He had a sneaking suspicion that her fainting had been an attention-seeking stunt, but as she'd announced she was pregnant, he couldn't take the risk and ignore her. For years, he had prayed that his son wouldn't end up in this situation, and Carlisle knew Edward was smart when it came to taking precautions. God knew he'd lectured him enough about it. Carlisle couldn't help but feel that the timing was uncanny. Edward finally met a girl that his parents would be proud to have for a daughter, and then he discovered he'd fathered a child with the circus skank.

Carlisle felt a slight pang of guilt at thinking of Tanya that way, but it was the truth. She was nasty, incredibly self-centered, and had a mean streak. Not the traits a father wants to see in his son's potential wife. As Tanya came to, Carlisle focused on her needs, abandoning his uncharitable train of thought.

Insisting that Edward help him escort Tanya back to her quarters, he told her to rest for the remainder of the afternoon, since she would need her energy for the show the following day. Once Tanya was settled on her bed, Carlisle pulled Edward outside for a quiet word.

"Are you the father?" he asked, keeping his tone professional to avoid letting Edward know his disappointment.

"I have no idea, Dad." Edward sighed and grabbed at his hair, exasperation evident on his face. "Tanya and I have never been exclusive, so who knows."

He felt guilty having to share the sordid details of his love life with his father. Carlisle tried to remain neutral.

"So, it could be yours?"

"Dad, I'm sorry. She said she's two months and well… I can't say for sure when the last time I was with her was, but it's close," he said, kicking at a tuft of grass near her door.

"But, you take precautions?"

"Mostly." Edward sighed as he felt the haunting memories of his "Magic days" creeping up his spine.

"Right. Well, for the time being, I want you to keep an eye on Tanya and try and sort this out." Carlisle eyed his son, hoping Edward would understand his meaning. He needed to ask her outright if she'd been sleeping with anyone else.

"I can't. I've got to find Bella."

"No, you leave that poor child alone right now. She's got too much on her plate as it is without your mess."

"I need to explain," he pleaded.

"Explain what exactly, Edward? Huh?" Carlisle's temper flared.

Edward felt like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer. What exactly was he going to tell her? She would surely ask all the questions he didn't have the answers to.

"I need to see her."

"What? So, you can stress her out even more before she has to perform?" Carlisle was losing his patience.

The thought of causing Bella harm or worry made Edward feel sick.

"Get in there and sort this out." Carlisle pointed toward Tanya's trailer. "I'll speak to Bella. If she wants to see you, she'll come find you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle watched his son disappear inside before he left in search of the sweet young girl that he knew must be devastated.

…

Bella was grateful now more than ever that nobody had discovered her hidey-hole. She curled into a tight ball underneath the giant truck and closed her eyes. Tears silently slid down her cheeks as she thought about the reality of their situation. Edward was going to be a father. He was going to have to be responsible for Tanya and his child whether he loved her or not. He was going to have a family that didn't include Bella–a family that traveled the circus route with him that, he couldn't ignore, and neither could she.

Bella understood the life of single parents. Her mother was barely out of her teenage years when she'd had Bella, but her dad had stood by them. Renee had been the one to leave and make the decision to raise Bella on her own.

If Tanya wanted Edward to be part of their child's life, then who was she to stand in Tanya's way? Bella thought. How could she be responsible for a baby not having a solid upbringing? She didn't want to be viewed as "the other woman," the one that stole away his or her father.

Bella's silent sobs wracked her body. She shook from each one, biting her hand in an attempt to contain the scream she wanted to unleash. This wasn't fair. Happiness had finally shone on her and suddenly it was being taken away. She wasn't sure whether knowing Edward loved her made this better or worse. All she knew was that she would have to give him up. She wouldn't stand in his way of being a good dad. Hugging her knees tighter to her chest, she let the tears fall freely. She needed to mourn the end of their relationship and build a new life without Edward in it.

It was after dark by the time Bella made herself crawl out from the truck. She realized hiding away from the world had only made her situation worse. She still didn't have Edward, and she'd let down the two people who had supported her so much. The full dress rehearsal would be drawing to a close, and she wasn't in it.

Not wanting to face any of the younger Cullens, Bella went to the magician's tent to wait. She was surprised when she entered to find Carlisle and Esme sorting through their props. If they were here, it meant they had missed the practice too. Feeling entirely responsible, Bella burst into tears once more.

"Oh, honey, come here," called Esme, walking toward Bella with her arms outstretched.

Seeing Esme so concerned for her when she should have been mad only made Bella wail even more.

"I'm… s-sorry," she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's not your fault," Esme soothed. Bella felt Carlisle's hand rubbing her back as well.

"I've… let you down," she stuttered, crying louder. Bella had never ever reacted so emotionally in public in her life, but she'd never felt such strong emotions before either.

As time ticked past, Bella's tears continued to flow. The more she cried, the more sympathy the Cullens gave her and that only made her heartache worse. Still clinging to Esme, Bella felt a radiant heat engulf her.

_Jacob._

His large form wrapped around her as he took her from Esme's arms. The soothing words that he whispered in her ear briefly had her thinking of him calming the upset tigers the day she met them. Within minutes of being in his arms, Bella felt like she could finally breathe. Jake knew her better than anyone, and she didn't need to tell him what she was feeling.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He slung his heavy arm around her shoulders as they exited, Bella swiping at her puffy eyes. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No," Bella said, trying to stop her lip from quavering.

"Well, I think you should. Not tonight, but you should let him have his say."

Bella nodded as they came to a stop outside her tent.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked, silently wishing he could protect her better.

"Nah, I have to face her on my own. Thanks though."

Bella looked like a train wreck. Jake hugged her before watching her trudge into the tent. The yelling began mere seconds after she had vanished from view.

Renee wasn't mad, she was livid. The only rule she asked Bella to keep was staying clear of Edward "Magic" Cullen. Not only had she disobeyed her mother, but Bella had found herself in the middle of a scandal and shirked her work responsibilities. The situation was unacceptable in Renee's book.

"How could you do this to me?" her mother screamed. "I've worked so hard, and you waltz in here and do whatever you darn well please."

Bella was confused. When had this been about her mother? 

"I told you he was trouble. I told you to stay away. He's not worth the time of day," she continued to yell at the top of her lungs.

Listening to Renee run down the man she loved, the very man that took such great care of her, made Bella's tears stream again.

"What the hell are you crying for? You deserve everything you've got for becoming one of his toys. You should be thankful it's not you he's knocked up," Renee roared.

Bella collapsed onto the carpet on her knees. Her humiliation was now complete. If per chance a member of the circus hadn't heard what had happened on the grapevine, then they surely would hear Renee's bellows.

Bella could just make out Renee's feet in front of her through her tears. "Get up and pull yourself together. You should be happy you're free of him and his sordid behavior."

"But, I love him," she sobbed in reply.

Bella was almost embarrassed by her own behavior. She'd never cried like this because she was always in control of her emotions. Suddenly, she felt like she'd lost her self-composure, but if it eased the ache in her chest, then she didn't care. The thought of losing Edward and having to watch him care for his new family was brutal.

"Love?" her mother roared back. "You don't know the first thing about love. That boy spreads his 'love' around liberally in case you hadn't noticed."

Outside in the dark shadows, Jake used all his physical strength to restrain Edward. The last thing he needed was Edward flying to Bella's defense and making this worse.

"Let me go for fuck's sake," Edward spat out in a harsh whisper as Jake held him around the chest.

"Dude, trust me. You'll only make it worse for Bella. I know Renee. She needs to get this out," he explained.

"I can't let her take this abuse alone."

"No can do," insisted Jake.

Before things escalated between the pair, Carlisle appeared.

"I thought I told you to let her come to you," he said in a loud whisper.

"I can't let her take this blame."

All three men winced as Renee began her screaming tirade once more, this time attacking Bella's intelligence and work ethic. Carlisle placed a firm hand on his son's chest.

"Edward, Bella knew she'd have to face Renee eventually when she decided to sneak around behind her back. I'm not siding with Renee, but you can't help her right now. In fact, I daresay you going in there would only make it worse."

Jake was nodding in agreement. Edward's stance relaxed as his father's words sunk in. As much as he wanted to be there for her, he certainly didn't want to make it more painful. As he turned to walk away, his head told him he was making the right decision, but his heart couldn't help but feel that he was letting her down for the second time that day.

…

Exhaustion had finally claimed Bella in the early hours of the morning. Renee had continued her verbal attack on Bella until she crawled to her camp bed and buried herself underneath the covers. The gloomy, wet Seattle day suited Bella's mood.

Bella darted between the tents and trucks, trying to stay out of sight. She wasn't ready to face any of her friends yet, and she didn't need the knowing glares from the gossipmongers. Bella had a mission this morning and once that was complete, she planned on staying in her tent until show time.

A feeling of unease ghosted over her skin as she peeked into the tiger enclosure. Her eyes scanned the area quickly to ensure James was not present before she slipped inside.

Only Lucy hissed and bared her canines at Bella as she walked past the cages to Jake. Her friend was engrossed in sorting what looked like medical supplies for the giant cats. Looking to see what had upset his favorite girl, Jake was surprised to see Bella at his side.

"Hey," he said, enveloping her in a hug. "You survived?"

"Just."

Jake felt a stab of sorrow pierce his chest when he took in Bella's appearance. Her hair was a knotted mess, and her face was red and swollen from crying herself to sleep. He noticed her oversized, drab hoodie had returned to swamp her tiny frame.

"I need a favor," she said quietly.

"Name it."

"Keep Dad away 'til after the show."

"Why?"

Bella's eyes began to fill with tears. "He knows. Well, I told him… Edward and me… before… so, please?"

Jake understood her perfectly. Charlie adored his daughter, and if he saw her before the show in this state, she would break down, and that couldn't happen before her performance.

"You got it. I'll keep him entertained. Do you want me to fill him in?"

"Please." She nodded. "I owe you one."

"Don't sweat it. Hey, Seth and Leah say hi."

"Tell them I'll see them later with Dad."

When Bella turned to leave, she stopped dead in her tracks. Perched on the chair against the tent wall, inspecting her latest manicure, was Tanya. Bella felt the air leave her lungs.

"Oh my god," Tanya gasped, eyeing Bella from head to toe. Her face showed the disgust she felt at Bella's appearance. She physically sat back, putting extra distance between them as though Bella's condition was contagious.

"I don't know what the fuck he saw in you."

Bella had wanted to walk away, but she couldn't help the venomous attack that was surfacing within her. That whore did not deserve Edward, and Bella planned on letting her know.

"He saw my heart and soul, but I doubt you'd understand that since you don't have either." Bella smiled, shocked at how good it felt to stand her ground.

"Whatever. Edward's with me now, so you'll have to go back to fucking yourself since no one else around here will," Tanya retorted.

"Not necessary. You can't miss what you've never had." Bella waited for Tanya to get the meaning of her words. "Yeah, that's right. Two months he was with me and it wasn't to get between my legs. Edward might be with you, but that's because you've got him by the balls. Edward was with me because he loves me. He ever tell you that?"

Tanya's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide.

"I didn't think so. He might be by your side physically, but a little piece of me will live inside his heart always, and you'll never be able to touch that." Bella turned and headed for the door.

"Yeah? Yeah, well, who touched him all last night, bitch?" Tanya yelled after Bella.

Bella was glad she made it outside as the sting in Tanya's words cut her down. The searing pain in her chest flared at the idea of Edward returning to Tanya's bed so quickly. He hadn't even said one word to Bella about ending what they shared. Her worst fear bubbled to the surface again in her mind. She'd made him wait too long for sex. Her stupid inexperience was too much to hold him. Her first romance was officially over.

…

Bella blinked away tears after Alice finished smudging the eyeliner she was applying liberally to her friend's face. Bella was trying to avoid eye contact, but it was difficult with their current proximity. Only inches from Bella's nose, Alice tried to focus on her task, but Bella could tell she was failing when Alice's eyes welled with tears again.

It had been decided that Bella, Esme, and Carlisle would get ready in Renee and Bella's tent. Bella needed to be kept calm, Renee needed to be kept away from Edward for fear she would fulfill her threat of castrating him, and none of them wanted to witness Tanya parading around like the queen bee.

Alice had volunteered to help Bella with her stage makeup, so she could have a chance to finally see her poor friend. Alice felt incredibly guilty. She had known from the start that the odds were against Edward and Bella working out, but she'd let the charming star convince her otherwise. Alice felt like she'd let Bella down, and now the circus wolves were preying off her misfortune. The gossipmongers had been buzzing with the new scandal. She couldn't remember the last time the Liberty Ladies were so attentive or lively.

Her hopes of apologizing to Bella were dashed the moment she saw Renee. Renee had morphed from a vulture tearing strips off her daughter, into a spitting cobra defending its most recent kill. This change didn't mean Renee had ceased giving Bella a hard time; it just meant that nobody could get near Bella for any reason other than ones connected to the show.

When Renee was momentarily distracted assisting Carlisle with his custom-made dinner jacket, Alice seized the opening.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Alice whispered into Bella's ear as she applied more rouge.

"You're not responsible," she answered, barely above a whisper.

"But, I feel like I encouraged you."

"Alice, I don't regret one second that I spent with him. Not one."

The girls' eyes met and their silent messages were exchanged. Bella let her know she truly had no regrets, and Alice expressed how sorry she was for the pain Bella was experiencing.

Renee returned and shooed Alice away so she could begin dressing her daughter for her debut performance. To say Renee was curt with Carlisle and Esme was putting it mildly. She didn't exactly have proof that the couple knew what their son had been up to, but she definitely suspected as much.

…

Edward paced from one end of the trapeze dressing area to the other, his eyes scanning the silk drapes for any sign of Bella.

"Leah," he cried, almost pouncing on her as she entered their space. "Where are they?"

Leah raised an eyebrow and glared at him. He wasn't her favorite person at the moment.

"Alice didn't tell you?" she asked, surprised.

"She's not exactly speaking to me."

"Gee, I can't imagine why."

"Actually, nobody is really speaking to me," he said, looking deflated.

Leah almost felt bad for the guy until she remembered Jake's description of the roasting Bella had received from Renee. Thinking of it made her glare at Edward again.

"Look, I know I'm not to see her before the show, but I wanted her to know I'm thinking of her." He pulled Leah by the arm over to the drapes separating the two areas. Pulling it back, he pointed to her dressing table.

Edward had covered the surface of it with wild flowers. Leaning against the mirror were several packets of Gummis and a crisp white envelope.

"She's going to think I've abandoned her," he said to himself.

…

Bella stood feeling completely numb between Carlisle and Esme as Renee snapped photos of the trio fully dressed. Carlisle looked dashing in his new dinner suit, his hair slicked down like he'd stepped out of the roaring '20s. His jacket lapels and trouser seams were trimmed with charcoal satin and dark glitter to match the ladies.

Esme was absolutely radiant in her floor length, slate silk gown. The bodice fit her perfectly and was covered in an intricate swirling pattern of silver beads, sparkling clear crystals, and glitter. The shimmering beadwork went to her waist, but a long tail of beads and glitter that started at her right hip wound its way around her skirt twice. The slightest move made her look like she actually twinkled. The dress reminded Bella of the night sky with the Milky Way hugging her. Her arms were bare except for the two-inch diamante cuff bracelets molded to each wrist that matched Bella's. Esme's silver shoes caught the light as they peeped out from beneath her gown. She had no trouble moving with the long flowing fabric that rippled behind her as she walked.

Bella stood ignoring her mother, staring dead ahead, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Saying "cheese" was not going to happen. The costume Renee had made fit her like a glove. Bella's shoulders and arms were bare, only adorned with the two shiny cuff bracelets. Her torso was encased in the tightest boned corset Bella had ever seen. The base fabric was black satin covered in charcoal glitter lace. Adorning her top along the sharp sweetheart neckline, down each vertical bone, and featuring the bottom edge that clung to Bella's tiny waist was similar beadwork to Esme's. Crystals, silver beads, and more glitter defined Bella's curves and outline. Due to the tightness of the bustier, it was secured with dark invisible hooks. This gave her a perfect hourglass shape as her breasts were pushed up and her waist pulled in. A thick shiny silver ribbon crisscrossed over Bella's lower back and ended in a giant bow with half a dozen long swirling tendrils hanging down to end mid-thigh.

Bella's skirt, or "ruffle" as she referred to it, finished only a couple of inches past her satin panties. It consisted of dozens of tiny diamonds of charcoal tulle laid on top of each other, but only secured at the top point of the diamond. The diamonds of fabric hung loose, overlapping each other to create a jagged hemline that dipped down slightly at the front and back to give her a touch more privacy. Each alternating diamond had been sprayed with either charcoal or silver glitter. The tiny skirt quivered and shimmered with each step, giving the impression Bella was working her hips for a sexy saunter by just walking normally. Only her thighs could be seen above her knee-high boots. These were black and laced up to her knee at the side with silver laces. The heels were solid wedges, which were necessary for Bella to stay upright. The flesh of her exposed thighs was covered in dark fishnet pantyhose.

Bella felt like a porn star, but her mother and Esme assured her the costume was more chic-French-chorus girl. This idea made Bella wonder how exactly "chic French chorus girls" made their money.

Standing between the Cullens in her costume made Bella feel even more exposed, yet she knew by the end of their act Esme would have revealed a similar amount of flesh. The number of costume changes that Esme had coming up staggered Bella, and even though she didn't particularly like the costume, at least she only had to wear one.

Reports on the performance had been circulating all evening. Various people had given updates as they passed the tent. Bella had blocked her ears when the report of Tanya's new dog tricks had been shared. She had hoped those snappy mutts had mauled their owner, but the applause from the big top indicated otherwise.

Gasps of shock and surprise had echoed through the night while the Liberty Ladies wowed the audience with their flaming new act. The horses had adjusted slowly to the girls twirling flaming batons while standing on their backs. Jake had worried their long flowing manes and tails were a fire hazard until it was decided to partially braid the horses' hair. From the whistles and shouts, it sounded like a roaring success.

Bella already knew the details of the new tiger act from spending time with Jake and Seth. There were many small changes to the routine, but the tigers' finale was sure to impress. Lucy had been trained to sit and later rear back on her hind legs, on the back of a cantering pony. Whilst sitting on her hind legs, she would swipe one paw in the air, appearing to be waving to the audience. Lucy had proven to be a natural when it came to pony riding. The pony, however, had been much harder to convince that allowing a tiger on his back was a good idea. Bella was annoyed when she had heard the encore cheers because she knew the success of James' act was due to Jake's patience with the beasts rather than James' cruelty.

Bella had zoned out during the repeated clown updates. All she knew was the crowd had loved it from the volume of their endless raucous laughter. Mike wasn't allowed to perform until his skin recovered enough to be lathered in heavy face makeup. Since he was one of the key performers in their routine, the magic act were on early, and the flyers were to give the crowd a few extra stunts to make up the performance time. Aro was a stickler for giving the audience everything he promised.

Finding herself waiting in the backstage area, Bella had no memory of walking there. Her senses being assaulted by the heady smells and constant noise of the circus brought her back to reality. She stood flanked by Carlisle and Esme as the brass band played the final bars of the clowns' theme song. The air was almost vibrating with an intense energy created from the enthusiastic audience. They were enjoying the show and ready for more.

The clowns exited the big top, heading straight for the bar. The motley posse was high on adrenaline from the success of their act, high fiving, slapping backs and laughing when they passed Bella. She watched them, willing herself to relax and breathe when she focused on a familiar set of eyes through a gap in the performers. She was distracted when the lights dimmed and Aro's voice boomed. Esme's and Carlisle's fingers found her hands, and together they moved into the tent toward the spotlight. In the brief second she had, Bella looked over her shoulder to see a set of her favorite fingers blow a kiss her way. The accompanying wink and tender smile was like a jolt of electricity to her numb body.

_Edward._

The tightness in her chest and nagging nausea both eased. That was what was missing. Her head had been so full of complications that she had forgotten what had grounded her for the past two months. Edward. He was her calming force and had helped her find so much strength she never knew she had. Bella realized, as the seconds ticked by, that the only two times she had felt good in the last twenty-four hours were when she'd stood up to Tanya and fought for her man, and a couple of seconds ago when their eyes had met, because the look in them told her that they weren't over.

She'd been listening to everyone telling her to stay away from him and hadn't followed her own heart. If she truly loved this man, then what was she doing abandoning him when he probably needed her the most? Maybe the reason he hadn't come and spoken to her was because he couldn't. If he was here now, the moment he knew that she would need him, then maybe he'd tried before. The fog in her brain was lifting. She needed to get this performance over with, and then find him.

Standing in the dark just outside the ring, the magicians stopped. Carlisle and Esme both kissed her, and then each other quickly. Bella's part in the show was as the magician's assistant. She had several illusions with Carlisle, but her main function was to aid the other two with the more complex tricks, thus taking the pressure off Esme. In her mind, Carlisle and Esme were the artists since she considered herself an imposter in the performers' ranks. Aro called Bella, introducing her with a string of fancy adjectives that Bella wasn't even sure she knew the meaning of, then Esme and finally Carlisle.

Stepping alone into the light took every ounce of courage Bella possessed. She walked tall as she headed toward the smiling ringmaster in the center of the ring surrounded by the magician's paraphernalia. Halfway across, Bella's feet got the better of her and she stumbled. Managing to right herself before she went down completely, the audience gasped. In her nervous state, Bella began to over think everything. She looked down at her feet, then over her left and right shoulders at the floor, looking for the culprit that had tripped her. Realizing it was her stupid high-heeled boots, Bella scolded the shiny shoes, wagging her finger at them. The sound of laughter made her momentarily freeze when she realized she had not only spoken to her shoes but had done so in front of a real, live, paying audience. Plastering the biggest smile she could muster across her face, she headed to the center.

Seconds later, Esme was on her left, and then Carlisle stepped between them under the main spotlight. The lights were intense and actually hid most of the faces watching them. Bella was relieved that she could hardly see beyond the first few rows, but the heat from the spotlights was unexpected and was making her sweat already.

The trio waved and began their triple bow, acknowledging each section of the crowd surrounding the ring. They bowed low from the waist with a straight back, first to the center seats directly ahead. Next Bella swiveled to the right and repeated the posture only to immediately bump bottoms with Carlisle. Bella shot up and a small squeak escaped her lips as both hands flew to her backside. Wide-eyed, Bella looked at Carlisle, who began gesturing an apology to her and the crowd. Continuing on, Bella bowed left, only to this time head butt the handsome magician. Both Carlisle and Esme had bowed left first–as planned. Now, the audience laughed as Bella was clutching her backside with one hand and her temple with the other.

Their performance began with Carlisle doing some standard illusions with Bella by his side to assist. Esme was a few feet behind, readying the next prop on a sleek black table. Golden coins appeared, playing cards disappeared, and when a long string of colored handkerchiefs was pulled magically from a previously empty silk bag, Bella became entangled in the long fabric and tripped again. This time she wasn't able to save herself as she lunged at Carlisle. Bella grabbed onto his jacket lapels to stop her fall and in doing so triggered a hidden wire that launched bunches of hot pink daisies out the end of his jacket sleeves. The audience loved it. They thought Bella was the bumbling assistant, but in reality, she wasn't. These accidents weren't planned because Bella really was screwing up and totally out of control.

Carlisle hammed it up, scolding her as he began frantically stuffing the flowers back inside his sleeves. Bella proceeded to drop the next three props that he asked her to hold. Each time Bella apologized to Carlisle, then the audience, but her smile looked more and more like a grimace of pain as the night went on.

Carlisle was now playing along with the bumbling comedian that Bella was becoming. Every time she touched him, he would activate the hidden wire and sprout pink daisies. Confused, Bella would stare at her innocent fingers, then at Carlisle's flowery wrists and shrug at the audience. The crowd ate it up, whistling and shouting their enjoyment.

Bella thought her debut performance would also be her last when she grabbed the sleek black top hat from the table behind Carlisle. When she lifted it, two white doves flew up into the trapeze gear. She stood frozen, mouth open, staring into the darkness above, willing the birds to fly back into the hat. The crowd found this hysterical, making Carlisle spin around to see what they were laughing at. Bella's grimace firmly in place, she tried to look innocent as she handed over the top hat.

The magician knew the doves had escaped because he had discreetly signaled to Esme earlier to set it up. To the audience and Bella, he appeared oblivious as he continued his routine, trying to "magically" pull two doves from his hat. Carlisle's reaction to the non-existent birds and failure of the trick had the audience in stitches. Bella mentally started to calculate what she'd have time to pack from her bedroom before Aro chased her with his cane from the premises for wrecking his show.

Making Bella sit on a high stool away from all his equipment, Carlisle continued to scold her animatedly while he stuffed the bright daisies back inside his sleeves yet again. He gestured for her to stay perfectly still and not touch anything before he produced a roaring chain saw and sawed Esme clean in two. Once Esme was "stitched" back together and released, she and her husband stood on either side of a tall rectangular frame that rested on top of a black platform. Esme and Carlisle waved their arms inside each side of the rectangle, showing the audience it was hollow. Next, they pulled up a white curtain from the edge of the black platform and secured it to the top of the frame.

Carlisle gestured for Bella to come over, carefully. In the few moments she had to sit and watch the couple, Bella had caught on to how much the audience loved the "bumbling assistant" routine. She leaned over and gave her boots a stern talking to so they wouldn't trip her up. The audience laughed at her antics and watched as she walked across the carpet and climbed up into the box. Carlisle handed in a small flashlight and when Bella switched it on, her dark curvaceous silhouette showed on the white screen surrounding her.

On cue, the giant cube went black, and Carlisle and Esme distracted the audience by waltzing around the object with flare. Magically, a light illuminated the inside of the cube when they stopped in front of it, showing Bella's black shadow had vanished. When Carlisle and Esme lowered the screens, the space was empty. The pair frantically searched the stage area looking for their lost accomplice. As they continued their exaggerated search, the audience gasped and began calling out, telling them to look up. Bella had re-appeared high above on her trapeze swing and was twirling the flashlight like it was child's play. The audience went wild and knowing her part in the show was over, Bella was actually able to smile at the waving people below without scaring them with her grimace.

As she was lowered to the carpet, Esme appeared in a new floor-length dress. It had long sleeves and covered most of her body with the flowing peacock blue fabric. Carlisle welcomed her to the stage as she paraded around showing off her fabulous ensemble. Carlisle escorted her by the hand until she was standing on a pile of shimmering blue material. He swiftly knelt and lifted the square frame connected to the cloth so that it formed a tube, completely obscuring Esme from view. Shaking it twice, he lowered it to the ground and Esme appeared in a stunning, red flamenco gown. It took a moment for the audience to grasp the concept that she had changed costumes in less than a second. Silence and disbelief filled the tent.

Moving on, Carlisle led her around to a shoulder-high screen about three feet long. Esme stepped inside the screen, her head still showing and stepped out the other end instantly, now wearing a bright black and yellow sequined number. The audience gasped and the applause began. Leading Esme to stand on a second golden square on the carpet, Carlisle handed Esme a tiny aqua and gold dress. Esme nodded to the crowd as he lifted the shiny tube up to completely cover her, like earlier, shaking it twice. When he lowered it this time, Esme now donned the figure-hugging costume. Absolutely spellbound, the audience went wild.

Not stopping for a moment, Carlisle placed what looked like a hula-hoop that had strips of long polyester hanging off of it over Esme's head. She held it at shoulder height. The strands fell to her knees, and she took several quick steps forward. When she lowered the hoop, her tiny green dress was now a longer purple one. Esme twirled around showing off her new outfit. Not to be outdone by his wife, Carlisle stepped onto a third square of material waiting on the floor. Esme lifted the glittering column above his head and the magician disappeared from view. She shook it several times, smiling at the audience, before Carlisle appeared in a brand new white tuxedo. His black jacket and pants, and crisp white shirt had been replaced with the exact opposite - a bright white jacket and pants over a dark black shirt. The audience went nuts.

Bella appeared at his side and handed him a tall pole with yards of rippling pink cloth hanging from it. Carlisle took center stage and waved the giant flag in front of the audience. Esme grabbed the opposite end and secured the bottom corner of the flag to the floor under her shoe. She held the top corner high above her head and Carlisle ran around her, wrapping her in the giant flag. An instant later when he completed his circle and unfurled her, her purple dress had vanished and she was wearing a black and white polka dotted garment. The audience only had a second to take in the black and white spots as Carlisle had continued to run around and engulf Esme for a second time in the flag. This time when she appeared her dress matched the glorious pink of the flag and the audience was delighted.

Esme stepped forward and asked the patrons if they wanted one more. The roar that answered her made her beam. Carlisle came up beside her holding a large round ball of white fabric above her head. Tucking her arms in to her chest, she nodded. Carlisle let go of the end of the ball and it burst open, completely showering Esme in a blanket of silver and white tickertape confetti. For a brief instant she was obscured by the paper, but when it settled around her feet, Esme was adorned in a silver and white gown. Throwing her arms in the air, the spectators went ballistic. People were out of their chairs, shouting in disbelief at what they had just witnessed. Carlisle and Esme hugged, their white and silver costumes complementing each other perfectly. The happiness could be seen all over them as they bowed to their screaming fans.

Bella came out of the shadows and hugged Esme and then Carlisle. When she came in contact with him, the annoying pink daisies sprouted once more and the audience laughed hard. Holding their joined hands high, the three of them performed their bows in triplicate before jogging out of the ring and giving one final wave. Bella felt like she was flying. Never in her life had she experienced an adrenaline rush quite like that. Even her time high above the ring with the trapeze artists didn't measure up to how she felt. She raced out of the big top's gaping canvas mouth and flew into the arms of Edward. Hugging her tightly, he lifted her off the ground and swung her around in his arms, his long trapeze cape billowing out behind them. She laughed, finally letting some of her nervous energy out.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, placing her on her feet.

"I screwed up so badly," she replied, giggling as she remembered all the things that had gone wrong.

"It doesn't matter because the audience loved it. They loved _you_." Not hesitating, he placed a quick kiss on her smiling lips. As Aro began his introductions, Edward let her go and followed his siblings into the spotlight. Touching her made the giant anvil that had parked itself inside his chest vanish.

Bodies suddenly swamped Bella. Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Leah, Seth… it was endless. She was carried along in the sea of celebrating people toward the packed circus bar. A huge cheer sounded when they entered the cramped tent. All the previous performers were there, most of them still wearing their costumes, too keen to start celebrating to change. The clowns still wore their heavy face paint and oversized clothes. Mike grabbed Bella as she walked in. He looked out of place dressed in regular clothes.

"Damn girl, if I had known you were such a comedian I'd have _made_ Aro let you join us," he exclaimed. "You have classic timing."

Bella laughed. "It's got nothing to do with timing, Mike, and _everything_ to do with being a klutz." Bella was shocked that everyone else seemed to think all her mistakes were part of the show.

"Excuse us, Mike, but we need a moment with our new star," said Carlisle over Bella's shoulder. She could tell from his tone that he was smiling. As she turned to face him and Esme, she was met with blinding smiles.

"I'm so sorry," she started to say but before she could get any more out, she was crushed in a hug by the pair. Releasing the hug slightly, the three of them stayed in a tight circle, their arms all linked over each other's shoulders.

"Honey, you were fantastic," Esme crooned.

"But…"

"Bella, don't worry about it. We know. But, the question is do you think you can pull that routine off every night because it worked. The audience loved it, and that's all that matters," Carlisle said, smiling down at her.

"You'll need to buy some more doves," she joked. The three of them continued to talk about what had happened during their performance. Esme apologized for not warning her about the birds, but they all agreed her unsuspecting reaction had worked out perfectly. The next day they would hit rehearsals early so they could plan out exactly what to keep and what to add to the "bumbling assistant" routine. Bella was stunned at how quickly time was passing now that her first performance was over. During the act, she thought it would never end. As she heard the cheers, shouts, and whistles of people gathered by the entrance, she knew the trapeze troupe had just entered, having closed the show.

When Renee approached Bella, positively beaming, her daughter felt slightly uneasy. Having been on the receiving end of constant scowls and yelled lectures for the past thirty-six hours, Bella didn't know how to take her mother's apparent happiness. The smile was soon wiped off Renee's face when Charlie joined the group with Seth and Jake.

Bella hugged her father so tight, all the emotions of the past day and half bubbling up within her. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry more. Finally letting her dad go, she saw that his emotions matched hers, he was smiling but on the verge of tears as well.

"Bells, wow. I've never seen anything like that in all my life," he gushed. "You were amazing. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am. Who knew you were a little star just waiting to be found." He chuckled.

Her circus family engulfed Charlie, all wanting to shake his hand and welcome the father of their newest performer. Renee mumbled something about getting drinks as she refused to watch her ex-husband's happy reception. The only sign that Charlie had registered just who Carlisle and Esme were was the slightest twitch of his moustache. Bella knew he'd put two and two together and made the connection to the couple that stood before him and the boyfriend with baby mama drama. She needed to talk with him alone and soon, but whether that was before or after she spoke to Edward, she couldn't decide.

Two strong, bare arms circled her waist and a pair of warm lips tickled her neck. Turning in his arms, Bella stood up on tippy toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. The couple stood in a silent bubble of their own, holding each other tightly while the party buzzed on around them. Bella got lost for a moment in his familiar earthy scent as she breathed him in. Nothing could touch her when she was wrapped securely in his arms. A throat clearing to her right had Bella letting Edward go. Standing between the two men that meant the most to her, Bella began introductions.

"Dad, this is Edward."

Edward extended his right hand while his left was draped along Bella's bare shoulders. "Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

"I've heard a lot about you, Edward. We might need to have a quiet drink later," Charlie suggested. Bella nearly burst with pride at her father's levelheaded reaction to meeting Edward, despite the fact he was wearing Lycra tights and eyeliner. It was such a contrast to her hysterical mother. Charlie went on to compliment Edward, who was soon flanked by his brothers, on a death defying performance. Even though the rest of the troupe hugged Bella, Edward kept a hold of her. He'd missed her soothing touch and wasn't letting go.

The circus bar was jam packed with every single performer and crew member that called The Volturi Bros. home. Bodies jostled together as there was standing room only, and it was getting harder to hear what the next person was saying over the excited din of success. Aro arrived to a chorus of applause and began to make his way through the melee, stopping to congratulate each performer.

Bella continued to ride the high of watching her father get to know Edward until her mother returned from the bar. Renee pushed her way into the center of the group and shoved the tray of drinks at Carlisle.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter," she snarled at Edward with hate-filled venom that brought the entire circle to silence. "How dare you stand there and touch her…"

"RENEE," snapped Charlie.

Tearing her gaze from Edward, Renee turned on her ex-husband. "Don't you start with me, you stupid, love-sick…"

"EDWARD," Tanya shouted, pushing her way into the circle and forcing Renee out of the way. "I've been looking everywhere for you, baby."

She stumbled forward and a multitude of hands went to steady her. Edward noticed the empty martini glass she still clutched. "What took you so long? I told you to meet me with the girls."

"Tanya," he said with a growl, leaning in toward her. "Tell me there was no alcohol in that drink."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, there's no alcohol in it now because I can't get to the fucking bar," she slurred, but then her eyes focused on Bella, and Edward's arm draped protectively across her shoulders.

"What the motherfucking hell is _she_ doing here?" she screeched. "Edward, if you want me to fight for you to show you what you mean to me, then I will." The words were barely out of her mouth when she launched herself at Bella.

Tanya's momentum managed to pull Bella free from Edward's hold as the two women tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Tanya started yelling insults at Bella, which fired up Renee, who began yelling insults at Edward. General confusion ensued as everyone tried to separate the two girls, and hold Renee away from latching on to Edward's throat. Charlie, Carlisle, and Jake managed to drag the three entangled women and Edward, who was caught up in the middle of them all, free of the tent. The remaining Cullens closed in around the group, trying to prevent the gossipmongers from getting an eyeful of the catfight. Emmett offered to buy everyone a beer as he and Jasper corralled the eager spectators back inside the bar.

Outside, Edward held Tanya as she pulled toward Bella; Charlie and Jake held Renee while Rosalie and Esme restrained Bella. Bella decided she wasn't going down without a fight, and if she happened to smack her mother in the process, then so be it. Carlisle stood in the center as referee, trying to tame the feisty women. Bella couldn't believe her mother had chosen now to have a go at Edward. Tanya's physical attack on her daughter didn't even seem to register.

After several failed attempts at letting the girls go free, it was decided to separate them for the night. Bella watched as Edward stalked off with Carlisle and Esme for support with Tanya. Charlie and Jake dragged a still ranting Renee off toward her tent, and Bella walked behind trying to ignore the painful things her mother was shouting about all the Cullens.

Back in their tent, Bella's emotions reached a breaking point as she watched her mother start attacking her father verbally. Charlie only took so much before he began to retaliate. Even though he was desperate to spend some time with his daughter alone, he knew he needed to make Renee understand what her daughter was going through. If it was all he could do for Bella, then he would try because he understood the pull of true love, and what it felt like when it was crushed in the middle of a crisis. Bella couldn't bear to witness this madness any longer and headed for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" shouted Renee. "It better not be anywhere near that asshole."

"I'm going to see Winny," Bella replied before disappearing into the night.

…

The warmth from Winston's thick coat was the only reason she was able to stay out in the crisp night air so late. She had considered changing before running from her parents arguing, but the presence of Jake and her dad had made that impossible. Leaning in close to his neck, Bella began giving Winny her epic update. The darkness prevented her from being able to see his eyes when she told him of all the drama, but she could still feel the jerks of his muscles as he reacted to the parts about Tanya. She skipped over the show update, promising to tell him about that another time. She was too tired to go into that, and she needed his reassurance about what to do with Edward more. Winston bristled a couple of times, and she got the distinct impression that he wasn't happy.

Bella snuggled closer to her enormous friend as she lay in the straw, looking up at the night sky. The rain had cleared during the afternoon allowing her to lie quietly looking at the stars. Her body and brain were exhausted. Having gotten everything off her chest she was finally able to relax. Bella hadn't really slept since she was wrapped in Edward's arms while they were camping. That happy evening seemed like a lifetime ago. The constant, even rhythm of Winston's deep breathes combined with her state of fatigue had Bella drifting off to sleep soon after she arrived. The camel train was tethered on the opposite side of the circus away from the late night revelers that would still be partying at the bar 'til sunrise.

The first thing Bella became aware of was the heady smell of camel and hay. She lay on her side with her back pressed up against her giant furry hot water bottle, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs tucked up tightly beneath her. As the damp morning air registered around on her exposed limbs, she shivered, but that wasn't what had woken her. Getting up quickly, she kneeled next to Winston as her brain tried to process what was happening. The great camel's body kept heaving at irregular intervals while a wheezing sound escaped his open mouth. His long neck was bent down as he tried to cough. Then Bella noticed long tendrils of saliva dripping from his mouth. Winston was choking. Something was caught in his long neck and he wasn't able to get enough air. The wheezing was him trying to pull air past the obstruction.

"Oh my god, Winny," she cried. "Shit, what do I do?" Bella thumped her fist against the side of his first hump. The action was useless as the blockage was somewhere down his serpentine neck not up near his shoulder. "Help! Somebody," she called.

At that time of the morning nobody would be around this part of the circus to answer her distress calls. Torn between staying by his side and going for help, Bella got to her feet and ran.

"Jake! Jacob, it's Winny," she yelled. "He's dying."

**A/N: **

**Please, please, please. I beg you. Open YouTube, type in "IMPOSSIBLE magic trick," imagine it's Carlisle and Esme and enjoy. You seriously have to see it to believe it's possible.**

**I got the idea for the disappearing trick that Bella performs from seeing David Copperfield live. I love watching magic acts. I know they are tacky and I know it isn't real, but I just love believing the possibility that it is. Anyhow, I saw David place 12 people into a box with flashlights and make them vanish. They reappeared in the middle of the audience two levels up. It was crazy. I don't know how he did it, but that's where I got the idea.**

**Thank you for reading you awesome people. **


	17. The Tigers' Lair

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**To my beautiful betas, Scorp_112 and mcc101180 – you give me so much each chapter. I just can't thank you enough for your time and support.**

**The Pretty update… To those of you who have not seen him in the flesh, he's absolutely gorgeous. Far better looking than any photo shoot ever shows. He actually took my breath away. **

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sexual assault. **

**This might come as a shock to some of you, but then again James hasn't exactly been Prince Charming. If this is too difficult for you to read, please PM me, and I will send you a version without the assault scenes. A lot happens in this chapter so I really won't mind sending the edited version.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Seventeen – The Tigers' Lair**

Bella knew that even at this early hour, Jacob would be up tending to his menagerie, despite his probable hangover. Running through the maze of trucks and tents, she calculated his likely whereabouts. The tigers were always his top priority, so he was more than likely checking to see if his girls were upset by the previous night's celebrations. Tripping and stumbling along, Bella willed her feet to move faster, but the stupid high-heeled boots she had on weren't helping. She contemplated taking them off, but the minutes it would take to unfasten them were too precious. If anything happened to Winston, she'd never forgive herself. She would never have coped with being thrown into circus life, if it wasn't for her furry pal.

Bella burst into the tent, not caring that her rushed entrance would set off a hissing fit amongst the cats.

"Jake, I need you," she called, coming to a stop next to the iron cages.

Standing with a meat cleaver in his hand, hacking apart a carcass, was her worst nightmare. The smile that spread across James's lips made her stomach turn.

"Beautiful Swan, what a pleasant surprise." His eyes roamed her chest and legs making Bella feel naked.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked, still out of breath, but trying to sound firm.

"Around," he said, stalking toward her, still clutching the oversized knife.

"Where exactly?" she asked again, but her voice wavered. James was in front of her. He stood leering at her, while he trailed the bloody flat edge of the blade lightly across his bottom lip.

"Ah-ah, Little Swan, it's my turn to ask a question since I answered one of yours."

Bella contemplated leaving as her instincts were screaming at her to run, but she needed to find Jake immediately. The circus was huge, and she could waste too much time chasing him from place to place. Jake usually prepared the tigers' meat, so if James was doing it, then he would have spoken to Jake and probably knew where he was.

"If you _need_ a man, then I'm more than enough to take care of you. Seems you've had a recent roll in the hay." He raised an eyebrow at her, as he stepped in close and picked a long piece of straw from her hair. "Whoever the lucky bastard was, he obviously didn't satisfy you. I'm glad you wore this sexy little number for my pleasure," he crooned in her ear, slowly walking around to stand behind her.

Bella could feel his hot breath on her bare shoulders, and she realized that James was now standing between her and the exit. Bella swallowed as the feeling of doom rose within her. She had to get away from James and back to helping Winny.

"Ask your goddamn question, James. Get a move on."

James ran the cold, flat edge of the knife down her arm. "So eager, Little Swan. I knew you'd come to me."

Bella spun around. "What are you talking about? I need to find Jacob."

James's lecherous smile was sickening as his eyes raked up her body once more, making him lick his lips. "We both know that's not why you're here. With Magic out of the way, you need a real man…" he cupped his manhood with his free hand "…to fulfill you."

The realization of what James was suggesting registered in Bella's mind. Gasping, she stepped back, trying to put space between them.

"You're out of your fucking mind," she whispered, stunned.

"Oh, I was while I had to watch you with him," he said, stalking forward. "But, now, you're mine. I kinda like it if you want to play hard to get. We both know I'm good at making females submit to me," he said, his eyes flicking to the hissing cats at Bella's back. The cold bars touched her skin and sent a shiver down her spine as he closed in on her.

…

Edward had spent the majority of the night sitting on the three little steps outside Tanya's trailer. She had taken forever to calm down after the fight at the bar. Esme had stayed with him for moral support until around two in the morning.

Once Tanya was asleep, he sat outside, thinking over everything that had happened since they had arrived in Seattle. He needed to fix this mess, and he needed to do it right. Worried that Tanya may start throwing up, Edward had stayed and used the silence to come up with a plan of action. To say that he was disgusted by her decision to consume alcohol while pregnant with his child was an understatement, but that was an issue for another day. Now that the sun was up, he was desperate to shower and change. The sequined Lyrca flames that covered his chest were starting to itch, so he pulled the one-piece costume half off and left the top hanging around his hips.

Walking through the tents, the sun warming his bare chest, Edward headed in the opposite direction of his RV. He needed to kiss Bella good morning and tell her that he would be back to talk to her after breakfast. He wanted to catch her before her responsibilities of the day took over. He knew Renee would be there, but he hoped that she would still be asleep, allowing him to sneak in and steal a kiss without any confrontation.

Edward listened for a moment outside her tent. Hearing no sign of life, he slipped inside and ducked through the drapes that created her bedroom. He froze when the mound in her camp bed let out a horrendously loud snore.

_Charlie._

Edward frowned and stepped closer to the bed. If Charlie had spent the night here, then where the hell was Bella? Deciding it was best not to be caught in Charlie's daughter's bedroom, Edward backed away slowly. _What would the Chief think of him?_

"Get out!" he heard hissed from over his shoulder. "How dare you enter my daughter's bedroom without permission?"

Edward turned and was met with the venomous glare of Renee. Not wanting more trouble, Edward raised his hands in peace.

"Renee, I know…" he started.

"You don't know shit," she spat. Her voice had risen, causing the snoring to cease. Charlie moaned and groaned as he rolled over. The camp bed wobbled and squeaked in protest to his weight.

Slowly pulling himself up, Charlie said, "I don't know how she sleeps in that thing. It's like some old-fashioned torture device." He arched his back and twisted his head from side to side, trying to realign his spine. "Morning, Edward. Don't they issue you clothes around here?" Charlie asked, eyeing Edward's costume.

Edward felt stupid for coming here in his current state of undress. What father would want some guy in their daughter's bedroom, trying to steal a good morning kiss, half-naked? It was too easy to forget that regular people were not as comfortable with exposed flesh as performers were.

"Sorry, Charlie. I just wanted to catch Bella before she disappeared for the day. I didn't think."

"Got it. Any idea where a man heads for a shower around here?" Charlie was trying to diffuse the tension in the air. The last thing he felt like doing was pulling Renee off Edward this early in the day. If he acted normal, maybe she would too.

"She's not here, and if she were, I wouldn't let you see her," interrupted Renee.

In his embarrassment, Edward had momentarily forgotten Renee's threatening stance, but he was glad that Charlie was on his feet. Renee looked like she was planning how to take Edward down again.

"Please, I just need to see her for a minute," he begged.

"Because of you, she didn't even sleep here. She was so upset after that tart started the fight that she ran off last night. Proud of yourself, huh?"

Edward's heart was beating in his throat. He could hardly speak. "But…but, we've got to find her! Where did she go? She could be…"

If anything had happened to Bella because of him, he'd never forgive himself. His beautiful sweet Bella had been out all night alone.

"Oh, now you care," she sneered at him. "What kind of mother do you think I am? You think I wouldn't have gone looking for her?"

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, Renee wouldn't let her spend the night alone, he realized.

"Jacob said she slept with Winston…"

Whatever Renee said after his name left her lips, Edward didn't hear or understand. His whole world crashed around him. Bella had slept with Winston. He'd driven his angel to such an extreme because he had put her in the middle of a tornado and hadn't held on to her tight. He'd abandoned her on the biggest night of her career and given her no choice but to run to the arms of another.

Edward didn't remember leaving the Swan tent or walking back to the RV. All he knew was that he'd lost her. He'd had the most precious gift given to him, and he hadn't taken proper care of her. He'd pushed her away and was solely to blame. Bella wasn't the kind of girl that slept around, so for her to do something that extreme, she must have been pushed over the edge. Kneeling in their open-air lounge area, Edward leaned over onto his hands and knees, waiting to be sick. His stomach was in abort mode. What had he done? he asked himself, over and over.

Alice pushed open the door of the RV to admire the rare sunny day in Seattle. Always the first to rise, she usually started preparing breakfast for them all, but only after she had a quiet cup of coffee in the sunshine.

"Oh my god," Alice exclaimed when she saw Edward on the ground. "Edward, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Alice stood next to him with her hand resting tentatively on his shoulder, a look of worry spreading across her face. She was well aware of the fact that this was the first time in days that she had acknowledged him, let alone spoken to him.

Edward spoke to the ground with his head hanging between his arms. "She slept with him last night. It's all my fault, Alice. I've fucked everything up, and I pushed her to do it, but it feels like someone has ripped open my chest. I can't breathe."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Alice was now kneeling next to him.

"It's not her fault. I know that, but it still hurts."

"Who, Edward?"

"Bella," he said, finally looking at Alice. "She slept with Winston."

"Winston?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Edward didn't really want the details, but if this guy didn't treat Bella the way Edward knew she deserved to be treated then there was going to be bloodshed.

"Are you _on_ something?" Alice asked, eyeing the half-naked man before her with suspicion.

"What? No!" Edward had raised his voice slightly. How could Alice be joking at a time like this? he wondered. "I've just lost my girlfriend to another man!"

"A man?" Alice grinned slightly. "Are we talking about Bella's best friend Winston?"

"Yes," he growled, not liking the description of best friend.

"Edward, he's a camel."

"A camel?"

"Yes, a camel."

"What the fuck does that mean, Alice?" His anger was now visible. "If that's some chick code for how he's hung, I don't want to hear it. For fuck's sake, help me out here." Edward squeezed his eyes shut like he was trying to prevent a vision appearing in his mind.

"Edward, stop! Listen to me. Winston. Is. A camel," she said slowly.

"A camel?"

"YES! I don't know how else to say this. He's a big, hairy, smelly four-legged creature that farts like a demon, but even that doesn't keep Bella away. Are you following me here? A camel."

"A camel?" Edward was now sitting up with his hands on his knees, his brow in a tight frown across his face.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to slap you. I don't know what ever made you think he was a guy, but he's not. Bella's virtue is absolutely safe, trust me."

The relief that flooded Edward's body was intense. He breathed deep and a smile spread across his face. She was still his, still his angel. He hadn't lost her.

"What on earth made you think he was a man?" Alice asked, seeing the happiness wash over Edward.

Edward sat and pondered her question, before he turned to her and scowled.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," he snarled.

"Who?"

"Black. He's a dead man walking."

…

James had Bella cornered against the iron bars of the cage. He threw the knife onto the butcher's block and turned back to her.

"James, please, don't do this," she begged. "Please."

His hands unfastened his jeans while he stared down at her. The sound of the zipper lowering rang loudly in Bella's ears. This can't be happening, she thought.

_Not James. Not against her will. Not here. No!_

Bella's eyes stayed locked on his. She couldn't bear to look lower because the movements of his arm told her he was touching himself.

"Oh, we're doing this Little Swan, right here, right now. Tanya told me you liked to play games and pretend you don't want it, even though you're gagging for it. She told me all about your kinky ways. And, I gotta say I'm impressed. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for." His free hand grabbed the bars, caging her in, as he put his head back in ecstasy at the feeling of his hand roughly fisting himself.

"She's a fucking liar! That's not true. I don't want this!" she yelled at him. He was delusional, and if Bella could convince him of the truth, then maybe she had a chance.

"Quit your bitching and lose the corset. I want at those titties of yours," he demanded.

"James, NO!" Bella yelled and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Fuck," he spat. "So, that's how it's gonna be, bitch?"

Both his hands flew to her stiff corset. He pulled and grabbed at her, trying to tear it from her body. Bella's hands went for his eyes and face. She clawed at him, but he swiped her arms to the side easily. Realizing the corset was not going to give, he moved lower, grabbing under her tiny frilled skirt at her panties. Bella pushed and shoved with all her force, but it was impossible, as he had trapped her against the bars with his upper body. She could feel his fingers ripping her stockings.

"NO! Get off me," she cried.

Getting frustrated with her impenetrable costume and her annoying nails, James swung his left hand hard and backhanded her across the face. Bella's head flew back and cracked against the bars. She blinked slowly twice, stunned by the intense pain and the taste of salt in her mouth, before closing her eyes and sagging against the cage. James stepped in to grab her and spun himself around, leaning on the cage for support as he groped her limp body in triumph.

Before he had time to think, a loud roar echoed in his ear and teeth sank into his neck and shoulder. He'd forgotten about Lucy. She'd been pacing along the bars the moment she sensed his aggression. The second he was within striking distance, she reared onto her hind legs and caught him through the bars. Her paws swiped out - one gripping his left bicep, the other over his shoulder as her long claws penetrated the flesh of his chest. Her snarling continued as he began to scream, the pain from her claws and teeth locked into his flesh, holding him prisoner.

As James dropped Bella and she collapsed at his feet, he vaguely registered voices yelling, but he was too focused on the tiger behind him to understand.

"Bella?"

"Let her go."

"Fuck!"

…

Jake and Seth had doubled back through the tents. They were due to meet the new vet at the gates but had forgotten to bring the animal registry that contained the medical history of each animal with them. Heading toward the truck that stored many of the supplies for the animals, they heard screaming.

_Bella._

Jake would recognize Bella's voice anywhere. He'd made her scream so often as a kid, chasing her with frogs or various other disgusting things, that he'd know that tone and pitch anywhere, except this time she was truly frightened.

The boys rushed into the tiger enclosure and stood in shock as the scene played out before them in barely a second. James had just struck Bella hard across the face, knocking her unconscious. As he pulled her against his body, sneering, Lucy jumped him from behind and pinned him against the bars with her teeth and claws. Bella slumped to the ground as James struggled for freedom, screaming.

"Fuck!"

Jake and Seth ran forward and pulled a bleeding Bella away from James. She began to moan as Jake pulled her into his arms. Her nose had blood running from it and her bottom lip was split.

"Hey, I've got you," he whispered gently, as his hand stroked down the side of her face. "Bella, it's me Jake. Bella?"

Seth stood for a moment, floundering, unsure of what do to first. Lucy's snarls increased at the sight of the boys. She finally had the bane of her existence locked in her jaws, and she wasn't about to let go without a fight.

Bella's eyes flashed open, her whole body flinching until she realized it was Jake who held her and not James. She sucked in a ragged breath but choked on the blood in her throat, making her cough.

"Shhh, easy. I've got you," Jake soothed.

"Jake," she croaked.

"Agghh, help me," cried a frantic voice.

"Jake." Bella tried again. "You've got to help Winny. He can't breathe."

Jake was confused by the words coming out of Bella's mouth. Winston was the last thing he expected her to mention.

"Bella, listen to me. You've hit your head and you're confused. Just relax. I've got to get James free 'cause if she kills him, they'll put her down."

"No, Winny needs you," she said again, but her words were lost in the painful cries coming from James. Lucy was trying to pull her prize between the bars despite the impossibility of that happening. She was tugging hard on James's neck and growling loudly. She wanted to finish him off, once and for all.

The blood that ran freely from James's neck was encouraging the angry tiger. Her wild instincts had kicked in, and she wanted her kill. The only thing saving him was an iron bar was also in her mouth, preventing her from closing her jaws any tighter on him and crushing his shoulder.

Jacob had to pry Bella's hands from his shirt. She kept mumbling about Winston as she clung to him in desperation. The urgency of the situation had the two men rushing into action. If Lucy snagged an artery, James would bleed out before they could free him. Seth took hold of James while Jake got a thick leather whip.

"I'm sorry, girl, but you've got to give him to me. I don't want to use this, but you're leaving me no choice," Jake said, looking into the beady eyes of the tiger.

Jacob hated using the whip on these magnificent creatures, but for safety he sometimes was forced to. In that moment, both James and Lucy's lives depended on it. Cracking the whip forcefully in her direction, he startled the great cat. She trusted Jake and was shocked enough to let her hold of James go for a brief instant. In that second, Seth yanked hard and tore James free of her claws.

Not trusting the filthy bastard to run, the guys worked quickly to lock him in the last cage after moving the two tigers it held into the second enclosure. Lucy was pissed off, having lost her lunch and having to share her space with two extra cats. Snarling and hissing wildly, she sat in the corner and swiped her claws if the extra tigers came too close.

The guys stood for a second breathing hard, while James rolled around on the ground, moaning and holding his neck to try to stop the bleeding.

"Seth, go get Charlie, Carlisle and Edward. Now. Go," he ordered, seeing his young friend uncertain as to what to do next. "Meet us in Renee's tent." Seth turned on his heels and vanished.

Striding over to Bella, he lifted her up easily and headed off. Still dazed by her knock on the head, she continued to plead with him about Winston being in danger.

…

When Jacob entered, Renee was busy fussing over some of the new costumes that needed to be repaired after only one performance. She was muttering under her breath in annoyance but went utterly still when her eyes took in Jacob. Bella was in his arms, looking like she'd been hit by a train. Blood was oozing out of her nose and had dripped down her face, covering her chest. The bright blood looked like a macabre necklace as it slid down inside her corset. Renee noticed the torn stockings immediately and panicked.

Jacob began to relay everything he and Seth had witnessed while the pair of them tried to settle Bella on her camp bed. She started to become frantic about Winston until her friend finally agreed to go check on him. Handing her over to her mother's care, Jake promised he would be back as soon as he'd checked on the camels.

Kneeling next to her daughter, Renee began checking Bella from head to toe. She sagged against her in relief when Bella explained that James had not been able to carry out what he had intended. Renee began to cry and cradled Bella in her arms, rocking them both. Bella was surprised by her mother's reaction. Renee kept apologizing, and Bella wondered if it wasn't connected to the attack. Renee certainly had things to be sorry for, but none of them involved what James had just done.

"Fucking hell."

Bella opened her eyes and looked over Renee's shoulder. Her mother still held her in a vise-like grip. Edward was standing in her little room, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"What did he fucking do to you?" he said, trying to conceal his anger.

Bella looked dreadful. Her nose was still bleeding slightly, and she was now completely covered in blood. Having not slept the previous night, Edward didn't look much better. His hair was dripping wet and his damp t-shirt was on inside out and on backwards. It looked like he'd grabbed the nearest thing on his way out of the shower and used it as a towel.

Edward braced himself for Renee's reaction as she let her daughter go and turned to face him. Nothing that woman could say or do would make him leave Bella's side. He had left her alone too much over the past few days and their worlds had imploded. He wasn't leaving her now - or ever - after what she'd been through.

Renee got to her feet and bent over to kiss Bella on the forehead.

"There's something I've got to do," she said quietly. "You," she said, pointing at Edward. "You stay by her side and don't leave her alone for a minute. Do you hear me? Keep her safe."

To say Edward was shocked was putting it mildly.

"Yeah. Yes, of course, Renee. I'll keep her safe."

Renee reached out and took Edward's hand. She pulled him toward her daughter and linked their hands in hers. Without another word, she marched out of the tent.

Edward knew he needed to get Bella a towel or something to stop her nosebleed, but he couldn't. Now that she was in his arms, he couldn't let her go even for the moment it would take to find her a towel. Needing to be closer, he sat on her bed and scooped her up into his arms. The pair held each other tightly, and as the reality of the situation hit Bella, she started to sob against his chest.

"I love you so fucking much, B," he said against her neck. "So fucking much."

"I love you too," she said, sniffling.

It could have been ten minutes or ten hours, Edward wasn't sure, but he was brought back to reality when he heard people running into the tent.

Seth, Charlie and Carlisle stood in various states of disarray, looking at them. Seth's chest was heaving so badly, Edward wondered if the kid was an asthma sufferer. Charlie, like himself, was clearly showering when he heard the news because his hair was also wet and the buttons on his shirt that were done up weren't even close to being correct. Carlisle looked the most put together since his clothes were on correctly and he wasn't dripping wet, but fear of what state he would find Bella in had drained the blood from his face. In the weeks that he and Bella had prepared for the new show, he had grown to love her like his own child, and the thought of anyone laying a hand on her clearly tore him apart.

The looks that flashed across both Charlie and Carlisle's faces when they saw Bella battered and bleeding were gut wrenching. Edward understood how they felt and knew they would want to hold her before they were sure she was all right. Freeing Bella of his arms, he kept her in place on his lap as her father, and then his, engulfed her.

"Oh, baby girl, what did he do to you?" Charlie's eyes were tearing up as he looked her over closer. The cop inside of him knew too well what the physical signs indicated.

"Dad, I'm okay. He only hit me," she said.

"Charlie, let me get this bleeding stopped and give her a quick physical and then you two can talk," stated Carlisle, his authoritative doctor manner kicking in.

Carlisle opened his medical bag and put his stethoscope around his neck. "Edward, I need to examine Bella. Give her a minute."

"I'm not going anywhere. Can you examine her while she's sitting up?"

"Of course."

"Well, consider me her chair."

At his words, Bella snuggled her head into the crook of Edward's neck again, demonstrating that she also had no intention of leaving her human recliner.

"Fine." Carlisle knew when a battle was lost before it even began.

Once he gave Charlie the news that Bella was fine and assured him that nothing nefarious had happened to her, Charlie morphed into Police Chief Swan and began jotting details down in one of Renee's sketch pads while he drilled Seth. James was going to be sorry.

Edward helped Bella to wipe most of the drying blood from her face and chest when Carlisle gave her the all clear. Carlisle was still concerned about the lump on the back of her skull, but as Edward wasn't leaving her side and knew what to look out for, he left the couple to themselves. Edward had suffered two concussions over the years and would raise the alarm if needed.

"I'm going to talk to Aro," Carlisle announced as he headed toward the exit.

"What about James? He was in a fair amount of pain when we left him," Seth asked.

"Like I said, I'm going to talk to Aro. He'll want to see James too."

"Seth?" called Bella.

"Yeah, Sweetpea?"

"Have you seen Jake?"

"I saw him and Doctor Dolittle running like bats out of hell on my way back here." Now that the immediate crisis with Bella was over, concern spread across Seth's usually happy face at what could be wrong.

At his words, Bella buried her face into Edward's neck and clung to him for dear life. Her little body shook again as she began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed.

"It isn't. I think Winston is dead," she sobbed.

At the mention of Winston, Edward flinched, but then a whimsical smile adorned his handsome face before he processed what she had said.

"Seth, go check on B's favorite camel, will ya?" That particular "c" word was his new favorite, he thought.

Charlie joined Edward and Bella when Seth had scampered off on his mission. Her father was deadly serious when he spoke.

"Bella, I want you to tell me every detail of where you've been since I saw you last night. Everything. Then, I'll let you know what I intend on charging that son of… that… him with."

Both of Edward's hands remained on Bella while she told her father all that had taken place. His physical connection to her not only comforted and reassured her while she re-lived the attack, but also prevented him from leaving to finish off what Lucy hadn't managed to achieve. Promising Charlie he wouldn't let Bella out of his sight, the Police Chief strode off to make James's life a living hell.

Once alone, Edward spent several minutes memorizing the features on Bella's face. His fingers ghosted across her cheeks and lips as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

"B, I'm so sorry. I let you down and this happened to you," he said.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward."

"Yes, it was. I didn't protect you like I should have."

Edward cradled her closer and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, his emotions bubbling to the surface.

"I know we need to talk, but tell me we're okay. Tell me you still want me…"

"I'll always want you, but what about the baby?" she asked quietly, not meeting his stare. A thousand questions left unasked hung between the couple.

"Hey, loving you doesn't mean I won't be a good father, B. I'm not marrying Tanya, and that's not because of what she did to you through James. Marrying her was never an option. Of course, I'll take care of my kid. I just need to know that you'll put up with my mess and stick with me. I know it's a lot to ask."

"I wouldn't miss watching you change your first diaper for anything in the world." She giggled. "Count me in."

Edward felt like his heart would burst all over again. His greatest fear was that he had lost the love of his life, and hearing that she was willing to stand by him after everything he'd put her through, amazed him. This was living proof that she really was an angel sent to him from heaven, and one that he certainly didn't deserve in his opinion.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I've fucked up so badly since we got here, and I don't know what to say." Edward rested his forehead against Bella's. His breathing became ragged. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Shhh, it's all right."

"No, it's not. If I could go back to when we arrived, I would do everything so differently. I mean it, B. I wouldn't put you through what I have over the past few days. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm sorry too. I doubted how you felt about me, and I believed that stupid bitch."

"What do you mean?"

"She indicated to me that you were back together… physically," she said, looking away.

"Fuck no. God, I'd never do that to you. Yeah, I spent two nights babysitting her, but once I was on the couch and the other I sat outside all night. If she wasn't pregnant, I'd kill her."

The gamut of emotions that Edward had experienced in the last twelve hours, let alone the last forty-eight hours, were enough to last him a lifetime. Fatigue surged through him now that he knew Bella was safe and still his. Wriggling to get more comfortable, her camp bed moaned and groaned under their combined weight.

"You're never sleeping on this sorry excuse for a bed ever again," he announced.

"How's that?"

"Move in with me?"

"What?" she gasped.

"Will you move into the RV with me? Please? I never want to spend another night without you," he said with utmost sincerity.

"Yes…" Before Bella could finish, his lips were against hers. The kiss was urgent but restrained as he knew her face was tender. Ever so slowly his tongue delicately touched her bottom lip. Needing more of him, Bella opened her mouth as her tongue eagerly met his. Ignoring the accompanying sting, Bella kissed Edward like he was the last man on earth, and in reality, he was the only man on earth for her.

…

Just when Charlie thought his day couldn't get any worse, it did. Having informed Aro of what had happened under his circus tents in the early hours of the morning, Charlie and Carlisle headed to see James. Aro didn't seem to be shocked by the assault and left the pair to go and check on Bella personally, before agreeing to witness Charlie arrest him.

A cacophony of sounds hit Charlie and Carlisle as they entered the tiger enclosure. It consisted of hissing, spitting, the odd growl, and loud vulgar swearing. The swearing was being done not only by James, but also Renee. Charlie winced as he took in the crazed scene in front of him. Kicking himself, he should have known Renee would want blood.

James was still locked in his tiger cell. He was bleeding profusely from his shoulder and neck and there were long, deep gashes across his arms and chest that oozed slowly as well. It was clear to see the damage Lucy had inflicted in the short time she had her teeth in him. The damage his ex-wife had inflicted was also plain to see.

Renee stood two feet from the cage caught in a tug-of-war battle with James over a whip. Renee held the business end of the leather device while James wrestled with the other end. He had stuck one arm out of the bars and twisted the slim end around his wrist, pulling with all his might. James had visible red welts rising up over his face and arms; several of them were bleeding slightly. Renee had obviously struck him a dozen times or so before he had distracted her.

Renee's hair had large drops of water dripping from her bangs, and her face and chest were soaked. A large shiny metal water container lay near her feet, upturned. Charlie spotted an identical one in the cage that held the tigers, but there wasn't one in James's cell.

"Renee, for god's sake," huffed Charlie. "Give me that thing, you stupid woman."

It took both Carlisle and Charlie to relieve Renee of the whip. James spent the entire time cussing and stating he wanted her charged with assault. Just what Charlie needed - a criminal who knew his rights and an ex-wife who had shit for brains.

Charlie kept a firm grip on the whip, now known as exhibit A, as he looked around the tent for signs of his daughter's assault. Renee was asked to leave after she found the meat cleaver and tried to follow Carlisle into the cage. Charlie prayed to the gods above that James wouldn't ask for multiple charges to be laid against his ex-wife. He secretly was glad she had inflicted some pain on the bastard but wished he hadn't witnessed it firsthand.

…

An hour later, Charlie, Carlisle and Aro escorted two of Seattle's local force back through the tents to interview Bella. Charlie had handed over his notes and assessment of the situation to the officers and wanted the Seattle Police be the ones to read James his rights. There was no way he was letting this bastard get off on an appeal for unlawful arrest if Charlie was the one to cuff him.

The sight of the boys in blue walking through the circus accompanied by Aro, caused the rumor mill to whir to life once more. As the action centered on the tiger enclosure and the Swan tent, it didn't take much for the gossipmongers to piece together a likely explanation.

When the men finally disappeared from view, Tanya slipped into the tigers' tent. Her sentinels had given her early warning about what may have occurred. The hangover she was sporting did nothing to improve her mood.

"What the fuck is going on?" she hissed at James through the bars. "I hear you raped that stupid fucking mouse."

"Fuck off," he grumbled back, pacing around the cage, now heavily bandaged.

"No, you listen to me, you cocksucking moron, that was never part of the fucking plan."

"You told me she was gagging for it, bitch."

"Yeah, well, I didn't mean for you to fucking assault the slut. You were supposed to charm and distract her from Magic, you meathead."

"Well, she pranced in here this morning, and my cock wanted to say hello since you've cut me the fuck off." James was seeing red and starting to feel the significance of what he had done and what was going to happen to him.

"You're blaming your cock?" Tanya snarled. "Until Magic is mine for sure, the last fucking thing I need is for the father of my child to be locked up behind bars," she screamed. "Fuck."

James stopped dead. "What did you say?"

"How am I going to keep Magic if you're locked away? You were supposed to keep that bitch distracted."

"Tanya," he yelled. "What did you just fucking say about the father?"

Tanya realized she had let the truth slip.

Gripping the bars in both hands, James yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring who could hear them. "What did you say about the fucking father?"

"Shut it, you stupid fucker," she screamed back. Stepping up close to his face on the other side of the bars, Tanya glared at him. "You're the father, you idiot," she said fiercely.

James was speechless. It was the last thing in the universe he expected for her to say.

"Don't look so shocked, you pussy."

"Are you sure?" James looked pale.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. The last time I was with Magic I was on my knees 'cause I was on the rag. It's yours."

"But, why would you do this?" James looked genuinely hurt by Tanya's scheme.

"Why? 'Cause he's twice the man you'll ever be. If I know Magic, he'll do the right thing 'cause deep down he's a big fucking softy. But, if I can't get him to propose, then I'm gonna need your sorry ass to pay for it. That's going to be difficult if you're behind bars."

"And, you think I'm a stupid fuck? Wow, Tanya, didn't it ever cross your mind that Daddy Carlisle would do a paternity test on your brat ASAP?

The look that flashed across Tanya's face for a split second was priceless.

Outside in the shade, hugging the canvas wall, Seth's eyes couldn't get any wider. He had been under strict instructions to not let anyone in the tent to see James. He had needed to pee desperately and thought nobody would know if he ducked off for a minute or two. Coming back to his guard duties, he'd heard the whole conversation. His dilemma now was finding a suitable person to hand over his responsibility to so he could announce the good news to his friends.

…

"It's not his. It's not his," Seth yelled, running into the tent.

The large group of people surrounding Bella and Edward on her camp bed asked what he was going on about in unison.

"The kid - it's not Magic's baby. The real father is James."

After his announcement, a joyful chaos broke out in the tent. Seth was pulled to the middle of the sea of faces and asked to slow down while he recapped everything he had overheard. Charlie gave him a quick scowl at hearing he had left his guard post, but the news about his daughter's boyfriend being given the all clear on the daddy front soon made up for that.

The smile that was plastered across Edward's face was dazzling. He was ecstatic. All the stress his family, Bella, and he had endured over the past few days was for nothing. For the first time since they had arrived in Seattle, the knot between his shoulder blades eased. The vise-like press that had constricted his lungs' air capacity was gone, and his heart sang in his chest. He thought the day couldn't get much better, but then it did.

Seth had failed to notice Aro amongst the group when he had announced the happy news. Once things settled down, the ringmaster stepped forward.

"I have decided to cancel the next two shows," he stated.

Silence engulfed the group. Never before had Aro cancelled shows in the history of The Volturi Bros.

"My tiger handler is about to be arrested, my new star is bruised and battered…" he indicated to Bella "… and my costumer designer is in trouble with the law," he said, giving Renee a pointed stare.

Edward and Bella's eyes both found Renee in the bunch, many questions etched clearly across their faces. Renee simply waved her hand at Bella in dismissal when her daughter began mouthing questions at her.

"So, tonight and tomorrow there will no shows so we have a chance to re-group. Bella, please rest up and anything you need, just ask. Seth, when you find Mr Black, send him to me immediately. Chief Swan and Carlisle, you know where to find me to finish up this nasty business." Without further ado, he strode from the tent, his gleaming black cane swinging by his side.

The news about James and Tanya cleared the tent. Renee had to be interviewed in private by the two local police, Tanya had since been added to their list of people of interest, and more questions for James would surely arise as a result. Bella was asked to stay put in case the police officers need to speak with her one last time.

…

Two hours later, Charlie walked into his daughter's bedroom to have his heart melt in his chest. The sight before him reminded him of his past and the way he had felt about the love of life in his youth.

Bella was sound asleep on her stomach on her bed, her body clinging to the edge of the bed to the point where she might topple off, her left arm draped over the side. Lying on the carpet on his side, tucked almost underneath her, was Edward. He was dead to the world but clutched Bella's hand to his heart in a firm grip. The lifeline connecting the two lovebirds was evident even while they slept.

Charlie had worried greatly about his daughter since she had joined circus life. His only reassurance was that Jacob, who had always played the role of the big brother she never had, would protect her to the best of his abilities. Now, Charlie knew that his little girl had another guardian that would not only protect her, but also love and adore her. He had recognized the love in Edward's eyes when he first met him. That boy was wrapped around his daughter's little finger, and if he made her shine like the moonlight on the ocean, then he would give them his blessing.

Charlie shook Edward's shoulder lightly. "Edward," he whispered, trying not to wake Bella.

Edward sprang up in a defensive posture, looking around quickly.

"Shhh, easy, son, it's just me."

Edward blinked, trying to focus. His sudden movement stirred Bella.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Sorry, Bells. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading off with the local boys down to the station."

Remembering Aro had mentioned her mother being in trouble, Bella had questions. Charlie explained all he could, trying not to worry her any more than necessary. When Jake arrived, Charlie pulled Edward aside for a quiet chat.

"Son, there's a large number of women 'sunbathing' outside this tent," Charlie stated. "I think you should get Bella out of here for a bit, go stay somewhere in the city. She doesn't need prying eyes right now."

Edward was stunned at Charlie's suggestion. Never in a million years did he expect her father to accept him, let alone encourage them. Hearing him call him "son" made Edward want to do Charlie proud. Edward had forgotten that the gossipmongers would be devouring this latest scandal. Giving Charlie the number to his cell, he promised that he and Bella would lay low for a couple of days. Bella's squeal of delight got both their attention.

"Oh, thank god. Jake, I love you right now," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I didn't do anything. It was all you. Winston says thank you too. If you didn't raise the alarm when you did, he might not have made it, B."

Nothing made Edward happier than seeing his girl beaming. Winston was going to be okay. Jake and the vet had gotten to the creature in time. Performing an emergency procedure where the camel lay in the grounds, the vet had removed a half-eaten corn dog complete with wooden stick and entangled in a heart-shaped balloon. From what the vet and handler could piece together, the strings from a fading helium balloon had become caught up on the remains of the corn dog. During the night, the gentle breeze must have caused the balloon and its cargo to drift across the field. By morning, the helium had leaked completely from the balloon, leaving a tasty breakfast within Winston's reach. When the giant garbage disposal unit woke, he promptly consumed the dog along with the attached balloon and string, which nearly killed him.

…

Bella heaved an enormous sigh of relief as she plunked down on the edge of a beautiful king-sized bed. Edward dropped their overnight bag before striding across the suite and opening the curtains to reveal the stunning view of Seattle.

All agreed with Charlie's idea of getting Bella the hell away from the circus. The Cullens had helped escort her from her tent past the sea of sunbathers. Never before had any of them seen so many circus staff parked outside under the guise of catching a few rays. Chairs and blankets littered the grass, and some clown was passing around bowls of popcorn and chips like they were watching an open-air movie.

"I'm exhausted," Bella said, dropping her head onto her chest.

Edward sat beside her, taking her hand in his and lightly tracing the lines on her palm with his fingers. "The plan for this afternoon is to sleep, then we can go out for dinner if you feel up to it. My vote is for room service and a movie in bed."

As Bella lay snuggled against Edward's chest on the massive bed, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he slept, she contemplated all that had happened. So many terrible things had occurred since she had woken that morning. Winston had nearly choked to death, James had attacked her, Lucy had nearly done something that would have been her death sentence, and her mother was facing assault charges. As much as Bella wished none of those had happened, she couldn't help but admit that they had caused so many better things to take place as a result. Tanya's secret had been revealed, freeing Edward of his responsibility and returning the couple to their prior happy state, Renee had ceased wanting to castrate Edward because she had another enemy to focus on, Winston was safe and well, and Bella was finally alone in a hotel room in the arms of the man she loved.

Privacy was hard to find when you lived in a tent city, and Bella couldn't have wished for a better end to the chaotic day than having a suite to themselves, far away from circus whispers. The luxurious feel of the soft mattress beneath her made up Bella's mind in a second. She wasn't about to waste her only night on it watching stupid in-house movies.

Bella hitched her leg higher, not-so-subtly brushing his growing erection. She was fascinated by the way Edward's body responded to hers, even in his sleep. Stifling a small giggle as he thrust up against her leg for more friction, she wondered how long she could wait for him to open his eyes. The shower she had taken early had done miracles in making her feel better. Scrubbing her skin, it felt like she had washed away any hint of James and what he had attempted. Feeling well rested, she was aware of her growing hunger - hunger for her lover's touch that she had missed terribly over the past few days. Having Edward back in her arms and knowing he was hers and only hers made her want him with all her body. They had both waited long enough, and she was ready in every way. The fire that burned inside her stomach had sparked embers of need farther south. She needed Edward to claim her physically and make her feel whole again.

Bella's fingers traced his features as she lay beside him. Letting her hand trail down his long fingers that were splayed over his chest, she began to think of all the wonderful things they had done to her. Feeling her need grow, she rubbed herself against his hip. A soft moan escaped her at the tingle her movement sent shooting up her body. Bella was surprised at how urgent her desire was. She gently rolled onto her back and unzipped her jeans. She needed to be touched and if it meant doing it herself for a while, then she would.

Slipping one hand into her jeans, she closed her eyes at the sensation of her own fingers sliding through her wetness. Before she had a chance to start a rhythm against her flesh, Edward's hand locked around her wrist, ceasing her movement as he rolled against her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" his voice heavy with sleep croaked in her ear.

Opening her eyes, she was met with violent green. "I need to feel good."

"But…"

"I need this, Edward. I need to feel loved and protected. I need to feel you claim me."

Edward was torn. Never did he expect for anything physical to happen between them after what had taken place. He wanted Bella with all his body, and at that moment, a particular part of him wanted inside of her badly, but he needed her to be in the right frame of mind more.

"Bella…"

"Edward, I want you. I've given you my heart. Please give me this," she begged. Watching her lover's desire fighting with his moral code to do what was right, she decided to play dirty. Pulling her hand from her jeans, she brought her slick fingers to his lips. "I wouldn't be wet if I didn't want you. Please."

The taste and smell of her was his undoing.

"Fuck."

When his lips melted against hers, he felt her tongue immediately. Opening to her, Edward kissed her long and deep. He had missed her so much and knowing she wanted him to claim her had sent a jolt of need straight to his cock. He knew more than ever he needed to take thing slowly, but he wanted to feel her writhing beneath him now. Replacing her hand with his own, his eyes rolled back in his head at how wet she was already. The thought of her playing with herself while he slept both excited and annoyed him. Her pussy was his and his alone; nobody got to touch it without his permission.

"I forbid you to touch this without my permission," he commanded as his lips brushed up her neck behind her ear and his fingers slid home.

Bella gasped at his combined touch and possessiveness. "But, it's mine."

"No. It's mine, and if you touch it, then I must be awake to watch." Bella could feel the smile on his lips as he worked back down her neck. His touch was so electric that she felt like she was going cross-eyed. The stars she was seeing faded when his fingers left her heat. A moment later, Bella moaned at the new position. Edward's knee pushed her legs apart before his hips settled between hers. He rested on his arms as he looked down at her. Their t-shirts lay crumpled on the floor while his lips sucked her nipples through the satin of her bra. The more Edward licked, sucked and caressed her flesh, the more she needed from him. His weight was delightful pressing against her core, but his hips were too low for her to really feel him.

Bella grabbed the loops on his jeans and pulled him into her. Edward moaned into her open mouth when his cock rubbed against her center. He was rock hard and knew he would be weeping for her. He tried not to think about what was about to happen. The great Edward "Magic" Cullen could not risk coming in his boxers this close to claiming his prize. Bella was like his own shot of ecstasy. Nothing was sexier to him than his little angel taking command sexually. He loved her guiding his body to where she needed him most.

Their joint need to feel flesh on flesh had the pair shedding the remainder of their clothes. Edward spent a moment to take in the sight of Bella laid out naked beside him. Her body was as close to perfection as humanly possible in his opinion, and he couldn't wait to taste every inch of her again. His fingers continued to stroke between her legs as he caressed her body all over. When her fingers wrapped around his member, stroking him roughly, Edward moved out of her reach. Bella's fingers would bring him to climax before he wanted and his control was slipping as it was. Bella moaned at her loss, but his tongue licking up her center was enough to distract her.

For the first time since Edward could remember, he was actually nervous about sex. His need for Bella to enjoy her first time was so great that he worried he wouldn't be able to give her enough pleasure to counteract the pain.

"Edward, come back here. I need you," Bella moaned, gripping at his shoulders. She was at the edge of a climax, as she writhed on the mattress. Edward ignored her plea and stuck to his plan.

"Soon, baby. I'll be inside you soon. Just let me give you this first," he said, before claiming her sex with his mouth urgently. Flicking his tongue back and forth across her clit forcefully, while his fingers plunged in deep, she unraveled in an instant.

"Oh, fuck. Edward." Her tone was so high that her words were just a whisper. Her back arched off the bed.

As Bella rode the wave of her climax, Edward sheathed his member in a condom from his wallet. He settled on top of her, and her hands twisted in his hair, pulling his lips to hers. Moaning and whimpering, she kissed him between chanting "I love you" repeatedly.

"I love you too, beautiful," he uttered, looking into her eyes.

Edward positioned his cock flush with the wet flesh of her sex. He slid his erection against her clit, stimulating her once more. The delicious feeling of him hard at her tender center had Bella opening her body to him more. She wanted him inside of her.

"Please."

After thrusting along her several more times so that her whimpering turned into moans of longing, Edward lined himself up. Locking eyes, Bella gave him the go-ahead before kissing him eagerly.

Edward eased into Bella as gently as he could. He knew she was hurting when her body tensed beneath him, and she winced and closed her eyes tightly.

"I can stop. We don't have to do this, baby."

Her eyes flashed open, but the frown stayed across her brow.

"We are not…" she breathed heavily "…stopping."

Edward stilled, hoping her little body would relax and accept him.

"Cullen, just do it already," she commanded. Bella was not about to give up on sex so soon. Despite the sting, she wanted him to come deep inside of her to ease the ache that had returned to her core.

"So romantic, love," he replied playfully. If he could distract her, she might relax and it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Romantic? You're not the one with a giant cock inside your teeny tiny, pristine girlie bits."

"Pristine?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, as in un-used."

"They're not un-used now." He winked.

Edward loved this girl with all his heart, and only Bella would choose now to start a conversation. Since she usually went quiet when she was uncomfortable, Edward was gratefully for the little chat. Still rigid beneath him, he wanted to chuckle but knew that was a one way ticket to "outsville," and he didn't want to leave her warmth. Bella felt amazing. If she wanted to stop, he would have, but he was glad she wanted to continue.

He'd fantasized about being inside of her for too long, and the feeling was better than he had imagined. She was perfect. She was his. Edward was actually glad for her distracting reaction because she was gripping him so hard, he had to fight the urge to let go and just come.

Moving his hips slowly, but forcefully, he smirked at her when she met his gaze.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Bella whispered. Looking up into Edward's eyes and at her favorite grin, Bella forgot about what was happening to her down south. He was breathtaking, she thought. The tiny distraction was all it took for her body to relax. The pain eased and Edward rocked forward, sheathing himself fully within her.

"That's it, baby," he crooned in her ear. His heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings at the feel of her body surrounding him. Edward rested his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling out slightly and thrusting back in fully. He was even deeper, and Bella moaned when he rocked against her. The feeling where their bodies were joined was electric.

Watching him and feeling every muscle of his body worship hers made Bella lose her mind. Their connection was so intense. The emotions began to overwhelm her, and the physical reaction her body was having to his, as he thrust inside of her gently, was sublime. Edward had closed his eyes, concentrating on his movements and trying to hold off his release. Feeling Bella angle her hips toward him was too much.

"Oh, fuck, B. I can't hold on much longer."

"Then don't," she replied.

Edward's thrusts became strong and hard. The pressure his pelvis was putting against her clit was not enough, so he slid one hand between their bodies. Bella threw her head back at the contact.

"Oh, yes. More."

Edward continued to tease her nerves while he pushed into her harder, the mattress protesting under his desire. Sucking the soft flesh at the base of her neck, Bella gripped the rippling muscles of his shoulders as she climaxed beneath him. The moment her tight muscles contracted, Edward let go and collapsed on top of her after three last erratic thrusts.

The couple lay still, trying to catch their breath. Easing out of her, Edward rolled onto his side. Bella moved with him, their bodies entwined. Resting their heads together, lazy smiles mirroring each other, they closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep, blissfully satisfied and never more in love.


	18. Coming Together

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**As this is my final full chapter, I have a few people to thank. **

**To mcc101180 & Scorp_112 – ironically words cannot describe how grateful I am to you both for helping me with this story. You girls have remained so patient with my continuous abuse of the humble comma. I love you both so much. Thank you!**

**Project Team Beta you ROCK! Thanks to ****Kas90, KelseyJane, Jasperbells, JulieGirl18, Maired75 ****and Storypainter.**

**Thanks to Browns for validating and hooking me up. Thanks to you I found Scorp and - who made my beautiful banner - and an incredible review at The Twilight Awards. Thanks chica!**

**Thanks to xrxdanixrx for becoming my new validation beta on Twilighted.**

**Thanks to the TwiFic Promotions, and TwiNetwork for their story reviews.**

**To all the incredible new friends that I've made through this – thank you. **

**To the peeps on Twitter – thank you. **

**To my faithful reviewers – you make me smile like the Cheshire cat.**

**If I've left anyone out, I'm sorry. **

**Thank you - mrowemoon, angmclure, courtneyandy86, hockeychick, shelikesthesound, madduxFF, cruiz107, AJ04, Endlesslove93, missy85, GinaJas, snowgood, Bella_Cullen884, Discordia, readergoof, Cina24, marymarymary, maizeandblueinvalpo, sujari6, hitotintin, ElvaFae, reesessweetie, curlyvampirejo, cashima – thank you.**

**Step Right Up**

**Chapter Eighteen – Coming Together**

"Magic, listen to me, man," Jake said, trying not to laugh.

Edward was stalking him around Renee's giant cutting table. If Jake moved right, Edward would follow suit, circling the table. Edward looked livid. He was glaring at Jake, focusing on his every move because he needed to get his hands on the punk and teach him a lesson.

"You're going to pay, Black," Edward threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"Listen, I never said he was a _dude_," Jake pleaded, getting slightly worried.

"You also never said he was a _camel_."

Bella's giggles turned into hysterical laughter behind them. She was packing up her belongings but was distracted by the testosterone display in front of her. Edward took his eyes off his prize and looked at her over his shoulder.

"This isn't funny, you." He winked at her, not letting Jacob see.

"Yes, it is." She smiled, trying to halt her laughter. "You thought Winny was a guy all this time?"

Edward zeroed in on Jake again. "He…" he pointed at Jake across the space as they completed another circle of the table "…told me he was a guy."

"Dude, I did not. I just said you wouldn't find him in the bar." Now Jake was giggling, remembering vividly the day in the horse stalls when he led Edward off course.

Edward lunged left, racing around the table, intent on getting his hands on the giggling animal handler. Jake let out a rather feminine high-pitched wail as he took off, trying to maintain the safe gap between them.

Seth and Alice entered, having dropped off the first load of Bella's belongings at her new home.

Edward and Bella had returned to the circus early. Jasper had sent a text to Edward, letting them know that Charlie was heading back to Forks. As desperate as the pair were to stay in bed, wrapped up in each other, Bella knew her father needed to see her safe and happy before he left. She also wanted to ask what spell he'd put over her mother because she'd left Bella in Edward's care the previous afternoon and actually seemed grateful to him.

After hugging her father goodbye at the main gates, the couple had gone to see Edward's siblings. Bella had wanted to check herself that his family was happy about her moving in. Space was a precious commodity living on the road, and she needed to know her new family was okay with six people calling the RV home instead of five. The reactions Bella got, after Edward announced their intentions, put her mind at ease. Emmett lifted her off the ground in one of his bear hugs, rambling on about six players always being better than five in critical competitions. Jasper did an extremely impressive back flip, and Bella made a mental note to get Edward to do that later - shirtless. Rose and Alice high-fived each other, letting out a loud joint "yessss" as the girls would finally have a chance at winning any family votes with Bella on their side.

When Alice, Bella and Edward had returned to her tent to start packing, they found Jake sitting on Renee's workbench alone. The moment Edward had laid eyes on him, the game of cat and mouse had begun.

"You also told me he was a good listener. Why on earth would I think a 'good listener' was a camel?" Edward growled, still circling.

"No, man - that is the honest to god truth. You need to see that pair communicate. It's freaky. B's got some weird camel telepathy going on 'cause I swear they have conversations," Jake insisted. He was starting to sweat.

Seth elbowed Alice. "Twenty on my boy escaping."

"No chance. My money is on Edward," Alice said. "You didn't see him when he thought Bella had slept with some other guy. Jake's gonna feel Edward's pain," she now whispered, not wanting to distract Edward since she had money on him.

"…besides you needed competition," Jake continued, now trying to negotiate his way out of this.

"Competition?"

"Yeah, if you thought a good guy had Bella's eye, then you'd cut the 'Magic' crap and treat her right."

Edward stood stationary, deciding whether to feint left or right. "So, it was in Bella's best interest, huh?"

"Absolutely." Jake smiled, hoping he was home free.

"Well, next time I'd prefer if you just threatened to cut my balls off like Alice did," Edward said, feinting left. Jake took off and Edward spun around going right. Jake let out another high yelp as he realized his error and took off in the other direction, only narrowly escaping Edward's fingers.

"What the hell is going on?" Renee yelled.

All activity ceased as everyone looked at the entrance. Renee didn't look impressed, and Bella could have sworn her mother was still wearing the clothes she had on the morning before. She looked worse for wear to say the least.

Bella stepped forward. "Jake and Edward are just settling a difference of opinion."

Renee eyed them suspiciously before speaking. "Well, they can take their 'discussion' outside."

"No!" exclaimed Jake, not wanting to be without the safety of the cutting table. "I'm here to get measured up."

Five pairs of confused eyes focused on him.

"For my costume," he added.

"Joining the clowns?" Edward jibbed.

Realizing nobody present had heard his exciting news, Jake beamed at them. "You're looking at the new James. I can't have Little Miss Forks stealing all the spotlight. I'm gonna put LaPush on the map too."

Before anyone could congratulate him, Renee was ordering everyone out.

"You guys…" she said, pointing at Alice, Seth and Edward "…go make yourselves useful. Bella, bring me my sketch pad, and why are you still unpacking?"

"Mom, we need to talk."

"It'll have to wait because I've got a whole new costume to create."

Undeterred by her mother's acerbic attitude, Bella continued, "I'm moving in with Edward."

In the silence that followed, Alice, Seth and Jake quietly exited. Edward moved over to stand beside Bella and placed one hand around her waist on her hip.

"Not a chance," Renee stated.

"Mom, you can't stop me. I love Edward, and we are going to be together whether you approve or not. I've got Dad's support, and I'd like to have yours, too, but if not, then I'm doing it anyway."

Renee started to speak, but her daughter cut her off.

"No, listen, Mom. You can't threaten to fire me and ship me off to Forks, because I work directly for Aro as a performer now. I'm also an adult, and I love this man," she said, looking up at Edward.

"He's who I want to be with. If you want me to make a life out of performing, then I can't do that on a camp bed in the corner of your tent. I want to make the circus my home, and my home is by his side."

"Bella, you're rushing into this."

"No, I'm not. The last few days have put everything into perspective for me. You have a choice."

"Baby girl, you don't know what you are doing. You're better than him." Renee couldn't let Bella do this. She was too young to be throwing her life away on a guy like Magic. Renee took a step forward, reaching for her daughter. Before she could take hold of her by the arms and shake some sense into her, Edward stepped in front of her.

"Renee," he said firmly. Edward put his arm out to protect Bella from her mother. "Bella loves you, but she loves me, too. You have a choice here. You can either gain a son, or lose a daughter. It's up to you. I know you haven't seen my best side over the years, but I swear to you I'm done with that. Bella is my life, and if I ever make her cry again like I did this week, then I give you permission to use that tiger whip on me. But, until I fuck up, we'd really like your support."

Edward hoped his honesty would be enough to win Renee over. He knew the likelihood of him fucking up at some point was high as he entered his first real relationship. He genuinely wanted Renee to keep her eye on him, because if he ever upset his angel again, he'd gladly take a beating.

Renee squared her shoulders and met Edward's stare.

"I have your word?" she confirmed. "I get to make you cry if you ever upset her like that again?"

"Yes, ma'am, absolutely."

"Right, well, get a move on shifting that stuff, Bella. I'm going to need your help if we have any hope of getting Jake show ready by tomorrow night."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. Her mother was actually supporting her and allowing Bella to make her own decisions for the first time in her young life. Bella stood frozen on the spot as her mother called Jake back into the tent and began shouting instructions at everyone within earshot. A smile spread across Bella's face as Renee got on with her day, seemly unaffected. Bella wondered briefly what had made her mother such an emotional hard-ass, but it didn't matter. The happy tingling feeling that Bella had awoken with returned. Everything was right in her world once more.

Edward picked up the full duffle bag and walked over to the door; turning, he pointed again at Jake, who was now shirtless with his arms raised out to the side.

"Later, Black," he promised. "I've got all the time in the world. You can run, but you can't hide forever."

"Hey, you can't bruise the talent. Aro's rules." Jake beamed, pleased with his new strategy.

"There are plenty of places I can bruise you that the audience won't see."

Bella giggled at the look on Jake's face as she pulled Edward by the wrist out into the sunshine. Even though Renee had reluctantly given the pair her blessing, Bella wasn't about to flaunt it in her face. Once out of sight, Bella reached up and threw her arms around Edward's neck. Stopping on the grass, he dropped her bag and circled her waist with his arms. Bella wasted no time attacking his mouth with her own. Edward responded immediately by pulling her against him hard to hide his body's instantaneous reaction. Bella moaned into his mouth and pulled on the hair at the base of his neck.

"What was that for?" Edward asked when she finally broke the kiss to breathe.

"For being you," she purred.

Edward unleashed her favorite smile and kissed the end of her nose.

"Really?" Edward hadn't felt this free and happy in weeks. The relief that surged through his body when Renee backed off was immense. That dread had been hanging over his head for so long. His life was back on track again, and he couldn't be happier.

"Yes, and I find it hot when you get jealous," Bella admitted. Seeing Edward chase Jake reminded her of all the times Edward had acted so strange in regard to Winston. Knowing Edward had thought he was a guy put everything into perspective, and it made Bella feel even more wanted by the handsome man in her arms. Bella still had moments when she couldn't believe someone like Edward would ever be interested in her.

The couple stood, kissing for a few more minutes, and Edward began palming her ass enthusiastically.

"Come back to the RV," he murmured in her ear.

"I can't. I have to help Mom," Bella replied, slowly extracting herself from his hold.

The pair agreed to meet for lunch, where Bella would finally introduce Edward to Winston.

…

When Edward approached the rear of the RV, he was surprised to find Rosalie leaning against the back of it. She strode over to him immediately.

"Get rid of that bitch once and for all," she demanded.

"Who?"

Rosalie took the duffle from Edward's hands and pushed him toward the far side of the bus.

"You'll see. And, by the way, she doesn't know that you _know_."

When Edward rounded the RV and stepped into their outdoor living area, all became clear. Tanya was sitting in the middle of Rose and Em's daybed, surrounded by beauty products, cutting her toenails. Her red and white candy-striped bikini barely covered her new figure. Focusing on her feet, she didn't notice Edward approach.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The moment Edward had seen Tanya, his anger had spiked. She was indirectly responsible for what had happened to Bella.

"Well, good morning to you too," Tanya replied sarcastically. Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "Darling, where have you been? I've been searching all over," she stated, smiling sweetly.

Edward remained silent, disgusted by the woman before him. He jumped to the side as a piece of nail clipping flew in his direction.

"Fuck, Tanya, that's gross. Shouldn't you be doing that in the bathroom or something?" No wonder Rosie was annoyed, he thought. Ignoring him, Tanya started to clip the nails on her other foot.

"So, where were you?"

"With Bella."

"Edward, what the fuck? I thought we were past that little infatuation of yours." Tanya held his stare, then stretched out on the bed, resting one hand on the developing baby bump. "You've got responsibilities now," she added.

Edward barked out a short, cold laugh of disbelief. "Oh, Tanya, you're a piece of work." Edward took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He wanted to slap her, but he knew that wouldn't help in the long run.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"Tanya, cut the crap. I know," he said pointedly.

"Know what?" she said in a breathy whisper, looking innocent.

"About you, James and the baby."

Tanya transformed from sugar and spice to anything but nice before his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat on the defense.

"Is this how we're going to play this, Tanya? What the fuck happened to you? I used to like you, but you're just a fucking two-faced, nasty, bitch. I know the truth. I know James is the father, and I know you led him on about Bella. So, pack up your shit and get you and your fucking nail clippings the fuck off of my bed," he yelled.

"But, Magic…"

"Shut it, Tanya. When I come out here again, you had better be fucking gone," he said, striding off toward the RV's front door.

…

Bella was glad it was another lovely sunny day in Seattle. She wanted Winston to look good when Edward met him, and his thick glossy coat always looked its best in the sunshine after he had been groomed.

Bella was astounded at how excited she felt. She hadn't seen her furry pal since his near death experience, and having Edward finally meet him only added to her ebullient feeling. Edward laughed when every few steps Bella would start to skip, only to then stop again. She was like a little kid when she was truly happy. He could tell she was making a concerted effort to just walk by his side. Bella carried a small basket full of comfort food for the recovering camel. Jake had procured some of Winny's favorite diet – dried dates. Bella had procured some of his unofficial favorites – two blueberry muffins and a large slice of chocolate cake. She knew Jake would be annoyed if he found out, but Bella was worried Winny's staple of straw would scratch his sore throat when he swallowed. Baked goods were much easier on the throat going down.

Edward shook his head in disbelief when Bella pointed out the beautiful dark camel tethered in the last position. He still couldn't quite believe he'd spent two months thinking he was a man. Now that he had the facts straight, so many of Bella's comments made much more sense.

Unable to control herself any longer, Bella thrust the basket at Edward and took off across the grass. Edward juggled the sandwiches and drinks he was already carrying with the snack basket, as he watched Bella run to the great beast and throw her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but chuckle when Winston moaned and Bella leaped back, clearly apologizing profusely for not thinking about his tender neck. She immediately sat cross-legged in front of him, and he rested his enormous head in her lap, ready for an ear scratch.

When Edward got closer, he could hear Bella giving Winston a stern talking to about the dangers of eating garbage and how much stress and worry it caused her. The camel removed his head from her lap and turned his neck, resting his head in the opposite direction, away from Bella on the ground. If Edward didn't know better, he'd swear the beast was embarrassed by her rousing. Bella proceeded to whisper and crawled on her knees around to where his head now lay. She stroked him gently, and eventually he raised his head and looked her in the eye, letting out a soft low moan.

Jacob was right - these two clearly had some inter-species communication thing happening. Edward stopped about six feet from the pair. Up close that camel was huge, but Bella didn't seem worried by his bulk.

"Winny, I'd like you to meet Edward," Bella announced, gesturing to Edward with her hand.

Winston's head snapped to the right, and his dark chocolate eyes measured every inch of the man standing there.

"Come closer. He won't hurt you," beckoned Bella, wearing the biggest grin.

Edward's heart fluttered in his chest. Seeing his beautiful girl, kneeling in the sunshine, glowing with happiness, physically affected him. The sight of her radiant, and knowing he was part of that, made him thankful for his life. Focusing on Bella and grinning like a fool, he took a step toward them.

The second Edward was within firing range, Winston lurched to his feet. The great beast was careful not to stand on Bella, who was still kneeling at his feet, as he swung his backside around toward Edward and opened fire.

"Winny, no!" cried Bella a second too late, when she registered what was about to happen.

Caught completely off guard, Edward stepped right into the head-height gassing.

"Err…shit. That's disgusting," Edward exclaimed, fanning his face in an attempt to find clean air.

Bella had gotten to her feet and was pleading with Winston to cease his attack. The camel was suddenly deaf. He looked back over his shoulder to keep his aim on target. As Edward moved right to catch Bella's eye, Winston's rump followed as he backed closer to the trapeze star. His second round of farting put Edward off the idea of eating anytime soon as he dropped the sandwiches and supplies he'd been carrying.

"Jesus…" He gasped. "Hey, is he actually aiming that at me?" Edward asked indignantly.

Bella had grabbed hold of Winston's head halter and was trying to pull the camel forward to protect Edward. Even up at the front end, she got a whiff of his potent blast. Her attempts were futile since Winston far outweighed her. Unable to stand the smell, Edward ducked right and ran around Winston to Bella at the front. Undeterred, Winston swung around, pulling Bella with him as she still clung to his harness. Luckily for Edward, the third assault was weak. Winny had plain and simply run out of air, and the camel bellowed back at Edward to show he was still mad.

"What the _hell_?"

"Edward, go get two bottles of root beer from the canteen immediately," Bella choked out. She was now standing up against Winston's chest, both of her arms up, hugging him and stroking the thick fur on his shoulders, as she continued to try and coax him back down to the ground.

"What? I'm being gassed alive, and you're suddenly thirsty?" Edward thought Bella had lost it.

"No, it's for him. You'll need it if you want him to stop farting on you."

"So, he _is_ doing this on purpose?" Edward backed away, putting more distance between him and camel's deadly rear end. "What did I ever do to him?"

Bella was trying not to laugh as she watched the different emotions travel across Edward's face. Edward was incensed with the current predicament to say the least.

"He doesn't realize we've made up," Bella explained.

"Huh?"

Bella couldn't control her laughter now as confusion added to Edward's obvious disgust.

"I haven't seen him since we got back together. He thinks you're still with Tanya."

At the mention of Tanya, Winston closed his eyes and tried to squeeze another one out.

"I was never _with_ Tanya." Edward defended himself, slightly irate about a camel daring to accuse him of cheating.

"Look, I need to explain it all to him. Go get two bottles – unopened – and bring them back here. That'll give me time to explain what's happened since."

"Seriously?"

Bella nodded, confirming that she wasn't joking.

As Edward walked back toward the tents, he called over his shoulder. "Man, I can't wait to see how he reacts to the bit about James. Renee should have let Winston loose on his ass and saved herself the trouble."

…

Bella was hanging the last of her clothes in her half of Edward's wardrobe. Edward had insisted that it was now "their room" and "their wardrobe" as opposed to "his," but Bella knew it would take a while before she thought about it in those terms.

Bella smiled to herself as she thought about her afternoon. It had taken her almost an hour of explaining plus the root beer, all of her supplies, and Edward's entire lunch to convince Winston that Edward wasn't the enemy.

Edward had sat a safe distance away while this had taken place. When he removed his t-shirt and stretched out in the sun to work on his tan, Bella was momentarily distracted. Winston wasn't happy sharing Bella's attention during _his_ time and had promptly let her know. She found the similarities in her boyfriend and best "friend's" behavior highly entertaining.

Once it was safe, Edward was allowed to sit with Bella and chat with Winny. Her best friend was suitably impressed when Edward produced a jumbo packet of Gummi bears and willingly fed him handfuls of them at a time. Bella worried she and Edward would be responsible for the first diabetic camel in circus history.

Bella had then spent two hours with Esme and Carlisle going over the changes to their act for the following evening. Since then she'd been settling into the RV with Edward shadowing her every move.

Riffling through her duffle, Bella looked up when she heard the bedroom lock click. Edward was standing with his back against the door, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

Edward held up two sets of keys and waggled his eyebrows at her.

In response, Bella raised both of hers, questioning him silently.

"I've just bought us some time."

"Time?" Bella pulled a pair of Capri pants from her bag and turned to hang them up.

Instantly, she felt Edward's hands slip under her shirt and up her ribs as his lips brushed against the delicate skin behind her ear.

"Time alone with you… naked," he whispered between kisses. "Now that I've had you, B, and I know how good it feels, I want you again."

Edward's words set Bella's panties on fire. She had been disappointed when their rushed morning hadn't allowed them to be intimate, and she had silently wondered when they might get the chance to do it again. Bella's old worry of not being experienced enough for Edward had surfaced again while she helped Renee earlier.

Edward had been so sweet with her, but she worried that their first time might not have been as sexy as Edward was previously accustomed to. Hearing that he wanted her and that he was doing this to orchestrate some alone time caused her body to ache with want. Bella arched back into Edward when his hands cupped her breasts.

"I was hoping you'd want to again," she admitted.

"Are you kidding me? I've been hard half the day just thinking about last night. If we didn't have to work, I'd whisk you away and keep you naked in my bed for a week."

One hand moved down to cover her sex above her jeans. He pulled her back against him as he let her feel exactly how ready he was to take her again.

Bella let out a soft moan as his teeth grazed along her collarbone over her thin t-shirt.

"But… what…" Bella's hand reached up, and her fingers threaded through his locks as he continued to nibble on the exposed flesh of her neck again "…are the keys for?"

Still confused and having difficulty thinking straight because of what Edward was doing to her body, Bella turned to face him.

"Why does that give us time?" she said, before kissing him hard.

Edward kept a firm hold of Bella's bare waist as he fell backwards onto their bed. "Only Jazz and Rose ever carry keys, so by stealing them and locking the door, I've bought us some time," he said, smiling up at Bella. Her hair had created a curtain around them as she lay on top of him.

"I just wanted you to feel relaxed when we christened our room. I don't want you thinking about who might hear what," he continued. "I just want you to feel and respond to that accordingly."

Edward loved making Bella moan and mew from his touch. All afternoon he'd had a solid image in his head of how he wanted their second time to be. He wanted Bella to ride him and discover how to use his body to pleasure herself, and he didn't want her to be quiet about it either.

"Edward," Bella admonished. "I don't want them to regret letting me move in on the first day."

He chuckled. "They won't. They were just setting up the grill, and I made sure they had everything they needed for the burgers before I locked them out. Now, as much as I enjoy talking to you, we're wasting precious time."

Flipping them over, Edward hastily removed the rest of Bella's clothes and all of his own. Seeing her spread out, naked across his bed, knowing he was going to be inside her again soon, made him moan as he palmed his erection.

"Hey, that's my job," Bella teased. She loved watching Edward touch himself. Watching his toned muscles ripple beneath his skin as he fisted his cock always made her wet. There was urgency in the charged air between them. The previous night had been slow discovery, but now, it was about satiating their need.

Edward wasted no time as he thrust his length against Bella's sex. The pair were a jumble of hands, arms, lips and tongues as they pulled each other closer. Edward slid his fingers between her wet folds to prepare her for him. Bella's response tested his control as he almost replaced his fingers with his cock.

"Oh, Edward, I'm ready," she moaned. "I need your cock."

Breathing hard, Edward rolled onto his back. "Well, come get it, love." He winked.

"But… I…"

"Don't say it. You _do_ know what to do. It's natural. Just feel, B." He pulled her so she was straddling his hips. His erection was so close to the Promised Land he could cry. "All you have to do is sit on my cock and do what feels good."

At his words, Bella lunged forward to kiss him, rubbing his trapped erection between their bodies. Trusting his guidance, Bella did as he said. She listened to her body and right now her body wanted him inside of her.

"Help me."

Looking into Bella's eyes, Edward grabbed a condom from under his pillow and rolled it on. He had stashed a couple there earlier, as he planned their afternoon activities. Reaching down, he held his cock ready for her.

"I love you, B, so much."

Bella lifted herself up on her knees and took hold of Edward's free hand, entwining their fingers as he positioned himself.

"I love you, too."

Without hesitating, Bella let gravity take over and lowered herself onto him. The feeling was exquisite as he filled her, and she couldn't contain her groan of pleasure.

"Oh, shit," she cried as her ass sat flush against Edward's hard thighs. "It's so deep this way."

Bella had thrown her head back at the feeling of Edward deep inside her. She didn't realize this pushed her breasts out, and Edward immediately reached up to tweak her hard nipples being offered to him.

"You look so beautiful like this."

Bella was overcome by how intense this position was. Without thinking, she began to grind her hips back and forth. Edward loved watching her work him over. His hands found her hips to encourage an even rhythm and help her find her release. Edward thrust his hips up as she rode down on him.

"Yes! Oh, fuck. There!" she cried out, opening her eyes wide. Bella's whole body shuddered, so Edward repeated his efforts. He'd found her G-spot, and he was about to give it the attention it deserved.

"That's it, baby. Fuck me," he encouraged. Bella had become addicted to Edward's filthy mouth after he'd taught her to voice her wants. She moved faster when her body began to feel the familiar beginnings of her orgasm. Bella braced her hands on Edward's pecs as she ground against him.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," she cried out loudly, when her orgasm rocked through her body. The sexy lazy smile that Edward now realized spread across Bella's face post-orgasm soon appeared as she opened her eyes and looked down at him. Bella wanted him to feel as good as she had. "Tell me what you want."

"Come here," Edward commanded. He reached up to pull her mouth to his. His hands slid down her back and gripped her ass, adding to the friction as he continued to pump up into her. "Fuck, you feel good like this."

When the fog her orgasm caused had lifted, Bella concentrated on the man beneath her. She moved faster in time with Edward and too soon he was shouting her name as he came.

…

"Where are you two lovebirds sneaking off to?" Em called when he spied Edward and Bella hand in hand leaving the RV.

"We're going to grab some dinner," Edward replied, turning back to his brother.

"Dude! What do you call this?" Emmett spread his arms wide, indicating to the smorgasbord the four of them had put together. Their outdoor table was covered in grilled burgers, salads, bread rolls and the like. Kicking the large open cooler at his feet, Em continued. "Great company, free beers, and home-cooked food. What more could you possibly want?"

Edward smiled at his family. Rose was on the day bed watching Em as he paused his assembly of a triple-decker burger to talk with them. Jasper and Alice were off to the side on the grass messing around. Jasper was on all fours while Alice was trying to do a handstand on his back. The pair had obviously had a few drinks because a stunt like that was easy for the trapeze troupe, but Alice was giggling loudly as she tried to steady herself for another attempt.

"We just want to eat in the canteen, Em. We'll be back soon," Edward explained.

"That food's shit compared to my barbequed beef, but don't tell Leah I said that."

Bella looked at Edward and shrugged her shoulders. "We can just eat here. It's okay," she said quietly.

"No, fucking way."

After christening their bed, Bella and Edward laid wrapped in each other, talking about how good it felt to finally be together without sneaking around, or having the threat of Renee killing them hanging over their heads.

Bella had admitted that the simple act of eating dinner with Edward in the canteen was something she was excited about doing. Bella had eaten dinner with Edward regularly for the past couple of months, but always on the floor of the magician's rehearsal space in secret. What she couldn't wait to do was walk, hand in hand with her head held high, into the canteen and sit with him in public.

"Em, next time," Edward confirmed.

"B, you haven't tasted the awesomeness that is packed into one of my beef burgers yet. And besides, you can eat in the canteen tomorrow night before the show," Emmett begged.

"No, Em. B and I are gonna celebrate being official with dinner for two at the canteen," Edward said jokingly, winking at Bella. "Besides, she'll be too nervous to eat tomorrow night, so tonight is our chance to act like a normal couple for once."

"Oooh, date night," Em taunted.

Jasper walked over with Alice clinging to his back, still giggling. "Ease up, Em. Magic just wants to mark his territory. Now that Bella's a star performer, guys are gonna be knocking her door down."

Outwardly Edward rolled his eyes at his brothers, but internally he was busting keen for as many people as possible to see Bella on _his_ arm. He wanted every male in the place to know she was his. Jasper's joke was right on the money.

"Fuck off."

"Of course," said Em, laughing. "Go be a Neanderthal, bro. Don't forget there are six or so other camels that don't know Bella's taken yet."

Edward flipped him the bird before pulling Bella off toward the canteen.

…

All eyes were on Magic and Bella while they waited together in the line at the canteen. Seth and Leah were busy serving up meals in the dinner rush hour, so Edward made the most of the wait by playing with Bella's ponytail, tickling the exposed flesh at her side, and planting soft kisses on her while they were in line. For the first time in weeks, Bella was going to get to choose her own meal.

The look of surprise that crossed both Seth and Leah's faces when they first saw the pair together made Bella blush. Leah was supportive as always and wished them well. Seth asked if he could join them if they were still here when he was done. Sitting opposite each other at one of the long tables, the pair grinned at each other at the freedom now available to them.

The quiet whispers that were spreading through the canteen as people saw them together were to be expected. So much had happened at the circus since they had arrived in Seattle, and so much of that chaos had involved Magic or Bella. The rumor mill would whir into action once more, but in a few days time, it would be old news, and the couple could get on with just being together at last.

Halfway through their meal, Bella was laughing as Edward spoke about Winston's gassing once more. He was still in awe at how much the great oaf understood, and how accurate his aim had been. Edward wondered why Bella had stopped laughing when he did an impression of the sound that had rumbled out of Winny. Turning around, he was met with the angry stares of Victoria and co.

"Well, isn't this cozy," she stated, giving Bella the evil eye. "You are such a fucking asshole."

Edward turned back to his meal and ignored the redhead.

"Does your fiancée know you're having dinner with _her_?" she continued. The rest of the canteen had fallen silent to listen to the exchange.

Edward shook his head, amazed at the extent of Tanya's lies. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he made this into a bigger exhibition for the onlookers.

"Since I've never proposed to anyone in my life, it's a little odd that I have a fiancée, wouldn't you say, Vicky?"

"Well, what are you waiting for, Magic? Go put that poor girl's mind at ease since she's carrying your fucking kid," Vicky snapped.

"Mind your own damn business, Vicky. I've spoken with Tanya today. She knows exactly where we stand."

"Oh, and does that include cheating on her with that bimbo? That baby is _your_ responsibility, and you're here fucking around."

Edward could handle anything thrown at him from his past, but he couldn't stand Bella being dragged into it when she was completely innocent.

Gesturing with his index finger for Vicky to come closer, Edward whispered, "This is not something I want to discuss here with you, but since you have no fucking clue, here's how it is. For your information, I am not responsible for _anything_. I'm not cheating. Tanya is not my lover, fiancée or anything else for that matter. Go ask her about James. And I'm not 'fucking around.' Bella is my girlfriend, so run along and stick your nose in someone else's business."

"Oh my god, you are fucking unbelievable. You're abandoning your own kid and lying about it!" Vicky announced to the whole canteen loudly. "Tanya told me you'd do this. She told me you'd deny it all and blame someone else. I just can't believe you'd stoop so low as to blame a guy that's not even here to defend himself."

Edward groaned, his hands turning into fists as he was about to explode from anger and frustration. Before he could react and cause a bigger scene, Bella grabbed hold of his hand across the table. Catching his eye and smiling at him, she said, "Baby, if poor Vicky here is too dumb to recognize the truth, then there is nothing we can do about it. I kinda feel sorry for her, don't you? She'll find out soon enough and look even dumber than everyone already knows she is." Bella smiled sweetly at Vicky when she finished.

Unsure of how to respond, Vicky and her little band stormed out of the canteen. Tanya was going to have some explaining to do.

Edward felt bad that his bullshit had ruined their first meal together. Looking at her with sad eyes, he wanted to lighten the mood but didn't know how. How long would Bella put up with his shit? Everyday he was reminded that he didn't deserve her, and he wondered if that would ever change.

"Fancy some dessert?" Bella asked with a glint in her eye.

"Not really."

"That's a shame," Bella replied nonchalantly. "I was just remembering how turned on I was the first time we sat in here, and you teased me with that soft serve ice cream cone."

Grabbing the olive branch Bella was handing Edward, he leapt from the table and ran to make the biggest soft serve cone in history. For the next ten minutes, Edward managed to make Bella jealous of an ice cream cone.

…

On their fifth day in Seattle, the grey drizzly weather returned. Tanya took the long way through the tents, staying undercover as much as possible to keep the drizzle from ruining her freshly straightened locks. Her pack of fluffy pooches trotted along behind her in a line as they headed in for their shampoo and blow-dry. The crew soon learned never to utter the word "grooming" in Tanya's presence. Her "babies" were never to be treated as just dogs if she was around.

Pausing under a low awning, Tanya cursed her decision to leave her umbrella behind. Looking out across the space, seeking her next spot of cover, her cursing began again, but it had little to do with the weather.

In the distance was the Cullens' RV. The sudden movement of Magic jumping enthusiastically out of the sleek black bus caught her eye. Wearing only his checkered sleep pants, he pushed his deck chair farther under the side awning. Leaning back inside the vehicle, Tanya watched his back muscles flex and twist as he obviously gestured to someone inside. Tanya's fantasy ended when he stepped back and pulled a sleepy Bella out the door. Her hair had that "fresh out of bed" look, and she was wearing an oversized red and silver tracksuit top with "Cullen" across the shoulders. It suddenly became crystal clear, as Edward pulled Bella onto his lap for a cuddle in the deck chair, that Bella had spent the night.

Never in all the time that Tanya and Edward were sleeping together had she ever been allowed in the RV, let alone allowed to stay the night. The fact that this little thief had been allowed to stay over and was wearing his clothes made Tanya see red. She needed to get rid of that bitch once and for all.

"Fucking bitch," Tanya muttered aloud.

"Excuse me?" a smooth voice replied.

Tanya looked behind her to see Laurent smirking at her. "Morning not going your way, Tanya?" he asked, his eyes smiling as though he knew exactly what was going through Tanya's mind.

Tanya was not going to give Laurent the pleasure of being able to gossip about her reaction to seeing the evidence of Bella's sleepover. She bent down and picked up one of her babies and began cooing to it.

Liking the position he was in for once with this woman who he had little time for, Laurent dropped the bombshell.

"She's living there now, you know. I never thought I'd see the day when Magic made that kind of commitment." Laurent had to bite the side of his mouth to prevent himself from laughing when Tanya's eyes bugged out of her head.

"FUUUCK!" She screamed so aggressively that the tiny dog in her arms began snarling and snapping at Laurent.

…

The eye pencil was visibly shaking when Bella tried to apply her makeup. The sick feeling she had grown used to living with since Aro announced she was to become a performer had completely vanished recently because she had been so distracted by everything that had happened to her since the first show. It seemed hard to believe that it was only three days ago. Now, sitting at her dressing table, preparing while the music from the second act could be heard blaring in the distance, her nerves returned with a vengeance. Bella thought everyone must be out of their minds to think she was capable of pulling off the bumbling assistant routine on cue. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she felt familiar fingers drift up the bare skin of her arm.

Edward stood behind her, looking at her reflection in the mirror. He smiled as his fingers made a lazy trail up and across her exposed shoulders. His touch sent a shiver though her system.

Leaning over, he whispered, "Please let Alice help you with that. She's busting at the seams. It's almost cruel to watch."

That earned Edward a small smile. Esme had shooed the eager helper out earlier, stating that Bella needed her space, and Alice was taking up too much of it with her exuberance. Bella agreed with a quick nod of her head. Still leaning over her, Edward let his fingers trail across her back, this time tracing the top of her corset. Bella shivered once more.

"Tonight it's my job to help you out of this," he suggested. "Go to the bar with my folks if they insist, but leave this on. Meet me back here. I have plans for you, this costume, and your dressing table."

Hot flames of lust burning up her inside were all Bella could feel, aside from his fingertips ghosting across her flesh.

_Show? What show?_

All she could think about was getting back here to find out what he had in store for her. His distraction had worked.

…

Edward slapped Bella playfully across the ass, as she stood holding hands with Carlisle and Esme, waiting for Aro to finish his introductions. She glared at him over her shoulder and caught his wink just before the trio stepped forward into the arena. Edward was convinced that girl would be the death of him. He'd been a walking hard-on since they had spent the night at the hotel. He'd thought that actually having sex with Bella would have eased his desire for her, but he was wrong. In the past, the thrill of the chase was the attraction. Once he'd been with a girl, he lost interest and would move on, but with Bella, having had her only made him want her again and again.

Edward smiled to himself while he watched her sashay across the vibrant blue carpet before making her first stumble. Leaning against the near empty bleachers close to the backstage area, movement caught his eye in the dark shadows. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, Edward made out two shapes standing under the seating stand. One silhouette he would recognize anywhere. Tanya. She was handing something over to a small man he didn't recognize. From his attire, he looked to be one of the local carnies that must have been hired to run the sideshow in Seattle. The man inspected what Tanya gave him, before grinning and running his finger across his throat in a death gesture.

_What the hell was she up to?_

Edward returned to the dressing room to quickly put on his leotard and long cape before heading back to catch Bella's finale. He stood with his siblings and Seth, stretching while he watched his parents show the audience the box Bella was about to step into.

Seth shook his head, marveling at the magic about to be performed before the huge audience, when Tanya sauntered past the pair. Without stopping, she eyeballed Magic.

"Looks like we're gonna find out if angels really can fly."

Seth looked confused as he watched her disappear into the night. "What did she say?"

Edward was instantly worried. Tanya looked too smug and happy when she said that. _What the fuck was she up to?_ Thinking about her message to him, and what he had seen earlier, he wracked his brain for an answer.

"Angels, did she say?" Seth continued. "She's bonkers. Who around here is good enough to be an angel?"

"My Bella," Edward said, the color draining from his face as he stood stunned and confused. He looked at Seth, then under the stands where he'd seen Tanya with the carnie, back at Seth, then out into the ring to see Bella step up into the box and Carlisle and Esme close the fabric walls around her.

"FUCK!" he cried and tore at the clasp securing his floor length cape to his neck. "Emmett, follow me. Fuck!"

Seth stood dumbfounded as he watched Edward clawing at the fabric around his brother's neck. Once the cape was free, he tossed it on the ground and pulled his brother into the tent, talking animatedly. Rose and the others looked over to Seth who shrugged his shoulders.

Their attention was drawn back to the center of the ring, and they watched Carlisle waltz the lovely Esme around the stage. A few minutes later, the couple lowered the silk screen surrounding the metal frame showing the audience that Bella had vanished from sight. Esme and Carlisle began their animated search for their missing assistant while high above them the massive spotlight lit Bella up as she waved calmly to the crowd below. She waved around her flashlight and appeared as though nothing was out of the ordinary. However, when it came time for her to be lowered to the center of the ring, she did something that Aro and all those who knew her routine were not expecting. Previously, the entire ornately decorated trapeze swing had been lowered to the ground. This time, the trapeze remained in place while Bella slipped off the edge. The whole arena gasped in shock, thinking she had fallen, until they realized she was in no harm and was being gently lowered by the safety harness secured around her waist. Bella held a pose, locking her ankles together as she waved to the crowd. The magicians below were the only ones to notice that her smile had been replaced with the dreaded grimace again.

In seconds, Esme and Carlisle were by her side, helping her with the harness.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked discreetly. Her answer was to smile and raise her eyes above. She shook her head minutely before taking a bow.

Bella stood waving at the audience, wondering if her legs were going to hold out. She wasn't particularly scared by her new mode of transport back to earth, as she had been lowered with the safety harness many times in rehearsals, but she was put off because of the reason behind it.

Earlier, she had made her way up the tiny metal wrung ladder in the dark as usual. She'd slipped out of her box the moment the lights had dimmed and began her climb up into the rafters above the crowd. It amazed her last time that nobody had noticed her doing this, but all involved had assured her that the intensity of the spotlights would make it almost impossible for the audience to see up into the depths of the tent. She had to admit that even she couldn't see the metal truss work that hung high above them all, securing the rigging for the lights and all the trapeze wiring.

When she got to the top, she crawled along the thin metal frame to her trapeze swing. The Cullen boys had gone over everything with her so many times in rehearsals that she was confident getting up there and swinging out over the audience herself. Just as she was about to sit on the trapeze bar and lower herself off the metal rigging, Edward and Emmett appeared at her side, gasping for air.

"Stop, B. Don't let go, baby. Please don't let go," Edward announced between breaths.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait, let us look at this first. Hang on to me," he said as he nestled in behind her in the tiny space and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "Em, what do you think?"

Emmett was standing up on the metal truss next to the pair and inspecting the rigging that connected the trapeze swing.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered and knelt down next them.

It turned out that the lovely Tanya had paid her dodgy friend to sever the rigging holding the trapeze swing. The connection was just enough to hold the swing in place, but the moment any substantial weight was placed on the bar, the trapeze would have snapped and its cargo fallen to hard floor below.

Once his worst fear was confirmed, Edward immediately secured the harness around Bella's waist. She let the boys do what they did best and didn't argue with them. Only having a matter of seconds to come up with a plan, Edward and Emmett used their combined physical strength and became human rigging, connecting the trapeze to the metal frame. Hanging upside down with their knees and ankles locked tightly under the metalwork, the boys took one side each of the trapeze and hung upside down, holding Bella high above the crowd. Just like the team had assured her earlier, the intensity of the spotlight hitting her had the audience focusing on her alone. There was no reason to the outside world that there was anything more interesting to search for hanging above her.

The plan had worked. Bella had stunned the crowd and made it safely to the ground, and the show had gone on without a hitch from the audience's perspective.

Taking her second bow, Bella prayed she would make it through the show. The incredible final act of Esme and Carlisle changing costumes, nine times combined, took less than two minutes to perform. Bella hoped the boys would have time to be ready for their introductions.

Taking their final bow, the three ran out of the spotlight and into the backstage area.

"What on earth happened?" Carlisle asked Bella.

Before she could even begin to explain, all attention was on a raging Edward. He stood gesturing wildly to Jake and Seth while Leah struggled to re-attach his cape.

"Just fucking find that bitch. Lock her in the trailer if you have to. Go!" he yelled. Turning, he swooped Bella up into a tight embrace. Aro's voiced boomed as he called Edward's name for a second time. Letting her go gently, he ran into the tent with his long black cape billowing behind him.

Just as Edward had suspected, Tanya and the carnie were nowhere to be found. When Jake and Seth had gone to her trailer, she had already left. Evidence of her hurried departure could be seen with her clothes and belongings strewn all over the place. The Seattle police had made another trip to The Volturi Bros. circus to interview Bella, Edward and Emmett, and Tanya was now on their wanted list.

Aro was left wondering exactly how he had angered the circus gods to be suddenly plagued by such bad luck. He now had four fluffy Pomeranians, with needle sharp teeth he discovered, that couldn't perform on their own. When he'd raised the idea with Jacob, the new tiger handler informed him that he didn't look good in pink. He did offer to incorporate the nasty bitches into his tiger routine, although it would be a one-night-only performance, and he was pretty sure the ASPCA would shut them down afterwards. All in all, Aro was glad to see the back of Seattle when they packed up and headed for Boise. His circus had changed so much in their short stay, and he hoped a new city would bring better luck.

…

Those in the entertainment biz understand that the first show in a new city never runs smoothly. Boise, Idaho was the exception to that rule. After the events of Seattle, the first performance ran like a dream. The audience filled the seats, cheered loudly, lost lots of money on the sideshows, and yet still left happy. Aro was over the moon when he greeted his performers packed in deep around the bar. Everyone celebrated with a sense of relief that things could go back to normal in their somewhat unconventional lives.

As the partying began in earnest, nobody noticed Edward and Bella slip from the tent. The pair ran through the trailers and trucks back to their deserted dressing room. Still wearing her tiny costume as planned, Edward would finally get to help her out of it, even if his plan was a week overdue.

Bella crawled onto his lap as he took a seat on their favorite couch. Not wasting a second, his leotard was pulled from his torso as Bella's tongue circled his nipple. Bella was a fast learner and was discovering the power she held over Edward with her body. She never knew how easy it was to bring a grown man to his knees – literally, and she loved every minute of it.

In a quiet moment late one night before falling asleep, Bella had admitted how jealous she was of Magic's sexual history. Bella was still convinced her inexperience was a slight problem, and she was concerned that Edward had too many hot and steamy intimate memories with other women. His sexy alter ego persuaded her that she needed to wipe his memory clean with new intimate encounters of their own. He assured her it would take a while because there weren't many surfaces in which the sexy star hadn't christened in one way or another. Liking that idea, the couple planned on starting right away.

Bella had planned on licking Edward from head to toe. She loved to see him squirm and fight for control of his eager body. Seeing him lose the battle and come before he wanted to was her favorite part of sex. It thrilled her and made her feel wanted like nothing else. Kissing her way down his chest, she pulled on his tights at his hips.

"Lift," she ordered, as she waited to free him completely of his costume. When his hips came within an inch of her mouth, Bella licked her lips and looked up him.

"Oh, god, B. You kill me," Edward groaned. He loved this woman with his heart and soul completely. He never would have imagined being this lucky. Edward had fantasized about fucking her in that shit-hot costume since he'd first seen the black and white sketch of Renee's. It had been his number one fantasy for a while, and it didn't involve Bella going down on him. As much as he loved her mouth, this one was all about her being worshipped not him. There was plenty of time for dressing room blowjobs, but now was not the time. He would gladly take a rain check because with what he had planned, he wasn't exactly missing out himself.

"Baby, come back up here. I want to kiss you, my love."

Straddling him once more, the pair kissed for an eternity. He loved kissing Bella, and it had been at least twenty-four hours since he had kissed her the way he liked – leisurely working up her neck from her collarbone to behind her ear, next snagging her wet lips as he tasted her, before heading down the other side of her neck to her delicious breasts. And tonight her breasts were taunting him from the confines of the glittery boned corset. His lips moved across the top of the sweetheart neckline while he ground himself against her pussy.

Bella clung to his shoulders and neck as she pushed herself against his naked erection. She was surprised by how erotic she found being dressed while he was naked beneath her. Edward's fingers slipped under her tiny tulle skirt and began working on her silk panties. The damn things were like Fort Knox, and he couldn't seem to reach the skin he sort so desperately.

Bella began to giggle as he became more frustrated. "Stand up. These things are Magic proof," he announced. Bella's hips were now level with his head as he leaned forward to inspect just how the suckers came off.

"Renee knew I'd feel exposed in this costume so she clipped the skirt over the top of them. You'll have to undo these tiny hook and eye clips. Can you feel them?" Bella guided Edward's fingers along the line where the skirt joined her panties.

"Fuck this, where are the scissors?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've ripped a costume to get closer to you," he admitted.

"Edward Cullen, I _knew_ that rip in your costume was odd," she revealed, swatting him playfully across the top of the head. "You are _so_ bad."

"Like you didn't already know that," he mused, still battling with her panties.

Having unclasped the final hook, he slid the black satin down her hips and over the knee-high boots.

"Fuck, B, these are pantyhose. I'd hoped to have you keep the costume, including your boots, on while I was naked," he said, looking at her crotch and eyeing the offending obstruction.

"Now, where are the scissors?" she teased.

Ripping apart the delicate fishnets, Edward lips finally made contact with her hot flesh.

"Fucking delicious," he murmured as he got down lower beneath her and pulled one thigh up over his shoulder. Bella gripped his hair for balance as his tongue prepared her body for him. Knowing Bella's body so well, he didn't have much time. He quietly slipped a condom on while his tongue worked its magic on her body.

"Oh, ah, shit," she moaned. Edward knew from the time he had spent studying her body that when she uttered the F-bomb, she was close. He swirled his tongue across her clit before sucking hard and was rewarded by her curse and the feeling of her muscles twitching.

"Oh, fuck, baby. Fuck, that's good," she declared.

In one swift movement, he had scooped her up and strode through the drapes into her dressing area. Placing her on the edge of her dressing table, Edward pushed her thighs apart with his hips and slid home. He had wanted to enter her body when she was on the brink of her climax, and it felt amazing. Bella let out a loud groan as his hips rested flush against hers. The sight of him, completely naked, standing between her stocking and boot-covered legs, deep inside of her, made her whole body spasm with want.

She reached around and grabbed his firm, bare ass, pulling him in harder to her center. Gripping her hips to hold her in place, Edward began to thrust hard and fast. Bella was literally on the edge, and he wanted her to let go and come. The angle was perfect as his body pounded against her clit, and within seconds he felt her climax quiver around him. Enjoying the feeling of her clinging to his body, he continued to drive into her deeper and deeper. Bella began to suck the flesh at the side of his neck as he worked her hard. She wished she had a view of behind Edward to see his hard naked body giving her everything he had. He was without a doubt the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on, and watching his body move during sex was exquisite.

"Oh, god, B," he moaned.

Edward was close. He needed to be deeper, closer, faster, harder inside of her. Every time they were together it amazed him how the intensity made him want more, no matter how much he had. Thrusting even harder, the whole dressing table began to shake. Bella's makeup rattled and rolled as he took her harder than ever before. Worried he might be hurting her, Edward looked down at the beautiful creature before him. Bella had thrown her head back in ecstasy and looked into Edward's eyes.

"Baby, I'm think I'm going to… again," she muttered. "Don't… stop."

_Fuck. She's going for round two._

Proud that his endurance had finally shown up, Edward gave her what she asked for. He continued to bury himself over and over, and just when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer, Bella climaxed again with him. When their bodies finally stilled, Bella began to giggle. The floor was littered with all of her cosmetics, and the stool she normally sat on was now upturned. They had thoroughly wrecked the joint.

Edward's body glistened with sweat from his exertion. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips before stepping back and collapsing, still butt naked, on the carpet.

"Fuck, Bella…" he gasped "…from now on that how's we're getting you out of that costume - every night. You better stock up on those pantyhose 'cause we're going to go through them."

**A/N: I'm working on a short Epilogue that will be up soon. **

**I'd love to hear what you thought. Did you enjoy the circus ride with Magic, Winston and the gang?**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	19. Epilogue  Six Months Later

Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 FoxxyJ. All rights reserved worldwide.

**To the best betas ever - mcc101180 & Scorp_112 – thank you so much.**

**Thanks to xrxdanixrx for validating me on Twilighted.**

**Please take a moment to watch the flying trapeze finale trick. Type in "La Nouba, Flying Trapeze, Cirque du Soleil" to YouTube. The video is 8:45 long, but you only need to watch twenty seconds of it at 1:46 to see part of the trick. Then, imagine it in tandem with a catcher.**

**Thank you to all my friends, readers, and reviewers. I hope you enjoy a glimpse into the lives of Magic, Winny, Bella and the gang six months down the track.**

**Step Right Up**

**Epilogue – Six Months Later**

"Edward Cullen," Bella admonished. "I can't believe you've had sex _here_."

It was one minute past midnight – their usual rendezvous meeting time – and Bella stood, wearing a short t-shirt dress, in the dark shadow of the giant inflatable jumping castle, located at the end of the sideshow.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and gave her his best smile. "You should be thankful, beautiful. You know my creativity in finding these places is the reason that _you_ are the only woman to ever have been in our bed. Besides, you're gonna love it."

Bella shook her head at him. She was immensely pleased by the fact that she was the only woman to ever have been in Edward's bed. Each week for the past six months, Edward and Bella would reclaim one of Edward's previous rendezvous spots as theirs. Bella had been shocked at several of them. She didn't particularly care for doing it under the bleachers in the main ring, but the public shower block was a particular favorite of hers. The couple had been back for a few repeat performances in different shower blocks across the country, although they needed to be lucky to be undisturbed. Bella had almost died of embarrassment on one occasion when her mother started singing from the next shower stall.

Bella was surprised at the buzz she got from the thrill of possibly being caught in public. She'd giggled the entire time Edward had taken her in one of the giant teacups in the sideshow, and she'd sneezed when he'd had her from behind in the horse stalls. The only place she'd felt guilty about was when he spread her out across one of the long white tables in the canteen. The next day, Bella blushed scarlet the entire time they ate dinner. As much as Edward enjoyed watching her embarrassment, by the end of the meal, he was convinced both Emmett and Jacob had worked out what had Bella glowing red. He didn't want to mention that fact to her, in case it put an end to their activities.

To say Edward had had fun over the past six months was an understatement. Bella had turned into a sex kitten, and Edward had encouraged her every step of the way. He hadn't really been intimate with women in half the places he'd told her he had, but since she was keen to outdo all of her predecessors, Edward would keep coming up with locations until she said no.

His need for her hadn't diminished one bit, and his desire to have her in as many places and positions as humanly possible was going strong. He had a sneaking suspicion that Bella was actually onto him making up locations, but she enjoyed the fun of their weekly rendezvous as much as he did. For her, it had started out as a way to erase his memories of other girls, but now it was about her and her beautiful boyfriend having fun sex together. He'd particularly enjoyed it when Bella had suggested a location of her own. The cramped slow grind of taking her on the cool grass underneath one of the big rigs was on his top ten list of favorites.

Bella was now the only calming touch he needed in his life. Her fingers on his skin made him feel like everything was right in the world. Without her touch he was lost, so he made sure that they crossed paths during the day as often as possible. He also hadn't thought it was possible to love her any more than he had when they'd finally slept together, but Edward was more in awe and had more respect for the brilliantly talented women before him now than ever before.

Bella's role in the circus had expanded greatly since she'd joined the performers' ranks. Aro knew a star when he saw one, and Bella was now a star attraction. Her entire routine was centered around her accident-prone stumblings, and the audience adored her. She still genuinely blushed during many of her performances, and that only made the crowd love her even more.

"So… we gonna do this then?" Edward said, trying to gauge her reaction in the dark.

"I don't know," Bella replied nonchalantly, looking left and right to see if anyone else was still about at this hour. "You might have to convince me," she teased.

Rising to the challenge, Edward leaned in close to her but made sure their bodies didn't connect. With his nose only an inch from her neck, he breathed in deeply and groaned. He watched Bella's chest rise and fall quicker than it had moments ago. He was getting under her skin, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Bella's love of Edward's dirty mouth had grown into an addiction. She loved the way his words made her body respond. Their weekly rendezvous were almost like a role-playing game some nights. Sometimes, Edward would tell her exactly what he had planned for her the day before, so that she had time to think about the pleasure that was to come. While on others, he'd text her with hints or clues during the day, and then there were the times when he'd wait until they met up before whispering his dirty ideas against the flesh of her neck.

"In a moment, you're going to wrap your arms and legs around me, and I'm going to carry you onto our humping castle." He paused for effect. "Our bodies will grind together in all the right places as I get us to the far corner." At this point, his index finger traced along her thigh, just under her hemline. Edward watched as Bella's nipples began to show through the soft fabric.

"Next, my mouth is going to reacquaint itself with the delights between your thighs."

"But, it's my turn," she said in a breathy whisper. Part of the fun of their weekly meetings was taking it in turns to pleasure the other orally first. One week, Edward would be on his knees worshipping Bella; the next, it would be her turn to return the favor.

"I know, but I need to taste you tonight. You smell so good." He leaned in and breathed deeply again. "So good."

"But…" she swallowed, clearly turned on "…I want to taste you, too."

"How about a compromise?" His index finger dragged up her body, following her luscious curves. "Since we've got a soft bouncy bed for a change, I think we can both do a little licking, sucking and nibbling, sixty-nine style."

Bella bit her lip. "Hmmm…"

"When I've had my fill of you, and you've come on my face at least once, I'm going to roll you onto your stomach. I'll position your body over one of the round humps in the curved flooring. This will push your delicious ass into the air, beckoning to me - almost begging for me to have you. I'll just have to push this little dress up an inch or so." Edward walked around behind Bella, still maintaining a slight gap between their bodies. His finger and voice the only things connecting the pair. His finger trailed across her shoulder and found the exposed skin of her wide neckline.

"I'll place your hands above your head and hold you still. You'll spread your legs, wanting me. Then, my body will mold along the length of yours as I slid my cock into your soft, hot pussy. I'll fill you - completely. Deep. Hard. The feeling of me inside you will send a shiver through your system. My long fingers will entwine with yours so I can hold you steady, before I pound into you from behind. Our bodies will stay connected, only my hips thrusting, Bella."

Bella's breath hitched as she visualized Edward's words. He ran both index fingers down her bare arms, causing her flesh to erupt in goose bumps.

"You can't even begin to imagine the rhythm this thing will give us once I get going, baby."

"Oh, god," she moaned.

"So, will you care to join me, Ms. Swan?" he crooned. Bella could hear the smile that she knew was spread across his glorious face. She could feel the heat radiating off her own blushing cheeks.

"Fuck, yes."

Edward laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and headed for the entrance. For the next forty-five minutes, the castle rocked like it was possessed by the devil himself, while Edward gave her everything he'd promised and then some. The calm night air was broken only by soft moans and one final joint grunt of satisfaction.

A moment later, Edward stepped onto solid ground and waited. A thoroughly spent Bella climbed onto his back, and he walked them back to the RV, humming softly in the darkness.

…

In the months since Seattle, there had been several new additions to The Volturi Bros in both performers and crew.

The biggest surprise of all was Renee taking to the stage. Renee had no desire to stand under the big top and entertain an audience, but she fell into the role after adopting four tiny white pooches.

Nobody was more shocked than Bella was the day she walked into her mother's tent to find four little silk-lined baskets, lined up where her torturous camp bed used to be. Tanya's abrupt departure left the talented Pomeranians homeless. Too many people had been on the receiving end of their inflated doggie egos, so much so that Aro was preparing to get rid of them. He was reluctant to give the dogs away as it meant printing new posters without them, and if he could save money somehow, then he did. When Renee took pity on the mutts and let them into her space, Aro sat back and patiently waited.

Seth had joked with Bella that it didn't surprise him one little bit that those four-legged bitches were drawn to her mother. In his opinion, birds of a feather flocked together.

After two weeks of caring for them, Renee found the little creatures adorable and began spending more and more time with them. Several people complained that having costume fittings was now a hazardous affair, since the bored mutts would stalk unsuspecting ankles from the time anyone entered until they left. Aro was able to convince Renee quite easily that it was cruel of her to deprive her new little friends the opportunity to perform their tricks each night. She saw the logic in it immediately and agreed to take over the act.

As Renee had been a young mother, her youthful looks served her well under the spotlight. Gone were the miniature pink tutus, replaced instead by elegant little jackets. In fact, theirs was the only act to have an endless selection of costume options since Renee had taken a liking to sewing the doggie-sized garments. Each night, Renee would don a long simple gown and lead her four legged adoptees with military precision through their routine. Knowing her mother wasn't alone in her tent any longer made Bella happy.

Bella stood on the tiny raised fitting dais in her underwear, nervously biting her lip. Renee stood nearby, eyeing the sketch Bella had given her.

"Well, what do you think?" Bella asked. No matter how much her relationship with Renee had improved since she finally stood up to her, Bella still had her moments of being scared shitless. Renee might be a marshmallow when it came to the pups, but she was still a hard-ass to everyone else.

"Shh… let me think."

A chorus of snarling alerted Bella to Edward's presence. Tanya's bitches had never liked Edward, and now that they belonged to Renee, they liked him even less. Renee had somehow managed to transfer all of her suspicions to her foot soldiers. Whenever they caught sight of the trapeze star, their teeth came out and they would patrol his feet like circling sharks.

His arms slipped around Bella's bare waist as he placed a quick kiss on her shoulder.

"Baby. Renee," he greeted.

"Edward," Renee answered, only because her daughter was there. She smiled to herself as she watched her minions keeping him on his toes. From the start, her goal had been to watch him, in case he stepped out of line, and it delighted her to no end that she now had helpers in that task.

Edward sat up on the high cutting table, out of nipping range.

"You really want to wear this?"

"I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't," Bella said.

To say Bella had come out of her shell was an understatement. She was a completely new woman on the outside. With Alice and Rosalie's help, she'd embraced her feminine side and now felt confident wearing her tiny flesh revealing costumes. Edward's appreciation of said revealing costumes went a long way in helping her to love them too. Edward had a keen interest in costume design these days, as he particularly enjoyed peeling them off his sexy girlfriend. As Bella discovered, he was brimming with hot ideas that accentuated his favorite body parts perfectly.

On the inside, however, Bella was just the same shy, uncertain girl she always had been. On a whole, she found talking to people much easier, but it was still something she worked on daily. Without a doubt, the way Magic looked at her had her sometimes believing she was as beautiful as he insisted she was. Her battle was a constant struggle with her inner voice of self-doubt. Each time she would feel self conscious and want to look at the ground before slinking into the shadows, she would chant to herself "you can do it," then hold her head up high and face her challenge. With Edward by her side, she had decided she could tackle the world, despite the fact it also scared the shit out of her most days. She did feel secure and loved these days - more loved than she had ever been. The circus really was her home, and the Cullens and LaPush crew her long lost family finally found.

Renee laughed. "I remember not so long ago a certain hooded hermit," she said, looking at her daughter.

"I still love a good hoodie, Mom," Bella replied. Her favorite item of clothing was one oversized red and silver version with Cullen across the shoulders. That piece was now considered more hers than his as Edward hardly ever felt the cold.

"I just have an appreciation for other styles now, too," she continued.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Bozo over there, would it?"

Bella giggled. Edward scowled.

"Now, Renee, I hope you don't think I'm responsible. I happen to love Bella in anything she wears, even her beloved hoodie," Edward commented. He thought of exactly how much he loved seeing her branded in his gear, particularly when he knew she had no top or bra on underneath it. Adjusting himself discreetly on the bench, he flicked loose sequins at the still circling sharks.

"Don't annoy my honeys, Edward."

"Honeys?" He laughed. "More like bee stings," he muttered.

"Okay," Renee announced. "I'll have it ready in a week, but you're doing the beadwork, young lady."

Renee snapped shut her sketch pad and dismissed her daughter.

"Honeys," called Renee, before clapping her hands twice. In a second, the four little dogs were at her feet, in a line, waiting. Renee turned and strode from the tent with her foot soldiers keeping pace neatly behind her.

As Bella began to dress, Edward stalked toward her.

"What's the rush?" he asked as she zipped up her jeans.

"Back off, you."

"B, you might as well give in now. You know I always win. One day, I'll have you in here, and you'll be screaming my name." He snagged the edge of her t-shirt, preventing her from putting it on while his eyes roamed over her.

Slapping his wrist, Bella continued to dress. "Never – gonna – happen."

"We'll see." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

The only part about Magic that had died was his wandering eyes and hands. Now that he had a girlfriend to share his sexual deviances with, he was back in full swing. Magic was as bold and cheeky as ever and never far from the surface – just the way Bella liked it.

…

Seth was as pleased as punch with the staffing changes. He had finally been set free of dish duty. After Jake took over the tiger spectacular, he didn't have enough time to continue his old job. Aro wanted Jake to devote as much time as possible into rehabilitating the tigers after their treatment from James, so he promoted Seth to head animal man. Seth's full-time position was now caring for, grooming, feeding and training all the four legged circus friends. He had been ready to take on more responsibility as he'd shadowed Jake during his rounds most days. The change allowed Jacob to give the tigers the love they deserved and made Seth stick his chest out with pride, because he was no longer his sister's dish pig.

The positions of kitchen hand and handler's assistant were easily filled with one call to the Rez. Sam and Emily packed up their lives in LaPush and soon were the two newest members of the crew. Leah was glad to finally have someone helping her out who didn't suffer from domestic blindness. Seth and Sam had always gotten along well back home and soon fell into step with each other in a new routine.

Bella quietly slipped into Jake's tent. She was wearing her brightly colored Thai silk dressing gown over her costume. Renee had just gone on so it gave her enough time to wish her best friend luck before she was needed. Jake was launching his new act, and tension was high.

Nobody was ever able to sneak up on Jacob these days. His girls had his back, and when Bella appeared at the door of his quarters, Lucy let out her usual hiss. The old girl had settled greatly under his care. She wasn't so cranky with the world in general, but the lingering effects of James' cruelty could still be seen in her some days. Turning around slowly, Jake smiled. He stood in the middle of his practice area, holding a heavy gauge silver chain. Attached to the end of that chain sat Chrissy Jane, the youngest, most docile cat in his pride wearing a thick black collar and harness around her chest and shoulders.

Bella approached slowly and knelt down. "Hey, CJ. You ready to meet and greet?" she asked, gently rubbing the sleek fur behind the cat's ears.

Jake was moments away from starting this first live audience tiger trail. Modifications had been made to the seating stands, and a special path, decorated with glittering big cat prints, wound its way through the unsuspecting public. Jake and CJ would walk this path together. No bars, no cages, no whips or electric prods – just Jake and his special girl, and a whole lot of faith in her. Jake had been walking CJ for months around the circus after hours. She was the right temperament and still addicted to tummy tickles.

The audience would get an up-close-and-personal look at a fully-grown Bengal tiger. They would be so close that they could reach out and pat her as she passed. Jake's plan was to open his performance with the walk, since after the girls had started their routine, the crowd's applause and general excitement would have the cats too riled up to let CJ into the audience. He could only do this while she was calm.

"Costume looks good," Bella commented.

"Thanks. It feels a bit snug." Jake was dressed from head to toe in black leather; a pair of long fitting pants and matching vest. Across his shoulders, Bella had painstakingly sequined a leaping tiger. Up close, it was a bit much, but from a distance it looked good. The leather gave Jake an extra skin in case his girls got too rough with him by mistake. Those claws could slice you open in an instant.

"That color looks good on you. I'm glad you ditched the orange."

"As if I wouldn't look good in my namesake," he joked. "Hey, we should do name themed costumes from now on. You'd make an adorable swan princess."

Standing up, Bella stuck her tongue out at him. Looking back at the tiger, she said, "You make my boy proud, CJ."

Bella hugged Jake around the neck. "I'll buy you a drink later to celebrate. I gotta go. I'll see you out there," she said.

After another quick hug, Bella left her friend to prepare himself mentally.

Since the tiger enclosure was connected to the big top, Bella didn't have far to go. She threw her dressing gown off when she rounded the corner and was greeted with a loud bellow from her favorite friend.

The least surprising new addition to the show, well, to those that knew him at least, was Winston. It hadn't taken Bella long to convince Aro to let him perform. Bella knew his talents were going to waste giving kids ten-minute joy rides in the sideshow, so after a quick chat to the ringmaster, Aro let her plan a routine.

At this time of night, backstage was like Grand Central Station. Renee's act was drawing to a close, and the four gleaming black Liberty horses were waiting by the entrance, stamping their front hooves. These horses were bred to perform and were always keen to get inside the ring. Waiting quietly behind them was Winston. Bella had handcrafted a fantastic new halter for him. Made from red leather, it had tiny glittery purple, green, red and gold pompoms attached along it. The small orbs shimmered when Winny moved. He also wore a similar harness that went around his chest and first hump. This was to give Bella something to hold onto during the performance. Bella couldn't be certain, but she was pretty sure Winny was glad to see the end of his saddle. Maybe it was just the fact that he enjoyed performing under the big top more than giving kids rides.

Bella stood next to him, and he lowered his head for a quick scratch. Her new costume was gorgeous. In keeping with the Arabian ship of the desert theme, Bella was dressed as a cross between a genie and a belly dancer. Her costume perfectly complemented Winny's. She wore a tiny gold shimmering top that was honestly little more than a tube top. Connected to this were puffy sleeves that covered her biceps only. This left her neck, shoulders and entire midriff completely bare. Attached to the bottom edge of the boob tube and sleeves were the same glittering colored pompoms as on Winny's halter. The skirt, which hung low on her hips, consisted of long red, green, purple and gold three-inch sashes. These were all attached to a jingling waistband of silver bells. Each sash flowed freely, exposing Bella's legs when she walked. She was also barefooted. Bella loved this costume. She felt extremely feminine in it as each strip of fabric waved out behind her like tiny colored flags when she moved at speed.

Renee and her honeys buzzed past Bella and Winston, and one by one the Liberty horses and their riders entered the ring. Bella and Winny waited quietly for their cue. Initially, the Liberty act was not impressed with Bella's ideas to join them, but even they had to admit it was funny. The ladies liked to feel that their performance was more sophisticated than other acts, and the presence of a 2000-pound camel detracted from their image. Aro, however, had loved it, and so Winston and Bella joined their number.

Halfway through the Liberty routine, Winston lumbered into the main ring. He joined the gleaming stallions and mares cantering in a circle. Ben halted the performance and gave Winny a good rousing, trying to chase him out. Before he could finish, Bella ran into the tent and frantically searched for her missing ride. Bella pretended not to see his giant form amongst the horses, until all the kids in the crowd yelled his whereabouts to her. Acting completely surprised, Bella walked over. The pair had a gestured conversation – Winny insisting they stay with the horses, and Bella insisting they leave. Ben soon joined the pair. With both Bella and Ben now insisting the camel leave, Winston took control. He slowly sat down in the middle of the ring, creating an effective roadblock. Bella pushed, pulled, heaved and shoved in very over-exaggerated motions, while the great camel ignored her. The crowd found his sudden selective deafness amusing.

Exhausted, Bella climbed between Winny's humps to rest, wiping her brow and lay her head on his first hump for a quick nap. When it was obvious the camel was not willing to move, Ben proceeded on with the horse routine, but before the steeds could complete one lap of the ring, Winston was on his feet and following their moves.

From high up on Winston, Bella mimicked the stunts that the girls were performing from the back of their horses. Seeing Winny lifting his feet high and trying to prance around the ring with the grace and speed of a Friesian horse had the audience in tears. Ben interrupted their performance for a second time, requesting Bella and the camel leave. Bella rebutted his request, stating that anything they could do, she and Winny could do better and so, the challenge was set.

Ben would issue a command, the horses would obey, and Winny would copy the stunt as best he could. For five minutes, the great beast mimicked their moves with Bella on his back. She did the best she could considering the other girls had sleek smooth backs to balance on, and she had thick fur and two humps to contend with.

Finally though, Winston had to admit defeat. Ben stopped all the horses in a line and each animal reared up on its hind legs while the girls clung on. Winny was stumped. It was a move physically impossible for him to achieve. With his head hung low and his tail between his legs, Winston slowly exited the ring. The crowd all felt sorry for him and "awed" in sympathy as he walked out.

Outside, Seth met the pair and quickly changed Winston into his next costume. This one completely covered both his humps in yellow and black striped fabric. Bella raced back to the dressing room to change into her black corset gear, ready for her magic act.

Six little Gummi bears were standing up against the mirror on her dressing table. She smiled to herself as she popped the green one in her mouth. Edward had been here and was thinking of her. She wondered if he had found her individually wrapped triple chocolate brownie in his costume. His addiction to her cooking had forced her to ration his supply each time she baked. If she didn't, it always ended in tears because his brothers usually weren't fast enough to get any.

Bella's eyes met Carlisle's adoring gaze in her mirror. His eyes flicked down to the last two sugar bears.

"I don't need to tell you just how much he loves you, do I?" he said, smiling at her.

Bella's blush dusted her cheeks in a faint tint of pink. "No, you don't. I know." She smiled back. "And, I adore him too."

Snatching the remaining bears, Bella headed for the main tent. "I'll see you both there."

In the time it had taken her to get changed and return, five sleek cats had entered the cage in the secondary ring. Jake and CJ were halfway through their tiger trail, and the audience was spellbound. The only time in The Volturi Bros. history you could almost hear a pin drop was because the crowd was stunned silent by the very close presence of the beautiful cat. Spectators sitting in the seats along the trail couldn't believe their good fortune when the magnificent creature stalked past, occasionally brushing people's legs with her swooshing tail. Jake was one proud dad when they completed the circuit incident free and joined his other waiting girls in the giant caged arena.

The existing cast and crew were the only ones that noticed the most significant change to the tiger spectacular - Jake's performance was whip free. Once locked inside the arena with all his girls, Jake led them through his new routine without raising a whip to them once. Inside the cage was an emergency whip hanging near the door, but so far he hadn't needed it. When it came time for Lucy to ride the pony, Jake waited near the door for Seth to lead the stocky little horse in. When he turned around to take the reins, he was confronted with Winston's great head trying to squeeze into the man sized opening. Posing as a tiger now, Winston tried to get in with the cats. The audience loved his comic relief in the middle of the dramatic tiger show.

As his humps wouldn't budge past the doorway, Jake just stood shaking his head when the camel lowered his head in defeat. Bella walked on and hugged his neck, before walking slowly off stage alongside him, patting his shoulder in consolation.

Jake's finale showed exactly how much faith he had in the cats. He performed a series of stunts up close and personal with his girls, which was the reason for his new leathers. Jake instructed all the cats to lie down on their right sides in a close line. He then stretched out across them, making a tiger mattress. In the wild, tigers spend much of their lives as solitary creatures, so to have six of them expose their undersides and lie in close proximity, showed the trust they all had in their new handler. In the minutes that followed, Jake's arms, legs and even his head found its way inside several opens mouths. Jake got onto his hands and knees and braced himself, while CJ took a seat on his back. As the smallest cat, hers was the weight he could hold for a few seconds while she sat on her hind legs and waved goodbye. The crowd erupted and gave Jacob a standing ovation. He stood near the tunnel leading out of the arena, and as each tiger went to exit, he spent a moment praising them.

Lucy was still the least enthused about human contact but let him pat her rib cage without hissing. Three of the cats, including CJ, become so at ease with Jacob that they would stand on their back legs while resting their front paws on his shoulders and rub their faces against Jake's head and chest. He would scratch between their ears vigorously. The emotion displayed by the tiger handler at the gesture showed how much love and respect they had for each other.

Leah pounced on her mate when Jake cleared the back staging area. She had tears in her eyes from how happy and proud she was of her man. Leah had lived the ups and downs of Jake's new show since he'd taken over. She knew the effort he'd put into these performances, and to see the audience on their feet applauding him, cracked even Leah's tough exterior.

Bella had just finished hugging Jake when Aro interrupted. Slapping Jake on the back, he said, "You've done the circus proud, Black. Anything you need to continue to deliver that, consider it yours."

Aro offering to spend money was the highest praise of all. The ringleader shook Jake's hand before leaving to introduce the clowns.

…

Bella placed Winston's camel sized top hat on his head and straightened the bow tie hanging around his neck. She stood with Esme and Carlisle waiting for their curtain call. These days, her debilitating nerves had turned into an adrenaline hit. She understood the buzz Edward used to talk of after a performance, and she actually missed the feeling on their days off.

The only change to the magician's act was the addition of Winston. After Bella "accidentally" let the doves escape, and Carlisle failed to make the birds magically appear, she asked the magician if she could give it a try. Carlisle nodded and explained that she'd need an assistant.

Letting loose the loudest wolf whistle possible, Winny answered Bella's call. The moment the audience saw him in his suave new costume, he got a welcoming round of applause.

Carlisle repeatedly demonstrated the trick by pulling various items from his top hat. After watching carefully, Bella stopped him, grabbed the large hat off Winny's head and produced a lovely bunch of daisies from inside it. The audience all laughed when Carlisle scolded her, because she never proved the hat was empty to begin with. Before she had time to try again, Winston made the floral arrangement disappear – in two quick mouthfuls.

Bella, Carlisle and Esme continued their routine for a while with Winston shadowing their every move. Each time the pink daisies sprouted from Carlisle's jacket, Winston's rubbery lips went close to getting hold of them before Bella could shoo him away.

The large metal frame used to make Bella vanish had been replaced with an even bigger version. Carlisle and Esme showed the open box to the audience, but before Bella would oblige and get in it, she insisted on trying her hand at the trick first. Pushing Carlisle aside, she produced a magic wand and ushered Winston up the two small stairs into the rectangular frame. He sat down on his knees, and Bella and Esme raised the curtain. Bella ran around, madly waving the magic wand at the box. A moment later when the fabric screens were lowered, the box was empty – except for the enormous camel shaped blob hiding under a black sheet. The audience roared with laughter as Winston sat dead still, hiding. The women raised the curtain again and after more exuberant wand waving, the camel "reappeared" sitting for all to see.

At this point, feeling like he was finally a success, Winston took a bow and left the stage. Carlisle and Bella continued with their illusion, wowing the crowd with an actual disappearance.

In the change over, Bella traded her knee high boots for a pair of ballet slippers that laced around her ankles. Climbing the tiny metal ladder into the rafters for a second time, she waited in the darkness for her final cue. Bella had been more than happy with her additional parts in the show, but Edward had insisted she make an appearance with the trapeze troupe as well. Always wanting to give the paying public more for their money, Aro quickly endorsed Edward's proposal.

Bella's role in the trapeze was small. She only joined the flyers toward the end of their performance to even up the numbers. For the new finale, the flyers were performing a stunt in duplicate. Instead of just one catcher's bar and flying trapeze, they now had two sets. This allowed both Jasper and Emmett to sit side by side and catch a flyer each. By adding a second flying trapeze bar, this meant that four flyers could be airborne at once. The teams consisted of Em, Edward and Bella on one rig, with Jasper, Rose and Alice on the double rig, mirroring their moves.

Double trapeze acts came in and out of fashion, and Edward had been watching old Russian footage to come up with new ideas. The trick they performed was actually quite simple, but done in tandem it never failed to thrill a crowd. Jasper and Emmett waited, swinging upside down from the catcher's bar.

Two flyers would swing out from different elevations with their backs toward their designated catcher – the lower flyer upside down and one above right way up. They'd release their holds on their bars simultaneously, and the first flyer would flip right side up into the hands of the catcher while the second flyer would drop down through the legs of the first flyer, deftly avoiding hitting them, and grab hold of the now-vacant bar, swinging back toward the board.

In their performance, Alice and Bella were the first flyers, swinging out and turning upside down. Edward and Rose waited above and timed their swing to match in with the girls below them. At the critical point, Emmett would take hold of Bella and Jasper would grab Alice, while Edward and Rose freefall to the swinging fly bars below.

For the return, Bella and Alice would swing backwards and perform a half spin mid-air before being caught in the hands of Edward and Rose, now hanging upside down in the usual catchers' position from the fly bar.

Bella felt confident as she flew from Em into Edward's capable hands. The pair swung upside down together once, gaining speed, before Edward sat up. Using the momentum and his body, Bella timed it so that as Edward became upright, she managed to slide back through his arms and ended up sitting on his lap, instead of being pulled up behind him. Rosalie and Alice mirrored the same return to their left.

Edward secured one arm around Bella's waist, pinning her to him before his lips lightly touched the skin on her shoulder. Knowing she was safe, he saluted the audience and the crowd went wild, cheering and whistling. Swinging happily together, the couple looked down, waving and smiling.

"Meet me up here tomorrow night at midnight," he whispered.

Bella's eyes widened at the idea. He couldn't be serious. "Are you crazy?" she mumbled, still smiling.

"For you? Yes."

Bella rolled her eyes and continued waving to the crowd below as they continued to swing back and forth above the applauding audience.

"Edward!"

Alice, Rose and Jasper took turns jumping from the moving bars into the massive net.

"Yes, I'm serious. I've been thinking about this a lot." Edward's hand, that was holding Bella securely to him, pulled her tighter, and she felt the stirrings of his "seriousness" against her ass. "Wear the Arabian Nights' number too."

"Behave. You're going to have to stand up in a minute."

"I will, if you agree to try it." Edward saluted Emmett, before his brother jumped from the catcher's swing to his waiting family below. "Is it a date?"

Bella turned in Edward's arms to wave to the crowd behind them. Close to his ear, she whispered, "Yes." Bella placed a quick kiss on his smiling cheek. "It's a date."

THE END

**Even though this story is complete, I would still love to hear what you thought of it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the circus life.**

**Thank you and good night.**


End file.
